


Tamed

by DevilJesus



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Hybrid!Brian, Hybrid!Sungjin, Hybrids, Jaehyungparkian, Jinmark, M/M, bringing you all more, of course matthew is mentioned too!, sungpil, their mascots are the reason this fic came about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 79,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/pseuds/DevilJesus
Summary: When Jae finds a hybrid, shivering and afraid outside his apartment, he discovers the world of hybrids is a lot darker than he thought.  Not to mention the attraction he feels for the hybrid, his life just got a lot more interesting.I suck at summaries....





	1. Chapter 1

“Keonbae!”

Jae chuckled heartily as their shot glasses clinked together, it was almost 3am, January, start of the new year.

He was sat in the bar with Dowoon and Matthew; two of his friends. The others, Wonpil and Sammy, had already called it a night and had headed home.

“Happy new year boys,” Matthew cheered as he took another shot back, Dowoon raised his glass too but didn’t drink.

Jae smiled to his friends, feeling the buzz of the alcohol singing in his head. “Thanks for coming out tonight guys, I know it’s a pain to get us all together.” Jae smiled to them, since they were all now part of the working world it was harder to plan get togethers.

“No problem hyung, tonight was fun!” Dowoon slurred slightly. Jae chuckled at his friends.

“Maybe we should call it a night,” Jae suggested getting nods back from his friends as they stood and grabbed their coats.

The cold January air hit them hard as they walked out the bar and headed towards the taxis.

“Jesus! It’s freezing!” Matthew bellowed.

Jae nodded, pulling his coat tighter around himself as they walked. He bid his friends goodnight as they headed off in their taxis, he decided to walk the small trek back to his apartment as it was only about five minutes away.

He tucked his hands in his pockets as he felt the crisp breeze, small flakes of snow drifting from the clouds. “More snow..?” He mused as he walked. They’d only just managed to get rid of the last bout of snow, the disruption it had caused the whole of Seoul was unheard of.

Jae smiled when he saw the familiar neighbourhood, his apartment complex coming into view.

Jae stopped abruptly however, outside his apartment complex sat a cloaked figure, the hood pulled over and covering the persons head and face. The figure was shivering, Jae frowned slightly; the black cloak covered the figures head so Jae could not see their face.

He walked past them before biting his lip, he growled before walking back over and standing in front of them. He couldn’t just ignore them...

“Hey, you okay?” He asked softly. The figure froze before its head moved under the cloak hood, Jae was met with a mysterious gaze; he couldn’t even tell if the person was a man or a woman; it was too dark.

“H-help...” a soft male voice whispered.

Jae yelped as the figure suddenly fell, collapsing on the pavement. Jae quickly knelt beside him, “hey! Yah! You okay?” Jae shook the man’s shoulders softly, his cloak hood still up and still fastened.

Jae looked around, but at 4am there was no one around. He looked back over to the fallen man before growling, carefully he managed to sit the man up; eyes widening at just how cold he was.

“My god, how long has he been out here?” Jae pondered, he groaned as he placed the man’s arm over his shoulder; hoisting him to his feet. The cloak was a full body, covering the man up completely, Jae felt how thin the material actually was. “Shit..”

As carefully as he could, Jae staggered with the man; his eyes widened as he saw the man’s bare feet. “What the hell?” He pulled the man along as much as he could, conscious of the fact that the other man was smaller than him and weak.

The heat of the apartment complex made Jae sigh, he quickly pulled the man into the elevator before pressing the button for the 6th floor. The man’s head was still covered as he slumped, Jae grit his teeth as he pulled his key out his pocket whilst trying to balance the other body.

The elevator beeped, Jae carefully manoeuvred the man out and towards his apartment, he hissed slightly at the racket they were making as he quickly unlocked his apartment.

He growled as he carefully placed the man on his bed, he jumped back in shock however as the hood had now fallen down.

The man had a round pretty face, orange brown hair, but that isn’t what made Jae cover his mouth with shock.

Ears. Animal ears.

A hybrid.

Hybrid’s had revealed themselves to humans almost twenty years ago, they now had to be registered and owned by humans. Most were purchased by millionaires and rich people but Jae had seen a fair few since moving to South Korea, including his friend Wonpil’s hybrid.

Jae blinked back his shock, looking over the man again. His face was red and he looked extremely exhausted. His ears were laid back on his head gently. Jae tilted his head, “I wonder what you are..?”

He could feel his own eyes drooping slightly, the alcohol and the energy he’d had to use to pull the hybrid getting to him. Jae yawned slightly before moving to his small sofa opposite the bed and collapsing on it. He kept his eyes on the hybrid on his bed until he couldn’t keep them open any longer; sleep taking him.

 

-

 

A strange feeling is what awoke Jae the next morning, he groaned softly at the grogginess he felt; sunlight blaring over him as he sat up on the sofa. His neck aching because of his sleeping position. “What..?”

He ran a hand through his dark brown hair before glancing around, he yelped as he was met with a strong gaze.

The hybrid was sat up in his bed, his head tilted to the side as he watched Jae closely.

Jae’s eyes widened, the hybrid’s cloak was undone and slipping down his shoulders revealing his bare chest gradually. Jae blinked, he wasn’t wearing anything underneath..?

Clearing his throat, Jae stood only to see the hybrid’s ears fall flat on his head; a wary look on his face. Jae held his hands up; “it’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

The hybrid stayed silent, just observing Jae closely as he moved; Jae smiled softly; “my name is Jae, I found you outside last night, do you remember?”

To his surprise, the hybrid nodded softly, his ears twitching as he kept his intense wary gaze on Jae.

Jae nodded back, “What’s your name?”

The hybrid looked slightly taken back by that; he looked around the room before glancing towards the window. To Jae’s relief, he pulled the cloak around himself again; covering up his exposed skin.

“B-Brian..” His voice was small, like he were afraid but his eyes were full of fight.

“Brian?” Jae frowned slightly at the English name before nodding with a smile. “Okay, how’re you feeling?”

Brian pulled the cloak tighter around himself but kept his eyes on Jae, “cold.”

“Ahh,” Jae nodded before moving around the room and towards the thermostat; turning the temperature up slightly. He’d think about the bills later. “You can stay here until you feel better, okay?” Jae’s mouth was moving before he even thought. His logical mind screaming at him; this is not what he needed right now! How was he suppose to look after a hybrid?? He knew nothing about them!

Brian nodded solemnly, his wary gaze still on Jae even as he moved to lie back down. Jae frowned slightly, Brian was still shivering even though the apartment was warm. He could see the hybrid shuffling slightly.

Jae watched him carefully as he tried to sleep but was unable to. Brian’s eyes were on him like he was expecting Jae to do something. A thought suddenly occurred to Jae. “Is your cloak wet?”

Brian sat up, glancing down at himself before biting his lip; Jae could see that he had a lot sharper teeth that a human.

Jae has to stop himself from yelping when Brian suddenly took off his cloak, he was now sat naked in front of Jae. Thankfully the bedsheet was covering his private parts.

Jae felt his cheeks heat but his eyes widened when he saw it, Brian’s tail. Long, bushy, orange with a white tip.

A fox hybrid.

“You’re a fox?” Jae spoke softly, his eyes still fixed on Brian’s swaying tail. The hybrid tilted his head before nodding.

Suddenly aware of the hybrid’s nakedness, Jae quickly moved to his wardrobe, he scrambled to find something before he grabbed a large blue jumper and some grey joggers.

“Here,” he handed them to Brian, the hybrid blinked at him before bowing his head softly. Jae turned away just as Brian knelt to get dressed.

Jae could feel his body heating up, Brian was pretty and had a nice body; Jae couldn’t help but think he was attractive. The fact that he was naked in Jae’s bed didn’t help Jae either.

He glanced back when he could no longer hear any shuffling, Jae blinked as he looked over the hybrid; the jumper practically swallowed Brian’s frame making him look unconsciously cute. Jae smiled softly, Brian was still watching him closely. Jae’s clothes must smell and feel strange to him, because his nose was scrunched as he took in the scents around him.

“Maybe you should get some rest?” Jae suggested, anything to make those eyes look away from him.

Brian looked wary again before he glanced around the room and then back to Jae. He nodded softly, shuffling back under the bedsheet.

Jae watched him closely, it was an hour or so later when Brian finally began to relax and finally fell asleep.

That’s when Jae started to panic.

How was he suppose to do this? What if Brian’s owner was looking for him? Could he search and see if Brian was registered?

A sudden thought pinged in his head. Wonpil! The younger man had a hybrid of his own, surely he’d be able to help Jae out!

Quickly, Jae pulled out his phone and found his friends contact; it beeped a few times before Wonpil’s voice filtered through.

“Jae-hyung! How’re you feeling this morning!” He giggled softly.

Jae just chuckled awkwardly back, “I’m okay, actually I was wondering if you could do me a favour?”

“What is it hyung?” Wonpil sounded slightly worried, Jae knew that it was out of character for him to sound so needy.

“Would it be okay for you to come over this afternoon? I have to ask you something.”

Wonpil was silent for a minute before his worried voice came again, “Are you okay?”

“Fine, I just need your help,” Jae pushed.

“Okay, I’ll come over this afternoon.”

“Thank you!” Jae didn’t mean for his voice to sound so desperate but it did, “I’ll see you later,” he didn’t give Wonpil the chance to say anything more before he hung up.

Sighing, Jae placed his phone back on the table before moving back to the sofa; glancing at the hybrid asleep in his bed.

Brian’s nose was red and he looked restless as he slept, Jae couldn’t help but move closer; placing a hand gently on Brian’s forehead only to jump back in surprise at how hot he was.

“Are you burning up..?” Jae spoke softly to himself, Brian was shuffling slightly as he slept. “Hurry, Wonpil-ah...”

It was nearing late afternoon when Wonpil finally turned up, the younger boy knocked hard on Jae’s apartment door.

Jae quickly made his way over, “Yah, not so loud!” He hissed making Wonpil frown.

The pretty boy scoffed before he moved around Jae quickly, making his way into the apartment, “so, what’s going on hyun...” he cut himself off, eyes widening as he saw the figure sleeping in Jae’s bed.

Wonpil turned to him quickly before a teasing smile fluttered on his face, “hyung, you sly boy...”

“Yah!” Jae could feel his cheeks fill with colour slightly, he shook his head as he moved next to Wonpil; looking over Brian. “I found him last night.”

“Found him?” Wonpil looked worried and confused at his Hyung’s words. “What do you mean?”

Jae sighed before gesturing for Wonpil to sit down on the sofa beside him. “I was walking home from the bar when I saw him wrapped in a black cloak, he was shivering.”

“Looks like he still is,” Wonpil commented with worried eyes.

Jae nodded, “I think he’s sick.”

Wonpil suddenly stood before moving over towards the bed, he glanced down at Brian before a soft sigh left him lips.

“What is it?” Jae asked.

Wonpil had a brow raised as he observed the hybrid closely, “woah, fox hybrid’s are extremely rare,” Jae moved to stand beside Wonpil seeing the younger man still looking over Brian. “He’s pretty.”

Jae cleared his throat at that, it made Wonpil raise a brow at him cheekily. “Can you see if he’s registered?” Jae asked the other man distractingly.

Wonpil bit his lip before moving away, “do you have your laptop?” Jae nodded before making his way towards the sofa again; fishing out his laptop from next to the sofa.

Wonpil sat back on the sofa and tapped away on the keyboard, Jae watched him before glancing over at Brian; he could see the hybrid’s ears twitching slightly.

Jae tilted his head just as Brian’s eyes blinked open. Almost like he was aware that someone new was in the room; Brian sat up abruptly before his eyes locked on Wonpil’s. The hybrid growled darkly.

Wonpil blinked back at Brian with panic before Jae suddenly stood in front of him, “it’s okay Brian, this is Wonpil; he’s here to help.”

Brian was breathing deeply, his eyes darting around the room warily again. Jae sighed before moving beside Wonpil. The younger man was now sat looking at Brian with the hybrid glaring back at him.

“I don’t think he likes me.” Wonpil commented softly.

Jae shook his head, “he’s just afraid,” Brian looked back at him, Jae frowned as he watched the hybrid relax slightly.

“Strange...” Wonpil commented off handedly.

“What?” Jae inquired, still feeling Brian’s gaze on him as he turned to look at Wonpil. The younger boy just shook his head before going back to the laptop; Jae glared at him but the other man didn’t seem bothered.

Jae glanced back at the hybrid seeing Brian watching him closely with a tilt of his head. He still looked unwell and feverish. “How do you feel?” Jae asked the hybrid softly.

Brian shook his head with a slight flinch before a soft sneeze shook him. Jae couldn’t help but notice his ears fall back as he sneezed; he looked cute. Jae shook his head and cleared his throat distractingly.

“Hyung, I think he needs some medicine,” Wonpil commented as he looked over at Brian with worried eyes.

Jae nodded as he made his way to the kitchenette; he stopped however when he glanced at the tablets; “is it okay to give him these?” Jae wondered.

Wonpil looked over the sofa at him before nodding, “they’ll be fine.”

Jae quickly poured a glass of water and grabbed the medication before moving back over to the bed. Brian sat blinking at him as he held the glass out for him. “Take these,” Jae instructed.

The hybrid glanced at the offered items before narrowing his gaze and turning his head away. Jae frowned.

“C’mon, they’ll make you feel better,” he encouraged.

Brian glanced at him slightly before biting his lip; he growled softly. Jae instinctively took a step back, Brian was now looking at him again; those mysterious eyes watching him closely making him feel slightly paranoid.

“Brian, c’mon,” Jae urged again, holding the items out for the hybrid. Brian tilted his head again before nodding; he carefully reached out for the glass before taking the offered tablets; Jae watched as he took the medication before shaking his head. Jae smiled; “you should start to feel better soon.”

“Thank you,” Brian’s voice was small as he spoke, a gentle almost smile on his pretty face.

Jae could feel his cheeks heating slightly; it was Wonpil’s voice that made him suddenly snap out of it. “I can’t find Brian registered anywhere. It’s almost like he doesn’t exist...” Wonpil sounded worried as he spoke.

“So what now?” Jae asked, seeing Brian watching them carefully as he stayed sat on the bed.

Wonpil scratched his hair softly before turning a cheeky grin on Jae, “Well,” he placed the laptop down and crossed his arms over his chest; the smile still plastered on his face. “Looks like you’re gonna have to keep him.”

Jae’s eyes widened at that, he glanced briefly back at Brian seeing his head tilted slightly as he followed their conversation. Jae suddenly gripped Wonpil’s arm before sitting down beside him, an alarmed look on his face. “Are you crazy!? I can’t look after a hybrid! I don’t know what I’m doing!”

If he’d glanced to the side he would’ve seen Brian’s wounded look. Wonpil glanced to the hybrid in time to see it, he glared at his hyung. “Jae-hyung, you aren’t alone with this, I can help you.”

Jae’s face lit up slightly, “you will?”

“Well, as much as I can.” Wonpil offered looking slightly sheepish as he spoke.

Jae sighed, glancing at Brian again seeing him glancing back expectantly.

“I do wonder where he came from though,” Wonpil mused also glancing over at Brian. He could see that the hybrid only had eyes for Jae, it made him smile softly. “Well, I think we should call it a day.”

“What? You’re leaving!” Jae sounded panicked, Wonpil couldn’t leave now!!

Wonpil nodded, “I can’t do anything more for you.”

“W-wait! What do I do?”

“What do you mean?” Wonpil frowned.

“How do I-? What do I-?” Jae stuttered, unable to finish as he didn’t know what to say.

Wonpil smiled softly at the elder man before glancing over at Brian and then back to Jae. “Brian is independent remember, just tell him where everything is and it’ll be fine. Just see him as a roommate.”

Jae looked at Wonpil like he’s grown another head, “roommate?! In a one person apartment?!” He seethed.

The other man just shrugged before giving Jae a playful smile again, “looks like you’ll be living closely together.” Jae glared at him darkly making Wonpil chuckle. “Don’t worry I’ll come and see you some time later in the week when Brian’s more settled, I can bring Sungjin if you want?”

Jae thought on that, it might make Brian more comfortable if another hybrid was around, but then again maybe not... Jae just nodded softly getting a soft goodbye from Wonpil before he left the apartment.

Jae stayed by the door before sighing, he turned to face the hybrid only to see that Brian had gone back to sleep.

Smiling gently, Jae suddenly felt his stomach rumble. He sighed as he realised he’d been so busy worrying about Brian that he hadn’t eaten. He quickly made himself some ramen before sitting down on the sofa.

He couldn’t help but watch Brian closely as he slept. The hybrid was still shaking slightly, he looked weak and weary. His ears were flat against his head again as he shuffled.

After finishing his food, Jae made his way over to the kitchenette again; grabbing a clean towel and running it under the cold tap. He made his way over to the hybrid seeing him still feverish, Jae sighed.

He carefully dabbed Brian’s forehead, wiping away the sweat that had appeared. He froze when he saw the hybrid’s eyes flutter open softly. “J-Jae..?” Brian’s voice was soft again as he spoke but it had a slight growl to it too. 

“Sorry, go back to sleep,” Jae whispered seeing Brian nod gently before his intense eyes closed again.

Jae released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Things had just gotten interesting...


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of a soft buzzing is what awoke Jae the next morning, he groaned slightly as he began to awaken; the sleeping position he had on the sofa had made his neck uncomfortable. 

Blinking away his grogginess, he reached over for his glasses before pushing them on his face. Jae looked over at the clock; 5:49am. With another groan he shifted and stood; stretching slightly. 

The buzzing was coming from his bathroom, the shower to be exact. All his thoughts suddenly caught up with him, he could see his bed was now empty; meaning that Brian was in the shower. 

Jae gulped. 

The buzzing stopped and Jae could hear shuffling in the bathroom, unconsciously Jae quickly moved back to the sofa before pretending to sleep again. After a few minutes of shuffling, the bathroom door opened. 

Jae could hear Brian’s feet padding on the floor as he moved across the room. Jae peeked his eyes open only to frown when he heard the sound of rustling in the kitchen. 

He sat up carefully only to feel his body heat up at the sight before him. Brian had the long jumper on; and nothing else. Thankfully his tail was wrapped around one of his legs and the jumper was long enough and went down to mid thigh. 

Jae couldn’t help but gulp back the saliva building in his mouth. Brian looked good. 

His hair and ears were still slightly damp as well as his tail, Jae had a thought that maybe he should give Brian a brush. Jae’s attention was suddenly brought to the pattern on the back of Brian’s neck. 

He adjusted his glasses, was that a barcode? 

Brian’s ears twitched softly before he suddenly turned around, facing Jae head on and making Jae jump softly. 

“Jae?” Brian’s head was tilted slightly as he glanced at the man. 

Jae stood from the sofa before smiling and running a hand through his hair distractingly. He moved closer to Brian, “Are you feeling better?” 

Brian nodded softly before turning back to the kitchen, he was rummaging through the drawers. Jae raised a brow slightly with a frown. “Do you want me to make you something?” 

The hybrid turned to him before crossing his arms over his chest, a slight wary look in his eye. “Do you have any meat?” Brian asked. 

Jae blinked at him. He couldn’t help but stare at the hybrid, with his hair and ears damp and messy it made him look a lot cuter if that were even possible. Jae gasped and shook his head profusely before smiling, “uh, I can have a look..?” 

Brian just nodded and stepped aside, Jae was very aware of how close the hybrid stood beside him as he looked in the refrigerator. Thankfully, there was a pack of chicken that he was going to make. 

Jae was aware that it was currently still early morning, “I’ll get showered and dressed and then I’ll make this, yeah?” He held up the pack for Brian; seeing the fox hybrid nod softly before moving back over to the bed and sitting down. 

Jae just nodded before quickly grabbing a change of clothes and heading into the bathroom. He ignored the joggers on the floor, trying not to think about the pretty hybrid sat semi-naked on his bed. 

He tried to calm his raging interest as he washed. Jae suddenly remembered the barcode he’d seen on Brian’s neck, he made a mental note to ask the other man about it later. 

He made quick work of drying and dressing, checking his reflection in the mirror and combing his fingers through his hair to keep it under some kind of control. He sighed as he grabbed his glasses, pushing them on his face before opening the door. 

Brian was still sat in his bed, watching him carefully as he moved towards the kitchenette. It was now nearing 7am and Jae was also aware that it was Monday, meaning he had to go to work soon. He worked at an entertainment company as a music producer; he’d had quite a lot on his plate recently. 

Sighing, Jae began to make the chicken, turning on the rice cooker and filling it ready. He kept his attention on the food but could hear Brian’s soft footsteps as he made his way over. 

Brian was now stood beside him, glancing over as he cooked. Jae smiled softly to himself, he could smell his shampoo flowing off the hybrid. 

“Do you want me to help?” Brian suddenly asked softly. 

Jae raised a brow as he turned to look at the hybrid, suddenly aware at how close Brian actually was. He cleared his throat before shaking his head, “it’s okay, you go sit down; it’ll be ready soon.” 

Brian nodded, Jae watched him as he walked back over towards the bed. The jumper was still covering his body; it would probably look perverse if someone was to come in. Jae shook his head and went back to the task at hand. 

He plated up the food before making his way over to the bed, he smiled at Brian as he gave the hybrid his plate before he moved to the sofa opposite again. 

Brian bowed his head in thanks as he reached for his chopsticks, Jae watched as the hybrid wolfed down the food. Jae was suddenly aware that he didn’t know how long Brian had been out alone. 

“Brian, when I found you, what were you doing?” Jae pondered as he ate. 

Brian froze. He looked up at Jae before glancing away. He pushed his food around with his chopsticks before looking back up at Jae. 

Jae could see the worry on Brian’s face, “Are you going to ask me to leave?” Brian’s voice was small. 

Jae frowned before shaking his head profusely, “of course not! Why would you think that?” 

Brian shrugged softly before taking another bite of his food. “I was running away.” 

His answer made Jae suddenly alert. “Running away? From what?” He noticed Brian glance around the room warily again. “Brian, you’re safe here.” 

The hybrid nodded, “Jae, I don’t want to talk about it.” His tail suddenly began to swish from side to side restlessly. Brian pulled the bedsheet over him as his ears twitched. 

Jae held his hands up, seeing how agitated the hybrid was. “Brian, it’s okay, you don’t have to tell me.” 

Brian kept his gaze on the bedsheets even as he nodded solemnly, Jae watched as he finished off his food quickly before placing it on the bedside table. 

Jae had near enough finished his own food, he couldn’t help but be distracted by the fox hybrid as he ate. He picked up his and Brian’s plates; taking them over and dumping them in the sink. He poured a glass of water for them and moved back over; passing Brian one before taking a gulp of his own. 

“I have to go to work soon,” Jae spoke suddenly seeing Brian’s ears twitch softly as he glanced up. He looked slightly worried as Jae smiled back at him, “Don’t worry, you can make yourself at home here.” 

Brian looked slightly relieved at that, did he seriously think Jae was just gonna kick him out? Is that what had happened to him? 

“What do you do?” Brian asked with curiosity in his intense eyes. 

Jae smiled, “I’m a music producer.” 

Brian’s interest must’ve piped up as he sat up straight with his tail raised slightly, a soft smile on his face. “Really?” 

Jae nodded, “I write and produce for some big names,” he did wonder if it was worth bragging about; but if Brian smiled at him like that. 

Suddenly Jae’s phone began to beep, almost like it knew they were talking about work. He reached over to the table and saw it was a message from his boss informing him of the weeks schedule. 

“Are you leaving now?” Brian’s voice was soft again, he looked slightly defeated as Jae nodded softly. 

“You can watch tv whilst I’m at work and I have books and things to keep you busy.” Jae offered, gesturing to the objects as he spoke. 

Brian chuckled softly before nodding. Jae began moving around the room, packing his things ready for work. He was aware of Brian’s eyes watching him closely as he did. 

The hybrid stood beside him as he walked towards the door, Jae bit his lip as he looked over the hybrid; “you might feel more comfortable if you had trousers on,” he suggested lamely, internally face palming himself at his stupidity. 

Brian tilted his head before a pretty blush rose on his face. He glanced away from Jae shyly before he shuffled on his feet; his ears drooping slightly. 

“What’s wrong?” Jae asked, hoping to god he hadn’t made Brian feel uncomfortable. 

The hybrid was biting his lip before he glanced up at Jae, “it’s uncomfortable for my tail if I don’t wear custom made trousers.” He spoke almost like he was talking to a child. 

Jae blinked before he felt his own face heat, he scratched the back of his head, “Ahh, of course, yeah.” He answered awkwardly. “You can cut a hole in them if you want.” 

Brian raised a brow at his words, Jae suddenly had an image of Brian with his joggers on with a hole cut in the ass, that would look even more perverted!! 

Jae laughed awkwardly before moving toward the door, “Yeah, so, work, you can do whatever until I get back. The tv, kitchen, yeah.” His words were fast, “see you later.” He quickly dashed out the apartment before Brian could say anything; locking the door behind him and running to the elevator. 

It was gonna be a long day. 

 

-

 

“Jae? Jaehyung! Yah Jae!” 

Jae looked up from his phone at the sound of his name. Matthew was frowning at him slightly, Jae smiled awkwardly; “Sorry, What was that?” 

Matthew narrowed his gaze, they both worked in the same entertainment company except Matthew was a choreographer. 

“What’s going on with you today? You’ve been on your phone all day,” Matthew asked; a worried look on his face as he watched Jae closely. 

Jae sighed, “I’m sorry, I’ve just got a lot on my mind,” he’d spent most of the day researching about hybrid’s. But Wonpil was right, fox hybrid’s were extremely rare and therefore there wasn’t much information about them at all. 

“What’s going on man?” Matthew’s voice was soft as he observed Jae’s expression 

The other man bit his lip before shaking his head slightly, “I’m okay, it’s nothing.” Matthew didn’t look convinced but he said no more. Instead, he distracted Jae by talking about work and the new artist that was being released. Jae had made the song and Matthew the choreography but they had yet to meet the new artist. 

“Maybe they’re still in the process of choosing?” Matthew suggested. 

Jae raised a brow slightly, “Maybe...” 

It was then that they heard a soft knock on the door, Matthew turned and bowed his head as the man entered. It was their boss; Park Jinyoung or JYP. 

“Ahh, just the boys I’ve been looking for,” JYP smiled getting ones back from the younger men. “I need you both to stay late tonight and meet the new artist.” They both nodded as he smiled and left the room again. 

Jae bit his lip slightly before running a hand through his hair in exasperation. “Damn it...” he growled softly getting a frown from Matthew. He just hoped that Brian would be okay. 

It was almost 7pm when they were finally called to the main office. Both of them stood and waited; Jae had been worried all day about Brian and considered buying the hybrid a phone; since he didn’t have a landline in his apartment to call in and check up on him. He thought about asking Wonpil but decided against it; after all the other man had a job too. 

JYP entered the office, a large grin on his face as he nodded to Jae and Matthew before he moved aside. 

Jae blinked at the petit and pretty girl stood behind him. His eyes widened at the ears... Another hybrid?!

“Boys, this is CoCo, she will be the new artist.” 

They both bowed to her politely albeit awkwardly, Jae blinked at the girl seeing her bow back to them a nervous look on her pretty face. There were plenty of hybrid’s in the entertainment industry but Jae had never seen one here. 

“Hey, I’m Matthew; I’ll be your choreographer.” Matthew smiled his charming eye smile making CoCo smile back. Jae noticed Matthew was slightly awkward than what he usually was. 

Jae cleared his throat, “I’m Jae, I’ll be in charge of producing your music.” Again she nodded and smiled back, her ears stood high on her head. They looked like cat ears...

“Good! I feel like this will be a perfect opportunity for you Jae, to get your music out there,” JYP mused. Matthew had already choreographed many artists but this was Jae’s first real main project. 

“I look forward to working with you,” CoCo’s voice was soft as she smiled prettily at Jae. 

Jae felt his cheeks heat up before he cleared his throat again and bowed his head. 

“Well, it’s quite late, you can all start work tomorrow,” JYP dismissed them with a smile. 

Jae and Matthew bowed to their boss before bowing to CoCo, they headed out the office and back through the company, heading towards the car park. 

“Well, she was a pretty thing,” Matthew commented as they waited in the elevator.

Jae raised a brow at him before a teasing chuckle left him, “Don’t think Taehyung would appreciate you saying that.” 

Matthew’s eyes widened slightly before he cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his powerful chest. “I’m just saying... I mean we’ve never worked with a hybrid before.” Jae couldn’t help but laugh at his friends awkward expression, Matthew pouted before a sly look crossed his handsome features. “What about you?”

“Huh? What about me?” Jae shot back. 

“I could see you looking at her,” Matthew wiggled his brows teasingly. Jae just shook his head with a chuckle. “Do you think she’s a cat hybrid?” Matthew mused. Jae just shrugged his shoulders. 

The elevator stopped on the ground floor, both of them bid each other goodbye as they climbed into their cars. Jae sighed, it was now almost 8pm, his stomach rumbled loudly before his eyes widened. 

Had Brian eaten anything?

He quickly started the engine of his Ford Fiesta and made his way down the road; a slightly bit faster than he probably should be doing. 

When he reached his apartment complex he glanced up at the window and saw that the light was still on. Jae quickly made his way through the complex and to the sixth floor. 

Unlocking the door, he could hear shuffling inside. He jumped back when he saw Brian stood in front of the door a small smile on his face. 

“Welcome home.” 

He thankfully had the grey joggers back on, Jae wondered if he had cut a hole in the back of them...

Brian tilted his head slightly as Jae stood by the door. “Jae?” 

Shaking his head, Jae smiled before nodding, making his way into the apartment and locking the door behind him. 

He sidestepped around the hybrid noticing the slight disappointment on Brian’s face as he did. 

Jae’s eyes darted around the room before they came to rest on the kitchenette, thankfully he could see a used bowl. “Did you eat?” He asked Brian as he turned only to see that the hybrid was stood closely behind him. He jumped back making Brian do the same. 

Brian looked to the floor before biting his lip; his nose twitching gently, Jae raised a brow slightly but watched as the hybrid nodded. “I found some ham in the fridge and had it with the rice.” Brian informed him softly. 

Jae sighed, “thank god,” Brian’s head lifted at that with a soft frown. Jae smiled back at him, “I was worried you hadn’t eaten anything.” 

Brian’s face lit up slightly, “you were worried about me?” 

Jae blinked before glancing away awkwardly, he could see Brian smiling but chose to ignore his rapidly beating heart. “I’m gonna get some food then.” Jae spoke as he moved towards the kitchenette. 

He could see Brian move back over towards the bed before sitting down again, his tail was poking out of the joggers; meaning that he had made a hole for it. Jae tried not to think about it as he made himself an omelette. He made a mental note to go food shopping soon; after all it wasn’t just him now. 

He made his way over to the sofa, sitting down and glancing over at Brian. The hybrid was watching him closely, it made Jae feel slightly conscious. To distract himself, he reached for the tv remote. “You don’t mind, do you?” He asked the hybrid; seeing Brian shake his head softly. 

The tv was only small and it sat on the wall, you could watch it from either the sofa or the bed. Jae could see Brian glance to it from time to time but mostly he just watched Jae. 

Jae ate his food quickly, glancing at Brian he could see the hybrid looking around the room. Jae smiled softly as he saw that the hybrid’s hair was still stuck up and so was the fur on his tail and ears. 

“Would you like a brush?” Jae suggested suddenly, resisting the urge to pet Brian on the head when he looked at him with those eyes. After all he never did get him a hairbrush.

Brian nodded biting his lip ever so slightly. Jae nodded before making his way to the bathroom; he rummaged around cursing slightly as he found lots of useless crap; why did he even have a hairdryer?!

He finally found the brush in the top draw, he made his way back before handing it over for Brian to take. 

Brian glanced at the object before glancing back at Jae, a confused look on his face. “Here,” Jae prompted, smiling at the hybrid and holding it out closer to Brian. 

Brian reached for it with a slight disappointed look on his face. Jae frowned before his eyes widened slightly, did Brian think he meant that Jae would brush him?!

He quickly moved away and sat back down awkwardly on the sofa, trying to distract himself by watching the tv; some shitty drama re run. 

Jae could see from the corner of his eye that Brian was still just staring at the brush before he sighed softly and moved into action. 

Brian brushed down his hair first; the soft brown orange tresses sitting back into place before he moved to brush his ears carefully. Jae could see his ears twitching softly as he brushed them. 

He hadn’t realised he was staring intently until his gaze met Brian’s own. Brian frowned at him slightly making Jae quickly look away. 

“Shall we watch a movie?” Jae suggested randomly, not looking at the hybrid even as he suggested. 

“Okay,” Brian answered softly. 

He could see the hybrid was now carefully brushing through the fur of his tail, Jae found himself staring again; wondering what Brian’s fur felt like. Brian growled softly as he brushed, some of his tail more difficult to brush. He ran his fingers through his tail before smiling to himself and placing the brush on the bedside table. 

Jae blinked before he noticed Brian was looking at him again. He cleared his throat before moving his attention back to the tv; “w-what do you wanna watch?” Jae asked lamely. 

Brian smiled before standing up, “whatever,” he replied making his way over to Jae. 

To his surprise, Brian sat right beside Jae, so their thighs were touching. Jae watched as Brian tucked his tail absently up against his leg. 

Jae swallowed. 

“Can I touch it?" he suddenly blurted.

"What?" Brian’s voice was startled as he looked over at Jae.

Jae gazed at Brian, he hoped his face wasn’t as hot as it felt. “Your tail," Jae’s voice was almost hoarse, he'd already said it, he might as well go through with it. 

And it's was true that Jae did want to touch it, see if Brian’s tail really was as silky as it looked. 

"Oh," Brian ducked his head slightly, his eyes hidden from Jae’s view. "Okay."

"Okay?" Jae echoed incredulously. 

He didn’t expected Brian to say yes.

Brian’s head nodded and his tail twitched in the space between their hands, laid over Brian’s thigh. 

Fascinated, Jae reached out tentatively, stroking slowly down the length of it as if moving too quickly will scare Brian off, and the hybrid trembled slightly at the touch. 

It's softer than Jae expected, curling around his hand with the white tip resting lightly on his wrist.

After a long moment, Jae suddenly remembered the movie they’re suppose to be watching. Clearing his throat, Jae carefully pulled his hand back. “Thank you," his voice was growly, suddenly formal.

Brian nodded back at him, his cheeks flushed slightly. With embarrassment maybe. He doesn’t move away from Jae as the films opening credits flash on the tv, Jae takes that as a good sign. 

They sit in silence watching, Jae can hear Brian chuckle softly when a funny scene flashes on the screen. The film is near the end when he saw Brian yawn, Jae chuckled; “Are you tired?” Brian nodded softly. 

The films ending is shit and Jae finds himself yawning too with makes Brian chuckle. Jae stretched, “Maybe we should call it a night?” Brian nodded in agreement. 

Jae took his plate over to the kitchenette and ran the tap, “Brian, you can go wash up first while I do this.” He called; hearing a soft Okay back. 

Scrubbing the dishes clean and putting them away, Jae sighed; he really didn’t want to sleep on that uncomfortable sofa again but he had no choice. 

He could hear the bathroom door open before Brian emerged, Jae blinked at him slightly seeing that he no longer had the joggers on. He had just the long jumper on again. 

Jae scratched the back of his head distractingly, “ah, I guess we need to buy you some clothes.”

Brian blinked at him before his face broke out in a soft smile, “thank you, Jae.” 

Jae held his hands up with a chuckle, “hey, I haven’t bought them yet; my style isn’t exactly the best.” Brian laughed at that, Jae decided he liked it when the hybrid smiled. 

He watched as Brian climbed into his bed before snuggling down, Jae made his way to the bathroom; locking the door out of habit before washing. He sighed again before opening the door. 

Jae frowned slightly when he saw that Brian had moved so that he was lying up against the wall; a space beside him. 

He glanced at the sofa before back at the space beside Brian, Jae sighed moving swiftly over towards the light to turn it off before making his way to the sofa. 

He could hear Brian sit up abruptly, “Jae? Why don’t you sleep on your bed?” 

Jae swallowed hard. Sitting up slightly. 

“It’s okay, I’m alright on the sofa,” he smiled in the dark at Brian, “besides it’ll be too crowded on the bed.” He lied through his teeth, the bed was a double; big enough for both of them. 

Brian was quiet, Jae laid back down awkwardly hearing Brian shuffle slightly. He could feel the hybrid’s eyes on him as he tried to sleep, it was after a couple of hours that he finally felt the pull of dreamland.


	3. Chapter 3

The feel of something tickling his nose is what made Jae awaken, he groaned softly as his eyes adjusted; cursing internally when he realised he hadn’t taken off his glasses. 

Blinking back his sleep, Jae jumped back. 

He’d been awoken by Brian’s ears tickling his face, the hybrid was sat on the floor; his head rested on the sofa as he slept awkwardly. 

Jae frowned softly, why was Brian here and not in bed? Glancing at the clock he could see it was 6:40am, Jae looked at the hybrid softly seeing Brian’s ears twitch as he slept. He reached a hand out carefully, hovering over Brian’s ears before he pulled away. Instead he carefully shook the hybrid’s shoulder, “Brian, wake up.” 

The hybrid groaned softly before his eyes blinked open, Jae couldn’t help but think he looked cute as he shook his head to clear his sleepiness. “Jae?”

Jae smiled before watching the hybrid become aware of his surroundings again, the hybrid glanced at Jae before he suddenly looked shy. 

“Why are you here?” Jae asked him softly only for Brian to quickly stand up; pulling the jumper down over his thighs; his cheeks flushed a pretty pink. 

“I-I’m sorry.” 

Jae frowned before shaking his head with a soft smile, “it’s okay,” Brian nodded softly. “Go get washed and dressed, I’ll make us some food, okay?” Brian nodded again before making his way towards the bathroom. 

He stopped however before he glanced back over at Jae, “is it okay if I have some new clothes?” 

Jae blinked at him before chuckling embarrassingly, “ah, yeah, sure,” he made his way to the wardrobe before sifting through. He found an old pair of black jeans and a white shirt as well as some briefs, he held them out for Brian who took them with a soft smile and a thanks. Jae noticed how Brian looked at the jeans carefully, “you can make a hole for your tail again.” 

Brian looked up at him with a raised brow again before nodding, bowing his head and closing the bathroom door behind him. 

Jae ran a hand through his hair, could he have sounded more creepy!! He growled to himself before moving into the kitchen. He prepared some food, a simple omelette and toast, placing it on the coffee table before grabbing some glasses and filling them with milk. He sat on the floor next to the coffee table and began to eat. 

Brian emerged from the bathroom with his new clothes, his eyes bright as he moved to sit down on the floor opposite Jae. 

Jae noticed that his tail was swishing happily behind him. 

“Thank you, Jae,” he smiled before reaching for the offered fork, digging into the food. Jae couldn’t help but notice how much food the hybrid ate, was that normal?

“I might be late home again tonight,” Jae spoke as they ate, he wanted to tell the hybrid now just in case today was hectic. 

He watched as Brian’s face fell slightly, “oh, okay.” He pushed the food around, looking up at Jae with a small smile. “Fighting!” 

Jae felt his cheeks heat again, he nodded softly before standing. He made his way to the sink and placed his plate there before heading for the bathroom, grabbing a change of clothes as he did. Brian was watching him closely as he moved around the apartment. 

Jae felt terrible, he didn’t want to leave the hybrid all day but he had no choice. His producing career was about to take off, his free time would soon become impossible. 

Jae sighed as he glanced at his reflection, he needed help. Wonpil was his best option, the younger man had knowledge about hybrid’s and he was always there for Jae. Maybe Wonpil’s own hybrid could help, didn’t Wonpil say he was going to visit with him..?

After washing and dressing for the day, Jae emerged to see Brian in the kitchen; washing up. “Brian?” He walked over seeing the hybrid turn and smile as he dried the pots. “What are you doing?” 

“I thought it’d help you.” Brian replied softly. 

Jae smiled; feeling the urge to pat Brian’s head again, he ignored it and instead just nodded to the hybrid. Brian smiled gently back at him, his whole face lighting up when he did. 

God, Jae really liked it when Brian smiled at him like that. 

“Is there enough food for you?” Jae asked. Brian tilted his head before looking over at the fridge. Jae followed his gaze and opened the door, there was the rest of the ham and some apples but other that that; there’s wasn’t much. 

“It’s fine.”

“No,” Jae sighed, “I can get some food on the way home tonight, we can have dinner together.” 

Brian blinked up at him slightly before that pretty smile fluttered on his face again. “Okay.” 

Jae nodded, aware at how close the hybrid was standing to him again, he could feel Brian’s tail brush against his wrist softly. He swallowed. Again. 

“I should get going,” Jae spoke softly, Brian’s face dropped again but he nodded softly. Jae smiled at him before moving away, grabbing his keys and bag before moving towards the door. 

Brian followed closely, his hands clasped together in front of him as he stood by the door, Jae couldn’t help but think he looked like he was expecting something. “I’ll try not to be too late.” 

“Fighting,” Brian smiled again, waving softly as Jae closed the door; locking it before slumping against it. 

Jae took a deep breath, he really needed to speak to Wonpil. 

 

-

 

Jae frowned as he noticed his studio door was open, tilting his head he quickly made his way down the corridor. He jumped slightly when he saw CoCo sat on a chair in his studio. 

“CoCo-Shii?”

“Ah, Jae-oppa,” her ears were stood up and Jae could see her tail stood up too as she stood and bowed politely to him; him doing the same back. “I’m sorry to intrude but JYP-nim said to come straight here.” 

Jae raised a brow slightly at her words but waved it off, a charming smile fluttered on his face, “it’s okay.” He gestured for her to sit back down again which she did with a pretty smile. “So, do you wanna have a look at some of the songs I’ve prepared?” 

She nodded enthusiastically, her ears twitching with interest, Jae couldn’t help but glance at them from time to time as they spoke about the songs lyrics. 

“These are really good!” She smiled, her eyes shining as she glanced up at Jae. 

Jae grinned, his chest filling with pride. “Thanks, we’ll have to discuss with JYP what song you’ll debut with but I’m sure he’ll ask for your input,” she nodded, watching Jae closely. Did all hybrid’s do that? 

It was almost lunch time when CoCo was called away by a staff member, she thanked Jae and left the studio. Jae released a sigh, his workload had just increased. 

He decided to order take out; to lazy to go and get something, instead he ordered for it to be delivered to his office. It came quickly thankfully, and Jae ate fast. He had a lot of work to do if he didn’t want to stay late tonight. He’d promised Brian they’d have dinner together. 

It was mid afternoon when his concentration was broken with the ringing of his phone. He smiled at the name: Wonpil. 

“Hey, what’s up?” He asked the younger man as he placed his phone on speaker so he could still work. 

Wonpil chuckled softly on the other end, “I’m okay, what about you hyung? How’s your pretty fox been?” 

Jae was thankful Wonpil couldn’t see his face as a large grin had made its way on it, “he’s getting better.” 

“If it’s okay with you, me and Sungjin-hyung can pop around tonight?” 

Jae blinked before glancing at the door and then back to his phone, he picked it up before turning it off speaker, “you sure?” 

Wonpil hummed on the other end, “Yeah, just make sure you tell Brian we’re coming, you don’t want him to feel threatened.” Jae made a noise of agreement before they said their goodbyes. 

Jae was thankful for Wonpil’s help but it also meant he had to try and get all his work done even earlier! 

It was almost 5:30 when he finally closed his laptop and made his way down the corridor, he shouted a goodbye to the staff and made his way to the elevator. 

He was surprised, however, to see CoCo stood inside; she smiled and bowed to him as he entered the elevator. 

“Oppa, are you just leaving now?” She asked softly, a curious look on her face. 

Jae nodded with a smile, “Yeah, its been a hectic day and it’s only just started.” 

She blinked softly at him before a giggle left her, Jae turned to see her staring at him closely. “Thank you.” 

“Huh? What for?” Jae frowned. 

“All the effort you’re putting in,” she clasped her handbag tighter in her hands, her ears twitching softly. “I really appreciate all the hard work you’re doing.” 

Jae smiled softly before running a hand through his hair, “hey, we haven’t debuted yet.” Her eyes widened at that before her cheeks flushed and she nodded. 

The elevator pinged on the ground floor, Jae bowed to her before moving out and towards the car park. 

“W-wait!” 

He paused and turned, seeing CoCo walk toward him, “What is it?” He asked with a raised brow. 

CoCo’s cheeks were a soft pink as she looked up at Jae, “would you like to get something to eat? My treat.” 

Jae blinked before a soft sigh left him, “I’m sorry, I can’t tonight,” the sight of her face dropping made Jae feel bad. “Next time?” 

Her face lit up as she nodded before she quickly pulled out her phone, “can we exchange numbers? It’ll be easier to stay in contact.”

Jae shrugged, “sure,” he pulled out his own phone and gave it to the hybrid. They exchanged numbers and Jae gave her a polite bow before making his way towards his car. 

He pulled out and made his way towards his apartment, he stopped at the small convenience store and grabbed some fresh food; plenty of meat and fruit. 

Thankfully the traffic wasn’t too bad and he managed to arrive at his apartment nearing 6:30. He didn’t see Wonpil’s car in the car park so it gave him some time to prep Brian beforehand. 

He lugged the two grocery bags, holding his apartment key awkwardly with one hand as he stepped out of the elevator and made his way to his apartment. 

Again he could hear shuffling in the apartment as he unlocked it. Like yesterday, Jae jumped back slightly when he saw Brian stood in front of him. 

“Welcome home.”

Jae blinked at him before nodding, he made his way into the apartment keeping the door unlocked ready for whenever Wonpil would turn up. 

Brian followed him into the kitchen as he placed down the bags, he could see Brian looking into them discreetly; it made Jae chuckle slightly. 

“I bought some more food, it’s not much but it’s better than what we have.” 

Brian nodded before moving to help Jae put it all away. “I can make us something if you want to relax?” Brian offered suddenly. 

Jae raised a brow slightly, “hey, you’re my guest here,” Jae noticed Brian’s ears fall slightly before he cleared his throat, “but, if you’re up to it.” 

Brian gave him that smile again, “I can do it!” He said before moving about the kitchen. Jae just smiled and moved out his way, walking into the living space of the apartment. 

He raised a brow slightly when he saw how tidy the apartment was, he’d been doing so much work lately he hadn’t really been looking after his apartment. Brian had cleaned everything so that there was nothing on the floor; and all the rubbish Jae could see was swept up. 

The only thing that Jae didn’t recognise was the pile of cushions and futon on the floor underneath the window. He frowned, “Brian, what’s this?” He turned to the hybrid seeing him glance over briefly before looking back at whatever he was cooking. Jae moved over to him slightly, “Brian?”

“It’s where I’m going to sleep from now on,” Brian clarified softly. 

Jae frowned deeper, “What do you mean? What about the bed?” 

Brian turned to him, his arms crossed over his chest as he glanced up at Jae, “that’s your bed Jae, you’ve been uncomfortable on the sofa.” 

Jae blinked again at the hybrid’s words, Brian had noticed that? He shook his head, “I can’t let you sleep on the floor.” 

“It’s fine,” Brian smiled softly, “besides, I’ll be on a futon.” Jae glanced back to the makeshift bed before sighing. He’d drop it for now. 

Jae watched as Brian brought over two bowls to the coffee table, Jae placed his phone down before moving to sit on the floor as Brian sat opposite him. 

He stared in awe at the dish before him, “woah...” Brian chuckled softly, Jae glanced up at him seeing him staring back with that smile on his face. He was looking at Jae expectantly again. “Where did you learn to cook?”

Brian’s ears fell slightly before he shrugged and kept silent. Jae scratched his head absentmindedly before waving his hand; “ah, let’s just eat.” Brian nodded softly. Jae couldn’t stop the groan that left his lips at the delicious food, Brian tilted his head slightly. “Woah! This is great!” 

He watched as Brian smiled, “thank you, Jae.” 

Jae nodded as he tucked in, uncaring that he was practically wolfing the food down but Brian was practically doing the same. 

Jae sat back content before he suddenly remembered about their visitors. “Brian, Wonpil and his hybrid will be coming over to see us tonight.” 

Brian raised a brow slightly, “Wonpil?” 

“Yeah,” Jae nodded, “you know the guy that you saw the other day?” Brian looked thoughtful before his eyes widened as he remembered, he nodded slightly. “I’m hoping that they’ll be able to help me out.” 

Brian tilted his head softly, “What do you mean?” 

Jae gave the hybrid an embarrassed glance; “Well, I don’t really know what I’m doing. Besides it might do you good to see another hybrid.” Brian didn’t look very convinced, in fact; Jae couldn’t help but think he looked slightly uncomfortable. 

“What hybrid is he?” Brian urged slightly. 

Jae was about to answer when there was a knock on the door. Brian’s ears stood up on his head as Jae moved towards the door, placing their used plates in the sink as he walked past. 

He noticed Brian move to his makeshift bed on the floor, his ears now laying on his head and his tail wrapped around his waist. 

Jae took a deep breath before opening the door, he was met by Wonpil’s smiling face. “Hyung! How’re you doing?” He asked gently as he made his way into the apartment. 

Jae just huffed before he noticed Sungjin.

Wonpil had been gifted the hybrid by his parents, Wonpil had come from a rich family. His parents owning a brand of pianos and music shops. Wonpil himself was a certified piano teacher, his parents had told him he didn’t need a job but; as he told Jae, he felt like he wanted to give something back. 

Sungjin nodded to Jae politely before making his way inside the apartment. Sungjin was a bear hybrid, he had small brown ears that could only just be seen over his brown hair, his tail was small but Jae could see it poking out of his custom made jeans. Jae made another mental note to ask Wonpil where to buy them from. 

Jae could see that Wonpil had stopped beside the coffee table before he sat down on the floor; Sungjin moving to sit beside him. 

Brian was on high alert, his tail swishing and his ears pulled back as his intense eyes narrowed. He was watching Wonpil and Sungjin closely. 

Jae sat down opposite his friends before clearing his throat distractingly. Wonpil turned to him with a smile. 

“So umm...” Jae started lamely. 

“He looks a lot better that last time,” Wonpil commented as he glanced to the side at the glaring fox. 

Jae smiled slightly at that, “good.” He didn’t know what else to say, he had so many questions but didn’t know how to say them. 

“Would it be okay if Sungjin-hyung had a look over him?” Jae finally queried. Wonpil smiled at him before nodding and gesturing to the bear hybrid. 

“Is that okay hyung?” Wonpil asked seeing the hybrid nod back. 

Jae watched as Sungjin stood carefully before making his way over towards Brian. The fox hybrid moved back slightly, almost like he were trying to hide in the wall. 

“Don’t be afraid Brian,” Jae suddenly spoke, standing and smiling softly at Brian. Wonpil raised a brow at him but said nothing. 

Brian glanced between Jae and Sungjin before nodding, he stood up and moved towards the bed, sitting down and observing the new faces. 

Sungjin stood in front of him carefully. 

Jae felt Wonpil tug on his sleeve before he was pulled towards the kitchenette, they watched as Sungjin carefully observed the other hybrid. Gripping his chin carefully and turning his head from side to side. 

“Shall we have some tea whilst we wait?” Wonpil coaxed. 

“Huh?” Jae frowned as his friend moved about the kitchen. He glanced back at the hybrid’s, Sungjin was talking quietly with Brian; it made Jae frown slightly. 

“Don’t worry, he’s not gonna steal him,” Wonpil teased as he gave Jae a mug, Jae just growled at him gaining a giggle from Wonpil. 

It was almost half an hour before Sungjin finally made his way over to them. “Well?” Jae prompted. 

The bear hybrid raised a delicate brow. “Everything is pretty normal, albeit he is a bit wary,” Sungjin observed. “The only thing that worries me is the barcode on his neck.”

“Barcode?” Wonpil echoed making Sungjin nod. 

“He wouldn’t say where it came from,” Sungjin continued, glancing at Jae as he did. “Just that he was glad to be with Jae.”

Jae felt his cheeks heat at the hybrid’s words, Wonpil cooed softly, “ah hyung! How cute!” 

“Y-Yah!” Jae shot back, he could see that Brian had now moved back to his makeshift bed, his tail wrapped around his waist again as his ears twitched; listening to them from his position. 

They sat around the coffee table on the floor, “he’s the first fox I’ve seen,” Sungjin affirmed a slight frown on his face. “They are very rare.” 

Jae nodded, “is there any advice you can give me?”

Sungjin tilted his head softly before a interested expression made its way on his face, “do you pet him?” 

Jae nearly spat his tea, “w-what?!” 

Sungjin gave him a disgusted look before raising his head slightly, “he wants affection. Craves it.”

Jae blinked before glancing back over at Brian, the hybrid was watching him with a soft look on his face. 

Wonpil sighed, his chin resting on his hand as he glanced at Brian and then back to Jae. “He’s practically giving you heart eyes.” 

Jae could feel the hybrid’s gaze, he took a deep breath before crossing his arms over his chest. Was that why Brian always looked at him expectantly? He wanted Jae’s affection?

“Go over to him and pet his head.” Sungjin suddenly announced. 

Jae just stared at them both like they’d grown another head each. “What?” 

Wonpil rolled his eyes, “seriously hyung?” 

Jae glared darkly at him before sighing, he stood up abruptly before making his way towards Brian. 

The hybrid sat up slightly, his eyes shining as he stared up at Jae; his head tilted to the side as Jae just stood in front of him. 

Jae swallowed. He reached a hand out, seeing his fingers trembling slightly. Brian was still staring at him, his tail now resting on his thigh and his ears sat up; relaxed on his head. 

They looked so soft, silky. Jae wondered if Brian’s ears were just as soft as his tail. 

He ran his fingers carefully over the tip of Brian’s left ear hearing the hybrid take a deep intake of breath. 

Brian’s eyes fluttered closed as Jae stroked his fingers down his ear and through his hair. Even his hair was silky...  
Jae smiled softly as he petted the hybrid softly. 

It wasn’t until Brian let out a soft whimper did he suddenly pull away. 

He blinked down at Brian seeing his hands clenched in the sheet beneath him, his cheeks dusted a pretty pink as he opened his eyes and stared at Jae. 

Jae smiled before nodding, he turned and made his way back over to his friends; Wonpil was giving him a knowing look whilst Sungjin just looked unbothered. 

Wonpil giggled softly, “Omo, hyung, he’s so pretty!” He swooned giving Jae a cheeky wink. 

Jae cleared his throat awkwardly before glancing back at Brian, the hybrid was still glancing at him. 

“I suggest you buy him some proper hybrid clothes,” Sungjin suddenly commented with a raised brow. 

Jae nodded, “Yeah, I was gonna ask Wonpil about that.” 

“They’re available on the high street hyung,” Wonpil replied offhandedly, still cooing as he glanced between Jae and Brian. 

Jae just nodded again. Wonpil suddenly stood up before placing his hands on his hips. “I think we should register Brian.” 

“Huh?” Jae supplied. 

Wonpil rolled his eyes at his Hyung’s uncooperative words. “It will be safer for Brian if you register him.” He informed getting a nod from Sungjin beside him. 

“Okay? How do I do it?” Jae pondered. 

Wonpil moved to the sofa before taking out Jae’s laptop and starting it up. He typed away before gesturing for Jae to sit beside him. 

“You need to fill this in, then he will be a legal hybrid.” Wonpil pointed to the screen, Jae could see it was pretty straight forward; date of birth, species and so on. “You won’t have to hide him anymore.” Wonpil suddenly added. 

Jae frowned at that, “wait, I’m not hiding him!” 

Wonpil just shrugged before he glanced over at Brian seeing him watching them carefully. “Make sure he takes good care of you Brian!” Wonpil grinned. 

The fox hybrid frowned but nodded with a soft bow of his head. 

Wonpil helped Jae fill in the registration process, they stumbled on a few questions. 

“So you’re a ‘93 liner? I should call you hyung!” Wonpil smiled as Brian told them his birthday, he stayed in his bed as Jae asked him questions. 

It was almost 11pm when they’d finally finished, “done! Brian-hyung is now yours!” Wonpil bellowed as he stretched and stood. 

Jae tried to ignore the shy smile Brian was giving him at Wonpil’s words. 

Sungjin raised a brow slightly at his human, “Well, we best head home,” Wonpil suggested as he stretched again. 

Jae stood from the sofa and smiled at his friends, “thanks for coming over.” 

“It’s okay Hyung, if you need anything just give me a call,” Wonpil smiled prettily. 

Jae nodded, thankful that he had some support. He could see Brian stand and make his way over to them before he bowed his head. “Thank you for coming.” 

“Ah! He’s so cute!” Wonpil squealed softly getting a slight frown back from Brian as he did. 

Jae rolled his eyes as he led them to the door, he could see Brian wave at Sungjin softly as they left. 

Jae breathed a sigh of relief, he turned to see Brian stood close to him again. Jae was suddenly acutely aware of why the hybrid did it, his longing for Jae’s affection was written in his body language. Jae could feel his own body react slightly as he gazed into Brian’s intense eyes. 

Jae cleared his throat, “we should probably get ready for bed.” He sidestepped around the hybrid, moving towards the bathroom and closing the door behind him; Brian stayed in the same position. 

After he’d finished, Jae could see that Brian was in the kitchen; cleaning the dishes again. “You doing that again?” Jae smiled softly. 

Brian nodded, his head down as he focused on the task. Jae sighed, “it’s okay, I can finish it,” he unconsciously placed a hand on Brian’s hip; moving him slightly and hearing a soft intake of breath again. Jae felt his cheeks heat up as he moved his hand away quickly, “you go get ready for bed Brian.” 

The hybrid bit his lip before nodding, making his way towards the bathroom and closing the door behind him. 

Jae leant against the sink, his breathing heavy as he tried to calm his raging heart. His body was hot, excited, the hybrid was doing things to him. Things he wasn’t proud of. 

Jae made quick work of the dishes before moving back to the main living room, he flopped down on his stomach on his bed. He was suddenly aware of the hybrid’s scent on his bedsheets, Jae groaned softly as he gripped the sheets in his hands. 

Brian’s scent was unique, he smelled of Jae’s own shampoo but there was also something that was undeniably Brian. It was sweet, like apples...

Jae felt his body react, he suddenly began to thrust against the bed; his cock needing the pressure. He jumped however when he heard shuffling in the room next to him just before the door opened. 

Jae made sure his current situation was covered by the bedsheet as Brian made his way out the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Jae noticed again Brian was wearing the oversized jumper that thankfully covered down to mid thigh as he no longer had trousers on. 

Jae realised he’d been staring, he looked away quickly before settling further down in his bed, trying to ignore his growing problem. 

“Jae? You okay?” Brian’s voice was worried as he tilted his head, he was stood beside Jae’s bed. 

Jae nodded, “fine, can you turn the lights off please?” 

Brian nodded with a smile, his feet padding on the floor as he moved to turn off the lights. Jae sighed as the room flooded with darkness, he was suddenly aware that Brian had to walk back through the apartment to get to his makeshift bed. 

“Be careful when you walk back,” Jae warned. 

Brian chuckled softly, “it’s okay, I can see in dim light.” 

Jae’s eyes widened at that, great; Brian could see in the dark?! “Ah, Okay.” 

He heard Brian walk past him before he settled on his bed, Jae shuffled; trying to will away his throbbing problem. 

“Jae, Thank you.”

Jae frowned at the hybrid’s soft voice through the darkness, “Huh? What for?” 

He could practically hear Brian’s smile, “for everything.” 

Jae frowned but remained quiet, he focused on the sounds of the hybrid before he heard Brian’s deep breathing. 

When he was confident that the hybrid was asleep, Jae carefully and quietly got out of bed before making his way to the bathroom. Locking the door behind him as he glanced down at his problem. 

He leaned against the door as he carefully slid his hand under his joggers, Jae hissed as he gripped his cock. “Damn it...” he growled. 

Running his fingers up and down his shaft, Jae groaned before quickly biting his shirt to muffle his sounds. 

He couldn’t help but think about Brian as he stroked his cock, what would Brian’s intense eyes look like whilst his pretty lips were sucking Jae’s cock? Would his tail swish side to side? Would he whimper again if Jae petted him...

Jae growled around the shirt in his mouth, his fingers tugging harshly at his cock, pictures of Brian arching on his cock and spread beneath him running though his mind. 

Jae felt his end closing in on him, he sipped his finger in the slit holding back his cry as he spilled over his hand. 

He thumped his head against the door, shame washing over him at the images he’d used to get off. Brian didn’t deserve to be treated this way but Jae couldn’t help it. He was attracted to the hybrid. 

Jae washed himself before glancing at his reflection, he sighed. Work was only about to get more busier and now he had the commitment of being Brian’s official owner. He smiled softly, he liked the sound of that last part. 

Jae made his way back to bed quietly, he didn’t notice those intense eyes watching him closely.


	4. Chapter 4

The smell of cooked bacon made Jae groan as he began to awaken, he frowned slightly when he sat up and saw Brian’s bed empty. 

He turned in bed to see Brian in the kitchen, thankfully he was properly dressed with his hair and tail brushed. He looked beautiful. 

Jae shook his head at his thoughts, Brian’s ear twitched before he turned with a smile on his face. “Breakfast is almost done, go get ready for work.” 

Jae blinked at the hybrid’s casual tone, he smiled before standing and heading to the bathroom. Having a quick shower and trying not to think about how domestic the whole situation was. 

Dressed and washed, he made his way out of the bathroom. Brian was sat on the floor by the coffee table, an array of different foods in front of him. Jae blinked with wide eyes, “you made all this?”

Brian nodded shyly before gesturing for Jae to sit down, “Come and eat.” Jae nodded back, sitting opposite the hybrid and reaching for the food. 

It was unbelievably good. Jae groaned at the flavours, “Brian, this is really delicious!” 

Brian’s head ducked slightly before he gazed up at Jae again, he bowed his head, “thank you.” 

Jae ate some more, probably more than he should have. He sat back with a content smile on his face. 

He could see that Brian was watching him carefully again, Jae glanced at him expecting him to look away but instead the hybrid kept gazing at him. 

Jae cleared his throat, “this weekend I can take you shopping if you’d like?” He knew that it must be difficult for Brian with having no possessions. 

Brian’s smile grew as he nodded his head happily, “I’d like that, Jae.” 

“Good!” Jae smiled as he grabbed the plates and made his way to the kitchenette, Brian close behind him. “I’ll try my best to not be too late, but work is very hectic right now.” 

Brian’s face dropped slightly before he smiled up at Jae, “it’s okay.” He could see the hybrid move towards the sink. 

“You know, you don’t have to do that.” 

“I know, but it makes me feel like I’m helping you,” Brian answered softly. 

Jae raised a brow slightly before he heard the sound of his phone vibrating, he moved around Brian and picked it up from the bedside table. 

Matt:  
JPY wants us in the meeting at 10am! See you there 👊🏻👊🏻

Jae raised a brow at the message, he began to pack up his work things. Brian was still doing the dishes, Jae smiled softly at him before moving towards the door. “I’ll try to get home earlier.” 

Brian’s head turned to him before he quickly moved next to Jae, a soft smile on his face as his tail swished softly behind him. His eyes were sparkling as he gazed up at Jae. 

‘He wants affection...’ Sungjin’s voice echoed in his head. 

Jae bit his lip, noticing Brian’s eyes dart to his lips before back to his eyes. “I’m going,” he carefully reached his hand out before tracing his fingers over Brian’s ear, the hybrid smiled that smile; his eyes closing as he pushed against Jae’s hand. Jae moved his fingers over the soft strands of Brian’s hair, hearing that soft whimper again. 

Jae pulled his hand back quickly, his body reacting again. “Bye!” He quickly made his way out of the apartment, sprinting towards the elevator and leaning against the wall. He thumped his head back, “control...” 

 

-

 

Jae went straight to JYP’s office when he entered the building, his boss was sat on his desk and he smiled up as Jae knocked and entered. 

“Ah, Jae, come in and take a seat, the others will be here soon.” Jae bowed with a smile as he took a seat opposite his boss’ desk. JYP glanced up at him slightly, Jae smiled as he glanced around the room. “Is something going on with you?”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

JYP smiled, “you seem a lot more happier.”

Jae couldn’t help but think of Brian as his boss said the words. He smiled to himself hearing JYP chuckle too. Jae ran a hand through his hair before shrugging nonchalantly. “Well, my music is about to be broadcast so...”

“Is that really it?” JYP urged, his eyebrows wiggling slightly. Jae chuckled just as the door opened again to reveal Matthew. He bowed to JYP and smiled at Jae as he took a seat. 

“Hey man,” Jae gave him a friendly clap on the shoulder. Matthew grinned back at him. 

JYP stood and smiled softly at them before a serious look crossed on his face. “Boys, CoCo will be a real test to the company, although hybrid’s are becoming more common in the entertainment world, she will be the first hybrid idol produced by us.” 

He turned to Matthew, “I expect you to teach her well,” Matthew bowed his head. JYP smiled before he turned to Jae, “and Jae, this is your opportunity to showcase your music.” Jae nodded back, a determined look on his face. JYP held his head up slightly, “I hope you and CoCo will work well together.” 

“Of course,” Jae grinned. 

JYP nodded before he sat down at his desk, “she is currently in the recording studio with the vocal teacher, Jae I need you to speak with her and choose a title track.” 

Jae nodded. JYP smiled before sitting back, “I expect to see the finished piece by the end of next week, understand?” 

Again Jae nodded with a bow of his head, “of course.” 

“Good, you may both leave,” Jae and Matthew bowed to the man before making their way out of the office. 

Jae released a sigh, Matthew clapped him on the back; “looks like you’ve got a lot of work ahead man.” 

Jae took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes before smiling, “if it gets my work out there then I’m ready!” 

Matthew smiled at his friends determination, “fighting!” He cheered before nodding Jae goodbye and walking back towards the dance studios. 

Jae watched him go before heading to his studio, he grabbed his lyrics and made his way through the building; heading towards the recording studio. 

He smiled as he approached hearing a soft voice in the air, CoCo really was talented; her voice was sweet. 

Jae knocked on the door carefully, it opened to reveal Youngjae; one of the vocal coaches. “Ah, Jaehyung-hyung, you’re here.” Jae bowed with a smile seeing the other man gather his things before bowing to CoCo, “I’ll leave you two to it.” 

“Thank you, Youngjae-Shii,” CoCo smiled at the man as he took his leave. 

Jae waved the younger man off before turning to CoCo, she had a pretty smile on her face as she looked up at Jae. 

“Morning, how are today?” He asked her, moving his papers onto the desk in the studio. 

She giggled softly and moved to sit beside him, her hands on her lap, “I’m very well, I’m looking forward to working with you, oppa.” 

Jae raised a brow slightly but grinned anyway before gesturing for her to glance at the table, “JYP wants us to pick a title song and produce it by the end of next week.” He informed her. 

“Next week?” CoCo’s eyes widened slightly, she looked worried. 

“Hey, don’t worry,” Jae chimed, “we’ll get it done.” She blinked up at him before smiling, nodding softly. “So, do you wanna take a look?” 

Jae carefully reached for the guitar in the corner of the studio before placing it on his lap, he pulled out the lyrics to the song he liked the most and handed it to the hybrid. “Try this one.” 

CoCo looked through the lyrics, her face lifting slightly as she nodded. Jae began to play the cords as she began to sing. She was slightly off key at the beginning but managed to even out. 

“That was good!” Jae cheered. 

Her cheeks were a soft pink as she bowed her head, “thank you, I think we should go with this one.” 

“You sure? You haven’t heard the others,” Jae continued, she shook her head before smiling sweetly. 

“You picked this one, I like it.” 

Jae blinked before chuckling awkwardly, he ran a hand through his hair before nodding. “Let’s go again.” She nodded as he began to play the cords again. 

It was almost 4pm when they stopped practicing, Jae only stopped because of the growling of his stomach. CoCo tilted her head with a giggle, her ears twitching. 

“Maybe we should take a break.” Jae suggested. 

CoCo nodded before she stood and smiled at him, “I do owe you food.” 

“Huh?”

“Well, yesterday I asked you and you...” she trailed off slightly. 

Jae suddenly felt guilty, he scratched the back of his head before smiling, “Yeah, shall we go grab something together?” Her face lit up slightly at that before she nodded. 

They made their way down towards the company exit, Jae could see CoCo carefully putting on a face mask and her hood up. He glanced around before walking towards the small cafe down the street. 

Jae let CoCo enter first, she thanked him quietly before they found a table. He ordered them both a ham sandwich and a milkshake, the hybrid smiled softly at him as he did. 

“How long have you been wanting to become an idol?” He asked her as they ate. 

CoCo looked thoughtful before she smiled, “Well I’ve been at the company since I turned 13 so... a while,” she chuckled. 

Jae nodded softly before her tail suddenly caught his attention, “who are you registered to?” 

She blinked softly before tilting her head, a soft smile grew on her face. “I’m registered to the company, so I suppose it means that everyone owns me.” 

Jae frowned at her almost suggestive tone, he nodded before his attention moved back to his food. He could hear CoCo giggle softly. 

When they’d finished, Jae paid for their food; ignoring CoCo’s pleas that she wanted to treat him. Jae offered to walk her back, she frowned softly; “aren’t you coming too?”

“I have a few errands to run,” Jae replied. 

She smiled and nodded as they walked back, Jae couldn’t help but glance at the back of her neck; thankfully her hair was up in a bun and she hadn’t put up her hood again so he could see. 

He frowned slightly, she didn’t have a barcode on her neck either; why was it just Brian? 

“Oppa?”

“What? Sorry?” Jae was too busy thinking he hadn’t even realised they’d made it back. He smiled at her softly, “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Oh, yeah, okay.” 

Jae raised a brow at her disappointed expression but smiled and nodded. He waved at her as he made his way towards the car park. 

Sighing heavily as he sat down in his car, Jae rested his forehead gently on the steering wheel. 

He suddenly had a strong urge to see Brian, he wanted to see him. 

Jae shook his head profusely with wide eyes, “what the hell...” he growled softly before turning on the engine. 

He made his way through the busy roads of Seoul until he came to Myeongdong, parking his car quickly; Jae made his way down the high street. He was surprised by how much he now noticed hybrid’s, they were even in advertisements as he walked. 

Jae could see a small boutique that catered for hybrid’s, he smiled as he made his way into it. 

His eyes widened slightly at the contents of the store, there was clothing for all genders but Jae’s eyes lingered on the small collection of accessories on one of the walls. 

Bows. Collars. Chokers. Lolita. 

Jae swallowed hard. He had to chase away the images of Brian in his head as he looked at them. But god; he’d look pretty in those... Jae growled at his own thoughts. 

“Can I help you sir?” He turned to see a man looking at him expectantly with a friendly smile on his face. Jae noticed his Korean wasn’t native. His name badge said his name was Jackson. 

“Ah, yeah, I was wondering if you had any jeans, for a hybrid.” Jae asked lamely. 

The man grinned softly before moving to the other side of the shop, away from the pretty accessories. “Of course, over here.”

“Ahh, no,” Jae groaned softly, seeing Jackson pick up a pair of ladies jeans, “a boy hybrid.” 

“Ohh...” Jackson smiled softly before moving further down, “any specific colour or style?” 

“Just something comfortable.” Jae answered. 

The shop assistant nodded before picking up a pair of black skinny ripped jeans. “These perhaps?” He could see that the jeans fastened at the back, Jackson must’ve noticed as he chuckled softly, “the fasten is at the back so it just clips around the girth of their tail.” 

Jae could feel his cheeks flushing as he nodded gently, he hated shopping at the best of times! 

Jackson chuckled again before moving over to the cash desk, “anything else?” 

Jae wanted the floor to open and take him away as he opened his mouth, “underwear.” 

“Ah, Of course,” Jackson was all smiles as he moved towards the lines of clothing; picking up a pack of underpants and placing them on top of the jeans. “Anything else?” 

Jae shook his head, he’d told Brian they would go shopping this weekend; he just wanted Brian to have something of his own to wear now. 

“That’ll be 75000W,” Jackson ringed as he smiled up at Jae. Jae’s eyes widened at the price, no wonder hybrid’s were only with the rich. 

He took out his card and ran it through. Jackson bowed to him and thanked him as he took the bag. Jae was thankful for the other man’s politeness, he could’ve just taken the piss out of Jae’s incompetence. 

As he walked out of the boutique his eyes shook as he glanced at the hybrid walking into the store. 

He had dark eyes, black hair with ears similar to Brian’s high on his head; and his tail was long, black and bushy. 

“Jaehyung-hyung?” 

Jae glanced away at the sound of a familiar voice, his eyes wide with surprise at the man in front of him. “Jinyoung-ah?”

The other man smiled his signature charming smile before nodding. Jinyoung was a close friend of Wonpil’s, Jae had met him through Wonpil at one his families get togethers. He hadn’t seen the other man in months. 

Jinyoung glanced at him curiously, seeing the bag in his grasp, “what are you doing here hyung?” 

Jae was suddenly aware of what shop he’d just come out of, “umm, shopping?” 

Jinyoung frowned slightly about to speak when another voice beat him to it, “Jinyoung-ah? Are you coming?” 

Jae turned to see the hybrid from before glancing between them both curiously. Jinyoung smiled at him before gesturing to Jae. “Mark, this is Jaehyung, my friend, and Jae, this is Mark; my wolf hybrid.” 

The hybrid bowed his head at Jae, Jae’s eyes widened when he saw it, a barcode! On the back of Mark’s neck. 

“Hyung? You okay?”

Jae must’ve been pulling a strange face as Jinyoung was looking at him worriedly, “you have a barcode too?” 

Mark’s eyes darkened slightly at Jae’s words. Jinyoung glanced between them before he looked around, “hyung, maybe we should go somewhere to talk.” 

Jae turned to the younger man seeing that people were glancing at them slightly. He nodded and followed as Jinyoung led them towards a coffee shop. 

“Hyung, do you have a hybrid?” Jinyoung was straight in, giving Jae a raised brow. Mark was sat with his arms crossed, glaring at Jae slightly. 

Jae sighed as he took a sip of his iced coffee, he nodded. Jinyoung’s face broke out in a smile, “as if! Why didn’t Wonpil-ie tell me?!” 

Jae just shrugged but was also thankful that Wonpil wasn’t going around telling everybody. 

“You asked about my barcode, why?” Mark’s voice was stern as he addressed Jae. Jinyoung looked at Mark warily before back at Jae. 

Jae sighed, running a hand through his hair in exasperation, “Brian has one too.” He could see a frown cross Mark’s face slightly. 

Jinyoung turned to Mark, “Do you know a Brian?” Mark shook his head softly, his eyes never leaving Jae. 

“What is he?” Mark asked. 

“A fox.” Jae retorted, giving the hybrid a strong gaze. 

Jinyoung looked surprised, “foxes are extremely rare, how did you get him?” 

“I found him.” Jae answered making Mark’s eyes widen slightly. 

“Found him?” Mark inquired, Jae just nodded; not having anymore information to tell them. 

Jae sat back in his seat before giving Mark an exhausted look, “Where is the barcode from?” He noticed Jinyoung looked slightly worried as he glanced briefly at Mark. 

The wolf hybrid bit his lip before sighing, “we were part of a project,” Jae frowned at Mark’s words but waited for him to continue. “At first they wanted to know more about hybrid’s, our genes, behaviours. Then it began to turn darker,” Mark’s face dropped slightly, his ears sat back on his head, “I don’t know what they were trying to accomplish. Thankfully I was seen by Jinyoung and managed to get out of that place.” Mark’s voice was slightly shaky as he spoke, like his reminiscing was that terrible to speak about. 

Jae’s eyes widened at the implication, “do you think Brian escaped and that’s when I found him?” 

Mark nodded, “it’s possible.” 

A feeling of dread sat in Jae’s chest, “What if they come looking for him?” 

Mark bit his lip slightly, “because his species is so rare it is possible they may come looking for him.” 

Jae felt sick, “is Brian in danger?” 

Mark glanced at Jinyoung before looking to the side. Jinyoung looked up at him, “hyung, these are bad people, wanting to exploit hybrid’s. But if you’ve registered Brian under your care, legally they can’t touch him.” 

Jae’s heart was beating faster, “but that doesn’t mean they might not take him by force!” 

“Hyung, calm down,” Jinyoung’s voice was calm, a soft sympathetic smile on his face. “Brian is safe.” 

“You don’t know that...” Jae whispered. 

Mark tilted his head before sighing, Jae glanced up at the hybrid, “you underestimate us, we hybrid’s are very good at staying hidden.” He had a soft smile as he spoke, Jae couldn’t help but think he looked a lot softer when he smiled. “I can speak to Brian if you want?” Mark suggested. 

Jae looked over at Jinyoung seeing him smiling encouragingly before looking back at Mark. “I think that’s a good idea.” Jae nodded. 

“How about this weekend? We can meet you on Saturday afternoon if you’re free?” Jinyoung suggested. 

Jae nodded softly, he watched them as they left the coffee shop. Jae’s mind was now filled with countless situations, he’d come to the decision when he’d first picked up Brian; he wouldn’t ever let anyone hurt him. Ever. 

 

-

 

Jae wanted to get home as quickly as he could, he practically sprinted down the apartment corridor; shuffling his keys in the door only then did he notice how late it was, 7:30. 

He opened the door and smiled when he saw Brian stood in front of him, a smile on his face. “Welcome home.” 

Jae closed the door and locked it behind him before gazing at the hybrid. “Brian...” Jae couldn’t resist, he reached a hand out and ran his fingers through Brian’s hair, stroking his ears softly as he did. 

Brian’s eyes closed and he pushed his head into Jae’s hand, a soft whimper escaping his lips. 

Jae smiled softly before realising his body was reacting to the hybrid again. He pulled away before looking back at Brian. The hybrid was smiling up at him, his face beaming. 

Jae could see a plate of food next to the refrigerator, he glanced back at Brian seeing him looking over at what Jae had, “I made food, I didn’t know what time you would return so I left you some.” Brian looked to the floor as he spoke, hiding his disappointed expression. 

“Brian, I’m so sorry, I told you I wouldn’t be late and look at me,” Jae ran a hand through his hair in anguish. 

“It’s okay, you’re busy,” Brian just smiled that smile at Jae. 

Jae suddenly remembered about the bag in his hand, he grinned before gripping Brian’s wrist softly and moving him over to the sofa. 

They sat side by side, Jae handed Brian the bag seeing the look of confusion on the hybrid’s face. “What’s this?”

“It’s for you,” Jae smiled. 

Brian tilted his head before taking out the contents, he smiled at Jae with a soft blush. “Thank you, Jae.” 

“I know I said we’d go shopping this weekend, but I wanted you to have something now.” Jae explained. 

Brian was just gazing at him, Jae could see the thoughtful look on the hybrid’s expression. He remembered the other news he had to tell Brian. 

“Also, I met one of Wonpil’s friends today, he’s called Jinyoung. He has a hybrid too and we’re going to meet them on Saturday.” 

Brian nodded softly, his smile not moving from his face as he watched Jae carefully. He noticed Jae’s slightly worried expression, “Jae, what’s wrong?” 

Jae glanced at Brian with a sigh, “Jinyoung’s hybrid has a barcode like yours.” 

Brian’s eyes widened slightly at that, he glanced down at his lap, his tail swishing nervously and his ears twitching. 

“Brian, it’s okay, I won’t let anyone hurt you.” 

The hybrid looked back up at him, his eyes searching Jae’s carefully before he nodded. He wrapped his arms around himself, his tail wrapped around his waist. 

Jae could see the hybrid was distressed, without thinking twice he carefully pulled Brian into his arms. Holding the hybrid close and feeling his ears tickle his chin slightly. He ran his fingers through Brian’s hair carefully. “It’s okay Brian, I’m here.” 

Brian’s hand gripped his shirt tightly as they sat together just holding each other. Brian’s nose twitched slightly but he was also smiling. 

Jae cleared his throat softly before pulling away, Brian was gazing at him again; those eyes locked on to him closely. Jae couldn’t help but bite his lip, noticing Brian’s eyes dart to follow before they moved back to Jae’s eyes. 

“Jae...” 

Jae’s eyes widened as he saw the hybrid move closer to him, Brian’s eyes clouded over as he tilted his head softly. Jae could feel Brian’s soft breath on his lips, Jae suddenly held him by the shoulder and kept him in place. 

Brian’s eyes dropped slightly and a soft whimper left his lips. “Jae...” 

“Brian,” he grit his teeth before turning away from those beautiful eyes, “I’m gonna take a shower.” He moved off the sofa and made his way towards the bathroom, he could hear Brian’s soft growl as he closed the door behind himself. 

Jae let his head fall against the door, he rubbed his eyes before shaking his head. He didn’t understand, what was happening between them? Was Brian only doing this because he felt like he owed Jae? Jae didn’t want that at all, he wanted Brian to want him the same way he wanted Brian. 

He showered quickly, ignoring his body’s urges and growling at himself for thinking of Brian in those compromising positions. 

By the time he’s dried and dressed for bed, Jae was worried about facing the hybrid again. Jae knew that it was only a matter of time before he have in to Brian’s beautiful eyes. 

Opening the door, Jae glanced around seeing that Brian was now curled up in his makeshift bed, his back towards Jae. 

Jae sighed before he moved to the kitchen, grabbing the plate of food Brian had prepared for him and putting it in the fridge; turning the lights off. He made his way to his own bed carefully; climbing in but keeping his eyes on Brian’s back. Jae could tell that the hybrid was still awake. 

“Goodnight Brian,” he called in the darkness, he didn’t get an answer back and it made his heart clench. Jae growled slightly before turning over, he’d brought this on himself. 

 

-

 

The next morning was awkward to say the least, Brian had still woken up before him and had made him breakfast, he’d even wrapped up the food from last night so Jae could take it to work. 

Jae smiled as he sat opposite the hybrid as they ate, he noticed the stubborn look on Brian’s face as he tried to converse. 

“Are those new jeans more comfortable?” Jae asked lamely. Brian raised a brow at him before nodding, continuing to eat instead of speaking. Jae sighed, “Thank you for the food.” He smiled as Brian glanced up at him, the hybrid nodded again before hiding his face. 

Jae took the plates to the sink and got all his things together, Brian was stood patiently by the door with the bag of food in his hands. Jae smiled at him gently as he held it out for him. “Thank you.” He took the offered food before looking back at Brian. 

Brian nodded, “have a good day,” his voice was small. 

Jae frowned, he didn’t like the disappointed expression on Brian’s face; he wanted the hybrid to smile at him again. 

Jae growled before gripping Brian’s chin softly, tilting his face up and seeing Brian blink at him; Jae smiled; “I like it better when you smile at me.” 

Brian’s eyes widened as a soft blush rose on his cheeks, “Jae...” 

Jae smiled slightly before petting the hybrid’s head gently, Brian preened at the attention; his face automatically breaking out in that smile. 

“That’s better,” Jae breathed, gazing at Brian as he looked up at him. “I’ll see you tonight.” Brian nodded as he watched Jae leave. Jae could see him bite his lip and smile. 

 

-

 

Jae spent most of the day with CoCo in the recording studio, she was working extremely hard and Jae had to give hats off to her. 

“You’re doing really well CoCo-shii,” Jae complimented. 

She blushed prettily with a polite bow, “thank you Oppa, but it’s mostly you.” 

Jae waved her off, “no, you’re the one doing all the hard work!” She just chuckled at that, Jae sighed; “let’s take a break, I’m starving.” 

Her ears stood up slightly at his words, she looked at Jae with soft eyes. “Do you want to come to the cafeteria with me?” 

Jae smiled but shook his head, “I’ve got my food,” he pulled out the food that Brian had prepared for him. 

CoCo raised a delicate brow slightly with a tilt of her head, “Oppa, you can cook?” She was smiling at him with an interested look in her eyes. 

Jae scoffed before he laughed gently, “no way!” 

CoCo looked confused, “then, who made you the food?”

Jae suddenly understood what the cat hybrid was asking, he scratched the back of his hair embarrassingly, “umm,” he just grinned at her, she frowned before bowing her head and leaving. Jae frowned at her actions but shrugged his shoulders, tucking into the meal and groaning as the flavours hit his tongue. “Man, where did he learn this..?”

When the afternoon came Jae noticed a difference in CoCo, she wasn’t as enthusiastic and kept messing up the lyrics. 

Jae frowned slightly before stopping the recording, he glanced over at CoCo seeing her pouting cutely.

“I’m sorry Oppa, I’m making such a mess!” Her tail was swishing as she was agitated, her eyes wide as she looked over at Jae. 

Jae just shook his head with a soft smile, “it’s okay, you were doing great earlier, is something wrong?” He needed to make sure she was okay, after all they had to work together on this piece. 

CoCo looked over at him before biting her lip softly, she crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. “I’m sorry.” 

Jae sighed, “let’s try again.” 

She was still slightly off but Jae allowed her to continue, she looked as though she were blowing off steam. Jae raised a brow as she glanced at him from time to time. 

By the time it reached 6:30, Jae was packing away his stuff telling CoCo that was it for today. She gathered her things before smiling at Jae softly, “I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

Jae nodded, “Yeah, see you tomorrow.” He noticed that she hovered for a minute before a soft sigh left her and she made her way out of the studio. Jae frowned but brushed it off, he wanted to get home; he wanted to see Brian. 

Jae waved and bid goodbye to the staff as he made his way through the company, it wasn’t until he got to the elevator did he frown. 

JYP was stood in the elevator and he smiled when he saw Jae, “ah, just the man I was looking for!” 

Jae knew he wouldn’t be getting out early today. 

JYP has pulled him and a few other producers in for a meeting about albums and deadlines. Jae tried not to glance at the clock but he could tell by the darkness outside the window that it was late. JYP informed him that CoCo’s debut album was to be completed in two months, Jae had nodded and agreed. That was achievable. 

It was almost 9pm when Jae finally made it out of the company, he growled softly glancing at the road as he drove home. He didn’t want to keep coming home so late, Brian might think he were trying to avoid him; and that’s the last thing Jae wanted to do!

Unlike the days before, Jae didn’t hear shuffling on the other side of the door. He immediately went into panic mode, he quickly opened the apartment before barging his way inside, “Brian?” 

Jae’s eyes flashed around the room before they landed on the hybrid, he smiled softly seeing Brian curled up on Jae’s bed. 

Jae closed and locked the door quietly behind him before moving further into the room, again he could see food on the kitchen side waiting for him. 

Jae made his way over towards the hybrid, smiling as he heard Brian’s soft snores. He looked relaxed as he snuggled into the bedsheet, his tail wrapped around himself. 

“Brian... What are you doing to me...”  
Jae whispered softly as he stroked down one of Brian’s ears, watching as it twitched softly. 

He smiled before moving back over to the kitchenette and picking up the plate of food left for him. He sat on the sofa and turned on the tv, making sure that it wasn’t too loud as he ate the food. 

He was amazed at the variations of dishes Brian could cook with what little ingredients Jae had supplied him with. 

Jae washed the dishes before making his way to the bathroom and washing, Brian was still asleep when he made his way back out. Jae didn’t have the heart to wake him, instead he grabbed a spare sheet and sat back on the sofa. 

He could still see Brian even in the dim light, the moonlight shining off his hair gently. Jae kept gazing at the hybrid even as his eyes began to feel heavy with sleep. Jae finally fell asleep with a soft smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Again, Jae was awoken by the smell of food, he smiled as his body began to awaken. He blinked away the drowsiness he felt, groaning slightly at the stiffness he felt in his shoulders and neck; he must’ve slept funny. 

He glanced around only to frown when he noticed that Brian wasn’t there, thankfully he could hear the shower buzzing. 

Jae quickly sat up before making a quick dash around and getting dressed. He frowned slightly when he saw that Brian had already eaten. 

Scratching the back of his hair, he glanced towards the clock on the wall only for his eyes to widen; 10:45!? 

Jae quickly gripped his phone, he had three missed calls from CoCo. “Shit...” he growled as he moved around the room gathering his work stuff. He quickly grabbed the bowl of food waiting for him and scoffed it down as quickly as he could before glancing back at the bathroom. 

He didn’t want to leave without saying something to Brian. But he also didn’t want to disturb him. 

Jae ran a hand through his hair in desperation, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen and jotting down a quick note. He bit his lip slightly as a thought ran through his head. 

Sorry I left without saying anything  
Thanks for the food!  
Don’t make anything tonight, I’m going to take you out.  
Jae 

He nodded softly before grabbing his keys, the shower was still buzzing when he turned to lock the door. 

As he drove, Jae quickly dialled CoCo, she sounded worried on the other side. “Oppa? Thank god you’re okay!” 

“Yeah, Sorry, I slept in,” Jae admitted lamely. 

He could hear her chuckle softly on the other side before she spoke again, “Are you on your way now?” 

“Yeah, I’m really sorry for messing you around and making you worry,” he added. 

CoCo just giggled again, “Don’t worry, I’m sure I’ll find a way for you to make it up to me,” her tone was flirtatious and it made Jae blink slightly. 

He chuckled awkwardly, “Yeah, I’ll see you soon.” She said her goodbye before hanging up. 

Jae gripped the steering wheel tight as he drove, he’d seen the way CoCo looked at him; he wasn’t use to the attention he was suddenly getting. He’d admit that she was pretty but Jae didn’t know, he didn’t get the same feeling with her that he got with Brian... was Jae gay?

He shook his head at his own thoughts, he hadn’t even known Brian a week and he was already questioning his sexuality. 

Maybe he was just frustrated and using Brian as a way to handle it, Jae growled to himself. He didn’t want to see Brian that way. 

He practically sprinted his way through the company until he made it to the recording studio, thankfully Youngjae was there and he was helping CoCo. 

“Ahh, Jaehyung-hyung, there you are.” Youngjae smiled softly. 

Jae bowed his head to the younger man, “I’m so sorry, thank you Youngjae-yah.” The other man just shook him off with a smile before taking his leave. 

CoCo smiled at Jae as he glanced at her, she was wearing jeans today, her tail had a small bow on the end making Jae raise a brow slightly. 

She seemed to notice his attention was on her tail as she swished it softly. “Is it pretty?” She asked softly. 

Jae unconsciously nodded, in his head he was thinking back to the boutique he’d been to and all the accessories he could buy Brian. Jae’s eyes widened when he realised he was staring at CoCo’s tail. 

“Ah, sorry, shall we start?” Jae could feel his cheeks darken at her small chuckle. 

The day seemed to pass in a blur, unlike yesterday; CoCo was extremely good and performed perfectly. Jae was thankful as it meant that he could get it finished maybe quicker than the deadline. 

“Was it okay?” She asked softly as they were finishing up. 

Jae nodded, “it was really good!” 

She glanced to her feet with a soft smile on her face. Jae began to pack up his things as she did too. He jumped when her tail suddenly brushed his wrist, he glanced back at her briefly seeing a playful smile on her pretty face. 

Jae smiled back slightly before flicking her bow, CoCo blinked softly before her face broke out and she laughed heartily. Jae couldn’t help but join her. 

She glanced at him softly, Jae just grinned before turning back to his bag, “oppa, I...”

“I’ll see you next week yeah?” Jae interrupted softly, giving her a charming smile as he pulled his jacket on. 

CoCo looked up at him with soft eyes before she bit her lip and nodded, carefully she moved closer to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “See you next week,” she echoed as she walked away.

Jae blinked as he stood frozen in place. CoCo just kissed him. He could feel a smile coming on his face before he shook his head with a frown. 

Jae quickly grabbed his bag and made his way out of the studio; glancing at his watch seeing that it was 6:30, he made a quick dash for the elevator and ran towards his car. He’d make up for lost work over the weekend, but for now he wanted to get home. 

He’d promised Brian that he’d take him out, he wasn’t about to break that promise. 

He drove quickly, cursing internally when he got stuck in rush hour traffic. He smiled when he saw the light on in his apartment, he enjoyed the feeling of going home to someone. 

Jae was thankful when he heard shuffling at the other side of the door as he unlocked the apartment. Brian was smiling softly at him as he entered. “Welcome home!”

Jae couldn’t help but notice that Brian had his hair styled slightly off his face with his ears pointing up excitedly. Jae could see Brian’s tail swishing as he gazed softly at him, it looked silky. 

Brian had his new jeans on as well as one of Jae’s jumpers, a black one. He looked good. 

Jae automatically patted the hybrid’s hair gently seeing Brian preen at the attention again. 

“I’m sorry for not seeing you this morning, but I didn’t realise how late it was,” Jae apologised quickly. 

Brian shook his head softly with a smile, “it’s okay,” he suddenly looked concerned; “was it alright for you to leave work early?” 

Jae just waved it off, “it’s fine, I can catch up, let me just get changed and we’ll go get some food.” 

He made a grab for some clean clothes, black jeans and a white jumper, before making his way to the bathroom. 

Quickly changing, Jae looked at his reflection briefly; his hair looked wild, “damn, has it looked that this all day?” He groaned to himself quietly. 

Jae opened the cupboard beneath the sink and rummaged around until he came across his hair gel. He used his fingers to position his hair off his face, the chocolate strands not quite working with him as much as he wanted. 

He decided to leave his glasses, he placed them on the sink before glancing at his reflection one last time. He growled and shook his head before leaving the bathroom. 

Brian was gazing at him still, his nose twitching softly as he stood and waited. Jae cleared his throat softly as he moved to grab his phone and the apartment keys. 

“You ready?” Brian suddenly looked slightly wary, his eyes darting around and his shoulders tensing. Jae suddenly ran up to him and gripped his chin softly, “Brian, look at me.” Those eyes glanced up at him, Jae could see him relax as he gazed up at Jae. “I won’t let anyone hurt you, okay?” Brian nodded softly, Jae smiled before he let go and moved away. “Besides, I can’t keep you locked up in here forever.” 

Brian smiled at that, nodding his head as he followed after Jae. “But, if you do feel uncomfortable, please tell me,” Jae added; looking back at Brian and seeing him nod. “Good!”

They made their way out of the apartment and down in the elevator. Brian’s eyes were darting around warily as his nose twitched profusely. Jae couldn’t help but think he looked cute. 

Jae led the way as they made their way out the complex and into the street, Brian tilted his head softly, “Are we walking?” Jae nodded back as he continued to walk, the hybrid close beside him. 

Jae had the perfect restaurant in mind, his friend Dowoon’s family owned the restaurant and it was very hybrid friendly. Jae was slightly nervous as to what his younger friend would say when he saw Jae with Brian. 

They stopped outside the restaurant, as it was Friday night it was bustling with patrons; Jae glanced briefly at Brian seeing his eyes wide as he observed his surroundings; his nose still twitching at the different scents in the air. 

Jae held the door open for him, Brian smiled up at him as he entered the restaurant. 

Almost like he was expecting them, Dowoon came bounding over; an excited look on his face as he saw Jae. “Jaehyung-hyung! I wondered when you were gonna drop by!” His deep voice boomed in the small enclosed restaurant. 

Jae smiled at him gently before he noticed Dowoon’s eyes glance at Brian, his eyes widening when he saw the ears and tail. 

“Hyung?” He blinked at Jae questionably. 

Jae grinned, “Dowoon, this is Brian, and Brian this is my friend Dowoon.” The hybrid bowed politely at Dowoon, his eyes watching Dowoon closely. 

Dowoon bowed his head to the hybrid before turning on his hyung, Jae was just grinning at him. “Have you got a spare table for us?” Jae averted. 

The younger man nodded, taking the menus and leading them to a table. He was still blinking as he walked back over to serve other customers, clumsily bashing into a table as he kept looking over at Jae and Brian. 

“Order whatever you want, Brian,” Jae informed, the hybrid smiled softly as he nodded; glancing at the menu and blinking with a happy expression on his face. 

Jae found himself unable to look away, Brian looked fascinated by everything as he glanced around the restaurant. Jae could see that some of the patrons were glancing at Brian curiously but it didn’t seem to faze the hybrid. 

Dowoon came trotting back over, his eyes sparkling with interest as he glanced between his hyung and the hybrid, “What can I get you guys?” 

He was staring at Brian’s ears, not very discreetly. Jae pinched Dowoon’s thigh making the younger yelp softly. He chuckled before glancing at Jae, “s-sorry.” 

“It’s okay, Dowoon-ah,” Jae smiled cheekily back, they’d always had friendly banter between them. “I’ll have the sundubu-jjigae.” Dowoon nodded and wrote it down before glancing at the hybrid. 

Brian smiled up at Dowoon, “I’ll have the galbi-gui, please.” Dowoon blinked softly before Jae pinched him again; he yelped again and frowned at his hyung before smiling and writing down Brian’s order. 

“I’ll be right back!” He sang as he made his way over to the kitchen. 

Jae could see Brian chuckling softly as the younger man walked away. It made Jae curious, “he’s a fun kid, a little slow but he’s harmless,” Jae commented as he watched Dowoon move about the restaurant. 

Brian nodded softly but kept his gaze on Jae, Jae glanced back at Brian with a smile. Brian blinked slightly before biting his lip, “how’s your work?” Brian asked suddenly, curious. 

Jae raised a brow slightly before he suddenly remembered CoCo, the bow, her tail, the kiss. His eyes widened and he felt his cheeks flush slightly. 

Brian frowned, his eyes watching Jae’s expression closely and sensing his slight awkwardness. “Jae?”

“Ah, it’s getting more hectic,” Jae smiled as he scratched his hair distractingly. Brian narrowed his eyes slightly but stayed silent. 

Dowoon made his way over to them, a smile on his face as he placed their food down for them along with two glasses of water. 

“Thanks Dowoon-ah.” Jae grinned at his friend. 

Dowoon nodded with an equally cheeky grin, “enjoy!” 

Brian reached for his chopsticks, Jae noticed that the hybrid was waiting for him to start. Jae frowned but began to eat, Brian doing the same a second later. 

He observed Brian closely as he ate, Brian was a strong eater, he gazed around the room curiously from time to time. His ears were relaxed on his head and his nose had stopped twitching. 

Brian seemed to notice Jae’s gaze as he looked back to Jae, a raised brow as their eyes met. Jae just smiled and continued to eat as if he hadn’t just been caught staring. 

After they’d eaten, Dowoon came over to sit with them. Jae could see that Brian seemed a lot more relaxed as they spoke, Dowoon was narrowly avoiding asking about Brian but like Jae thought, the younger boy couldn’t resist. 

“So when did this happen, hyung?” He gestured to the two of them as he spoke. 

Jae sighed, “after New Years.” Jae answered; watching Dowoon’s eyes grow wide. Brian was just watching them both carefully. 

Dowoon looked over at Brian with a smile, “Well, I hope hyung is treating you well.” 

Jae growled slightly at that but he smiled when he heard Brian’s soft chuckle, “I’m well looked after,” he informed Dowoon. 

Dowoon raised a brow before turning back to Jae, he nudged him teasingly with a wiggle of his brows. Jae realised the implication of Brian’s words and felt his face heat as well as his body. He shoved Dowoon playfully making the younger man laugh, glancing over at Brian he could see the hybrid’s eyes watching him closely, he had a slight playful smirk on his pretty face too. 

“Brian-hyung, just know that you are always welcome here!” Dowoon smiled his handsome smile. 

Brian nodded with his own smile, “thank you.” 

Jae was glad that Brian was opening up to other people, he was also thankful that Dowoon was so open hearted. 

Jae paid the bill, Dowoon had taken a fraction of the price off even after Jae had told him it wasn’t necessary. 

They bid goodbye to Dowoon and made their way out of the restaurant. Brian’s tail was swishing happily behind him as he walked a little bit ahead of Jae. 

Jae watched him closely as he glanced around, his whole demeanour sparkling as he walked. Jae was glad to see the hybrid so happy. 

“If you wanted to go outside, you should’ve just told me,” Jae commented as he picked up his pace to stand beside the hybrid. 

Brian glanced at him, “I’m happy.” 

Jae tilted his head with a smile, “I’m glad.” 

Brian bit his lip before stopping and standing before Jae, he gazed up at the human with those eyes. 

“Jae...” He spoke Jae’s name so sweetly, like it was the only word he wanted to say. “I’m happy being with you.” Brian moved closer, resting his chin on Jae’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around Jae’s waist. 

Jae’s eyes widened, they were stood in the middle of the street, Brian was hugging him in the middle of the street. 

Brian’s ear flicked absentmindedly against Jae’s chin, it tickled and Jae took a deep breath feeling his body responding to the hybrid’s proximity. 

Jae moved his arms carefully, wrapping them around Brian’s shoulders and hearing the hybrid’s soft sigh of happiness. Jae could see Brian’s tail swaying softly as they stood under the streetlights. 

He bit his lip. He didn’t know what to do. 

“Brian?” Jae pulled away softly, he glanced down at Brian seeing him smiling with his eyes shining. “Let’s go back.” Brian nodded. 

Jae began to walk swiftly back to the apartment, he had to clear his head. Brian’s tail brushed lightly against his hand as they walked. Was Brian doing that on purpose?

They reached the apartment complex and headed for the elevator, Jae kept his eyes forwards but could see the reflection in the murky mirrors of the elevator that Brian was gazing at him still. He could feel it. 

“Jae...”

Jae smiled, hearing the elevator ping; he made his way down the corridor and towards the apartment. He quickly opened the door and waited for Brian to entered before he locked the door behind them. 

“Thank you for taking me out tonight, Jae,” Brian smiled at him prettily, moving towards him slowly. 

Jae nodded before moving around the hybrid and towards the bathroom, “I’m gonna get ready for bed,” Brian gave him a rejected look but Jae chose to ignore it, closing the door behind him. “Shit...”

He spent longer than was necessary in the bathroom, he’d refused to allow himself to take pleasure. He’d willed his body to relax and think unsexy thoughts. 

He was supposed to be looking after Brian, not trying to get him out of his pants! 

Jae shook his head profusely, he closed his eyes before willing himself to face Brian again, “control...” he nodded before opening the bathroom door. 

Brian was sat on the sofa with one of Jae’s long shirts on, he no longer had his jeans on, his legs on show tucked under him as he brushed his tail. 

He glanced up, Jae was stood frozen in the bathroom doorframe; he couldn’t make himself look away. Brian raised a brow but a soft smile graced his pretty features as he continued to brush his tail. 

After a few minutes he stood from the sofa and made his way over to Jae. Jae swallowed as the hybrid glanced up at him, “may I?”

Jae’s eyes widened at the suggestive tone Brian used, he glanced at Brian seeing him with his head tilted slightly as he gestured to the bathroom. 

“Ahh, yeah, go ahead,” Jae moved to the side awkwardly, he felt Brian’s tail brush his arm as the hybrid walked past and shut the door behind himself. 

It was so silky...

Jae gripped his head, eyes wide as he quickly jumped on his bed. He pulled the bedsheet up to his chin and stared at the ceiling. His heart was beating faster and his body was thrumming with heat. 

He hadn’t even known Brian a week and already he was feeling things for the fox hybrid. Jae groaned, he had the whole weekend coming up; hopefully he’d get more answers when they saw Jinyoung and Mark. 

The bathroom door opened and Brian stepped out, turning off the main light as he did. Jae kept his eyes on the ceiling as he felt the hybrid move past him; he could hear a soft sigh leave Brian followed by, “goodnight Jae.” 

 

-

 

The light was bouncing off Brian’s hair as it fanned out on the pillow, his ears relaxed as he gazed up at Jae with hazy eyes. 

He was completely naked except for the small red bow around his neck. 

“Jae...” he whimpered softly, his hands clenched into the bedsheet as he arched beautifully. 

Jae smirked down at him before gripping his soft thighs and spreading them apart, Brian’s tail was laying beside them, occasionally swishing. 

Jae ran his long fingers over the soft skin of Brian’s thighs, seeing him tilt his head back and arch into the motion. “Jae..” Brian breathed. 

He leaned over the hybrid and traced his jawline with his tongue, Brian’s head was still tilted back with soft whimpers giving him better access. 

Jae nibbled and kissed along the exposed skin of Brian’s throat around the bow; hearing his soft intakes of breath as he did. 

“Jae, I need you,” Brian’s voice was breathless, his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, “Jae, fuck me.” 

Jae growled darkly and spread the hybrid’s thighs further apart, Brian was still gazing up at him prettily. 

“So pretty, Brian. All mine...” 

“Yes~” Brian purred. 

 

-

 

Jae’s eyes snapped open and he sat up abruptly, his breathing heavy and his body thrumming. 

He’d just had a sexual dream about Brian. 

The apartment was bathed in early morning sunlight, Jae glanced over at Brian’s bed seeing him fast asleep with his tail wrapped protectively around himself. 

The clock in the room read 6:45. 

Jae quickly got out of bed before making his way to the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and splashed water on his face. Staring at his reflection, Jae could see that his eyes were slightly hazy, whether from sleep or arousal Jae didn’t want to know. 

He growled as he glared at his face staring back, “control yourself! Brian is here for you to protect not exploit.” 

He felt terrible but at the same time he couldn’t stop, he hadn’t slept with someone for months; it was taking it’s toll on him. 

Jae sighed softly before turning on the shower, he was awake so he may as well prepare for the day. 

He growled again as he took off his night clothes and glanced down at his overreacting body. His cock was stood ready for attention. 

Jae climbed into the shower, groaning as the hot water hit him. He trailed his hand down his body before wrapping it around his cock and starting to stroke. He closed his eyes and bit his lip.

His first few strokes were tentative; he felt ashamed but he needed release. Jae’s mind unconsciously settled on Brian and he groaned at the idea from his dream. 

Brian beneath him, Jae pinning Brian’s thighs to the bed as he fucked into him slow and deep. 

Jae’s grip tightened.

He imagined tracing his lips over the hybrid’s body, leaving marks so everybody else would know. 

That Brian was Jae’s. 

He imagined how Brian would whimper softly, but also gaze up at him with those powerful eyes. Brian would bite on his lower lip.

Jae’s head titled back and thumped against the glass. His strokes quickened and his hips pushed up into his hand more insistently. 

He imagined the tightness of Brian’s body, the pure and honest devotion the hybrid had for him. 

“Brian...” Jae breathed, hardly aware he had said it aloud. He wanted the hybrid but not just sexually, they hybrid had filled a void in Jae’s life that he hadn’t relied was missing. 

Jae whispered Brian’s name as he came, thick ropes of come spurting and flowing away with the warm water. He took a moment to just breathe, to regain some measure of composure before he growled softly at himself again. 

He ran his now clean hand through his hair gently before shaking his head. He had to control his urges, he didn’t want to hurt Brian; he’d never hurt Brian. 

Jae sighed as he washed quickly, turning off the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist. He growled slightly when he remembered he hadn’t brought any new clothes into the bathroom with him. 

He dried off as much as he could before unlocking the door, he glanced around the apartment smiling when he saw Brian still fast asleep in his bed. Jae quickly made a dash for his clothes before dressing quickly. 

Jae made himself comfortable on the sofa before opening his laptop; he could start the mixing process of CoCo’s album. 

It was almost an hour later when he heard Brian begin to awaken. He glanced at the fox as Brian’s eyes fluttered open, he arched as he stretched slightly before his eyes darted around the room; relaxing when they met Jae’s.

“Good morning,” Brian’s voice was rough, it sent excited shocks through Jae’s body. 

Jae smiled, “good morning, did you sleep well?” He asked distractingly hoping that the hybrid hadn’t noticed his flushed cheeks. 

Brian nodded, “did you?” His gaze was strong as he asked. 

Jae could feel his face on fire as he nodded and glanced back to his laptop. He could swear he heard Brian chuckle softly. 

The hybrid stood from his bed, the jumper bunched up slightly so that his bare thighs were showing; his tail wrapped around his left thigh. 

Jae found himself unable to look away as Brian stretched slightly. The hybrid began to walk towards him, it prompted Jae to look back at his laptop again. 

He froze however when he felt Brian sit beside him, his bare thigh touching Jae’s denim clad thigh as he glanced curiously at the screen. 

“What are you doing?” Brian inquired. 

Jae swallowed before taking a deep breath, “work,” his voice was breathy. He could see Brian raise a brow slightly before he smiled. 

Jae kept still as the hybrid stayed sat beside him, occasionally shifting closer; his tail still wrapped around his thigh as he observed Jae carefully. 

Jae kept his attention on his work, after a while he noticed Brian slump slightly before he felt his ears tickling his chin followed by Brian’s soft breathing. 

He’d fallen asleep again. On Jae’s shoulder. 

Jae smiled as he glanced over at Brian, he was sleeping peacefully, his tail still wrapped around his thigh but he looked relaxed. 

Jae couldn’t resist, he carefully ran a hand over Brian’s head; petting him softly. His ears were silky and soft, his orange brown hair just a soft as he ran his fingers through the strands. 

Jae’s thoughts suddenly ran back to his dream, Brian’s hair fanned out on the pillow beneath him. He closed his eyes and growled. 

He glanced to the clock, it was now almost 9am, he reached for his phone on the side before finding Jinyoung’s contact. 

‘What time are we meeting and where?’

To his surprise, Jinyoung’s message flashed almost immediately;  
‘Shall we say 11? At the same coffee shop as last time?’

Jae sent another message saying that it was fine. He glanced back at Brian before sighing. He didn’t want to wake him but he needed to get dressed. 

“Brian? Wake up,” Jae shook his shoulder carefully. He placed his laptop on the coffee table before turning his attention back to Brian; who hadn’t moved from his shoulder. “Brian?” 

The hybrid groaned softly as he blinked, “What..?” 

Jae smirked, he could get used to that strangely seductive deep morning voice. Jae’s eyes widened at his own thoughts before he carefully stood up. Brian shook his head as he woke up again. 

“Did I fall asleep again?” Brian pondered softly, his hair sticking up slightly. 

Jae smiled, “Yeah, go get washed and I’ll make breakfast.” 

Brian tilted his head before standing up, thankfully the jumper slid down and covered his thighs. “Are you sure? I can make it.” 

Jae just smiled with a shake of his head, “Hey, you’ve made it all week; it’s my turn.” 

“Okay...” Brian didn’t look convinced but he followed Jae’s order and headed to the bathroom. Jae noticed he didn’t take his clothes with him. 

He got busy making their breakfast, thankfully there were some eggs and ham for Jae to make omelettes for them. He could hear the buzzing of the shower as he cooked. He poured two glasses of water and placed them on the coffee table before plating up their food. 

The bathroom door opened again, “food is ready...” Jae found himself trailing off as he glanced at the hybrid. 

Brian walked out with a small towel wrapped around his waist, the fur on his tail was stood at all angles as was his hair and ears. Jae watched as beads of water trailed down Brian’s built chest and torso. 

He unconsciously licked his lips. 

“Jae?”

Jae blinked softly before turning away abruptly, he’d been staring again. Brian had his head tilted slightly as he gazed over at Jae; a soft chuckle leaving him as he moved towards his bed; where his clothes were folded neatly. 

Jae kept his gaze on his food, picking at it as he refused to allow himself to stare at Brian as he dressed. He could feel his ears were as hot as his cheeks. 

His eyes widened when Brian came to sit down opposite him, he had one of Jae’s oversized jumpers on but Jae was more observant of the fact he only had briefs on. No jeans. 

Brian smiled at Jae as he began to eat, feigning innocence. Jae could see the hybrid’s tail was wrapped in a towel, his hair still sticking out in all directions. 

“What time are we meeting your friends?” Brian asked. 

Jae tried to focus on the question instead of Brian’s naked thighs. The hybrid was watching him carefully as he cleared his throat. “11.” 

Brian nodded before going back to his food. Jae growled slightly; the hybrid was acting like nothing was going on; Jae knew that Brian could tell he was secretly glancing at him. 

Jae sighed, he needed to think of something to say to the hybrid. “Are you nervous?” He asked randomly. 

Brian’s chopsticks stopped as he was eating, he was looking down at his food before he glanced up at Jae with a wary look in his intense eyes. “Kinda.” 

His answer made Jae smile slightly; seeing Brian looking at him with devotion in his eyes. “Don’t worry, everything will be okay. Jinyoung and Mark want to help you too.” 

Brian nodded solemnly, almost like he wasn’t sure. “What is he? Mark?” Brian asked curiously. 

“A wolf,” Jae replied. He could see Brian’s eyebrows raise slightly before a soft smile crossed his features; he nodded before going back to his food. 

Jae just hoped that Jinyoung would be able to give him some advice.


	6. Chapter 6

Jae had debated whether or not to go on the subway to Myeongdong, he’d settled on driving. He didn’t want Brian to feel panicked and worried if they had to travel in a busy train. 

He was thankful when Brian finally put on his jeans. Jae couldn’t help but watch Brian closely as he brushed his hair and tail; the silky fur looked like it was glowing.

Jae was also aware that Brian had no coat to wear, only the cloak he had been found in and Jae didn’t want to give the rag back to him. He wanted Brian to be comfortable. 

Unlike the night before when Brian had just walked to the restaurant with just his jumper, Jae wanted him to be warm as the clouds looked as though they were going to be against them. 

Instead, Jae found an old jacket for Brian to wear; the hybrid looked overly excited as Jae gave him the clothing. “Thank you,” his voice was filled with happiness as he pulled the jacket around himself; his nose twitching softly. 

Jae just nodded before reaching for his own coat. He led the way through the apartment complex and towards the car park. 

Brian moved around and sat in the passengers seat; Jae couldn’t help but notice his tail laid beside the gearbox. 

Jae smiled at him seeing Brian’s eyes wide as he looked around the car. “You ready?” The hybrid nodded softly. Jae started the engine and pulled out, heading into the main city. 

Brian was looking out the window curiously, his eyes shining as he took in all the new sights. Jae thought he looked cute as his tail swished happily. 

He had to park the car a small walk from the centre of Myeongdong, Brian followed closely after him as they got out the car and headed towards the bustling shopping streets. 

Brian’s nose twitched as new scents hit him, his tail swishing behind him and his ears moving as they caught on to new sounds. Jae watched him closely out of the corner of his eye, making sure that the hybrid wasn’t uncomfortable in any way. 

The familiar cafe appeared in Jae’s view, Brian suddenly gripped his arm tightly before a dark growl came from him. Jae immediately turned to him, worry in his eyes. 

Brian was watching a man carefully as he pulled a hybrid behind him with a collar and leash, the hybrid girl was struggling slightly; her ears indicating that she was a cat hybrid. 

Jae grit his teeth as he saw the man, no one else was giving him a disapproving look; just Brian and Jae. 

Brian was still growling, almost threateningly at the man but he was too far away in the bustling streets to notice. 

Jae placed a careful hand on Brian’s own; making the hybrid’s gaze lock on his immediately. Jae could see his face soften slightly as he gazed at Jae. 

Jae shook his head softly, “Let’s go,” he gripped Brian’s wrist softly and pulled him towards the cafe. 

Thankfully Jinyoung hadn’t arrived yet, Jae could see a free four table in the corner and made his way over. He noticed a group of girls glancing at them curiously, their eyes looking at Brian’s ears and tail. 

Brian sat beside Jae but his face was dark, he didn’t look like himself. “Brian? You okay?” 

The hybrid looked up at him with a fake smile, Jae could tell what was real; Brian’s whole face lit up when he smiled; he wasn’t smiling right now. 

“I’m okay.” 

Jae narrowed his eyes as Brian stared out the window, “I know what you’re thinking,” Jae pondered seeing Brian’s gaze snap back to him. “But most hybrid’s live happily.” 

Brian raised a brow slightly at his words before he smiled sadly, “thank you Jae.” 

“Huh? What for?” Jae frowned. 

“For treating me well,” Brian’s eyes were gazing at him again; that smile was back as well. 

It made Jae smile too but in the back of his head he was thinking about how he’d been getting off to thoughts of Brian, how much he wanted Brian. Was he really treating him well?

“Hyung!” 

Jae blinked as he glanced up, standing and smiling when he saw Jinyoung approaching. The younger man looked just as handsome as he always did, Mark was walking closely behind him; his arms crossed as he did. 

Jae waved them over before sitting down again, he glanced briefly at Brian seeing his ears stood up and his eyes narrowed as he observed the new company. 

Jinyoung and Mark sat opposite them, Jinyoung was smiling brightly as he looked over Brian. “You must be Brian, I’m Jinyoung and this is my wolf hybrid Mark.” 

Brian bowed his head politely, his eyes watching Mark closely as the other hybrid did the same to him. 

Jinyoung smiled at Jae, “Shall we get the drinks, hyung?” Jae looked at the younger man before nodding. 

Brian glanced at Jae nervously as he stood up, “I’m only gonna be over there,” he pointed to the counter seeing Brian nod softly before glancing at Mark warily again. 

Jae followed after Jinyoung as they moved to the counter; Jae ordered him and Brian hot chocolates whilst Jinyoung ordered himself and Mark some coffee. 

They stood and waited for their drinks to be prepared, Jae could see the two hybrid’s conversing awkwardly. 

“Hyung, he’s beautiful,” Jinyoung commented suddenly. Jae glanced to him seeing his charming smile before he nodded. Jinyoung chuckled, “hyung, he’s safe with Mark; you don’t have to watch him.” 

“I know,” Jae sighed, “he just saw a hybrid being dragged by her owner; I think it shook him.” 

Jinyoung looked disgusted; it made Jae nod, “that’s horrible, he’s probably just not use to seeing things like that because you’re treating him well.” Jinyoung smiled as he spoke. 

Jae smiled back, nodding. “I guess.” 

They both grabbed their drinks and made their way back to the table, Mark smiled up at Jinyoung as he placed it in front of the hybrid. Mark leaned over and kissed Jinyoung’s cheek softly. 

Jae’s eyes widened slightly as he watched them, he could see Brian glance briefly at him before his face dropped and he looked away. 

“So, where do we start?” Jinyoung began as he glanced between Jae and Brian. 

“Your barcode.” Mark’s eyes were narrowed as he looked at Brian. Brian shook his head softly. “You can’t just keep it locked away, we want to help you.” Mark growled slightly. 

Jae could see Brian glare at the other hybrid slightly. “I don’t want to talk about it,” Brian growled back. 

Mark rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, sitting back in his seat; his ears laying back slightly. 

“Brian...” Jae glanced to the hybrid seeing him gazing back at him softly. “We want to help, please.” 

The fox hybrid grit his teeth before sighing. He looked up at Mark, “they wanted to know more about us; behaviours, our enhanced senses.” He glanced at the table as he continued, “I overheard them talking, they wanted to create a hybrid to fight, a weapon.” 

“That’s why they chose hybrid’s like you and me,” Mark added as his eyes watched Brian closely.

Brian nodded, Jae and Jinyoung both frowned but waited for the hybrid’s to continue. 

”Being predators it’s easier to manipulate us,” Brian growled, looking over at Jae and Jinyoung to explain. “We could’ve become important assets to them.”

“Who is it that’s doing this? Can’t we get them put away?” Jae asked. 

Brian shook his head, “they never spoke their names, I could sense they were human but that’s it.” Jae slumped slightly. 

“Can you remember where you ran from, Brian?” Jinyoung tried. 

Jae looked over at Brian seeing the panic in his eyes, he shook his head profusely. “No, I don’t want to go anywhere near it.” 

“They’ve probably moved by now, like they did when I got out,” Mark added. 

Jae ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. “This is terrible.” 

“Well, not all humans are good,” Mark interjected. Brian growled almost threateningly at him then, Mark raised a brow at the other hybrid. “Calm down, I didn’t mean your precious Jae.” He smirked. 

Jae’s eyes widened slightly as he glanced between the hybrid’s, Brian was looking at the table again; his cheeks a pretty pink. 

Jinyoung chuckle softly, “Maybe we should talk about something lighter? Hyung, is there anything you’re curious about?” 

“Umm...” Jae looked over at Brian seeing him watching him closely. “How about we go for a walk? It’s starting to get stuffy in here,” Jae said lamely. 

Jinyoung seemed to catch on, he smiled and stood grabbing his cup; “good idea, hyung.” 

Jae was thankful for Jinyoung’s initiative, they walked out the cafe and Jinyoung smiled at the hybrid’s. “You two walk ahead.” Mark raised a brow but nodded, gripping Brian’s arm softly and pulling him in front of the humans, Jae could see Brian glancing back at him before Mark began to talk to him. 

“Okay hyung, What do you wanna know?” Jinyoung got straight to the point. 

“Enhanced senses?” Jae frowned. 

Jinyoung chuckled, “all hybrid’s do but, like Mark, Brian’s genes are more advanced. He can probably see better and hear better than other hybrid’s.” 

Jae remembered when Brian had told him he could practically see in the dark. 

“Ah, that reminds me,” Jinyoung grinned cheekily, “hybrid’s like them have an amazing sense of smell.” 

Jae nodded as he took a sip of his drink, watching Brian as he walked with Mark. “His nose always twitches,” Jae pondered. 

Jinyoung chuckled, “your scent probably makes him feel comfortable and safe.”

Jae looked at the younger man with a raised brow, a soft smile on his face at his words. 

“They can smell arousal too...”

Jae choked on his hot chocolate. “What?!” 

Jinyoung gave him a frown as he coughed, “most hybrid’s can scent arousal, it’s common knowledge hyung.” 

Jae gave Jinyoung large alarmed eyes. What the hell. That meant that Brian could smell him whenever he was getting off. Jae snapped his head back to Brian seeing the fox hybrid looking back at him curiosity, a soft smile on his face. 

“Ah, hyung, he’s so smitten with you,” Jinyoung commented softly, Jae looked at the other human softly seeing his signature smile on his handsome face. “He’s practically giving you heart eyes.” 

Jae’s eyebrows rose, that was the exact same thing Wonpil had said. 

They were heading towards Namsan Park, the hybrid’s tails were swishing as they talked; Jae was glad to see Brian relaxing around Mark. 

He stopped suddenly, gripping Jinyoung’s arm slightly. 

“What’s wrong hyung?” 

Jae could see that the hybrid’s had stopped as well, they were a little in front glancing back slightly. Mark seemed to notice that Jae and Jinyoung wanted to speak privately. 

“Brian, let’s go look at the skyline,” Mark suggested. Jae could see Brian give him a soft worried look; Jae smiled and nodded at the fox hybrid seeing him smile back and follow after Mark. 

Jinyoung gripped his arm and pulled him to a bench, he raised a brow at Jae and gestured for him to speak. 

“I don’t know what to do.” Jae admitted. 

Jinyoung sighed, “it’s more difficult for you because you didn’t choose to have Brian.”

Jae ran a hand through his hair in desperation, Jinyoung waited for him to speak. Jae growled softly. 

“I want him.” 

Jinyoung blinked at Jae’s admission before he smiled. “That’s understandable,” Jae raised a brow at Jinyoung’s words. Jinyoung held his hands up defensively; “yah, I didn’t mean it like that.” 

“What do I do.” Jae grumbled slightly, glancing at the hybrid’s in the distance. 

“Take the opportunity.”

“What?” Jae gave Jinyoung a glare. “I don’t want to take advantage of him.”

“Can you not see the way he looks at you?” Jinyoung inputted, “I only met him today and I can see the devotion he has for you.” 

Jae’s eyes widened and he couldn’t stop the smile from appearing on his face. 

Jinyoung clapped him on the back, “if you don’t take the opportunity, he will.” 

Jae’s eyebrows rose at that, he could see Jinyoung giving him a knowing glance. Jae sighed before nodding, “thanks Jinyoung-ah.”

“It’s okay hyung, if you ever need anything or want to ask something just give me a call.” Jinyoung smiled back. He stood from the bench and stretched, “me and Mark are gonna have to go now, he’s at work later.” 

Jae nodded before he actually caught on to what Jinyoung had said. “Wait, Mark has a job?” 

“Of course, he was bored of sitting around and waiting for me to finish university.” Jinyoung spoke like it was obvious. 

His words made Jae think, did Brian get bored? What did he do all day? Jinyoung raised a brow slightly at Jae’s thoughtful expression, “most places hire hybrid’s, I’m pretty sure Dowoon’s restaurant is looking for people.” 

Jae’s eyebrows rose at that, he could see Jinyoung waving Mark and Brian back, the two hybrid’s making their way back to them. 

Jae pondered on the younger man’s words, should he consider getting Brian a job? After all, he didn’t just want him sitting around and waiting for him to return; Jae’s work load had increased recently with CoCo’s debut looming. 

“Ready to go?” Jinyoung asked Mark as the hybrid’s stood before them. Mark nodded with a soft smile.

“You’re leaving?” Brian asked with a tilt of his head. 

Mark nodded, “Yeah, to my job I was telling you about.” Brian just nodded back. 

Jae and Brian waved the couple off as they walked away. Jae glanced at Brian curiously seeing the hybrid smiling back at him. Jae cleared his throat, “Shall we go shopping?” 

Brian’s face lit up, he nodded softly. Jae smiled and led the way back towards Myeongdong. 

Jae noticed the odd few people staring at Brian as they walked through the busy shopping street, he could see that Brian wasn’t fazed by the looks; instead his eyes glanced around at all the new sights. He was smiling but also stood quite close to Jae. 

Jae only knew of one shop that sold hybrid clothes; the boutique he had visited before. Jae led them there, Brian tilted his head slightly at the shops window before following after Jae. 

“Welcome!” The same man, Jackson, greeted them as they entered. He smiled at Jae in recognition before his eyes moved to Brian. His smile grew, “ah! What a pretty thing you are! Let me show you some pieces!” Jackson cooed as he carefully approached Brian. 

Brian followed after the short man after glancing at Jae and seeing him nod softly. Jackson again was extremely helpful, he let Brian look through the clothes and pick out the ones he liked. Jae had taken a seat, letting the hybrid look and choose with Jackson. 

Jae couldn’t help but glance at the accessories again, a red bow... just like in his dream. Jae shook his head, there was one choker that he did have his eye on. It was black with a small silver buckle at the front. Jae bit his lip, he wanted to buy it for Brian but he also didn’t want to come across as awkward. 

“Sir?” Jae snapped his head back, Jackson was frowning at him slightly. A pile of clothes on the till, Brian was stood behind the man with a soft smile on his face. 

“All done?” Jae asked with a smile. 

Brian nodded but lowered his head slightly, “I think there’s too much,” he observed softly. 

Jae shook his head, “it’s okay, you need some more clothes.” 

The hybrid looked back up at him softly, his dark eyes watching Jae closely. “I don’t mind wearing your clothes, Jae.” 

Jae could feel his cheeks heat slightly and his body react, he chuckled awkwardly seeing Jackson glancing between them both curiously. 

“It’s okay,” Jae added quickly. He noticed Brian sigh before nodding carefully. 

Thankfully the hybrid hadn’t gone overboard with the clothing. Three pairs of jeans, a couple of shirts and a jacket. Jackson smiled at them both softly as he ran them through the till. 

“That comes to a total of 180000W, please,” Jackson informed him. 

Jae’s eyes widened slightly but he nodded graciously and pulled out his card. Brian was watching him curiously, his own eyes wide at the amount of money. 

“I can put some things back,” Brian offered softly. 

Jae shook his head, “Brian, it’s fine.”

“Okay...” the hybrid didn’t look convinced but he stayed silent as Jae ran his card through. 

Jackson thanked them and gave the bag to Brian, his eyes sparkling as he took it. He bowed his head to Jackson before looking up at Jae, “thank you, Jae.” 

Jae nodded softly, glancing at his watch distractingly; it was almost 2pm. “Shall we go get something to eat?” Brian nodded enthusiastically, they both thanked and bid goodbye to Jackson as they left the boutique. Jae made a mental note that he may come back and buy the choker at a later date. 

They made their way to a bbq restaurant, Jae was genuinely surprised to see a few of the workers were hybrid’s. Brian seemed to take interest in the fact too. 

“So, what did you and Mark talk about?” Jae asked as they waited for their meat to cook on the grill. 

Brian smiled before shrugging softly, “this and that, he was telling me about his work.” 

“Oh?” Jae pushed, using his chopsticks to turn the meat. 

“Mark said he worked in an office, with Jinyoung’s family.” Brian informed, watching Jae closely. 

Jae just nodded softly, “I think the meat is done,” he placed a few pieces on Brian’s plate before his own. Brian bowed his head softly as he began to eat. 

“What about you Jae, what did you and Jinyoung talk about?” Brian asked curiously. 

Jae’s eyes widened slightly before he cleared his throat, “we were just catching up, I haven’t seen him for a while,” he lied through his teeth. 

He could see Brian raise a brow slightly, almost like he could tell Jae was lying. Brian just nodded and didn’t ponder. 

Jae observed the hybrid closely, he looked as though he wanted to say something. “What is it Brian?”

Brian bit his lip before glancing at Jae with powerful eyes, “Would it help you if I got a job?” 

Jae frowned slightly, “that’s your choice Brian, we can manage on my wage.” 

Brian looked thoughtful, “I want to help you.” 

Jae smiled softly, “Don’t worry about it.” 

“Jae...” Brian sighed softly, “I want to do something for you, you’ve done so much for me I want to give you something back.” 

The hybrid looked frustrated with himself; it made Jae sigh. “Just your company is enough,” he admitted watching as Brian’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed. Brian glanced back down at his food, Jae could see his ears twitch cutely as he ate distractingly. 

They settled into a comfortable silence as they ate, Brian occasionally glancing up at Jae. Jae smiled back at the hybrid seeing him look away quickly as he did. 

Brian leered over when their bill came, his eyes worried as he looked over at Jae. Jae tried to hide his expression, damn today was an expensive day...

They made their way back into the busy streets, some of the street venders were setting up as the day was getting later. Brian was watching with curiosity and amazement. “We can wait around and walk through them if you want,” Jae suggested. 

Brian looked at him with a soft look, “you’ve been spoiling me all day, shouldn’t we go back?” 

Jae shook his head, gripping Brian’s wrist carefully and pulling him around some of the stores. Brian was smiling all the way round, Jae managed to buy himself some new things too; a new shirt that Brian picked out for him as well as a new jacket. 

They walked and chuckled, Jae didn’t even realise when Brian held his arm; they walked side by side as they looked at what the street vendors were selling. 

Jae smiled as he watched Brian’s eyes light up with all the different things he saw, he felt his heart leap at that smile. Jae knew he was getting himself in deeper with the hybrid, Brian made him feel happy. 

“Jae, look!” Brian pulled him gently by the arm, his tail swishing happily behind him. Jae chuckled as they approached a stall with different jewellery. “Pretty...” Brian whispered softly as he looked over the jewellery. 

Jae could see the Ahjumma who owned the stall looking at them softly, “Would you like something for your jewel?” She asked Jae, smiling at them both and gesturing to Brian. 

Jae felt his face heat up and could see Brian glancing up at him shyly. “Ahh, we’re just looking, but thank you,” he bowed to the Ahjumma seeing her smile back. 

Her words made Jae wonder, is that what people saw Brian as? A trophy? Something that Jae was showing off? 

The thought didn’t sit to well with him, it was true that he did want to show Brian off; after all he was beautiful. But at the same time Jae didn’t want to, he wanted Brian to be equal to him. 

“Jae?” 

Brian was glancing at him worriedly, Jae just shook his head with a smile; he motioned for them to keep moving. Brian nodded as they moved to the next stall, the hybrid’s eyes blinking and shining as he looked over all the goods. Jae couldn’t shift the smile from his face at seeing the hybrid enjoying himself so much. 

They did a bit of food shopping as well, Brian choosing some of the ingredients he wanted to make meals with. Jae just nodded at everything Brian put in the trolley, he didn’t care much. He’d been living mostly off ramen so he was happy that the hybrid was cooking him meals. 

When it got to 8pm Jae suggested they head home, Brian nodded at him softly. They’d spent hours walking through Myeongdong, but Jae just wanted to see Brian’s smile; he had been gifted with it all day. 

The drive back home was quiet, Brian held his bag of clothes close to him. Jae smiled with a shake of his head. He could see that Brian was starting to snooze. “Hey, were almost home.” Brian nodded softly, rubbing his eyes cutely. 

Jae wanted to squish him, he was so precious. 

They arrived at the apartment complex, Jae suddenly had a thought. He smiled at Brian seeing him tilting his head curiously. 

“Brian, there is a 7/11 over there,” he pointed in the direction; you could see the sign from where they were stood. “Feel free to go there whenever you want, and to Dowoon’s restaurant.” Brian blinked softly. “I don’t want you to feel like you’re trapped in the apartment.” 

Brian smiled slightly with a nod. Jae smiled back before making his way into the complex. Jae opened the apartment and locked it after them. 

He watched as Brian went straight over to his bed; pulling out his clothes and arranging them to where he wanted them. 

Jae yawned and stretched, “I’m gonna wash up and get ready for bed,” he informed the hybrid seeing Brian nod softly. 

Jae entered the bathroom and sighed, it felt like they’d been out on a date all day. The thought made Jae feel warm, he liked the idea of dating Brian. His eyes widened and he groaned in frustration when he felt his body reacting. His thoughts came back to Jinyoung’s words; ‘they can smell arousal too..’ Jae gripped his hair with a growl, he had to control himself. 

He washed and changed into his bed clothes before taking off his glasses, he ran a hand through his hair as he stepped out of the bathroom and back into the main room. 

Brian had already changed out of his clothes and into Jae’s oversized shirt that he used to sleep in. He smiled up at Jae softly before standing from his bed, the shirt covering the tops of his thighs. Jae swore the hybrid wore just the shirt to play with Jae’s head. 

Jae watched as Brian moved into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He growled at himself, placing his glasses on the bedside table before climbing into bed. 

He was exhausted, all of Jinyoung’s words were floating around in his head. Take the opportunity before Brian did? 

He didn’t even hear Brian go to bed, his exhaustion made him fall into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IM SO SORRY FOR UPLOADING CHAPTER 8 INSTEAD OF 7!! 😅🙈🙈 I’ve put both up so you’ve kinda got a double update...

The next week passed in a blur, Jae was over his head with work, so much so that he and Brian hardly had time to eat together. Jae had always returned late, so much so that Brian was usually asleep. 

Jae always had a meal waiting for him though. 

He made sure to leave some cash on the side for Brian in case he wanted to go out, he also taught Brian how to use the laptop so he could look at things on there if he wanted too. Also it was a way for him to contact Jae if needs be, emailing him. 

CoCo smiled at him as they sat in JYP’s office. He was listening to the debut single; his head bobbing slightly as he listened carefully in the headphones. 

Jae could feel his nerves kicking in again, he glanced at CoCo but she was just smiling at him. Wasn’t she nervous?

The sound of JYP taking off his headphones made Jae snap his attention back to his boss. Jae’s hands were clammy as he waited for JYP to speak. 

The elder man smiled, “wow, what a debut this is gonna be!” 

Jae released a breath, a smile floating on his face. CoCo clapped enthusiastically with her own smile. 

“Thank you so much JYP-Sunbaenim!” Jae bowed his head seeing JYP waving his hand. 

“This is all your hard work Jaehyung-shii!” JYP praised making Jae smile softly. JYP turned to CoCo, “and well done to you too, CoCo-shii. Make sure to keep up the good work!” 

The cat hybrid nodded softly a happy smile on her pretty face. “Now, both of you head off, start your weekend!” JYP ordered getting bows and nods from the two. 

Jae couldn’t keep the smile from his face, he’d done it! CoCo came up beside him, a soft smile on her face. “Oppa, Shall we go celebrate?” 

Jae bit his lip, glancing at his watch he could see it was only 6pm, a few drinks couldn’t hurt right?

Matthew, Youngjae and a few other members joined them as they went for a meal and drinks. Matthew was sat beside Jae, patting his shoulder, “well done man! You deserve this!” 

Jae smiled at his friend, “thanks!” They clanged their shot glasses together before taking them. Jae could feel the buzz of the alcohol in his head. 

He could feel eyes on him, glancing around the table he could see CoCo smiling at him prettily. Matthew elbowed him with a cheeky grin, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly, “Well well well, Jae.” 

Jae smiled back at his friend before smiling over at CoCo. He could feel her eyes on him all night, he couldn’t help but notice that she had a bow on her tail again. 

It was almost 1am when Jae looked at his watch again, his eyes widening slightly. He stood from his seat, stumbling slightly as he did. He glanced at the table seeing that everyone else was just as drunk as him. 

“Maybe we should call it a night,” Youngjae slurred, himself standing up and pulling out his phone, “Daehyunnie, come and get me!” They laughed at the vocal trainers out of character moment. 

They all stumbled out of the bar, Jae waved at Matthew as he and the others made their way towards their apartments. Jae growled slightly, he’d drove and now he couldn’t get home. He yelped when CoCo suddenly appeared beside him. “Why haven’t you gone home?” He asked her in a slur. 

She giggled softly, “I wanted to make sure you got home safe,” Jae noticed that she didn’t sound very drunk. “We came in your car right? Shall I drive it to yours?” He had given her and Youngjae a lift to the bar. 

Jae raised a brow slightly before shaking his head, “it’s fine, I can walk,” he began to stumble as he walked down the street. 

CoCo chuckled behind him, he glanced back at her but paid her no attention as he focused on getting home. 

At one point he almost fell but CoCo was beside him quickly, holding him up slightly. Her ears tickling his cheek slightly making him giggle, “soft ears...” he mumbled, reaching up and carefully tracing his finger over one. 

He frowned slightly, they weren’t as soft as his. 

CoCo purred softly, Jae quickly pulled his hand away and tried to walk again. She had to help him as he stumbled. He smiled, she smelled like strawberries. 

“You smell nice...” he grumbled lowly. CoCo chuckled but stayed quiet. Jae could see his apartment complex, he pointed at it, “almost there...” 

They approached the apartment, CoCo groaning slightly as his weight rested on her smaller frame. He was suddenly aware of the fact that she was almost in his apartment. When they got to the entrance he stopped and faced her, “I can make it from here,” he pulled out his phone. 

“Huh? What are you doing?” She asked softly. 

“Getting you a cab,” Jae answered. Her eyes widened slightly, Jae could see she looked slightly distressed. “What?”

“I-I don’t trust them,” she said softly. 

“Who?” 

“People I don’t know,” she answered. 

Jae raised a brow slightly, he growled softly at his own carelessness. He was now in a slight dilemma, she was a hybrid and he knew what some people would do to her if she was walking the streets alone. He also felt a bit responsible for her, she was the next artist to debut and with his music. And she’d helped him all the way back...

“I must be crazy,” he whispered softly to himself. He just hoped that Brian would forgive him. Jae nodded solemnly, “Okay, you can stay here tonight.” Her eyes lit up but he held a hand up slightly. “I have a hybrid.” 

CoCo blinked before a frown covered her pretty features, “a hybrid?” 

Jae nodded. “It’s up to you if you want to stay.” 

She looked at him curiously before raising her head softly with a smile, “I’d feel more comfortable if I stayed with you.” 

Jae smiled awkwardly before nodding, “fine.” He led the way into the apartment and to the elevator, he could feel his nerves kick in. What would Brian’s reaction be? He glanced at CoCo, her tail was swishing nervously. 

Jae took a deep breath as he made his way towards the apartment, unlocking the door quietly; he hoped that Brian was too far into a deep sleep to hear them as they entered. 

Like always, there was a plate of food on the kitchen side and the lamp beside the sofa was on; bathing the room in a soft glow. Jae was thankful to see Brian asleep on his bed; his tail wrapped around himself. 

CoCo glanced around the apartment, her nose twitching slightly before her eyes settled on Brian. Jae could see her eyes widened slightly, “a fox..?” 

Jae nodded softly at her before glancing around, his head was still spinning with the alcohol. He could see CoCo yawn slightly, Jae sighed. “You can sleep in my bed if you want.” 

She tilted her head softly, “Are you sure?” 

Jae nodded before gesturing to the sofa, “I’m okay on the sofa.” She nodded softly before moving through the apartment. 

Jae’s eyes widened slightly when he saw Brian shuffle before his eyes began to flutter open. His nose was twitching and his ears were moving. 

“Shit...” Jae growled. 

“Jae? Is that y-“ Brian’s voice was gravelly, as he sat up his eyes immediately locked on CoCo. 

Jae’s eyes widened when he saw the fox’s expression. Brian’s eyes narrowed dangerously and he began to growl darkly. CoCo stood up from Jae’s bed and held her hands up, she began to walk backwards towards Jae. 

Jae watched as Brian stood, his tail swishing erratically behind him; his ears flat on his head as he continued growling, almost hissing. He was moving towards them threateningly. CoCo hid behind Jae which made Brian even more erratic.

“Jae.” He growled sternly, his eyes never leaving CoCo as she quivered behind Jae. Jae held his hands up defensively at Brian, the fox hybrid moved his attention to Jae briefly before he glanced back over at CoCo. Brian was now almost stood in front of Jae. 

Jae yelped as he was suddenly gripped by Brian, the fox hybrid used all his strength to pull Jae away and pulled him back until he was on Brian’s bed on the floor. 

Jae felt his cheeks heat up as Brian crawled over him, the fox hybrid was practically sat in his lap, his hands at either side of Jae’s head as he glared at CoCo. 

“O-Oppa?” 

“I-I think it’s best if you go,” Jae said from his awkward position on the fox’s bed, CoCo nodded softly before grabbing her bag and turning. Jae placed a strong hand on Brian’s thigh as the fox hybrid made a move to go after her. “Brian, stop.” He heard the fox hybrid take a small intake of breath. 

Jae could hear the door close as CoCo left. He was suddenly aware of the position they were in. Brian was breathing deeply as he glared at the door, he was still growling softly. Jae didn’t understand why he’d reacted so threateningly. 

“Brian?” He spoke softly, the hybrid’s gaze snapped back to him; his eyes dark as he glanced down at Jae. 

Jae could feel the hot skin of Brian’s thigh under his fingers, he pulled his hand away quickly before sitting up. It made the position worse, now Brian really was sat in his lap; the hybrid made no move to get up either. 

Brian’s nose twitched slightly before he scrunched his nose with disgust. “Jae, where have you been?” His tone was dark as he spoke. Jae could see the almost wounded look on Brian’s face. 

“We were all celebrating,” Jae spoke truthfully, keeping his eyes on Brian even as the fox hybrid looked away from him. 

Jae tried to ignore the fact that Brian was practically sat naked on his lap, the long shirt his only clothing. Brian’s nose twitched again making Jae tense. 

Jae froze when Brian suddenly moved forwards, tucking his head under Jae’s chin making his ears tickle Jae softly. His hands were holding Jae’s shoulders as he just stayed there. 

“Brian?”

“Please, let me stay like this for a while,” Brian’s voice was small as he spoke. 

Jae nodded softly, he couldn’t resist moving his hands to grip Brian’s thighs; maybe it was the alcohol giving him more confidence but the small whimper that escaped Brian was enough. 

They stayed like that for a while, Jae could feel his eyes lid with sleep. Unconsciously, he pulled Brian down with him as he laid back against the pillows surrounding him. Brian didn’t move from his position on top of Jae. 

Jae moved his hands, one cupped the back of Brian’s head; his fingers petting the hybrid’s hair and ears softly. Jae could feel Brian’s tail wrap softly around his other arm as it rested on Brian’s waist. 

Jae fell asleep to Brian’s soft breathing. 

 

-

 

Every part of Jae’s body was on fire, every inch hot and aroused, he could vaguely feel someone on top of him; soft lips moving across his body. 

Jae groaned softly. His mind still hazy from sleep and alcohol. 

Jae could feel fingers catch the waistband of his boxers, gently pulling them down over his hips, and before another thought, a wet mouth was on the hot length of Jae’s erection. Jae’s head fell back onto the pillows and he threw an arm over his eyes, moans and grunts leaving his mouth. 

He reached down with his other to card a hand through soft hair, his fingers met a soft ear and the mouth around his cock vibrated with a moan. 

Man, what a dream... that is all that was running though Jae’s hazy mind as he peeked from under his arm. His mouth opening in a dark groan when he saw Brian gazing up at him; his mouth full of Jae’s cock. 

“Fuck...yes...” Jae growled, gripping Brian’s hair tighter. 

Brian made a soft noise at the encouragement, taking Jae further into his mouth, and Jae struggled to restrain himself from thrusting back as the pleasure built rapidly. 

He could feel the haze in his mind beginning to clear as he became aware of his surroundings. He was laid out on Brian’s bed, the sunlight creeping in from the window above them. 

And Brian. He was giving him a mind blowing blowjob. 

Jae’s eyes widened as he felt the hybrid take him deeper, his fingers digging into Jae’s hips to keep him still as he deep throated him. 

Jae sat up slightly but didn’t move his hand away from Brian’s hair. “Brian...f-fuck...” the hybrid’s strong eyes were watching him closely, Jae groaned again. 

In an embarrassingly short time, Jae was groaning aloud in pleasure and coming in Brian’s mouth, he laid back; panting on the bed with an arm over his eyes. His mind trying to catch up to what they had just done. 

Brian licked at his lips and smiled, he sat up and tilted his head at Jae; his smile never leaving. Jae peered up at him softly, Brian’s lips were glistening and his cheeks were pink, but he looked happy. 

“Jae?” His voice was hoarse as he glanced down at the human. 

Jae could feel his cheeks heat before he sat up again, he could feel the silky fur of Brian’s tail brush his thighs softly. He quickly pulled his pants back up, in doing so he dislodged Brian from his position in his lap. The hybrid sat beside him, a devoted look in his eyes. 

“W-what just happened?” Jae mumbled as he glanced at the hybrid. 

Brian gave him a hard look, “Jae, don’t run away from me,” he moved closer as Jae tried to shuffle away. Jae couldn’t help but think how sexy Brian looked prowling towards him. 

“We shouldn’t have..” Jae started, trying to squash his urge to continue what they had started. 

“No, I want this, don’t fight it Jae. I see the way you look at me,” Brian’s tone was stern as he growled at Jae softly. 

Jae gave the hybrid a desperate look, “why? Why do you want me?” He had never had confidence in himself, it was one of his major weaknesses. 

“When you brought that creature here last night, I lost it. I thought I wasn’t enough...” Brian glanced to his lap slightly, a soft growl coming from him. “I thought you were giving up on me...” 

“What? I would never do that.”

Brian smiled and nodded, his eyes gazing up at Jae softly, “I know.” He bit his lip and shifted closer to Jae.

Jae blinked nervously before he felt those soft lips on his own. Brian’s kiss was leisurely, focused, and full of promise. He kissed like he were trying to tell Jae something; some ungodly secret that didn’t exist in words. 

Jae tried to answer him in earnest; he tried to tell him just how badly he'd wanted this, and for how long.

Brian pulled away with a soft blush on his cheeks, his forehead resting on Jae’s gently. “Jae...”

Jae couldn’t help himself, he cupped the hybrid’s chin before bringing their lips together again. It was a sweet kiss, no lust behind it; just devotion. Jae moaned softly into the hybrid’s mouth, Brian took the opportunity to tilt his head and plunge his tongue into Jae’s mouth. 

Jae felt their tongues battle for dominance, he found himself moving closer to Brian until they were on Brian’s makeshift bed again. 

The hybrid moaned softly as Jae began to push him down, Brian was now laid on his bed; their lips were still attached and kissing each other gently; Jae was trying to imprint the hybrid’s taste in his mind. 

Brian pulled away, his teeth catching Jae’s bottom lip and tugging playfully. Jae panted over the hybrid, gazing down at him and seeing the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen. 

Brian had his hands beside his head; his hair was fanned out on the pillow with his ears poking out cutely. The oversized shirt had slid down off one of his shoulders giving Jae a view of Brian’s collarbones and left shoulder. 

He looked exactly like he did in Jae’s dreams. 

Brian pulled him down again, capturing his lips for another kiss. Jae groaned darkly as he gripped the hybrid’s waist, Brian arched up into him slightly making Jae kiss the hybrid more fiercely. Brian kept his hands beside his head but rolled his hips towards Jae’s already interested erection. Jae growled again, his body just kept reacting to Brian.

He thrust his own hips towards the hybrid’s catching Brian’s soft whimper in his mouth. Jae kept at a fast pace, grinding down onto Brian and feeling his teeth dig into his bottom lip again; he seemed to enjoy doing that. 

Jae pulled away and gazed down at the hybrid beneath him. Brian was panting softly, his eyes lidded and his cheeks pink. 

He looked up at Jae with a smile, “Jae...more...” Jae felt like he couldn’t deny those pretty eyes. 

Jae smirked playfully, he ran his long fingers down Brian’s body hearing the fox whimper softly. He glanced down Brian’s body, their thrusting had caused Brian’s oversized shirt to lift up, his erect cock standing at attention on his belly. 

Jae growled and wrapped his fingers around the hot column of Brian’s flesh and squeezed. Brian hummed and squirmed a little, his legs spreading unconsciously and giving Jae better access. 

"Is this what you want?" asked Jae. He stroked upwards and ran the pad of his thumb over the head of Brian’s cock. 

Jae pushed his hand back down, not concerned with being gentle. The pleasurable moan from Brian told him he didn’t have to worry.

"Jae, more...” Brian bit out, his tail brushing against Jae’s arm. 

Jae grinned and applied himself to his task. He liked the fact that Brian enjoyed a bit of manhandling. Jae was free to stroke the hybrid the same way he wanked himself. 

His cock liked the idea, too. It swelled further, pressing against the front of Jae’s pants in search of relief. Unable and unwilling to contain himself any longer, Jae awkwardly pulled his pants down with his left hand. 

Brian was moaning and thrusting himself into Jae’s fist, and he didn't seem to care what Jae was doing, his pre-come making it an easier slide for Jae’s long fingers. 

It wasn't until Jae paused in his activities to line their cocks up that Brian even opened his eyes. "Jae? What are you..." he began, only to end on a groan when Jae began sliding his hand up and down both of their cocks at once. 

It felt fantastic. 

Pre-come leaked from each cock and provided enough lubrication to make the friction deliciously wet. The sensation of Brian’s cock throbbing next to his own made Jae moan in delight. 

His eyes were riveted to the spectacle of their two cocks pressed together, flushed and swollen and visibly twitching. 

When Brian reached down and added his hand to the party, Jae nearly came undone. He leaned closer to Brian, feeling the warmth of the hybrid’s body and filling his senses with the musky scent of their mutual arousal as well as something very much Brian.

Brian’s breathing hitched, and Jae could tell he was close. He hadn’t gotten off yet like Jae had. Brian’s hips jerked, and he pulsed over their entwined fingers, a soft cry of Jae’s name on his lips. 

Jae continued stroking, thrusting into their joined hands and rubbing against Brian’s over sensitive cock. The hybrid whimpered softly, Jae’s other hand rested on Brian’s inner thigh; the skin warm under his palm.

In no time, Jae was adding his own release to the sticky mess between them. Jae gave his softening prick another slow, gentle stroke, then collapsed onto the bed beside Brian. 

He felt the hybrid’s tail brush his back slightly before he felt Brian snuggle close to him. His head tucking under Jae’s chin, the familiar position and the tickle of his ears made Jae smile. 

“Jae?” Brian’s voice was small as he spoke into Jae’s skin. Jae hummed softly to show he was listening. “Please don’t regret this.” Brian whispered softly. 

Jae wrapped his arms carefully around the hybrid, bringing him closer and placing a soft kiss to the top of his head; both of them exhausted and feeling sleep take them. 

 

-

 

The rest of the weekend past by quickly, Jae notice that Brian was a lot more confident than before. His eyes continued to follow Jae as he went about the apartment, he’d spent most of Sunday doing work ready for the week ahead. 

He didn’t tell Brian about CoCo and her debut, the cat hybrid had messaged him a soft apology; Jae had told her not to be sorry as she didn’t do anything wrong. He felt a sense of guilt run through him at the whole situation. 

Brian had made them food and they were currently sat on the sofa watching a drama. Brian was watching with fascinated interest; Jae was only using it as background noise as he continued his work. 

It was almost 11pm when Jae suggested they head to bed. Brian smiled at him softly before moving towards his makeshift bed; Jae had to glance away when he saw the hybrid starting to get changed in front of him. He could hear Brian’s chuckle as he did. 

Jae escaped and changed in the bathroom, washing quickly before making his way back out. Brian was stood before him, Jae jumped back slightly. Brian tilted his head curiously but just moved past Jae and headed into the bathroom. 

Sighing, Jae made his way to his bed. He didn’t even what to think about how awkward work would be tomorrow. 

His newly found intimacy with Brian was something different. Jae didn’t even realise he was attracted to men. 

No. Just Brian. 

Jae gripped his hair in desperation before lying down; glaring at the ceiling. He heard Brian emerge from the bathroom, the fox turned off the light before moving back. 

“Jae?” 

“Hmm?” 

Brian was suddenly beside him, the hybrid kneeled beside Jae’s bed. His eyes gazing at Jae. “You don’t regret it, do you?” 

Jae shook his head and sat up, glancing with a frown at Brian, “no! Why would you think that?” 

Brian stood and sat on Jae’s bed carefully, although he didn’t leave much space between them. “You haven’t touched me all day.” 

Jae blinked profusely at the hybrid, a confused look on his face. Jae sighed before he reached forwards, taking Brian’s tail in his hand and running his fingers through the soft fur. 

Brian’s breath hitched, his eyes wide as he glanced at Jae. Jae just smirked playfully at him, his fingers stroking his tail all the way to the white tip. 

“Jae...” Brian whimpered softly, Jae could swear he could hear the hybrid purring gently as he continued. 

“Brian, lay down with me,” Jae suggested, moving aside in his bed to make space for the hybrid. He took his hand reluctantly away from Brian’s tail and watched as he moved cautiously into the bed. 

Jae threw the bedsheet over them before bringing Brian into his arms, the hybrid automatically tucking his head under Jae’s chin. 

“Sleep, BriBri,” Jae yawned, he felt Brian tremble slightly at his new improvised pet name. 

Jae smiled into the hybrid’s hair, he wanted to stay like this forever; Brian was safe and protected with Jae. 

Jae would make sure nothing and no one would break them apart. He listened to the hybrid’s soft breathing as sleep took him.


	8. Chapter 8

Jae woke earlier than he intended, Brian was still fast asleep beside him, his face squashed slightly making Jae smile at how cute he looked. 

He brushed some stray orange hairs from  
Brian’s face, the hybrid burrowed his face further into the pillow. Jae could watch him all day. 

He sighed when the dread of going to work filled him, he had no choice. He didn’t know what to say to CoCo when they saw each other. They had the rest of the album to work on so it’s not like they could avoid each other.

Jae was still curious as to Brian’s strong hatred of the other hybrid. He didn’t react that way around Sungjin or Mark. Jae was still gazing at Brian, stroking his fingers softly through Brian’s hair; careful to avoid touching his ears as the hybrid may wake up. 

After almost an hour of just laying staring at Brian, Jae sighed before getting up; careful as to not awaken the still sleeping hybrid. 

He showered and dressed before pouring himself some cereal; he sighed as he glanced over at the bed. Brian was still sleeping peacefully, Jae placed his bowl down before walking over. He had to go to work but he wanted to speak to the hybrid before he went. 

Jae traced one of Brian’s ears softly, it twitched in response. Brian began to awaken slightly, his body stretching out and his eyes fluttered open. Jae smiled down at the hybrid, “morning.” 

“Good morning,” Brian’s morning voice was sexy as hell, Jae smirked softly as he flicked Brian’s ear playfully. 

Brian shook his head profusely before sitting up, his shirt had slid down his shoulder again, Jae bit his lip and pulled his gaze away from the skin on display for him. 

“What time is it?” Brian mumbled as he ran a hand gently through his hair; making it stick up even more. 

Jae chuckled softly at the hybrid’s action, “almost 8:30.” 

Brian blinked before he looked around the apartment, “Shall I make breakfast?” 

Jae chuckled softly before shaking his head, “it’s okay, I’ve had something.” 

“Oh...” Brian’s face fell slightly. 

“I just wanted to say goodbye before I left for work,” Jae smiled, he stroked a finger over Brian’s ears, Brian tilted his head and leaned into the touch; a soft smile on his face. 

Jae couldn’t resist, he bent down and kissed the hybrid softly. Brian whimpered into the kiss, tilting his head to make it deeper only for Jae to pull away. Brian gave him a soft uncharacteristic pout, Jae chuckled. 

“I’ve gotta go,” he gave Brian’s lips one last kiss before he grabbed his bag and keys; “I’ll see you tonight.” Brian nodded softly, still sat in Jae’s bed as he left. 

 

-

 

The company was busy as Jae made his way through it, people bowed their heads to him in greeting; him doing the same back. 

He headed straight towards his studio, he was surprised to see CoCo sat waiting for him. She stood as soon as he entered, a worried look on her face. “CoCo-shii?”

“Oppa...” her ears were laid down on her hair as she looked to the floor, “I’m so sorry.” 

Jae sighed, he placed his bags down before placing a comforting hand on CoCo’s shoulder. She glanced up at him with apologetic eyes. 

“I should be the one that’s sorry, I got too drunk and you helped me,” Jae ran a hand through his hair awkwardly. “I’m sorry about Brian.” He felt the need to add, after all even he was surprised by the fox hybrid’s actions. 

CoCo glared slightly at Brian’s name before she nodded softly, “Shall we start?” She suggested. Jae was just thankful that she still was willing to work. 

The rest of the day passed quickly, Jae managed to get out just before 7pm. He’d had lunch with Matthew, the younger man telling him about his new house which he and his partner Taehyung had moved into. Jae was thankful for a bit of normality. 

His apartment complex came into view, the roads were mostly clear meaning that he got home quicker. Jae smiled as he got out the car but his thoughts ran back to CoCo. 

She had put in quite a lot of effort but she still seemed off all day. Jae had asked her if she was okay but she had just smiled and waved him off politely. Jae thought that maybe she still found it awkward between them because of what happened. 

Jae made his way through the complex, pulling out his keys and opening the door. He smiled when he saw Brian sat on the sofa watching tv. The hybrid immediately stood and made his way over as Jae entered.

“Welcome back.” Brian smiled softly. 

Jae reached out a hand and pet Brian’s head instinctively, the hybrid pushing into it softly. Jae could see Brian’s tail swishing happily behind him. 

He noticed the familiar plate of food sat on the kitchen side for him. He pulled away and smiled at Brian. 

“How was work?” Brian asked curiously as he made his way back over to the sofa. 

Jae grabbed the plate of food and followed after the hybrid, sitting beside him on the sofa. “Busy, I’ve got a lot of work to do.” 

Brian just nodded softly before moving closer to Jae, tucking himself against Jae’s side and hearing the human chuckle. 

“You getting comfy?” Jae hummed. Brian smiled against his side, a nod of his head in answer. 

They were watching a movie, a really shit one in Jae’s opinion, Brian’s head was now lying in his lap as Jae ran his fingers through his soft hair; in doing so Brian was snoozing softly. Jae had noticed that the hybrid slept and ate a lot, he wondered if it was just part of his genes. 

When it began to get later, Jae was yawning; Brian was now asleep on his lap; his breathing deep. Jae smiled softly down at the hybrid, he didn’t want to wake him but they had to get to bed. 

“Brian? We need to get to bed,” Jae shook the hybrid’s shoulder softly; seeing those eyes open softly before he gazed up at Jae. 

Brian sat up softly, rubbing his eyes to awaken himself; he yawned as Jae stood up. 

“I’m gonna get ready for bed, you should too,” Jae smiled. He made his way to the bathroom, looking back to see Brian walking over to his clothes. 

 

Jae didn’t know whether or not to invite the hybrid into his bed, he listened to the fox as he moved around in the bathroom. Jae stared at the ceiling, it had become a habit of his recently. He growled before moving across the bed, there was space for Brian if the hybrid chose to sleep with him. 

The bathroom door reopened followed by the familiar action of Brian turning off the light and making his way back into the main room. 

Jae listened carefully as the fox moved around the apartment. He felt the bed dip slightly making him smirk. 

“Jae? Is it okay?” Brian’s voice was small as he spoke. Jae turned to him and nodded, even in the dim light he could still see Brian’s bright smile as he climbed in beside Jae. 

He couldn’t resist putting his arms around Brian and pulling the hybrid against him. He could hear a soft chuckle from the hybrid as he tucked his head in the familiar space under Jae’s chin. 

 

-

 

Days seemed to all blur into one, Jae was over his head with work; JYP had brought forward the date of CoCo’s debut so Jae had to create the whole album within a couple of weeks. 

He felt sorry for CoCo, not only did she have to work with him on the music but Matthew had told him that she wasn’t keeping up with the choreography. 

Brian was another thing. 

They kissed pretty much every day and Jae had made it a necessity to pet the hybrid whenever he got the chance. But other than that, they hadn’t done anything intimate since the last time. 

Jae didn’t know if Brian was just waiting for him to make the first move. 

Jae sighed as he made his way down the corridor of the company, Brian had text him earlier to say he was going to the store. Jae had automatically felt a sense of worry fill him; what if the hybrid got into trouble? He then thought back to when Brian had faced off CoCo and how aggressive he had become. Jae realised that Mark was right, he didn’t have to worry about Brian. 

They’d seen both Mark and Jinyoung and Sungjin and Wonpil, the latter had been over the moon that Brian and Jae had become closer; well Wonpil was over the moon. 

Mark was the one that had gone out of his way to buy Brian a phone, Jae had to explain to the hybrid how to use it but Jae was thankful that he could now contact Brian easier. 

“Jae! Hey!” Matthew’s voice made Jae stop and turn to his friend. The taller man was giving him a judgmental look. 

“What’s up?” Jae asked, frowning at his friends expression. 

“You free?” Matthew questioned, Jae raised a brow slightly before smiling and nodding. “Let’s get some food.” Matthew suggested. 

Jae nodded, it was lunchtime after all. 

They made their way to the coffee shop beside the company building; both of them ordering and sitting back to relax. 

Matthew watched Jae closely, his expression was slightly out of character making Jae frown. 

“What’s up Matt?” 

The other man crossed his arms over his powerful chest before giving Jae a cheeky grin, “when were you gonna tell me?” 

“Huh? What are you talking about?” Jae frowned. 

“Your hybrid.” 

Matthew’s words made Jae’s eyes widen, the waitress came over with their food giving Jae a chance to think of a reason why he hadn’t told Matthew. 

He decided to just come out with it. “I’ve been so busy, I guess I just forgot.” Jae answered lamely. 

Matthew chuckled with a shake of his head before he glanced around the cafe, almost like he was looking for something. Jae frowned again. 

“Well, looks like hybrid’s are into you,” Matthew commented randomly. 

Jae’s frown deepened slightly, Matthew was giving him that cheeky smile again. “What?”

“CoCo, she won’t stop talking about you.” 

Jae choked on his sandwich, Matthew grimaced slightly. Jae coughed before facing his friend with large eyes. “W-What? What are you talking about?” 

Matthew sighed softly, “I’ve been with her all week teaching her the choreography and all she’s blabbed about is you!” 

Jae frowned with a shake of his head. “Damnit...”

“How else do you think I found out about your fox?” Matthew leered. 

Jae blinked up at him before sighing heavily. “His name is Brian.” Matthew nodded in acknowledgment. 

“So, what are you gonna do about CoCo?” Matthew asked as he took a bite of his sandwich. 

Jae ran a hand through his hair, “I don’t know.” He looked at his friend helplessly. “What can I do?” 

Matthew looked thoughtful but just sighed, “I dunno man, it’s difficult.” 

Jae deflated into his chair, his appetite squashed. 

They both returned to the company, Jae bid farewell to Matthew; after having promised to introduce Brian to him sometime. Jae headed back to his studio, thankful to see it empty. He sat at his desk and started his programs. 

When he looked up again it was almost 5:30pm, he growled slightly. He’d been coming home really late recently and he could see it in Brian’s eyes that the hybrid was disappointed. 

Jae bit his lip before making a decision, he saved all his work before packing away. In the back of his head he was thinking about what Brian had cooked for him; he had gone to the store earlier in the day. 

He felt his cheeks heat up slightly at the almost domestic situation he and Brian were in. 

Grabbing his car keys and bag, Jae made his way out of his studio and through the company. Bidding staff farewell as he went. 

The traffic was horrific when he got onto the main road, Jae growled as he looked to the clock in his Fiesta, 6:18pm. Almost home...

He pulled into the car park and made his way into his apartment complex, he had his key ready when the elevator opened at his floor. 

Jae opened the door and smiled when he saw the surprise of Brian’s face as he entered. Brian was stood in the kitchen, making food, he immediately stopped and padded over towards Jae. 

Jae couldn’t help but notice the way Brian seemed to straighten out his clothes and fix his unruly hair as he moved towards Jae. 

“Jae? Welcome back,” he stood before Jae and sighed happily when Jae placed a hand on his head; flattening the strands softly and running his index finger over Brian’s left ear. Jae’d noticed that the left ear was more sensitive. “You’re home early.” Brian observed as he glanced up at Jae through his fringe. 

Jae nodded, “I wanted to see you,” the words came out before Jae even realised he’d said it. 

Brian’s eyes widened slightly before he smiled up at Jae. Jae suddenly felt Brian’s hands on his chest, his tail brushing Jae’s arm playfully. 

“I missed you,” Brian whispered softly as he leaned up to press a soft kiss to Jae’s jaw. Jae couldn’t hold back the groan, he moved his hands to Brian’s hips and smiled softly down at him. 

Brian was watching him closely, his expressive eyes almost sparkling in the low light of the room. Jae could stare at him for hours...

“Jae...” 

The hybrid moved closer, tilting his head slightly before his nose twitched and he frowned. It made Jae look at him with worry, “Brian?” 

Brian’s eyes widened, “the food!” He quickly turned around in Jae’s arms and made his way back to the kitchen. He pulled the pan off the heat and sighed heavily. “Damn, almost.” 

Jae couldn’t help but burst out laughing, Brian turned to him with a frown as he continued to chortle; holding a hand over his mouth to try and stop his chuckles. Brian pouted slightly before shaking his head at Jae. 

He’d managed to salvage the food, Jae groaned as he ate; thankful that they were finally eating together after such a long time. 

He could feel Brian’s gaze on him as he ate, he glanced up to see the hybrid resting his chin on his hand as he stared at Jae. 

“Y-Yah! You eat too!” Jae bellowed, embarrassed at the hybrid’s gaze. Brian just chuckled before eating; although he did keep on staring at Jae as he did. 

They spent the rest of the night cuddled on the sofa watching cheesy dramas. Again, Brian began to drift asleep as he lay in Jae’s arms. 

Brian’s makeshift bed had disappeared a few days ago, both of them giving a silent agreement that they were now sharing Jae’s bed. The futon was still on the floor but Brian now used it as a place to put his clothes. Jae had told him he could share the wardrobe but Brian had just smiled and shook his head.

Jae left the space for Brian as he waited for him to return from washing in the bathroom, the light turned off indicating that Brian was making his way. 

Jae smiled as he saw the hybrid’s silhouette before him, feeling the hybrid softly slide in beside him and resume the sleeping position. Jae smiled at the familiar tickle of Brian’s ears on his chin. 

He smiled softly into Brian’s hair, “How was your trip to the store?” Jae asked softly. 

“Good,” Brian yawned. Jae frowned slightly at the lack of answer before he felt Brian shuffle. Brian was now face to face with him, Jae could see his pretty features in the low light. “I ran into Dowoon.” 

“Dowoon-ie?” Jae prompted. 

Brian nodded, “he asked me if I wanted to work at the restaurant.” The hybrid was watching Jae’s expression closely. 

Jae tried to hide the uncertainty from his face but he could tell that the hybrid could see it. “Do you want a job?” Jae inquired. 

Brian bit his lip slightly before gazing into Jae’s eyes, “I want to help you.” 

Jae sighed softly, “I know...”

“Then let me.” Brian pushed slightly. 

“It’s your choice,” Jae said softly, “you can do it if you want.” 

Brian didn’t look thoroughly convinced, “are you sure?” 

Jae smiled with a soft nod, he kissed Brian’s nose softly chuckling as he watched the fox’s nose twitch as he did. 

“Now, let’s sleep, okay?” Jae suggested seeing Brian smile back and nod; settling back down against Jae’s chest. Jae let his soft breathing lull him to sleep. 

 

-

 

Jae awoke to the sound of the wind howling outside. He tried to move, only to realize he had an armful of hybrid. His body stilled, most of it, any way. 

He glanced down slightly seeing Brian still snuggled up to him; he could feel his body heat slightly. They hadn’t done anything intimate for so long...

Jae shook his head slightly before relaxing back against the bed; he closed his eyes and willed his body and mind to behave. 

Jae woke again. 

Weak, winter light illuminated the room softly. Jae discovered he and Brian were in the center of the bed, and that he was spooned up behind the hybrid, Brian’s tail wrapped gently around Jae’s waist. 

Jae’s half-hard cock surged with arousal. His hips pressed forward, aligning his cock with the cleft of Brian’s bare ass. It was so wrong, but Jae wasn't thinking straight; he missed this, it was almost like Brian was testing him. Seeing how long he could resist. 

He positively ached, and if he was careful, maybe he could rut to completion against Brian’s enticing ass without awakening the hybrid. After all, Brian was practically naked save for the oversized shirt he wore. 

Jae tried to be as unobtrusive as possible. He made tiny motions with his hips as he frotted, all the while hoping Brian didn't wake up. 

Jae froze when he noticed a subtle change in Brian’s breathing. He considered his options: pull back and pretend nothing had happened or, indulge in what both of them wanted. 

Jae growled as he chose the latter, he cupped Brian between the legs and gave the hybrid a gentle squeeze. 

Brian’s breath hitched and he thrust into Jae’s hand before he stiffened. "Jae? What..?”

"Relax," Jae groaned. "Let me do this for you." He nuzzled Brian’s hair aside and kissed his nape. 

Brian exhaled on a whimpered sigh and arched into Jae’s caress. His muscles tightened again, and he covered Jae’s hand with his own. Since he hadn't actively pushed Jae’s hand away, Jae continued to rub and squeeze him. 

"Jae, this...mmh...it feels..”

"Good?" Jae whispered. He grew brazen enough to frot against Brian’s ass again.

"Yes..."

After that, no more words were exchanged between them. Jae flung a leg over Brian’s thighs and proceeded to dry hump him, careful of the now swishing tail, while fondling Brian under his oversized shirt. 

Brian pressed against Jae’s hand with his own, and Jae took the hint and rubbed him harder. He climaxed first, which wasn't surprising, given that he'd had a head start on the hybrid. 

Brian thrusted into Jae’s hand until Jae recovered enough to actively participate again. He stroked the hybrid, enjoying the opportunity to gauge Brian’s beautiful body as he arched against him. 

Jae licked his lips, wanting to see and taste. Brian moaned and spurted into Jae’s grip, hips twisting as he came back down. 

For a long moment, neither of them moved. Their harsh breaths gradually slowed and evened out. 

Jae groaned and rolled onto his back. He grimaced at the sticky feeling in his pants. He sat up and glanced at the clock, 6:55. 

He reached for his glasses and put them on, then sat up to survey the hybrid. Brian was laying on his front but he gazed up at Jae with a soft smile on his face. 

“I was wondering when you were going to do that.” 

Jae gaze him a sour look, “were you testing me?” 

Brian smiled and turned onto his back and sat up beside Jae, resting his head on the humans shoulder gently. “Maybe...” 

Jae scoffed with a chuckle before kissing Brian’s head softly. “I’ll come home early today, we can go see Dowoon together.” Jae suggested seeing Brian look up at him curiously. 

“Are you sure? Don’t you have a lot of work to do?” 

Jae wasn’t always thankful for Brian’s observant nature; “don’t worry, it’ll be fine.” 

“Okay...” Brian didn’t look overly convinced but he let it drop. 

They laid together until Jae felt he had to get up or else he’d be late for work, Brian got up too and headed into the kitchen to make breakfast as Jae showered. 

The whole setup was strangely domestic, it made Jae smile as he got dressed in the bathroom. He didn’t trust himself or Brian to dress in the main room. 

Placing his glasses on his face, Jae took one last look at his reflection before making his way out. Brian smiled softly at him as he placed the food on the coffee table; sitting on the floor and waiting for Jae to join him. Jae was just thankful that the hybrid now had boxers on under his oversized shirt. 

“Jae,” the said man lifted his head as he heard Brian call him softly, “What are you working on?” 

Jae tilted his head slightly, the hybrid had never really asked him about work before. “Ah, the company is debuting a new idol and I’m in charge of their music.” He made sure to avoid mentioning CoCo’s name. 

Brian looked intrigued, his head tilted as he ate; his eyes gesturing for Jae to continue. Jae just smiled awkwardly before glancing back to his food; he could feel Brian’s eyes on him. 

“Who is the idol?” 

Brian’s voice was strong, almost like he knew the answer already but wanted to hear it from Jae. 

Jae lifted his head before smiling softly, “ah, look at the time, I best be going,” he gripped his plate before moving back towards the kitchen; placing it on the side before grabbing his bag. 

Brian’s eyes were narrowed as he stood and followed Jae to the door, standing in front of it with his tail swishing in agitation. “Jae.”

“Brian, I’m sorry; I have to go,” Jae pushed, gripping Brian’s chin softly and bringing their lips together. Brian sighed gently into the kiss, Jae carefully placed his hands on Brian’s waist; gently moving him out of the way as he distracted the hybrid with his lips. He pulled back and smiled, “I’ll see you later.” 

“Jae!”

He closed the door behind him as he made his way down the corridor and into the elevator. Jae sighed, at some point he’d have to tell Brian about working with CoCo; but for now he didn’t want to cause a rift between them. 

 

CoCo was sat waiting in his studio when he arrived, she smiled up at him and bowed politely. “Morning!” Jae greeted. 

“Good morning Oppa,” she replied softly. 

Jae could see that she was dressed in work out gear, her hair tied back with her cat ears stood up; her tail was laid behind her. Jae placed his bag down before turning on his computer; “how are you?” He asked her. 

CoCo sighed softly, “aching,” Jae glanced to see her rubbing her shoulder with a pained expression. 

“Is Matt’s choreography killing you?” Jae offered with a sympathetic smile. 

CoCo giggled softly before nodding, she glanced up at him through her lashes, “I think I prefer working with you.” 

Jae blinked nervously, Matthew’s word playing in his head. Jae wasn’t dense; he could tell that the cat hybrid liked him but he didn’t know what to say or do. 

“Thank you.” He replied awkwardly. CoCo just smiled prettily before standing. She made her way over to him before perching on the desk. 

Jae raised a brow slightly, seeing her tail swish towards his wrist as he worked. “What are we working on today, Oppa?” 

“Well, there’s only one song left to record and then I’ll have to produce it all,” Jae rambled. 

He noticed her bend towards him, she glanced at the screen. Jae could feel her long hair tickle his shoulder softly as it fell over her shoulders; even when it was tied back it was still long. 

Jae cleared his throat, “Shall we start?” She smiled over at him before nodding, climbing off the desk and walking into the recording booth. 

Jae started the music as she waited for her queue. To Jae’s surprise, CoCo belted our the notes; her soft voice taking on a new level, it was amazing. Jae smiled as she sang, her tail swishing happily behind her and her eyes shining. 

“That was great!” Jae clapped a few hours later, the recording finished. 

“Thanks, Oppa,” CoCo replied with a smile. 

She suddenly gave him a slightly saddened look making Jae frown. “What’s wrong?” 

“Oppa, today is the last day of us working together,” CoCo pouted softly, her ears dropping slightly. 

Jae scratched the back of his hair awkwardly giving CoCo a soft nod of his head. “We’ll still see each other around, and I’m in charge of your music; so we’ll work together when your comeback comes along.” Jae reassured. 

CoCo nodded solemnly before her head suddenly perked up, Jae watched as she moved over to her handbag before pulling out a small bag. “Oppa, I got you something; as a thank you gift.” 

Jae frowned softly as he took the bag, “CoCo-shii, you didn’t have to...” he could see a soft blush blooming on her cheeks as he glanced at her. Jae opened the bag, his eyes widened at its contents. 

A watch. An expensive watch. 

“CoCo, I can’t accept this!” He appealed, blinking at the girl as she smiled at him. 

“Oppa, I want you to have it.” 

“No, it must’ve cost you loads!” Jae argued giving her a worried look. 

CoCo shook her head, “please Oppa, don’t worry about it.” She spoke shyly, twirling some of her hair in her fingers awkwardly. 

Jae sighed before smiling, “thank you.” He moved closer and pulled her into a hug. She immediately wrapped her arms around him, Jae could swear he could hear her purring. Jae could feel his own cheeks heat slightly before he pulled away, an awkward smile on his face. 

She kept gazing at him as they stood in the middle of the studio, she was looking at him expectantly but Jae didn’t know what to say. 

A knock on the door made them both jump, Matthew was stood there; glancing curiously between them before he smiled. “CoCo-shii, are you ready?” 

CoCo glanced at Matthew with a sour look before turning back to Jae, her expression immediately one of adoration. Jae could see Matthew roll his eyes slightly. 

“Oppa, I’ll see you around?” He tone was hopeful, Jae nodded and smiled; still not knowing what to say. 

She smiled back and made her way out of the studio, Matthew gave Jae a raised brow before he too left after the hybrid. 

Jae sighed heavily, he glanced at the box in his hand, the watch sat on the cushion; its face was black and the details were all silver. It was definitely not something you bought a friend. Jae groaned, slamming his head onto the desk. “Damn it.” 

He’d spent the rest of the day cooped up in his studio, it was almost 5pm when he began to pack away. He’d promised Brian that he’d be back early. 

Jae glanced at the box on his desk, he felt like he should wear the watch; after all CoCo had gifted it to him. Jae smiled before taking it out of the box and placing it on his wrist. It looked good. 

Jae chuckled softly to himself before pulling his car keys out of his bag, he made it through the company and towards the car park. 

The traffic was understandably busy as it was rush hour, Jae couldn’t stop glancing at the watch as the setting sun rays bounced off it. He’d never owned such a luxury item before. 

The apartment complex came into view faster than Jae thought, he pulled his bag from the passenger seat and made his way inside. 

He unlocked the apartment door and smiled when he saw Brian stood in the kitchen, he looked like he was washing up. The hybrid immediately stopped and turned to Jae with a soft smile. “Welcome home.” 

Jae nodded with a smile of his own, closing the door behind him and throwing his bag to the side. 

He couldn’t help but notice that Brian didn’t come up to him like he usually did. Instead, the hybrid was watching him carefully from his position in the kitchen. 

Jae cleared his throat, “What time do you wanna go to Dowoon’s?” He asked. 

Brian raised a brow slightly before shrugging and turning back to his task, “whatever time you want to.” 

Jae noticed Brian looked slightly tense. “You okay?” He asked softly. Brian nodded, not looking up from the washing up. 

Jae frowned slightly before biting his lip, he moved towards the hybrid and brushed his fingers through the soft orange hair. Brian looked up at him then. “You sure you’re okay?” Jae urged. 

Brian sighed before turning to face Jae, his head tilted slightly and his nose twitched before his eyes skimmed Jae top to bottom, they narrowed. Jae raised a brow at the slight glare Brian was giving him. 

“What?”

“Who gave you that?” His gaze gestured to the watch. 

Jae flinched slightly. Brian was very observant. He shrugged slightly, “it’s mine.” He lied. 

Brian’s tail whipped from side to side aggressively before he shook his head and moved around Jae. 

Jae frowned at the fox’s actions, “Brian? What’s wrong?” 

Brian was now stood facing the window, his arms crossed as he looked outside. Jae now had a clear view of his tail and how agitated he was. 

“Let’s go to Dowoon’s,” Brian snarled slightly, grabbing his jacket and turning to face Jae again. 

Jae could see a flash of hurt in Brian’s eyes, he sighed softly before nodding, “we can get some food there.” Jae suggested but got no response from the hybrid. 

Jae really didn’t want to lie to Brian but he knew that mentioning CoCo would make everything worse. 

Jae waited for the hybrid to leave before he shut and locked the door behind them. Brian, unlike normal, kept at a distance. Jae’s chest stung at the action. 

They walked in silence through the streets until the small restaurant came into view. Jae could hear the bustling patrons as they approached, he smiled weakly at Dowoon when the younger boy spotted and waved to them. 

“Hyung’s!” Dowoon bellowed as he came to the entrance, “table for two?” Jae nodded as Brian kept his gaze on the floor. Dowoon must’ve noticed the hybrid’s mood as he looked at Brian with worry as he led them to a table. “I’ll come back in a while,” the younger man suggested as he left them. 

Jae gazed over the menu, even though he always ordered the same thing, (Dowoon’s umma made the best sundubu-jjigae.) he could see that Brian was spacing out; not even looking at the menu but staring into the restaurant. 

“Brian?” Jae prompted. The hybrid’s intense gaze snapped back to him before narrowing. Jae sighed softly, at least Brian was looking at the menu. 

Dowoon came back over after a long awkward silence, his bubbly nature made Jae smile thankfully at him. “What can I get you?” 

“Actually Dowoon-ah, we want to talk to you about the vacancy,” Jae started seeing Dowoon’s eyes light up as he glanced at Jae and then at Brian. 

“Brian-hyung? You wanna work with us?” Dowoon’s smile made Brian smile too. Jae felt a pang in his chest, he wanted Brian to show him that smile too. 

Brian nodded at the younger man, “if it’s still okay?” 

Dowoon looked over the moon, “Of course! I’ll just go get the contract just so you know what it entails.” He made his way back through the restaurant and into the back. 

Jae could see Brian watching Dowoon fondly, he sighed. “Brian, are we okay?” He asked softly, Brian tilted his head slightly at Jae with a raised brow. 

“For now.” 

Jae frowned, taken back at his answer before sighing and sitting back in his chair. Dowoon came back over with a piece of paper in hand. “It’s a 15 hour contract, 5 till 10; 3 days a week, is that okay?” Jae noticed that Dowoon was asking him instead of Brian. 

“Its a bit late,” Jae commented slightly seeing Dowoon tilt his head curiously, Brian was watching him closely too. Jae bit his lip, if Brian began to work here it would mean that they wouldn’t see each other as much. 

He gestured for the younger man to speak to Brian. “That should be okay,” Brian answered quickly as Dowoon looked at him expectantly. The younger man smiled before handing a copy of the contract over to Jae. 

“Can you just read through it hyung, check that everything is okay?” Dowoon asked. 

Jae was again confused as to why he was the one reading it and not Brian; but the hybrid was looking at him expectantly as well. 

He skimmed through the contract, in his head he was thinking how much he didn’t want Brian to get a job but he knew that the hybrid wanted to help him. He nodded, “it looks okay.” Jae’s tone was slightly off, Brian picked up on it with a frown. 

Dowoon seemed unbothered as he smiled and nodded, watching as Brian signed the bottom before he took their orders and left back to the kitchen. 

Jae and Brian were left in an awkward silence, Jae watched the hybrid closely as he read the contract; his ears twitching. 

He glanced down at the watch around his wrist, Jae sighed heavily knowing that it was the cause of his new found conflict with Brian. He knew that he should take it off but he felt bad for CoCo; she had spent a lot of money on it. 

Dowoon came back over with their food, Jae thanked the younger man as Brian bowed to him softly. 

They were still wrapped in an awkward silence, Jae tapped his chopsticks slightly before clearing his throat; catching Brian’s attention. 

“I can come and pick you up after work,” Jae suggested with a soft smile. 

Brian raised a brow before he shook his head; taking another bite of his food, “it’s okay, you’re busy.”

“No, I want to pick you up,” Jae asserted, giving the hybrid a strong look. Brian raised a brow slightly and sighed before nodding. They both went back to eating, Jae couldn’t help sneaking glances at Brian. 

Dowoon came over to collect their plates, he gave Brian his phone number, “I’ll call you tomorrow about shifts hyung.” 

“Okay, thank you,” Brian replied smiling up at the younger man. 

Jae smiled at Dowoon too; they made their way over to the door after they’d paid; Dowoon had given them a discount again. 

The walk back toward the apartment was silent and awkward again, Jae glanced over at Brian as he walked beside him; a gaping space between them. The hybrid still looked slightly tense; Jae frowned, “Brian, talk to me.” 

The hybrid looked over at him before sighing. “I’ve nothing to say.”

“Brian...”

Brian growled slightly before he stopped in front of Jae, his eyes narrowed as he looked up at the human. “Who gave you it? Was it that cat?” Brian growled darkly. 

Jae was taken back by Brian’s harsh tone, he frowned; “why does it matter?” He shot back. 

Brian’s ears pointed back and his tail swished aggressively, he was growling softly before he turned and began walking again. 

Jae couldn’t understand why the hybrid was so agitated over a watch. He followed after the hybrid but gave him some space; Brian’s tail was still swishing as they walked through the apartment complex; the elevator a suffocating silence. 

He opened the apartment door and watched as Brian moved straight to the bathroom; slamming the door behind him. 

Jae had never seen the hybrid act like that before, Brian had always seemed relaxed and comfortable around him. Jae couldn’t work out why he was acting the way he was. 

He sighed and made his way towards his bed, sitting down and messing with his phone as he heard the buzzing of the shower. 

After a few minutes, Brian emerged from the bathroom; hair and tail still damp as he moved across the room in Jae’s oversized shirt. 

Jae watched him closely but the hybrid didn’t even look at him. “I’ll go wash up,” Jae said as he stood and headed for the bathroom; not once did the hybrid look up at him. 

He washed quickly and changed into his bed clothes before taking a deep breath. He opened the bathroom door and glanced over only for his heart to clench when he saw that Brian had moved his clothes from his makeshift bed and curled up into a ball on it. 

Jae knew that the hybrid was angry at him but he didn’t think that Brian would prefer to sleep back on the floor than with him. Jae could feel his face drop, he wanted the intimacy that they’d shared, he wanted Brian close to him but the hybrid was rejecting him. 

“Goodnight Jae.” Brian’s voice was stern, he was still facing the wall as he spoke. 

Jae hummed not trusting his voice, he turned off the light and made his way to his bed. 

It was cold. 

He’d never noticed just how cold it was before. He missed the tickle of Brian’s ear against his chin. Jae glanced over at the fox curled up on the futon, he could tell that Brian was still awake because of his breathing. 

“Brian, I’m sorry,” he whispered softly, “Goodnight.”


	9. Chapter 9

Jae was in a bad mood all day, Brian hadn’t even gotten up when he was leaving for work. Jae knew that the hybrid was awake; but he stayed curled up in a ball in his makeshift bed until Jae had left. 

He was in his studio, working his way through producing CoCo’s album. He sighed heavily before glancing at the clock, 4:55pm. 

Jae growled as he ran a hand through his hair, he needed to make up with Brian but he didn’t even know why the hybrid was reacting the way he was. 

Jae suddenly had a thought; Wonpil! He’d be able to help Jae out, he could ask Jinyoung but he felt that Wonpil was easier to talk to. He pulled out his phone and found the younger man’s contact pressing the call button and waiting as the line beeped. 

“Hyung! How’re you doing!” Wonpil’s happy voice fluttered through the phone. 

Jae smiled, “Hey Wonpil-ah, I’m okay; are you doing anything later?” He got straight to the point. 

Wonpil hummed softly before speaking, “I’m free, why? What’s going on?” Jae could hear the worry in his friends tone. 

“I-umm, just need some advice,” Jae answered lamely. 

“Ah, okay, come round to mine anytime tonight; I’m on my way back there now,” Wonpil informed. 

Jae thanked his friend before hanging up, he needed some advice on how to break down the wall between him and Brian. 

When he finally managed to get away it was nearing 6:30pm, he’d managed to get a lot of work done considering his sour mood. 

He’d received a text earlier from Dowoon saying that Brian could start tomorrow night. Jae still wasn’t a fan of Brian getting a job but he knew that the hybrid wanted to do it, he didn’t want to create more animosity between them. 

He’d texted the hybrid to tell him he’d be late home but he’d gotten no reply. 

Jae drove towards Wonpil’s apartment, it was in the more high end of Seoul; Wonpil did come from a well off family. He saw the complex in the distance and parked in the car park over the road. 

He greeted the man on the front door, the doorman bowing to him and allowing him entry once he told him he was a friend of Wonpil’s. 

Wonpil’s apartment was on the sixth floor, coincidentally just like Jae’s. He tapped his foot anxiously as he made his way up in the elevator. 

He knocked on the door and could hear shuffling on the other side, he sighed softly; he missed when Brian use to do that. 

Sungjin was the one to open the door, he raised a brow slightly at Jae; his ears twitching as he moved aside to allow Jae entry. 

Jae was still overwhelmed by the sheer size of Wonpil’s apartment; he made his way into the large sitting room seeing Wonpil sat at a desk. 

“Hyung!” The younger man stood and made his way over, pulling Jae into a friendly hug. He could swear he heard a soft growl from behind him as Sungjin made his way past them. 

“Hey Wonpil-ah, Sorry to come so late,” Jae apologised softly. Wonpil just waved him off, he was looking behind Jae curiously. “What?”

“Where’s Brian-hyung?” Wonpil asked with a soft pout. Jae sighed, Wonpil must’ve noticed his put out expression as he gestured for Jae to sit down. 

They sat opposite each other on the large three piece in the centre of Wonpil’s sitting room. Sungjin sat beside Wonpil, observing them both closely with a raised brow. 

“So what’s up?” Wonpil smiled softly at Jae, gesturing for him to speak. 

“It’s Brian.”

Wonpil frowned with a tilt of his head. “Why? What’s happened?” 

“A lot.” Jae mumbled. 

“Okay... start from the beginning.” Wonpil suggested, Sungjin raised a brow slightly as he waited for Jae to speak. 

“He’s been really off with me recently,” Jae deadpanned. 

Sungjin frowned with a pointed look at Jae. “Why? What happened recently?” 

“Umm...” Jae scratched his hair awkwardly, “I didn’t tell you this but, the company is debuting a new idol and I’m in charge of their music.”

“Hyung! That’s great!” Wonpil cheered, standing up and bumping his fist in the air; smiling at Jae happily before Sungjin pulled on the back of his jumper to sit him down again. 

Jae felt himself smile at the younger boy’s action. “Yeah, the only problem is, she’s a hybrid.”

“So?” Wonpil frowned slightly. 

Jae cleared his throat awkwardly, giving his friends a sheepish look. “And I got drunk on a night out and she helped me home.”

“Did she come into the apartment?” Sungjin asked suddenly. 

Jae nodded. Sungjin growled. 

“Idiot.”

“Ah! Sungjin-hyung!” Wonpil scorned seeing Sungjin’s ears sat up high beneath his hair. 

“Brian is a fox hybrid, they are very territorial;” Sungjin crossed his arms as he spoke matter of factly, “over both locations and people,” he added. 

“Oh...” Jae mumbled. 

“Yeah, Oh.” Sungjin repeated with a glare. 

Jae put his head in his hands, he didn’t understand any of this; how was he suppose to know about Brian’s characteristics. 

“Hyung, I think you need to have a sit down with Brian and talk it all through,” Wonpil suggested. “Maybe he’s thinking things that are clearly not true.” 

Jae nodded softly, “he’s gonna start working soon too.”

“Really? Where?” Wonpil asked with large eyes. 

“Dowoon’s family restaurant.” 

Wonpil smiled brightly at that before turning to Sungjin, “we go there all the time!” He sounded excited, Jae was glad that Brian had made such a positive impression on his friends. 

He stayed and chatted with them for another hour before he decided that he had to face the music. 

Wonpil smiled softly at him as they walked to the apartment door; “just talk to him hyung, I’m sure he has a lot to ask you.” 

“You’re right, thanks guys,” Jae replied, smiling softly at Wonpil and glancing behind him to see Sungjin nod at him softly. 

“Come again soon!” Wonpil beamed waving Jae off as he headed down in the elevator. 

Jae sighed, he wanted to see Brian, they needed to talk and get everything off their chests. Even if it did get heated between them, Jae was determined to listen to what Brian had to say. He ignored the part of his mind that jumped at the thought of getting heated with Brian. 

By the time his apartment came into view it was almost 8pm, Jae had gotten some take out ramen on the way home and eaten it quickly. He didn’t count on the hybrid making him any food. 

The light was still on in the apartment, Jae sighed again feeling a slight sense of dread kick in. What if Brian didn’t want to speak to him? 

The elevator felt quicker than usual and soon enough Jae was stood in front of his apartment. He bit his lip before unlocking the door. 

Brian was sat on the sofa, the tv on quietly in the background. His head immediately snapped to Jae, an almost relieved look on his face as he gazed at Jae. 

“You’re home late.” Brian commented as he turned back to face the tv. 

Jae just hummed, his eyes widened slightly when he saw the plate of food waiting for him on the kitchen top. It made him smile. 

Jae sighed again before throwing his bag down and moving towards the sofa, he deliberately stood in front of the tv making Brian frown. 

“Brian, we need to talk.” 

The hybrid crossed his arms over his chest before reaching for the tv remote and turning it off. He gestured for Jae to speak. 

Jae sat beside the hybrid, he made sure that their thighs were touching, he could feel Brian’s tail brush against him as Brian moved it out the way.

“Are you jealous?” Jae came straight out with it, Brian gave him wide eyes before he looked down at his lap, his fingers fidgeting. “Brian?”

“Maybe I am!” 

Jae was taken back as the hybrid’s eyes glared up at him, Brian’s eyes were glittering; his ears stood up on his head as he stared directly into Jae’s eyes. 

Jae felt like he couldn’t look away. 

“She can buy you nice things, give you gifts. I can’t.” Brian spoke softly, anger prominent in his eyes, but not towards Jae but towards himself. “The only thing I can give you is, me.” Brian glanced away slightly, Jae could see his fists clenched on his jeans. “And you don’t even touch me.” His voice was almost a whisper. 

“Brian...” Jae didn’t know what to say to the hybrid, Brian’s cheeks were a soft pink as he looked anywhere but at Jae. “Brian, look at me.” 

Brian gave Jae a soft smile before standing and making his way towards the bathroom. Jae growled. 

He walked, almost ran, after the hybrid and gripped his wrist; turning Brian in his arms. Brian seemed surprised but not scared, and Jae noticed his enticing eyes flicker down to Jae’s lips, then back up, pupils dark. 

Swiping his tongue over his bottom lip, Jae dove in.

Everything was blurry after that, a mess of teeth and tongues and hands, and somehow Jae’s glasses ended up across the room, and he had Brian laid out on his bed beneath him. 

Brian bit his bottom lip and pulled making Jae groan softly. They pulled back panting, Jae placed his forehead against Brian’s and chuckled softly. 

“Jae don’t stop, keep going,” Brian’s voice was almost a whimper, Jae pulled back and glanced down at the hybrid seeing Brian smirking up at him playfully. 

“Brian, I-“ he was cut off as the hybrid suddenly flipped their positions; Jae was now laying on the bed with Brian in his lap. 

Brian leaned down and latched their lips together again in a soft kiss, Jae trailed his tongue over Brian’s bottom lip to try and deepen it but Brian kept the same pace. 

The hybrid pulled away and watched his reactions closely as he began to rock their hips together, Jae groaned heavily; his hands coming to rest on Brian’s hips; guiding him into a good pace. Their clothed erections rocking together; proving to Jae that Brian wanted it as much as he did. 

Jae kept his eyes closed, tipped his head back and allowed his breath to become uneven. His cock hardened even more and strained; he wondered to himself why he'd been so against doing these things with Brian when it felt so good. 

Their lips met again, Brian’s hand was in his hair; playing with the soft brown strands, and Jae rocked his hips, eager to show Brian he wanted this, that he was going for it and there was no need to stop or slow down. 

Brian groaned as his length strained the front of his jeans and Jae rubbed against it desperately, wanting the hybrid to feel just as good as he did. Jae’s toes curled and he rocked faster, his need swelling up inside him. 

Their kiss broke and Brian’s hands grasped his belt, held on and waited until Jae opened his eyes; only to find Brian staring up at him from his new position between Jae’s legs, pupils blown, his need a clear statement in his pretty eyes. 

Jae nodded and before he could blink his pants were open, his belt hanging limply from his belt loops, his cock straining from between the folds of material. 

Brian’s mouth descended on him and Jae thought he'd found out what Heaven on Earth actually meant. The last time he was almost convinced it were a dream but this. 

He'd never been blown like this. With such skill and care and devotion. 

Brian licked and sucked at him as though Jae were a god and Brian was trying to please him with every fiber of his being. 

He was on edge within the minute and it was only his hands in Brian’s hair, tugging, his breathless, "Brian. W-wait," that eased Brian back from him, left him looking up at him prettily, licking his saliva-slick lips.

It took everything Jae had to back away from the throes of his orgasm, to cling to it for a later time. Even so, a dribble of cum still ran from the tip of his erection, slid down his cock. Brian leaned in and carefully licked it up, his eyelids fluttering closed as he did it, reverent, sexual. 

Jae wanted to fuck that mouth until he climaxed right down Brian’s throat, wanted to give it to him like he'd never given it to anyone in his life. He also desperately wanted to return the favor. Brian had always done things for him, he was always the one to initiate their intimacy. 

Brian’s hands were warm on his hips, two anchors in the heart of the storm that were controlling Jae’s emotions. 

He was going to lose it even if he wasn't in Brian’s mouth at this rate. He closed his eyes, breathed out, "Need... this," and that was all it took. 

Brian’s mouth was warm around him again, the glide of his lips like velvet around him. Jae felt as though he were growing impossibly harder, like his cock was trying to outdo itself on every level. 

His thighs tensed, his hips canted all on their own, his hands wouldn't move from the hybrid’s hair, he couldn’t resist brushing his fingers over Brian’s left ear only to get a vibration through his cock at the hybrid’s moan. 

Jae’s breath stuck, his pleased cry filled the room, and then his orgasm wracked him hard enough he couldn't stop the thrust of his hips as he released right down Brian’s throat. 

Every swallow around him brought another pulse of his orgasm until Jae felt weak, desperate to get away from such intense pleasure, but he still wanted more, holding Brian’s head in place softly and thrusting his cock hurriedly into his mouth, working toward his second orgasm at speed. 

He let out a sharp cry this time, stilling and straining until he was done. Laying back against the bedsheet, he slowly sat up before gripping Brian’s chin and manoeuvring them again. 

Brian was now laying against the bedsheet, he looked... well, he looked pretty blown away. Aroused as hell, his hair a mess from Jae’s hands, his own gaze how Jae had imagined his looked moments earlier. 

He reached for Brian’s jeans, his hands shamefully shaking as he wrenched them open with the catch at the back; Brian arching his back so he could take off both jeans and boxers. 

Jae made sure to run his long fingers through the fox’s tail and was pleased to hear Brian mewl softly; his tail now swishing beside him. 

Something like desperation to return such an incredible feeling was humming in his veins.

Jae quickly took the hybrid’s cock in his hand. Excitement welled within him and it didn't take anything at all for Jae to lean in and slide his tongue over the head of Brian’s cock. 

Something eased inside him and he felt almost relaxed as he slowly sucked the head, moving his hand over the shaft. He pulled up and licked at the slit, tongued it, arousal coiling in his belly at doing this. 

He wrapped his lips around the head and tried to go down, his lips dragging too much to be comfortable. Pulling back up, he wet them with his tongue and slid back down again, trying to fit all of Brian into his mouth as Brian had done with him. 

Abruptly, he gagged hard, had to pull up to cough, his cheeks coloring faintly at what he'd just done. 

Determination made him go back in and try for it again, though a hand in his hair stopped him just shy of gagging this time. 

For a few times, he had to be nearly steered by Brian’s hand, the strain of his hair telling him he was going awry somewhere. He eased, let Brian guide him, the hybrid whimpered softly and then he let go, hand instead clenching the bedsheet beside his head. 

Jae worked himself up and then back down Brian’s cock, proud when he didn't gag. He moaned around him and went faster, excited to be giving his hybrid pleasure he deserved. 

It didn’t take long before Brian’s hand was back in his hair and Brian’s back arched beautifully. 

Jae couldn’t resist moving his fingers over the hybrid’s thighs; spreading his legs wider and giving him more space to work with. Brian groaned softly, his breathing picking up speed as he tried to keep his hips still. 

Jae glanced up at the fox, Brian’s head was thrown back, his back arching as Jae continued his ministrations. 

He looked beautiful. 

All under Jae’s control. 

It gave Jae confidence, he carefully traced a finger down Brian’s thigh until it came to rest against his soft pink pucker. Jae moaned around the cock in his mouth as he pushed the finger against the soft ring of muscle. 

And then Brian was whispering, strained and oh-so-broken, “I... Jae, oh... oh!" He felt Brian tense, looked up to see his lips part, his eyelids hooded, a look of pure ecstasy on his face, and then warm cum was pulsing into his mouth and Jae was drinking it down eagerly, swallowing everything he was being given.

Brian finished and Jae let his cock slip from his mouth, accepted it when Brian brought him in close, their lips meeting again and again. 

“Brian, that was...” Jae’s voice was slightly hoarse as he spoke. 

Brian chuckled softly, “I know,” he kissed Jae’s nose softly before wrapping their legs together. Jae didn’t care that they were both naked; he ran his fingers through Brian’s hair again; pulling him against his chest. He smiled to himself at the familiar tickle of Brian’s ears against his chin; he missed this. 

Jae could hear Brian’s breathing deepen, the hybrid had fallen asleep in his arms. Jae kissed the crown of his head softly, “Brian, I think I’ve fallen in love...” he whispered with a smile. 

 

-

 

He awoke to the feel of someone playing with his hair, Jae smiled as he began to awaken hearing Brian’s soft chuckle. He blinked his eyes open before stretching, they were face to face and Brian’s pretty smile looked back at him. 

“Good morning,” Brian spoke softly as he leaned over to kiss Jae’s nose. 

Jae chuckled softly before pulling Brian closer, the hybrid’s head tucking against his shoulder. “I don’t want to go to work...” Jae mumbled against Brian’s hair, blowing playfully on Brian’s ear and watching it flutter. 

Brian pulled away with a soft smile, “I don’t want you to go to work either,” he suddenly manoeuvred so that he was laying on top of Jae carefully, his chin resting on Jae’s bare chest. 

Jae felt his pulse quicken as he felt the hybrid’s skin against his own, Brian’s tail wrapped around his thigh teasingly. 

“Brian...” Jae groaned hearing the hybrid’s chuckle, he ran his hands over Brian’s soft skin, down his sides until they came to rest on the small of his back. 

Brian was glancing at him with curious intense eyes; Jae smirked playfully before he caught sight of the clock. 9:45!

“Shit!” Jae sat up abruptly making Brian yelp as he was suddenly sat in Jae’s lap, Jae chuckled awkwardly before kissing Brian’s nose; “I’ve gotta get to work!” 

Brian gave him large sparkling eyes, Jae didn’t want to move but he knew he had to. The hybrid seemed to understand Jae’s sudden fluster as he quickly climbed off Jae’s lap and onto the bed. 

Jae sprung from the bed; uncaring of his nakedness as he ran to the bathroom for a quick shower; he was still slightly sweaty and spent from last night. 

He showered and dressed as quickly as he could before bursting back into the main room. Brian was still sat on the bed, watching him closely as he moved quickly around the room; Jae grabbed his bag and keys before moving back over to the bed. 

Jae cupped Brian’s face in his hands and kissed him softly, Brian moaned softly; tilting his head and trying to deepen the kiss. Jae groaned and pulled away; feeling the hybrid bite down on his bottom lip and tug it playfully. 

“Fuck... I wanna...” he shook his head hearing Brian’s soft chuckle before he kissed the hybrid’s cheek and made his way towards the door. He took another look at the beautiful creature sat watching him on the bed. “I’ll see you tonight.” 

“Have a good day,” Brian called after him a soft smile on his pretty face. 

Jae had to stop himself from turning on his heels and heading back to the hybrid; pushing his legs apart and having his way with him... no! He had to get to work. 

Jae waved awkwardly at Brian before closing the apartment door behind him, trying to calm his awakened libido as he headed towards the car park. 

 

-

 

Jae was sulking as he sat at his desk, he’d never wanted to stay at home so much. Ever. His teasingly seductive hybrid was the reason. 

After leaving Brian at home and in bed, Jae had quickly grabbed some food on the way up to the studio; already running late. He had a pile of paperwork to do, including signing his approval towards CoCo’s debut. As her main source of music Jae had to be informed about everything. 

He made sure to contact Dowoon, the younger man was pleased to hear from him. 

“Hyung? Good morning! What’s up?” Dowoon practically smiled with his voice through the phone. 

Jae chuckled, “I’m good, I was just wondering if I could speak to you about Brian’s contract?” The younger made a humming sound on the other side for Jae to continue. “Is it possible for him to not work so late? Can he maybe work during the day?” 

Jae didn’t want their evenings to be compromised by Brian working, he’d rather the hybrid was at work at the same time as him so Brian wasn’t constantly alone. 

Dowoon sounded thoughtful before he chimed, “it shouldn’t be a problem hyung, I was wondering why you agreed to it so easily.” His tone was almost teasing at the end. 

Jae sighed, “Thanks man.” 

“It’s okay, I’ll message Brian-hyung now, see you tonight?” Dowoon added. 

Jae chuckled softly, Dowoon knew him too well; “yeah, and thanks again Dowoon-ie.”

It was almost an hour later and he’d almost finished the album when his phone buzzed with a message; his face lightning up when he saw it was from Brian. 

BriBri:  
‘Dowoon called, he asked me to go in at 3, I’ll tell you what time I finish later. Wish me luck!’

Jae smiled, he was still slightly tense about Brian getting a job but was feeling a bit better knowing that he wouldn’t be working late. 

 

In the late afternoon; almost 5pm, when Jae was called to JYP’s office; he sighed as he made his way to the top floor. 

He bowed politely at the staff and idols walking about the company before JYP’s office came into view. He knocked on the door; hearing a soft “enter" follow after. 

JYP’s office had a hightop view of Seoul through a large window, the walls were lined with paper clippings and awards of all of JYP’s achievements. 

“Ah, Jaehyung-shii, come in,” JYP smiled as he stood from his seat and gestured for Jae to sit down. 

He smiled up at his boss as he sat on the comfy sofa opposite JYP’s desk, a second later there was another knock at the door, Jae turned to see Matthew enter. 

“Come in!” JYP sang as he watched the younger man enter. 

Matthew gave a friendly nod to Jae before sitting beside him. JYP stood behind his desk with a smile on his face. 

“I presume you boys want to know why I called you in here,” JYP grinned getting nods back from Jae and Matthew. “CoCo’s debut is days away and as a thank you; I’ve arranged for a company party!”

Jae’s eyes widened at his boss’ sudden outburst, Matthew looked just as confused as he did. 

JYP sighed with a smile, “honestly, you could both look a bit more excited.” 

They both looked to each other before Matthew smiled up at JYP, “sounds good. When and where?” 

JYP’s grin grew as he gave them both an envelope each, “everything is written on there; you can bring partners too.” JYP gave them both curious eyebrows. 

Jae took the envelope and raised a brow slightly, JYP was tittering on about CoCo and the debut but Jae was busy reading the invite. 

‘JYP company party   
Park Hyatt Hotel - Conference room B  
Friday 13th 7pm  
Partners welcome!’

Jae knew of the hotel, it was one of the most luxurious hotels in all of Seoul. He smiled softly at the opportunity, his thoughts suddenly ran to Brian. 

Was he classed as Jae’s partner? 

Jae wanted to take him, he wanted Brian to experience it with him. 

JYP dismissed them happily, Matthew turned to Jae as soon as they left; a thoughtful look on his handsome face. 

“What do ya think?” 

Jae scoffed with a smirk, “definitely!” 

Matthew laughed out loud as they headed into the elevator, Jae chuckled with him. He bit his lip before glancing at Matthew; the younger man’s eyes were large as he reread the invite. 

“Do you think I can take Brian?” 

Matthew looked at him with a raised brow, “why wouldn’t you be able to?” 

Jae shrugged, “I dunno, is he classed as a partner?”

Matthew almost narrowed his eyes slightly at that, Jae was taken back; “Do you not see him as your partner?” 

Jae’s eyes widened slightly, what did he see Brian as? 

Matthew sighed with a soft shake of his head, “you better think of that answer quick man.” Were his parting words as he waved Jae off and headed towards the dance studio. 

Jae blinked softly before turning back into the elevator, he headed straight back to his studio and grabbed his bag, he wanted to see Brian. 

He knew what the hybrid meant to him.


	10. Chapter 10

The drive to the restaurant was painful, traffic was heavy and Jae had internally cursed for the nth time. He growled slightly as, yet again, somebody pulled out in front of him. 

He could see the restaurant in the distance, he smiled softly; he wanted to tell Brian about the party. 

He continued past the restaurant and towards their apartment complex, parking his car in his spot before beginning to walk back towards the restaurant. He was quick, making his way to the front entrance of the restaurant and bowing his head to the girl on the door. 

Jae frowned slightly when he saw Wonpil and Sungjin, they were sat at a table with Brian also sat beside them. The hybrid’s were talking as Wonpil laughed, it was him who noticed Jae; “hyung!” 

Brian immediately turned in his seat, his eyes lighting up as he saw Jae walking towards them. The fox stood with a smile, Jae could see he had the restaurant branded apron on as well as a name tag. 

Jae smiled at his friends, getting ones back before he glanced at Brian with a grin. “Look at you,” he chuckled softly. 

Brian bit his lip with a soft smile before nodding, he was looking up at Jae expectantly. Jae’s fingers twitched, he wanted to pet the fox but something about them being in public stopped him. 

“Hyung!” Dowoon’s voice made Jae look away from the hybrid, he managed to catch Brian’s disappointed look before he faced Dowoon. 

“Hey!” He smiled and pulled the younger man into a friendly hug. 

Dowoon grinned before glancing behind Jae and at Brian, “hyung, Umma was asking if you can be on the door.” 

Brian smiled with a soft nod before making his way towards the front of the restaurant. Jae’s breath hitched slightly as he felt the hybrid’s tail lightly brush his wrist before Brian gave him a playful smile. 

Dowoon gestured for Jae to sit with Wonpil and Sungjin before he too wondered away. 

“We heard about your company’s party,” Wonpil smiled as Jae sat down opposite him. 

Jae chuckled awkwardly, looking around and making sure that Brian couldn’t hear them. “Ah, really?”

“Yeah, my parents asked me to do some networking,” Wonpil explained. 

It made sense since they were involved in the music industry. Jae just nodded, Sungjin had his brow raised as he glanced over at the elder. 

“What’s wrong?” The bear hybrid asked. 

Jae glanced at him seeing Wonpil also looking at him expectantly. “I’m going to invite Brian as my guest.” 

“Good.” Sungjin’s tone had a slight bite to it as he watched Jae closely. 

“Yay! We’ll all be there together!” Wonpil cheered with a bright pretty smile. He could see that Jae looked slightly tense, “hyung? What’s wrong?” 

“I’m anxious.” Jae admitted. 

Wonpil frowned with a slight tilt of his head, “anxious? Why?” 

“Well, CoCo will be there,” Jae scratched his neck awkwardly, “and they didn’t exactly have the best first meeting.” 

Sungjin rolled his eyes, scoffing softly; “Brian will be fine, just don’t hang around this CoCo too much.” 

Jae sighed softly as he ran a hand through his hair, Wonpil was giving him a soft reassuring smile but Jae was still anxious. 

They chatted for a while, Jae was glad to have a bit of time with them as he seemed to be flooded with work recently. He couldn’t help stealing glances at Brian as he worked, the fox bowed his head politely to everyone who entered, his pretty smile made Jae’s heart flutter. 

“Hyung? Yah!” 

Jae shook his head profusely before looking back at his friends, how long was he staring? Wonpil was giggling softly, “it use to be Brian giving you heart eyes.” 

Jae blinked nervously before chuckling awkwardly and nodding. Sungjin was watching him carefully as Wonpil laughed heartily. 

He glanced back around the restaurant, it was now almost 9pm; most of the patrons had left so it wasn’t as busy. 

Jae watched as a woman and her young daughter walked into the restaurant. Brian bowed to them with a gentle smile before leading them to a table, placing the menus down and heading back to his place at the front door. 

“Umma, look! A pretty hybrid!” The young girl giggled as her mum sat her in the seat. 

“Yes sweetie,” she replied, patting the girls head softly. 

The girl pouted and frowned, “Umma? He has something on his neck!” 

“Aish! Not so loud,” the woman hissed softly, glancing at Brian and raising a brow slightly. 

Jae frowned and narrowed his eyes as the woman continued to glance at Brian’s neck as he faced away from them. 

“Hyung, if looks could kill right now,” Dowoon’s voice made Jae look away from the woman and up at the younger man. Dowoon was frowning slightly before he smiled, “Brian has finished for the day.” 

Jae smiled and nodded before standing up, he could see that Brian was bidding goodbye to some of the other workers before he headed over towards Jae; a soft smile on his pretty face. 

“Ready?” Jae asked him as he walked over, Brian nodded softly before glancing back at Wonpil and Sungjin. 

They both gave them a wave, Wonpil smiled softly, “see you guys later!” 

Jae and Brian headed towards the entrance, Jae couldn’t help but glare at the woman and daughter as he walked past; seeing that the woman was still glancing at Brian curiously. 

They walked the streets, seeing a few people milling around; Jae couldn’t help but notice that most of the people they walked past glanced curiously at Brian. 

The fox didn’t seem to notice, either that or he didn’t pay them attention. His attention was on Jae, always on Jae. 

It made Jae smile. 

He could feel Brian’s tail brushing casually against his wrist as they walked closely together, the complex coming into view. “So, did you enjoy today?” Jae asked as they walked, placing his hands in his pockets casually. 

Brian nodded with a happy smile on his face, “it was really good!” He seemed genuinely excited about working. “Dowoon-ah said that I’ll be on an earlier shift tomorrow, starting at 10am.” 

Jae nodded, glad that Dowoon had agreed with him and made it so that Brian worked during the day instead of on a night. 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it,” Jae smiled gently back at the fox; seeing him glancing at him curiously with a slight tilted head. “What?” Jae asked. 

“What are you thinking about?” Brian retorted with a raised brow. 

Jae frowned before a soft chuckle left him, he glanced back at the street seeing the apartment approaching, “I’ll tell you when we get home.” 

Brian frowned slightly at that but nodded anyway, a soft smile on his face as Jae noticed him pick up his pace slightly. Jae chuckled with a shake of his head. 

They were silent as they made there way into the complex and into the elevator. Jae could feel Brian’s gaze on him as they went up to their floor. The elevator pinged and they strolled towards the apartment, Jae unlocking the door and letting Brian in first. 

The hybrid moved straight to the bed, sitting down with his tail swishing happily behind him as he tilted his head and waited for Jae. 

Jae relocked the door before taking a deep breath and making his way over towards the hybrid. He sat on the sofa, glancing at Brian; seeing him watching him curiously. 

“Jae?” Brian prompted. 

Jae bit his lip before moving from the sofa and onto the bed; sitting beside Brian and turning to face the hybrid. Brian’s eyes were still watching him closely. 

He pulled the invite from his back pocket before handing it to Brian. The hybrid frowned at the piece of paper offered to him, taking it cautiously. 

Jae watched as confusion ran across Brian’s expression, he looked back up at Jae with a slight frown. “What?” 

“It’s my company, they’re throwing a party and I’d like you to accompany me.” 

Brian blinked slightly, his ears twitching curiously, “What...” 

Jae chuckled, “Brian, I’m asking you to be my date for the party.” Brian kept blinking until a large smile broke out on his handsome face, he jumped at Jae; wrapping his arms around Jae’s waist and hugging him tightly. Jae chuckled softly, “woah.” 

“Thank you, Jae,” Brian spoke softly as he buried his face in Jae’s shoulder, Jae smiled as he petted Brian’s hair and ears softly; listening to Brian’s quiet purring. 

They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other until Jae pulled back, kissing Brian’s cheek softly. “C’mon, we better get ready for bed.” 

The hybrid smiled with a nod before standing and heading to the bathroom, Jae watched as Brian glanced curiously back at him with an almost sultry look in his eyes. 

Jae’s eyes widened before he cleared his throat and moved about the room; trying to find something to busy himself with as he heard Brian’s soft chuckle followed by the bathroom door closing. The buzz of the shower came a minute later. 

Jae gripped his hair, running his fingers through it as he sighed. Brian had practically just invited Jae to join him in the shower. The thought made Jae groan, he glanced at the bathroom door before shaking his head, “control yourself...” he growled slightly. 

The hybrid emerged a few minutes later, clad in only his oversized shirt; his hair, ears and tail still wet as he walked towards the bed. 

Jae quickly took the opportunity and fled to the bathroom, he showered quickly and made sure he looked presentable as he moved back into the main apartment. 

Jae had to bite his lip to stifle his groan, Brian looked tempting as he sat on the bed almost seductively. 

He had a towel in his hand that he was using to gently dab at his tail to dry it. Jae found himself unable to look away; Brian had a slight smirk on his face, he clearly knew that Jae was watching him. 

Jae’s feet moved of their own accord, he found himself stood in front of the hybrid, glancing down at him. 

“Can I do it?” Jae’s lips spoke softly. He could feel his body heating as the hybrid looked up at him curiously before he nodded, placing the towel beside him and grabbing his brush from the side table. 

Brian suddenly turned over on the bed, laying on his stomach with his tail swishing. Jae took a deep breath before gripping the towel beside Brian’s hip, he wrung it in his hands nervously as he looked over the hybrid laid out before him. 

Brian’s ears were relaxed on his head, his face laid on the pillow and turned to the side and his tail laying happily on his legs. 

His bare legs...

Jae growled softly before manoeuvring until he was sat carefully between Brian’s suddenly splayed legs. He bit his lip as he pulled the towel closer to him before moving it carefully over the hybrid’s tail. 

He heard Brian’s soft intake of breath as he began moving the towel over Brian’s tail, the soft fur stuck up slightly as he moved the towel over it. 

Jae couldn’t resist, he placed his other hand carefully on the back of Brian’s left thigh, his thumb stroking the warm skin. 

Brian wasn’t quiet, he moaned as Jae continued drying his tail; his back arching and ears twitching. 

Jae’s eyes were fixated on the hybrid. His body already reacting to Brian’s soft moans, his warm skin and his silky fur. 

“Jae...” Brian whimpered softly, his back a beautiful arch as he urged Jae on. 

Jae groaned, he threw the towel off the bed and ran his fingers through Brian’s tail, the hybrid gasped softly. 

He stroked the velvet fur from top to tip. Brian’s oversized shirt had bunched up around his waist and he had unconsciously spread his legs further apart, giving Jae a seductive view of him. 

Jae could see that Brian was slowly thrusting against the bedsheet, his hips moving slowly almost tempting Jae. 

Brian’s tail was still slightly damp but Jae didn’t care, he glanced over the hybrid before smirking. He carefully grabbed Brian’s oversized shirt before he pulled it over Brian’s head; watching as the hybrid shook his head softly; his ears twitching curiously as his eyes glanced over his shoulder. “Jae?” 

Jae’s eyes were narrowed as he looked at the barcode on the back of Brian’s neck, it made a strange sense of possessiveness churn in him. Someone had branded Brian as their own, he wasn’t theirs. He was Jae’s. 

Jae growled at his own thoughts before leaning over the hybrid and mouthing at his neck and shoulder blades. Brian groaned softly, his back arching again and his tail brushing against Jae’s clothed body. Jae sucked at the soft skin around the barcode, leaving his own mark on the hybrid. 

He could feel Brian’s tail around his waist almost pulling him against the hybrid. Jae smirked slightly, his hands trailing patterns down Brian’s sides; hearing the fox’s soft gasps. 

Jae’s whole body was aching, his cock straining in his joggers. He unconsciously thrust against Brian’s ass hearing the hybrid’s soft growl. Jae kept his mouth on Brian, kissing and sucking marks into his warm skin. 

Brian was growling softly beneath him, his hands gripping the bedsheet tightly as he continued rocking back against Jae. 

“Jae...more...” he grumbled softly, his tail still wrapped carefully around Jae. 

Jae chuckled against the warm skin, he pulled back and glanced down at Brian. The hybrid was trembling slightly; his hips still thrusting softly against the bed. 

Jae sat back on his heels, admiring the sight of Brian laid beautifully beneath him. He ran his fingers down the back of Brian’s thighs; his eyes darkened when he saw the hybrid’s legs spread even wider. 

“God...BriBri...you look so pretty...” Jae groaned. 

Brian whimpered softly before he suddenly arched his back, his tail laid against his back so Jae could see everything. 

“Jae, please...” his voice was almost breathless. 

Jae smiled softly before his fingers carefully ran up Brian’s thighs and underneath his body towards his cock. Brian growled slightly as Jae gripped his cock, stroking his hand carefully, “already so hard,” Jae smirked as he leaned forwards; biting Brian’s shoulder and hearing Brian’s soft growl. “So wet.” He added as he felt pre-cum flow down his fingers. 

Brian’s eyes glanced back at him over his shoulder, those sultry intense eyes. They drove Jae crazy. 

“BriBri...” Jae smiled as he saw Brian whimper softly at the pet name, he ran his unoccupied hand through Brian’s hair; gently brushing his ears and feeling Brian’s cock pulse slightly in his hand. 

“Jae... c’mon...more,” Brian growled slightly; his eyes flashing back at Jae, an almost challenging look in his hot gaze. 

Jae groaned, tracing his lips softly across Brian’s broad shoulders before trailing his tongue down his spine. He again felt Brian arch softly against him. 

He placed a kiss on the joint where Brian’s tail began; feeling the soft fur tremble against his lips before he pulled away. His hands pulled away from Brian, he heard the hybrid’s soft whimper as he moved off his cock. 

A sudden idea came to Jae, he knew that the hybrid would enjoy it. He wanted Brian to feel good. 

“You ready?” Jae smirked, gripping Brian’s ass cheeks and leaning down. Suddenly licking a broad, wet stripe over Brian’s hole.

Brian cried out loudly, having been on the edge for awhile now, grasping at the sheets. "Oh, oh, oh, my G-God!" His ass automatically pressed back against the warm muscle, eyes shut tightly. 

Jae did it again, still smirking. "So sensitive, BriBri,” he growled teasingly, thankful that his confidence had skyrocketed and that he was doing it right. 

He spread Brian’s cheeks further, pressing his tongue against the hybrid’s hole with more insistence. Brian’s face was screwed up in pleasure, his fingers white-knuckling the sheets. "Jae! Oh my god...Jae...” 

Jae didn’t stop, he just amped it up, really getting Brian wet, letting his arousal take over completely. He licked and sucked and praised Brian, and when he finally pulled his mouth away, Brian’s hole was wet and dripping with saliva, pink muscle contracting a little bit with pure pleasure. 

"You enjoying it BriBri?" he questioned quietly, licking his lips.

Brian swallowed hard, face flaming as he panted, rubbing his hips against the sheets, cock so hard and so wet from all the stimulation. “Jae, I feel s-so good," he finally admitted in a breathless voice.

"Mmm.” Jae groaned slightly, placing a soft kiss on Brian’s spine before adding, “I have the privilege of watching you writhe on my tongue.” He leaned forward, blowing across Brian’s hole and watching as the muscle quivered again. "And I’m not even done." And then he got back to it, licking and sucking at Brian.

Brian whimpered, humping his hips against the bed faster. "Please," he begged with a breathless whimper. "Please, Jae, I need to come. I want to come. Please let me come..." His face was flushed, hair sticking to his forward with sweat as he became urgent; as he felt Jae’s tongue fill him up so good, making him so wet.

"I’m not stopping you, BriBri," Jae drawled, sealing his mouth over Brian’s hole once again except this time, he scraped his teeth lightly over the muscle, smirking when Brian let out a ragged scream. 

"Mmm, just a little more, BriBri; and you'll be there. You'll come all over these bed sheets...” Jae teased playfully. 

Brian couldn’t say anything, he was just barely coherent now; and just when he thought he couldn’t take anymore, Jae pressed a long finger into him. 

Brian arched beautifully as a soft growl pulled from his lips, the combination of the questing finger as well as Jae’s tongue and mouth and teeth drove Brian closer to sweet, sweet oblivion.

"BriBri, gonna look so pretty when you spurt all over those sheets, all over yourself." 

Jae’s mouth was spurring dirty slurs again, he couldn’t help it. The hybrid driving him mad. 

He pressed his finger deeper into Brian, scraped his fingernail against his sweet-spot, and pressed his tongue in next to the digit.

Brian screamed again, a strangled mix of Jae’s name and incoherent words. Jae knew that the hybrid was all his, no one had ever made Brian feel like that. Ever. 

"Jae...” Brian whimpered, tears falling from his eyes from how good it felt. His body suddenly seized, his thighs trembling and his tail shivering. And he just lost it. 

His hole contracted tightly around Jae’s tongue and finger, wet and slick and messy and loose, as his cock spurted long and thick and hard against the sheets. 

The sight and sensation alone made Jae release into his joggers, his finger and tongue still working the hybrid until he heard Brian whimper and trying to shuffle away. 

Jae’s body was still thrumming with arousal as he waited for the hybrid to calm down. He pulled himself away, licking his finger clean, placing a warm, wet kiss on Brian’s ass before crawling up beside him. 

"Brian?" he asked quietly, reaching out to touch Brian’s soft but now sweaty hair.

Brian met his eyes, body still quivering, and a slow smile fluttered across his face. “That was amazing.” 

Jae’s eyes flashed in interest but he felt the hybrid push him away slightly, Brian’s body still trembling slightly. Jae smirked playfully before bringing the hybrid into his arms and kissing his forehead. 

“Sleep now, BriBri.” 

 

-

 

Jae woke with a large grin on his face, he could feel soft kisses on his neck; he groaned softly as he pulled Brian closer. His eyes fluttered open and he was met with the sight of the disheveled fox. 

Brian was straddling him, naked. 

Jae growled softly as he glanced down at the hybrid, Brian was still kissing and biting at his neck and throat softly. 

“Brian...”

The hybrid chuckled softly before he moved towards Jae’s lips, kissing him deeply and messily. He pulled away as Jae sat up, the hybrid now sat in his lap as he traced his hands down Brian’s sides. 

“What, no BriBri now?” Brian smirked playfully. 

Jae laughed softly with a shake of his head, he kissed Brian’s nose before glancing at the clock, 8:06. The hybrid looked over too, “you better get ready for work.” He sounded slightly disappointed. 

Jae smirked before flipping them over and pushing Brian back against the bed. “Not yet,” Jae growled as he began his own attack on the hybrid’s throat. Groaning when he felt Brian’s legs wrap around him as well as his tail wrapping around his thigh...

 

Jae growled as he ran towards the company, he’d been so preoccupied by Brian he hadn’t realised the time. He’d asked the hybrid to text him when he arrived at work just so he knew that he’d arrived safe. 

Jae was smitten, what else could he say? 

They company was buzzing, today was CoCo’s debut. He saw many of the managers walking around, some with stacks of papers others on their phones. 

JYP was stood talking to some of them, he waved Jae over when he saw him. Jae bowed to his boss seeing him smiling happily. 

“Jaehyung-ah, I want you to go down to the broadcasting studio,” JYP informed. 

Jae frowned slightly but nodded, one of the managers; his name was Junhyeok, bowed to Jae politely; “I’ll escort you.” Jae nodded seeing as though JYP had insisted. 

They headed in one of the company cars to the broadcast, “when did CoCo get there?” Jae asked the younger man. 

Junhyeok looked tired, “she arrived at 5am this morning.” 

Jae’s eyes widened slightly, he nodded as they pulled up to the building. There was a hoard of fans outside all of them cheering for different idols. Jae and Junhyeok made their way through; meeting with the broadcasting staff and informing them of who they were. 

They were led backstage and to CoCo’s waiting room. Junhyeok knocked on the door a soft enter followed after. 

Jae smiled as he saw the girl, CoCo was dressed very much like an idol now. Gone were her joggers and tracksuits. She had a pink crop top and tight high waist white jeans with heels. Her hair was straight and her make up made her look almost doll like. Jae thought she looked beautiful. 

She looked slightly nervous but her expression changed to one of happiness when she saw Jae. Jae nodded at some of her backup dancers, recognising the girls. 

“Oppa! You came!” She smiled as she walked over. 

Jae was suddenly aware that he hadn’t worn the watch for a few days, Brian had always been on edge with him whenever he did; he felt bad not putting it on when CoCo looked at him like she was. 

“Of course, how’re you feeling?” Jae smiled softly at her. 

Her face fell slightly, “my rehearsal wasn’t very good.” She pouted; an almost frustrated look on her pretty face. “I’m sorry Oppa.” 

Jae shook his head, “Don’t worry about it, I’m sure you’ll do fine.” He tried to reassure her, thankful she began to smile. 

Jae couldn’t help but notice that she was glancing at him curiously, he cleared his throat. “CoCo-shii? Is something wrong?” 

She looked taken back that he’d noticed her eyes, her tail swished slightly before she moved closer. Jae tensed slightly as he felt her move closer, her eyes darkened ever so slightly; Jae only just managed to catch it. “CoCo-shii?” 

“You smell different today,” she commented randomly. 

“Do I?” Jae frowned slightly before sniffing around himself, he could hear Junhyeok snigger slightly behind him as well as some of the girls giving him strange looks. 

CoCo nodded softly with a slight glare, her tail twitching in agitation behind her, her ears set back on her head. 

Jae frowned at her reaction, a sudden thought flashing in his head. Was it Brian’s scent that she could smell?

“CoCo, ready in two!” A member of staff instructed suddenly. 

Jae glanced at CoCo again seeing her still looking slightly agitated but she only sighed and turned back to the mirror. 

“Wish me luck Oppa,” she sighed softly. 

Jae smiled, “you’ll do fine.” 

CoCo glanced at him before a pretty smile graced her face. “I feel better now that you’re here, Oppa.” 

Jae just nodded with an awkward smile as the staff came back to get her, she walked past Jae and her tail brushed his fingers softly. Her backup dancers following after her. 

“Woah.” Junhyeok blinked slightly as he observed Jae. 

“What?” Jae grumbled. 

Junhyeok shook his head, “she really likes you.” 

Jae sighed, “I know.”

They were led by the staff to the side of the stage, Jae could feel his own nerves start to kick in. It was his music, he was relying on the public’s view to get him into the industry. 

“And next, we have the hottest topic of the year! Soloist CoCo and her hot debut!” The MC announced. 

Jae watched as she made her way out and onto the stage, Jae could hear cheers in the crowd as she posed ready to start. Jae’s music began to play in the background before her vocals filled the hall. 

Jae was impressed. Matthew’s choreography fit with the song very well, CoCo’s voice was stable all the way through the performance and she hit the ad libs just like they’d practiced. 

“She’s really good,” Junhyeok commented beside him. 

Jae nodded softly, “Yeah, she is.” 

The crowd cheered and Jae was amazed at the sheer force of CoCo’s fan chant. He could see her smiling happily as the crowd cheered, she waved and bowed to them before the MC’s came over to speak with her. 

“The first solo hybrid idol, CoCo! How do you feel?” The MC asked as he bowed to her softly. 

CoCo was beaming as she glanced over the audience, “I’m so thankful to everyone for supporting me, please keep watching over me! Fighting!” 

Jae watched as CoCo and her backup dancers bowed to the audience again before they began to head towards Jae and Junhyeok. 

The staff began to flutter around her, taking her microphone and congratulating her. Jae smiled as she approached him, “Oppa, did I do okay?” 

Jae nodded, “I don’t know why you were so nervous, that was great!” He patted her shoulder in a friendly manner. 

CoCo fluttered her eyes at him and smiled, “thank you,” Jae felt slightly awkward as she kept staring at him. 

Junhyeok cleared his throat, “CoCo-Shii, we should head to your next schedule.” 

Jae watched as she rolled her eyes slightly before sighing, she smiled softly at Jae before frowning at Junhyeok. “Okay.” 

The dancers made there way out after Junhyeok, Jae smiled and bowed to them telling them they worked hard as they walked past him. 

CoCo looked to him, her eyes soft; “Oppa, I feel like we won’t see each other as much anymore.”

“Ah, you’ll be busy now, just do your best.” Jae smiled softly, glancing at the door Junhyeok and the dancers had just left through. 

She sighed softly, “Oppa...” 

“I’ve gotta go back to the company.” Jae deflected, bowing to her and moving towards the exit. 

“Oppa!” He stopped and turned to face her, a raised brow. “I’ll see you at the company party, right?”

Jae nodded, a sudden sense of panic in his expression as he saw her eyes flash happily. 

“Dance with me.” Her cheeks were a soft pink as she glanced to her feet, her ears laid back slightly. 

“Huh?!”

CoCo fluttered her eyes at him again, a soft pout on her face. “Promise? Please?” 

Jae chuckled awkwardly before bowing his head and heading out, he growled at himself; why couldn’t he just tell CoCo he wasn’t interested? He knew he was hurting her and Brian. 

Jae groaned slightly, the party was next week, he needed to sort it all out!


	11. Chapter 11

Jae frowned, it was currently Monday morning; the week of the party. He’d been called to JYP’s office; Jae knocked on the door and smiled at JYP as he was led into the office. His boss welcomed him in but Jae’s attention was suddenly on the other man in the room. 

He’d never seen him before, he held his head high as he crossed his arms over his chest. He had a high quality suit on and was glancing curiously at Jae as he entered. He looked older than Jae, his black hair slicked back and his eyes narrowed as he glanced about the room, he looked extremely powerful. 

Jae bowed to them both before JYP smiled and told him to take a seat, JYP sat back on his desk as the man stayed stood up. 

“Jaehyung-shii, this is Lee Sungtae, one of our partners; he requested to see you.” 

Jae frowned slightly at his boss before glancing at the mysterious man. Sungtae nodded his head to Jae. “I wanted to congratulate you on your success of the new idols debut.” 

Jae frowned slightly before bowing his head softly. “Oh, thank you,” he was overly confused, why wasn’t he talking to CoCo? 

“I look forward to more work from you, you’ll become a successful producer.”

Jae blinked before he stood and bowed deeply to the man, “thank you so much.” 

Sungtae smirked slightly before bowing his head softly to Jae; “I’m sure we’ll meet again.” He said as he nodded to Jae then to JYP, making his way out of the office. 

Jae released a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, the man made him feel slightly anxious. 

JYP came up beside him, “woah, that was strange.”

Jae raised a brow at his boss, seeing that JYP looked just as anxious as he felt. Jae frowned slightly, “did he just come here to say that?” 

JYP nodded, “Yeah, strange.” 

“What about CoCo? Has he spoken to her and congratulated her on her debut?” Jae quizzed. 

JYP shook his head with a slight frown, “no, he only wanted to speak with you.” 

Jae frowned again, even JYP was looking at him curiously like he didn’t quite understand Sungtae’s motive. 

Jae bid JYP goodbye and left his office, heading towards his studio with a confused look on his face. He went straight to his laptop and opened up a search. 

The man’s picture came up straight away, Lee Sungtae; CEO of LST enterprise. Jae frowned slightly, he’d heard of the company. He quickly clicked on the website, eyes widening at the first paragraph; 

‘LST Enterprise, specialists in entertainment and broadcasting. Bringing the two worlds of hybrid and human together through any means necessary.’

Hybrid’s and humans? Jae frowned deeper, Sungtae had something to do with hybrid’s and yet he hadn’t spoken to CoCo? Jae couldn’t understand the man’s motive and actions. 

He ran a hand through his hair, the man made him feel anxious and wary. His thoughts were cut as Matthew entered with a large grin. 

They spent the rest of the day working on the next lyrics and music for CoCo, Matthew was excited about the party, Jae was still nervous. 

“I can’t wait to finally see your hybrid.” Matthew commented with a sly grin. 

Jae scoffed and shook his head before his attention moved back to the computer, he ignored Matthew’s teasing as they continued to work. 

 

-

 

The rest of the week passed by quickly and Jae’s nerves were starting to kick in, it was Friday afternoon; the day of the company party. JYP had given them all the afternoon off, in his words; ‘to prepare for the party of the year!’

Brian had been extremely excited about the party, he’d been out shopping with Wonpil to buy a suit. Jae had insisted that he went with Brian but Wonpil had already beat him to it. He’d been upset but was also looking forward to seeing Brian dressed up; as the hybrid had refused to show him until the party. 

The hybrid was enjoying working with Dowoon, the younger man always told Jae if anything had happened. Brian only mentioned that he was enjoying it and glad he could help Jae out. 

Dowoon had informed Jae that some people had been whispering about Brian’s barcode, Dowoon said he’d informed them not to speak of it. Jae knew that Brian had probably heard the people’s words, but the hybrid hadn’t mentioned anything to Jae. 

That’s how Jae found himself stood in front of the familiar hybrid boutique. He took a deep breath before pushing open the door. 

“Welco-ah! Welcome back!” Jackson came bounding over, Jae bowed his head awkwardly at the workers almost familiar tone. 

He glanced at the accessories, the choker still in the place where he’d seen it. Jae smiled as he moved over towards it, he glanced at the choker noticing the detail on it; the silver buckle at the front glimmered; he could also see small silver jewels lining the choker making it look like it shimmered. Jae reached out and ran his finger over the soft black material, feeling the jewels under his fingers. 

Jae felt Jackson move beside him, “you’ve been eyeing that for a while,” Jackson commented with a grin. Jae nodded slightly. “It would look great on your fox.” 

Jae smirked softly and bit his lip, he nodded slightly before looking at the price tag, W4500. Jae’s eyes widened at the amount, he growled softly before nodding to himself. 

“I’ll take it.” 

 

-

 

Jae had made it home by 4:30, he had showered and was currently sat in his boxers watching tv. Brian had insisted that he could walk home by himself, Jae had objected but in the end Brian had managed to get his way. 

The hybrid was expected home any minute, they still had a good hour before they needed to set off for the party. He could hear the sound of rustling outside the apartment door before it opened followed by Brian’s soft call, “I’m home!” 

Jae waved at him gently seeing the hybrid make his way over to him. He leaned down and kissed Jae’s lips softly, Jae groaned as he tried to pull Brian closer only for the hybrid to chuckle and pull away. 

“Jae... I have to get ready.” Brian complained playfully as he took off his jacket. Jae smirked at him curiously, watching as he grabbed the black box on the bed with his suit in before heading to the bathroom. 

Jae sighed softly before standing up, he had to get ready as well. He walked over to his wardrobe and fished out his suit. It was expensive and he only wore it on special occasions. 

By the time he’d finished getting ready, Jae could hear Brian shuffling around in the bathroom. Jae left him to it as he dried his hair with his hairdryer, the brown strands a mess on his head making him groan slightly. Grabbing his brush, Jae managed to style his hair into something acceptable. 

He sat down on his bed seeing a few messages, one from Matthew saying he’d see him later. The other from Wonpil, they were getting a taxi together. He sighed as he glanced at the clock, they had about twenty minutes until the taxi arrived. 

Jae could hear Brian drying his hair in the bathroom, since when were there two hairdryers..? Jae chuckled at his thoughts before glancing at his phone again. 

He glanced at his bag, seeing the small black box inside; he wanted Brian to wear the choker tonight. 

Jae could see the watch on the side table, he reached for it with a slightly anxious expression. Sighing and nodding to himself, Jae picked it up before placing it on his wrist; luckily his jacket was long enough to cover it. 

The sound of the bathroom door opening made Jae immediately turn, his eyes wide and his jaw slack as he looked over the hybrid. 

Brian’s suit fit him perfectly, the black material made him look slightly slimmer than he already was, he had a black shirt beneath the suit jacket and a black tie. His orange hair was styled to the side, his intense eyes were looking at Jae expectantly. 

“Well? How do I look?” Jae was frozen to the bed as he gazed longingly at the hybrid; seeing Brian making his way over towards him. “Jae?” 

He couldn’t help himself, Jae gripped the hybrid’s hips and pulled him into his lap. Brian yelped softly before chuckling. Their lips met in a soft kiss, Brian tilted his head softly to deepen it. 

Jae gripped the hybrid’s ass, pulling him closer and hearing Brian’s soft chuckle. He was suddenly aware of the time and what they were actually supposed to be doing. 

Jae pulled away with a soft groan, feeling Brian bite his bottom lip playfully before he too pulled away. He tilted his head as he looked at Jae. 

“Brian, I have something for you.” Jae smiled as he reached over the bed and into his work bag, grabbing the small black velvet box. He held it out for the hybrid, “here.”

Brian frowned as he moved from Jae’s lap and sat beside him on the bed, he glanced up at Jae curiously seeing him smiling back softly. “Open it.” 

The hybrid bit his lip slightly before nodding, Jae watched as he opened the box carefully a soft gasp escaped Brian’s lips as he saw the choker. 

“Jae...” 

“I want you to wear it,” Jae spoke softly, Brian tilted his head as Jae reached for him. Jae carefully untied Brian’s tie and threw it onto the bed before he unbuttoned the top three buttons on Brian’s shirt. 

“Jae...” Brian whispered softly. 

Jae smirked, glad that he held so much power over the hybrid and could turn him into a whimpering mess with a simple touch. 

He reached for the box and carefully pulled out the choker before holding it up, the jewels glittered in the soft evening light, Jae glanced at Brian only for him to see Brian’s eyes almost sparkling back at him. 

Jae smiled; carefully placing the choker around Brian’s neck, he buckled it securely but safely. Jae was thankful that it sat just in the right place, covering up that barcode. He pulled away to look at the hybrid, Brian’s cheeks were flushed and his ears were twitching softly. 

“Thank you so much, Jae,” Brian smiled softly at Jae before pulling him into his arms; holding Jae close. 

Jae smiled against Brian’s shoulder, he could see the fox’s tail swishing happily behind him. He kissed Brian’s cheek before pulling away. “C’mon, let’s go.” 

 

-

 

Wonpil was grinning at them as they sat opposite in the large taxi, Jae could see the younger man’s eyes shining as he looked over them both. Sungjin was sat beside him, observing them too but he wasn’t being as obvious. 

Jae cleared his throat, “you both look good.” He almost kicked himself for speaking. 

Wonpil giggled, “thanks hyung, you guys look great too.” He winked playfully at Brian getting a soft chuckle back from the fox. 

The Park Hyatt Hotel came into view, the extravagant building made Jae’s eyes widen. He’d never been inside it before. The taxi dropped them off outside the main doors of the hotel. Jae could see a familiar manager inside the lobby; she smiled and bowed at them as they entered. 

“Welcome, have you got your invitations?” Jae held out his and Wonpil gave her his, she smiled before glancing back at the hybrid’s, “your guests?” Jae nodded softly seeing the woman raise a brow slightly before nodding. “Continue down this hall and the conference room is on the left.” 

Jae and the others bowed their heads to her before following her directions. The hotel was even more impressive on the inside. 

They approached the conference room, hearing music playing and thrumming around the large space. Jae’s eyes widened at the sheer magnitude of the room; it was like a ball room! There was already a lot of people inside, some Jae recognised from the company. He could see JYP sat at a table with a drink in hand talking to some of the patrons. 

“We better go find our seats,” Sungjin commented as he and Wonpil entered the room. 

Jae nodded glancing back at Brian, the hybrid’s expression was one of absolute astonishment; he looked almost overwhelmed. “Brian? You okay?” 

The hybrid’s attention quickly shifted to him, Jae noticed the fox quickly move closer to him; grabbing his suit jacket as his nose twitched slightly. “This place...”

“I know, it’s insane,” Jae chuckled. Brian nodded softly, his grip still tight on Jae’s arm. “C’mon, let’s go find our seats.” 

Jae waved at Wonpil as he saw the younger man sit down, they weren’t on the same table but Jae knew they could talk and hang later after the meal. He was thankful to see that he was sat on the same table as Matthew and not CoCo. He felt bad for the girl, he really was proud of her but he only felt platonic towards her. 

Brian sat beside him, his eyes still darting around the room curiously; Jae could see he was slightly tense. With a smile, Jae reached under the table and placed a hand on Brian’s thigh; squeezing softly and seeing Brian’s eyes shoot back to him. “I’m here, it’s okay.” Brian smiled back at him with a soft nod. 

More guests began to enter, Jae smiled and waved when he saw Matthew enter; the choreographer had his partner; Taehyung with him. 

“Hey man!” Matthew greeted as he gave Jae a hug; Jae could hear Brian growl softly but he ignored it. He sat back down after bowing his head politely to Taehyung. 

“Ah, Matthew, this is Brian,” Matthew smiled gently at the hybrid bowing his head softly and getting a wary one back. 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Jae’s always talking about you,” Matthew grinned. 

Jae’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed slightly as he saw Brian’s face light up and gaze at him prettily. He cleared his throat trying to ignore Matthew’s sniggering.

“This is Taehyung, my partner,” Matthew introduced, Brian smiled and bowed his head to the other man, Taehyung smiled back and nodded to the fox politely. 

Jae was busy scolding Matthew that he didn’t realise the amount of people that had entered the room. He glanced up seeing that CoCo was sat at JYP’s table with the other idols; her eyes looking about the room; Jae quickly looked away and towards Brian. The fox was gazing at him, Jae smiled awkwardly. 

“Welcome everyone!” JYP’s voice made him look back. “Thank you all for joining us on this special night. Tonight we will celebrate the success of our company; with you our employees and with our partners!” The crowd applauded and JYP smiled smugly. “Please enjoy tonight!” 

Jae sighed softly, he glanced back at Brian seeing him curiously looking around again. Jae felt his shoulders tense, he really didn’t want Brian to see CoCo and visa versa, he didn’t want the reaction Brian had given last time. 

The food came out and it managed to distract Jae for a while, the food was outstanding; Jae was thankful that Brian seemed to be enjoying himself as well. 

Jae noticed that Lee Sungtae wasn’t present yet, he frowned slightly but brushed it off. 

It was when the meal had finished and people began to mill around that Jae found himself nervous again. Brian stayed close to him as they stood and moved towards Wonpil and Sungjin; the bear hybrid narrowed his eyes at Jae slightly; almost like he could see Jae’s inner turmoil. 

“Woah, look at all the idols!” Wonpil’s eyes were large as he glanced around the room. 

Sungjin scoffed softly beside him, crossing his arms; “aren’t you suppose to be networking?” 

Wonpil pouted at his hybrid before shaking his hand dismissively, “I can have fun too, right Jae-hyung?” 

Jae just nodded softly, Brian glanced at him with a slight frown; Jae was looking about the room unconsciously trying to find CoCo. 

“Jae? You okay?”

Jae turned to face the fox seeing the concerned expression on his face; Jae smiled awkwardly before nodding. Brian narrowed his gaze slightly but stayed silent, observing Jae. 

Music had begun to play and some of the guests were now on the dance floor, the idols were enjoying themselves; most of them having dance offs while the others cheered. 

Brian had gone with Sungjin to get some drinks leaving Jae and Wonpil together. Jae was still glancing around nervously. 

“Yah, hyung, you’re making me feel nervous!” Wonpil snapped slightly, “What’s wrong?” 

“Ah, nothing.”

Wonpil crossed his arms and frowned at Jae. “Really?” 

Jae sighed, still glancing around the room. His eyes widened and he quickly turned to Wonpil when he accidentally glanced directly at CoCo. “Shit...”

Wonpil frowned softly about to say something when suddenly the cat hybrid was stood before them. 

“Oppa!”

Jae smiled softly at CoCo, Wonpil raised a brow at her slightly; glancing at Jae. “CoCo-shii.” Jae replied glancing at the girl. CoCo was dressed in a pale blue body-con dress, her long hair straight and falling over her shoulders; Jae noticed the blue bow on her tail matched the choker around her neck. 

Jae turned to Wonpil with an awkward smile, “CoCo, this is my friend Wonpil.” The hybrid smiled shortly at Wonpil with a soft bow, Wonpil frowned at Jae slightly before bowing his head towards the cat hybrid. 

“Please to meet you,” CoCo said casually, her eyes only glancing at Wonpil briefly before they were back on Jae. Wonpil scoffed softly beside Jae, crossing his arms with a roll of his eyes. 

CoCo blinked prettily at Jae, the music suddenly changing pace; to a slower more romantic song. 

The hybrid smiled softly, her cheeks flushed as she glanced up at Jae under her long lashes. “Oppa, you promised me a dance.”

Jae’s eyes widened and he chuckled awkwardly. “Ah, actually...”

“Oppa,” her expression was soft, her ears drooping slightly as she gazed into Jae’s eyes, “please?”

Jae sighed, a soft nod of his head. He heard Wonpil’s soft huh? next to him but he ignored him. Jae wanted to tell CoCo what he really felt. 

He held her hand and they moved to the side of the dance floor, Jae didn’t want to attract unwanted attention. Coco smiled softly as he led, Jae was always terrible at dancing and unfortunately it showed. 

CoCo chuckled softly at him but kept the pace, Jae felt her lean forwards; her head resting on Jae’s shoulder softly. “Oppa, I don’t think I can thank you enough for everything you’ve done for me.” 

Jae chuckled softly with a shake of his head, “it’s my job.” He sighed, feeling her ear tickle his chin slightly. 

She shook her head slightly, Jae could feel her fingers trace his wrist and around the shape of his watch, “I’m glad you wore it tonight, it makes me happy.” She glanced up at him; gazing into his eyes. 

“CoCo...” Jae said softly, the cat hybrid looked at him expectantly before he sighed and stopped; pulling away carefully.

“Oppa?”

“CoCo, I-“ Jae’s eyes widened as he saw her move towards him, her strength taking him off guard as she leaned forwards; their lips a hairsbreadth apart when she suddenly yelped. 

All he heard was growling, feral growling. 

Jae looked to see Brian holding CoCo against the wall, by her throat. 

“Brian! Stop!” Jae bellowed, he gripped the fox’s arm and pulled him away from CoCo, the cat hybrid coughed softly as she slumped against the wall. 

Jae pushed Brian back, surprised at his strength as he continued growling darkly, his eyes dark and narrowed as he glared at CoCo. 

Jae attempted to move towards her; to help her stand but Brian’s strong grip reached out and held his wrist. Jae frowned at the fox as he moved almost protectively in front of him, Brian was still growling. Coco stood up, a look of shock written over her face. 

“Jae!” Sungjin’s voice came from behind, Jae glanced behind and saw Wonpil and Sungjin heading towards them. 

Wonpil helped CoCo stand, the cat hybrid was trembling slightly as Brian kept his powerful gaze on her. Sungjin moved to Jae’s side before giving him a panicked look, “Jae! You have to calm him down!” 

Brian’s grip on his wrist was excruciatingly tight, Jae faced the fox but Brian’s attention was still on CoCo even as Wonpil whispered to her and carefully moved her away; her eyes looking to Jae helplessly. 

“You dare look at what’s mine!” Brian growled threateningly, CoCo flinched; Sungjin helped Wonpil move her away safely giving Jae a prominent look. 

Jae was stood frozen, what had Brian just said? He tugged on his arm trying to free his wrist; in doing so Brian’s intense gaze snapped to him. Jae could see the anger and betrayal written all over Brian’s expression. “Brian-“

“Don’t.” 

“I have to-“

Brian suddenly gripped Jae’s chin harshly, bringing their lips together. Jae’s eyes widened at the harsh kiss, Brian’s tongue forced his mouth open; the hybrid’s head tilting to deepen it. Jae couldn’t move, he was frozen. His eyes were wide open, he could see that Brian’s ears were sat back on his head and his tail was swishing madly behind him. 

He felt his back hit a table behind him, he leaned back slightly because of Brian’s strength. Brian’s teeth pulled on his bottom lip, he felt himself groan despite himself. Jae could see that the hybrid’s eyes were open slightly, he was glancing to the side; at CoCo. Almost like he were taunting the cat hybrid. 

Jae frowned, he used all his strength to push the hybrid away, Brian stumbled back slightly. Jae felt his heart clench when he saw the realisation and the glistening tears in Brian’s eyes. 

“Brian...” The fox growled softly, his eyes wide before shaking his head, turning on his heels and running. “Brian! No!” Jae bellowed after him, he’d noticed several patrons had stopped and glanced at him as he ran past them and after his fox. 

Jae growled, he glanced down the corridors but couldn’t see Brian anywhere, he slammed his fist into the wall before turning around and sliding down it. 

Wonpil and Sungjin appeared, the younger human crouched down beside him, “hyung?” 

“Find him, please, help me,” Jae whimpered softly. 

Wonpil turned to Sungjin, the bear nodded softly before sniffing the air, “I’ll find him,”  
Sungjin declared as he made his way down the corridor. 

Jae felt Wonpil pull him up but his legs just felt like jelly, “hyung, get a hold of yourself.” The younger man led him back to the party, sitting him on a table in the corner away from the other patrons. 

“Wonpil-ah, I don’t know what to do.”

Wonpil rolled his eyes, “you tell Brian everything.” He said matter of factly. 

Jae’s eyes widened at that, everything?

“He’s hurt because he cares for you,” Wonpil explained, smiling softly at Jae, “you can see it in the way he looks at you, you are his everything.” 

Jae’s cheeks flushed softly at that, a sad smile breaking out on his face, “thank you.” 

Wonpil chuckled, “Don’t thank me yet, you might have a lot of grovelling to do.” 

Jae nodded, he glanced briefly at the rest of the patrons seeing CoCo stood with some of the other idols, she had her head down and looked frail. Jae felt terrible. 

His eyes widened when he saw JYP heading his way, “shit...” Jae whispered. 

Wonpil glanced up at Jae’s curse, he bowed softly at the man; Jae stood before bowing his head. JYP raised a brow slightly and crossed his arms over his chest. “What just happened?”

“I’m so sorry.” Jae apologised quickly, his eyes glanced to the floor, “Brian, my hybrid, he’s very protective of me.” Jae had to hold back a smile at his own words, it wasn’t something he should be proud about considering the circumstances. 

“Well,” JYP looked surprised, “make sure to keep him under control, this is a formal party.” 

Jae nodded bowing at a deep degree, “I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.”

“No. It won’t.” JYP replied sternly. 

Jae sighed softly as he watched the man walk back towards the idols; he could see JYP comforting CoCo. Jae felt a feeling of shame and guilt wash over him; he knew he should’ve informed Brian before; he just didn’t expect such a strong reaction again. 

“Hyung?” Jae glanced back at Wonpil’s voice, he frowned when he saw Sungjin stood beside him. Jae glanced behind the bear hybrid looking for Brian. 

Sungjin crossed his arms with his signature raised brow, “he’s out in the garden.” 

Jae’s eyes widened before he nodded and ran towards the exit, he’d thank them later. 

The corridors were long, thankfully they were also empty. Jae could see an open door leading to a small courtyard; he smiled when he saw Brian crouched by a small pond. 

“Brian...”

The fox stood up and spun around quickly, his eyes sparkled in the soft evening moonlight. Jae was slightly taken back by the hybrid’s sheer beauty. 

“Jae, I’m sorry,” Brian whispered softly, unshed tears glistening in his eyes. 

Jae shook his head as he moved towards the hybrid, cupping his face gently and seeing Brian’s nose twitch before a gentle smile fluttered on his face. “No.” Jae said softly, “I’m the one-“

“Jae,” Brian interrupted softly, placing a finger on Jae’s lips, “let me finish.”

Jae blinked slightly, Brian’s gaze intense as he watched Jae closely. Jae moved his hands from the fox’s face; instead holding Brian’s own hands in his. Jae swallowed, he nodded; waiting for Brian to continue. 

The hybrid took a deep breath before sighing, “I’ve never felt like this before, when I saw you with that cat I lost it, my predator instincts came out.” 

Brian looked troubled by his outburst, Jae listened to him carefully; squeezing Brian’s fingers in a soft supportive gesture.

“I-I lost control.” Brian whispered softly before pulling his hands away from Jae. Jae stayed stood, watching as Brian looked away. “I just want you all to myself.” Brian growled, clenching his fists by his sides, his ears flicking irritably. 

“Brian...” Jae smiled softly, bringing his hands back to Brian’s face; cupping it gently, he could see the hybrid’s ears relax. 

Brian smiled, his eyes glistening with tears as he gazed up at Jae. “Jae, I love you.” 

Jae’s breath caught and he felt his heart jump, Brian leaned forwards softly; kissing Jae gently. Jae was frozen, Brian had just confessed to him, he smiled into the kiss; bringing Brian closer and feeling the hybrid’s arms wrap around his waist. 

They pulled away, resting their foreheads together, Brian sniffled softly, Jae ran his thumb gently over the hybrid’s cheeks; brushing the stray tears away.

“Please, don’t send me away,” Brian whispered softly. 

Jae smiled before kissing his hybrid again. “Never.” 

Brian’s face lit up, his tears now ones of happiness as Jae brought them closer, deepening the kiss; trailing his tongue over Brian’s bottom lip to gain better entry. 

He heard the fox whimper softly, feeling Brian turn his head and biting playfully at his lips. Jae smirked into the kiss, forcing Brian back and against the small stone wall. Brian growled into his mouth, his hands gripping Jae’s waist tightly as Jae kept his hands on Brian’s face, stroking his cheeks softly. 

“I knew there was something special about you, Jaehyung-shii.” 

Jae jumped, he quickly pulled away from Brian with large eyes, his cheeks red as he saw the man stood before him. 

“A-ah, Lee Sungtae-shii?” The man was stood with his arms crossed, his long black jacket hanging over his shoulders. His eyes were dark as he looked over them both before he smirked. 

Jae frowned, he felt Brian move behind him slightly, his grip on Jae’s arm strong. 

“Jae...” Brian whispered, his voice weak and afraid. 

Jae could see Sungtae smirking darkly at Brian, he heard the fox growl threateningly. “Younghyun-ah, so this is your new master?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the later than normal update but I was in London seeing NCT 127!!
> 
> They were absolutely amazing 😭😭😭

Jae frowned, Younghyun? 

He could feel Brian trembling slightly behind him, with anger or fear Jae didn’t know. The reality of what Sungtae had just said made Jae’s eyes widen. 

“Sungtae-shii?” Jae looked to the man questionably. 

He chuckled darkly as he leaned against the wall, his eyes never once leaving Brian. “Younghyun-ah, I did wonder where you ran off to.”

Jae could feel Brian flinch behind him before he stepped forwards, his gaze dark and his ears stood up with his tail twitching with agitation. 

“You.” Brian growled threateningly, stalking towards Sungtae. 

Jae’s eyes widened at the hybrid’s almost predatory movements, he gripped Brian’s wrist; carefully holding him there. He groaned slightly as he felt the sheer strength from Brian. 

Brian’s growling got more intense, he took a step forwards and tried to shift out of Jae’s grip. He swiped at Sungtae aggressively. 

“Brian! No!” Jae bellowed, pulling Brian back with as much strength as he could muster, he held Brian against his chest, his arms wrapped around the fox protectively. 

“You bastard!” Brian snapped, almost gnashing at Sungtae, his eyes wild. 

“Brian...” Jae whispered softly, trying to calm the fox down, he glared at Sungtae as the man scoffed. 

“Still as feisty as ever,” Sungtae smirked darkly.

Jae narrowed his eyes at the man, moving the hybrid behind him and standing before Brian protectively, “What do you want?”

“Nothing,” Sungtae shrugged, his dark eyes watching them closely, “I’ll be looking forwards to working with you in the future, Jaehyung-shii.” With that he stalked away, into the hotel and out of sight. 

Jae was confused. 

He felt Brian tug on his suit jacket, Jae turned around to see Brian’s expression. He looked afraid. “Jae...”

“Brian. What..?” Jae shook his head to try and clear the confusion. 

“He was there; Jae, at that horrible place,” Brian whispered softly, his expression wary and afraid. Jae was reminded of when he’d first met Brian, his eyes were shaking slightly. 

“Brian...”

“I want to go home.” Brian spoke softly, all his previous fight gone; replaced by wariness and anxiousness. 

Jae nodded softly, he pulled his phone out to send a quick message to his friends telling them of his departure. He told Wonpil he’d fill him in later. 

They walked to the front of the hotel and towards the taxi rank, Jae smiled at the driver as he told him his address. 

Brian had his arms wrapped around himself as he trembled softly, his tail was also wrapped around his thigh. 

Jae felt his heart clench, Brian looked afraid. 

As soon as they got back, Jae watched as Brian quickly stripped off his suit, folding it carefully before placing it on the sofa. His movements were slightly shaky, he was uncaring of his nakedness as he slipped on the oversized shirt and crawled into Jae’s bed. He curled up in a ball. 

Jae could see him trembling beneath the bedsheet, he’d noticed that Brian hadn’t taken the choker off. 

“Brian?”

No answer. 

Jae sighed before he moved closer, he sat on the bed and ran his hand gently and carefully over the hybrid’s head. He felt Brian flinch softly before he relaxed slightly. “Brian?” Again no answer, just the sound of Brian’s uneven breathing. Jae bit his lip slightly before speaking again, “Younghyun?”

Brian’s eyes flashed as he sat up, his intense gaze directly at Jae as he glared darkly. “Do not call me that.”

“What?” Jae was taken back by his aggressive tone. 

“Jae, they destroyed my name,” Brian growled softly before he suddenly shook again. He moved closer to Jae before gripping the front of his shirt. Jae felt his ear tickle his chin, “don’t call me that, please.” Brian’s voice was small at the end. 

Jae wrapped his arms around the fox, bringing him closer. “I’m sorry, BriBri, I’m sorry.” He stroked his fingers through Brian’s hair, his fingertips gently tracing the soft ears too. 

“Jae...” Brian whispered softly against Jae’s neck. 

Jae kissed the crown of his hair, “shh, I’m here, you’re safe.” 

 

-

 

Brian had spent the rest of the weekend at home, Jae had called Dowoon and explained what had happened briefly. Thankfully, the younger man told Jae that Brian could take as long as he needed. 

It didn’t take long.

It was Monday morning, Jae held the fox close to his chest; he could tell that Brian was awake; his breathing had changed. Jae wanted to stay like this forever, he don’t want to go to work and face the music. 

Sighing softly, Jae began to sit up only for him to stop when he felt Brian’s strong grip on his shirt. “A little longer,” the hybrid whispered gently. 

Jae smiled softly, laying back down and kissing Brian’s forehead, he felt the fox bury his face in his collarbone. Jae bit his lip, his body reacting to the hybrid’s proximity. 

They hadn’t done anything over the weekend; Jae had held the fox as he’d been on high alert. Jae felt as though Brian had gone back into himself; becoming wary of everything again. He gave the hybrid space, keeping his touching at a minimum. 

He felt Brian’s breath on his neck before the hybrid pulled away and sat up, his head tilted slightly as glanced down at Jae. 

“I’m going to get ready for work.” The fox moved out of bed. 

Jae had to hold back a groan at the sight of the hybrid, Brian’s oversized shirt was slightly bunched up giving Jae a view of his magnificent ass. He shook his head and glanced away, “are you sure? Dowoon said to take as much time as you need.”

Brian thankfully pulled down the shirt before turning to Jae, he leaned over and kissed Jae’s lips in a soft chaste kiss. 

“I’m okay.” 

Jae didn’t look very convinced but he nodded softly, watching as Brian moved towards the bathroom. Jae sighed; standing and heading towards the kitchenette. He pulled out two bowls and some cereal before pouring two glasses of juice. 

He could hear the shower humming in the background, Jae took his phone from the side and sighed. He had a message from Wonpil. The younger man was extremely worried about Brian, Jae had explained everything to Wonpil and the younger man had even suggested getting Brian a personal bodyguard. Jae had told him he was too paranoid but he was also worried. 

What if Sungtae tried to take Brian back? How was Jae suppose to react to him if he saw him at work? 

Jae ran a hand through his hair in exhaustion, he didn’t know what to do. All he knew was that he wasn’t going to let anyone hurt Brian. 

He quickly dressed for the day and ate the cereal, he was picking up his bag when the bathroom door opened and Brian emerged. 

Brian smiled softly at Jae before moving towards his clothes. Jae watched him closely, his heart fluttered when he saw Brian put the choker on first; before any other article of clothing. 

“Are you going to see him?” Brian’s voice made him tilt his head slightly; the hybrid still had his back to him as he pulled on his clothes. 

“Huh?” Jae frowned slightly before he understood who the hybrid was talking about, “ah, maybe...”

Brian turned to him with worried eyes, “Jae... be careful.” He moved over towards Jae, glancing up at him. 

Jae smiled slightly, “Don’t worry about me.” 

“I just don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“Brian, everything will be okay.” He kissed the tip of Brian’s nose softly; seeing it twitch cutely before Brian pulled him closer. 

They hugged by the apartment entrance, neither of them wanting to let go. It was Jae that finally pulled away, he glanced down at the fox seeing the small pout on his face. It made Jae chuckle. “I’ll see you tonight.” 

“Bye,” Brian’s voice was small as Jae closed the door behind him, the fox’s pretty smile keeping him going. 

 

-

 

Jae had a list of jobs when he entered his studio, he was thankful that CoCo was now busy with schedules so she wouldn’t be around the company as much. 

He got straight onto writing new lyrics, his thoughts were constantly on Brian. It showed in his lyrics, he kept writing about longing for someone; someone that was out of his grasp. 

Jae frowned as he overlooked his lyrics, why was his mind coming up with this? Brian had confessed to him, he was there waiting in Jae’s grasp. 

Jae sighed with a soft smile, he rubbed his eyes under his glasses; he’d had to hold himself back; he didn’t want to push the hybrid as he was suddenly aware of everything. Brian was on high alert all the time, he flinched at random noises. Jae vaguely wondered if he was thinking back to when he was locked away. 

Jae shook his head, he didn’t even want to think about what Brian had gone through. He just wanted to keep the fox safe. 

 

-

 

The rest of the week passed in an almost ritual blur. Jae hadn’t seen or heard from Sungtae all week, he grabbed his bag and locked his studio before heading towards the elevator. 

It was Friday and Brian was finishing later tonight; Jae sighed softly as a slight yawn shook him. 

“Long week?” 

Jae’s eyes widened at the familiar voice, he turned to the man beside him seeing the dark eyes watching him closely. 

“Lee Sungtae.” 

The man sniggered slightly before crossing his arms over his chest, Jae turned away with a growl; heading into the elevator as it opened. He grit his teeth when the man followed in after him. 

“I would like a word with you.” 

“Why?” Jae growled back non too friendly. 

Sungtae scoffed, “I think we both know the answer to that.” 

Jae narrowed his gaze, the elevator opened at the ground level. Jae ignored the man as he walked towards the car park, growling when he realised that Sungtae was following him. 

He turned around as he got to his car, facing the man head on with an angered expression. “You can’t have him, he’s mine.” 

Sungtae crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall beside Jae’s car. “I don’t want you to think that’s what this is about.” 

“Then what?” Jae demanded. 

“Younghyun is a very rare species; he probably doesn’t even know it himself.” 

Jae watched the man carefully as he spoke, Sungtae gave off an excruciatingly strong presence. Jae could understand why Brian was afraid. “Where are you going with this?” He asked the man. 

Sungtae sighed, “Jaehyung-shii,” he moved off the wall and gave Jae a strong gaze, “I want to ask for your assistance.”

“With what?” Jae shot back. 

“Younghyun.”

“No.”

Sungtae frowned, “his potential is something to be desired, I do not intended to harm him; I was merely asking for you to help us study him.” 

Jae’s eyes were narrowed as he looked at the man, “No, Brian is not a science experiment.”

The man’s expression was eerily calm, “but he is, one that could help us understand hybrids more.” 

Jae bit his lip, his gaze still narrowed as he watched the man closely. Sungtae was waiting patiently for Jae to speak again. 

“What do you want?” Jae sighed in exhaustion. 

Sungtae smiled darkly, “just document anything that you feel is worth looking into.”

“You won’t see him, ever.” Jae growled threateningly. 

Sungtae nodded, a dark flicker in his eye; “that’s understandable, he is a beautiful thing to keep.” 

Jae’s eyes darkened, “he’s mine.”

Sungtae smirked before nodding, Jae watched as the man walked away. 

 

-

 

The conversation with Sungtae made a flame of possession ignite inside Jae. That’s how he found himself stood outside the familiar boutique. 

Jackson gave him a friendly familiar smile as he entered, Jae moved straight over towards the accessories. Loads of chokers lined the wall, Jae looked over them all. 

He felt Jackson move beside him. “Anything in particular you’re looking for today?”

Jae’s eyes were narrowed slightly as he kept his gaze on the wall of chokers. “Something pretty.” 

“Ah, might I suggest,” Jackson smiled, moving over towards the cabinet and opening it, “this one?” 

Jackson held up a black choker with silver diamonds all around it, they stood up against the black band of the choker, it was thicker than Brian’s other one. At the front was a small black bow. 

Jae smiled, Jackson held it out for him to take. It was lightweight and soft. “Wow...” he heard Jackson chuckle softly. 

The worker cleared his throat cheekily making Jae turn to him embarrassed. “Ah, it’s nice.” 

“We also offer engraving.” Jackson suggested. 

Jae’s eyes widened slightly, he could see Jackson wiggling his brows at him. Jae bit his lip, his possessiveness on high alert. 

“Yeah, I’ll do that too.” Jae found himself saying. 

Jackson’s face lit up before he skipped over towards the desk. Jae moved over after him, the workers eyes were shining as he glanced around at Jae. 

“What would you like it to say? It goes on the inside.”

Jae blinked softly, scratching the back of his head awkwardly, “Umm...”

“What’s his name?” Jackson inquired with a soft smile. 

“Brian.”

“How about...” Jackson looked thoughtful before he clicked his fingers and smiled gently at Jae. “Something simple? Like, Brian and Jae?”

Jae internally cringed, Jackson giggled awkwardly both of them bursting into laughter. 

“Hey! At least I’m trying!” Jackson retorted playfully. 

Jae bowed his head softly as he chuckled before he glanced back at the choker on the desk. He suddenly thought of his lyrics, a song that he’d not shown to anyone. “I know.” 

He wrote them down and pushed it over towards Jackson. The worker cooed softly a large smile on his face, “I think you’re beginning to spoil him.” 

Jae just chuckled as he watched the man begin the engraving. 

Thankfully Jae’s paycheque was a lot more intriguing this month, he still blanched at Jackson when he heard the amount but Jae paid and left. He wanted to spoil Brian. 

As he walked back to his car, he walked past the grocery store; Jae bit his lip as another idea came into his head; his wallet screamed in his pocket as he entered the store. 

He’d decided to buy steak, he was determined to cook a decent meal for them. He made his way out of the store with all the ingredients, somehow he knew it would be a disaster. 

Jae arrived home nearing 6pm, he knew that Brian didn’t finish for another two hours; he quickly had a shower and made his way into the kitchen.

He set out all the ingredients and started to cook, it was half an hour in when Jae almost gave it up and ordered take out. He shook his head, “you can do this Jae! C’mon!” 

It was almost 8pm when he finally had everything ready. He’d laid out their small coffee table with food, the steaks in the oven staying warm. 

He’d dimmed the lights and lit some candles around the room; bathing the apartment in a soft intimate orange glow. 

The box with the choker was sat carefully on the bed; Jae was going to wait for the right time to give it to the fox. 

Jae could feel his cheeks heat up at his attempt at romance, it had never been his strongest point. But he wanted Brian to know how much he meant to him. 

He could hear the sound of shuffling outside before the door opened and Brian’s head popped around, “I’m ho-“

“Welcome back.” Jae smiled as he moved towards the hybrid, pulling him into his arms and kissing his cheek softly. 

Brian blinked as he glanced around the room. “Jae... What is all this?”

“Brian,” Jae kissed down Brian’s neck playfully, hearing the fox growl softly.   
“Sit down.” Jae instructed, pushing Brian softly towards the table. 

Brian frowned before following Jae’s request, he sat on the small cushion in front of the coffee table; his eyes smiling with his face as he looked over at Jae. 

The hybrid watched him closely as he took their food from the oven and walked over towards the table; putting their plates down. 

“You cooked?” Brian smiled playfully. 

Jae grinned, scratching his hair distractingly, “Yeah...” 

Jae could see a slight change in the hybrid, Brian looked more relaxed as they ate. Jae was just thankful that the steaks turned out okay.

Recently, Brian had tried to hide the fact that he was still worried. Jae could see straight through him. The hybrid put on a brave facade but Jae could see in his eyes, he was afraid. 

They both sat back, stuffed and content, Jae couldn’t stop gazing at Brian; he looked like he wanted to say something. Jae kept silent and waited for the fox to speak. 

The hybrid looked up at him, “Jae...I...” Brian trailed off, biting his lip slightly and glancing away. 

“Brian.” The hybrid looked back at Jae again, gazing at him curiously, “talk to me.” 

Brian eyes were serious as he sighed, “I’m just worried.”

“Nothings going to happen, I promise.” Jae reassured, reaching across the table and placing his hand over Brian’s. 

“Jae...”

Jae chuckled softly before standing up; using his hand to pull Brian up with him. “C’mon, I have something for you,” he pulled the hybrid onto the bed before sitting down beside him. 

Brian raised a brow slightly as he watched Jae carefully take the small box and place it in Brian’s hands. 

“What’s this?” Brian tilted his head softly. 

Jae smiled before he whispered a soft, “Open it.”

The hybrid kept his head tilted as he raised a brow before biting his lip. Jae watched Brian’s expression, the hybrid opened the box and his eyes widened. He blinked softly before looking up at Jae. 

Jae nodded softly, encouraging and monitoring for Brian to take it out. The hybrid picked up the choker and ran his hand over the soft black material, he frowned when his fingers ran over the engraved words. 

“What...” Brian whispered softly. Jae smiled as he saw the hybrid read the words. 

*Cherish me, Love me, we will last forever.*

“Jae...” Brian’s voice was small as he gazed up at Jae, his whole face glowing. 

Jae brushed some soft hair out of Brian’s face before gripping his chin softly. “I just want you to know how much you mean to me.” 

He leaned towards Brian and took the choker from his hand; unclipping the one currently around Brian’s neck and placing it into the box. Brian’s breath caught as Jae clipped the new choker around his neck, “Brian, I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

Brian smiled before moving closer, closing his eyes softly. Jae smiled at the fox before quickly latching their lips together. Brian groaned softly as he moved his hands to grip the front of Jae’s shirt, tilting his head to deepen their kiss. 

Jae felt the hybrid manoeuvre them softly, he smiled against Brian’s lips as he felt himself hover over the hybrid. Brian was now laying down on the bed with Jae above him, the hybrid was still kissing Jae deeply; refusing to pull away even as Jae tried to stop for breath. 

Finally releasing Jae’s lips, Brian stared up at the elder with his intense gaze. “Jae, touch me...”

Jae blinked, “what?”

“You’ve been holding off, I can smell it,” Brian commented, raising a brow at Jae with a slightly playful smirk. 

Jae felt his cheeks heat before he cleared his throat and glanced away. Brian cupped his face, leaning up to kiss his lips again.

“I need you, Jae, I want you.” Brian almost growled, his own frustration clear. Jae blinked again as he felt fingers rubbing soft, slow circles on his abdomen, up under his shirt, soothing and comforting.

“Brian, I-“

“Jae, please?” Brian responded, his eyes glowing prettily in the candlelight. He was still delicately running his fingers all over Jae’s skin, mapping it out like he wanted every inch committed to memory. 

Jae groaned as Brian’s wandering hand suddenly cupped his cock, it trying to break out of its confides in Jae’s jeans. “Jae...”

“Brian, turn around,” Jae instructed, already feeling arousal and lust clouding his mind. 

The fox smiled up at him before giving his nose a soft kiss, Jae watched with amazement as Brian uncaringly pulled off his shirt; his eyes not once leaving Jae’s. 

Jae swallowed hard. 

Brian’s eyes watched Jae closely as he reached behind himself and unclasped his jeans; Jae had to hold back a groan as the hybrid shimmied out of his jeans and boxers; leaving him naked before Jae. 

“Brian...”

The hybrid smirked at him before making a show of turning around; Jae couldn’t stop the groan as he gazed over the hybrid laid out before him. 

Brian’s tail was resting to the side, his head turned to the side but thankfully his beautiful eyes weren’t looking at Jae. Jae was sat between the hybrid’s splayed legs. 

He wanted to touch, all that beautiful skin on show to him. With his fingertips moving slowly under Brian’s messy hair, he ran his fingers over Brian’s ears; hearing the fox’s soft moan. 

Jae smiled softly before he ran his fingers over the choker. Jae was satisfied to see that the choker completely covered up the barcode at the back of Brian’s neck. His chest flared with possessiveness again; it almost worried Jae how much he wanted to keep Brian all to himself. 

Trailing his fingers across the upper part of his neck, Jae felt the hybrid’s pulse. Slow and strong. Beautiful. He leaned forwards and whispered softly against Brian’s ear; “you look so beautiful.” 

Brian groaned softly, Jae smiled to himself, as his hands firmly made their way over the broad of Brian’s back, keeping a slow pace as he felt the hybrid react to his soft touches. 

Remaining the same pace, Jae ran his hands down and towards Brian’s beautiful ass. He took his time admiring the cutest part of the glorious creature he was able to call his.

Jae smiled before he leaned down, he used the opportunity to place a prolonged and warm kiss on Brian’s left butt-cheek, resulting in Brian perking up his bum with a growling hum. 

Jae took a second to take in the remarkable sound that had just crossed Brian’s lips, before kissing his skin again. Deeper. Receiving another wonderful sound which landed low in Jae’s body. 

He moved higher, and Brian’s deep breath almost stopped Jae’s. The third kiss was slow and light, and landed on the very bottom of Brian’s spine; where his tail began. Brian’s back arched beautifully, lifting himself slowly towards Jae’s soft lips.

With his heart slowly but surely building up pace, Jae pushed himself up and leaned over the trembling body, feeling Brian’s breathing being slightly elevated. 

“BriBri?” 

Brian’s eyes were closed, but he found Jae’s hand effortless on the mattress and laced their fingers.

Jae smiled and took a moment to kiss Brian’s neck around the choker, while gathering himself and trying to catch up with what was happening. He nibbled the soft ear teasingly, feeling it twitch against his lips. 

“Jae…” Brian’s voice was suddenly deep and clear.

Jae pulled back and looked at the relaxed face while Brian slowly opened his eyes.

“BriBri?”

“I love you...” Brian whispered softly, his cheeks flushed and his eyes glazed. 

Jae kissed Brian’s temple.

Still holding Brian’s hand, Jae placed kisses on his lower back, buttocks and upper thighs, and let his hand massage every inch of the fox, Brian groaned softly as he felt Jae’s fingers trace over his cleft.

Jae reached across the hybrid and into the side table, pulling out a small tube of lube; he could see Brian’s eyes watching his hand carefully. 

He pulled his hand out of Brian’s to quickly undress, the hybrid stayed still and waited for Jae. He immediately linked his fingers with Brian’s again. 

With a firm hand, Jae moved down Brian’s back again, thumb first down between his cheeks and felt Brian tense around him and squeeze his hand as he reached the untouched muscle.

Jae leaned over Brian, without moving his hand or finger, and kissed his slightly open mouth. The dim lights in the room had Brian’s eyes shining prettily; Jae was sure he could come undone by just Brian’s gaze. 

Jae kissed Brian’s hand and let it go, only to see the fox grab on to the pillow under his head.

He sat up and used both hands lifting Brian’s middle by the hips and allowing himself enough room to push a pillow under him. Brian rested back down with a heavy sigh, his tail laying limp and out of the way. 

The lube was within reach, Jae poured it in his hand and while waiting for it to warm up he slid his other thumb over Brian’s hole again. He felt the muscle relax against him, he bit his lip to stifle his moan. 

He removed his hand and replaced it with his lube coated hand; spreading the warm substance over Brian’s rim. 

Brian gasped, Jae growled as he saw the hybrid’s back arch; pushing his ass back against Jae’s hand. 

“BriBri...” Jae kissed his lower back and felt the muscles slightly shaking. “Say stop anytime.”

He rested his forehead between Brian’s shoulder blades and waited for him to relax. It happened with a long exhale that sent shivers through Jae’s body.

Slowly, he began to massage the muscle, feeling it close tight when ever he would add a little more pressure, but relax immediately under his touch. 

The low hums and deep breaths Brian was letting out soon became moans and his hands seemed to be attacking the pillow. 

Jae reached up for one of them and clasped it loosely, while he pushed the tip of his index finger passed Brian’s rim.

Brian gasped and grabbed Jae’s hand tight as he clenched around his finger. Jae squeezed Brian’s hand back and held still.

“Relax, I’ve got you.”

He felt Brian relax almost instantly and heard him let out the air he’d been holding. Jae took it as a sign to go on, and pushed in a bit further. 

Brian moaned and still had a firm grip on Jae’s hand but he was comfortable in letting Jae in. Soon the finger was moving slowly back and forth and Brian’s slow hip movements accompanied it perfectly. 

When Jae put his teeth lightly to Brian’s one cheek and pushed in a second finger, Brian moaned loudly and abandoned Jae’s hand to bury his fingers back into the pillow. 

He pushed up, begging for more and Jae was only too happy to move slightly faster. He started his search for that special spot that would make Brian cry. 

The sound coming from Brian when Jae curled his finger across his sweet spot; could only be described as a yelp followed by a series of purrs. “Jae…” The word was only a whispered sigh.

Jae kept massaging Brian internally and watched him twist his body lazily in the light from only the slowly burning out candles.

Fitting in a third finger was tight and Brian grabbed the pillow with both hands, but soon he was pushing up again and letting Jae do what he wanted. Jae didn’t need any help getting hard; Brian had made that happen before Jae fully knew what was going on. 

Placing himself lightly on top of Brian, still moving his fingers inside him, Jae nibbled his throat and kissed his strong jawline.

“BriBri… You good?”

“Perfect...”

Brian closed his eyes as Jae sat up, but looked back at the human over his shoulder, when he pulled Brian up to his knees.

“I’ll go slow. Let me know, okay?”

Brian answered by pulling his pillow with him and laying his head down. In all his life, Jae’d never seen anything as beautiful as Brian relaxed, glistening with sweat and presenting himself, trusting him.

Jae quickly lubed up his aching cock, he placed the head against Brian and brushed a hand over his back, pushing it down to a perfect arch. 

He couldn’t resist giving Brian’s tail an soft stroke, hearing Brian’s soft growl and back arch beautifully as he did. 

Slowly, he pushed at the rim and Brian hissed sharply. Jae kept pressure as he rubbed his hybrid’s back, and with a long sigh Brian rested his chest on the pillow again.

“Breathe, BriBri.”

Brian took a deep breath and with the second exhale the fox let Jae inside. 

Jae gasped almost as loud as Brian as his cock was surrounded in tight warmth. Frozen in his place he waited for Brian to adjust to this new sensation but soon the fox was pushing back onto him. 

Jae held still, only holding lightly on Brian’s hips and he felt him push back with small movements, back and forth.

Brian growled and froze. 

Jae tightened his grip on his hip and moved one hand to rub the now shaking muscles on the arched back.

“So pretty, BriBri.” Jae breathed in deeply, gathering enough air to talk again. “You’re perfect.” 

He pulled out half way and pushed in, without a hurry, he could hear the fox growl beneath him again. It looked like Brian was close to tearing the pillow in half but he had already starting to move with Jae’s steady rhythm.

Picking up the pace slightly, Jae reached under Brian and wrapped an arm across his chest, holding him closely against his own heaving chest. His other curled around Brian’s chin; holding his head up slightly. 

Brian lifted himself up on all fours and pressed back hard. He cried out, but ended it with a desperate loud moan. He put his hand on the one Jae had on his chin and curled his fingers strongly around it.

“Jae! Stop treating me like I’m going to break...” his voice was dark, Brian tilted his head back to gaze at Jae; his eyes almost challenging; “Jae... bite my neck and fuck me.”

Jae’s eyes widened at the hybrid’s dirty words, he leaned forwards and smashed their lips together messily. His hips picking up the pace and slamming into Brian continuously. 

Half overtaken by his own pleasure he reached under Brian with his other hand and found his cock, stroking his fingers in time with his hard thrusts. 

Brian pulled his mouth away with a high pitched cry, it almost pulled Jae over the edge, but feeling Brian being so close he contained himself, just a little longer.

Brian was letting out growling moans with every thrust. Jae had to go even faster, trying not to loose his mind, he continued stroking Brian’s cock.

His lips had attached onto Brian’s neck, licking around the choker. He bit and sucked at the sweat slicked skin; making marks that he was proud of; Brian was his. 

Jae growled darkly as he quickly manoeuvred them so Brian was now on his back with Jae above him. 

The hybrid cried out at the sudden change in position. Jae made sure that Brian’s hips were tilted and resting on his thighs, he could feel the tickle of Brian’s tail against his skin. He kept one hand on Brian’s cock, stroking it still in time with his thrusts. 

Brian’s head was thrown back against the pillow, his hands gripping it beside his head; eyes closed. 

“BriBri, look at me...” Jae groaned. The fox opened his eyes, gazing up at Jae. His hair was fanned out on the pillow, Jae had never seen someone so beautiful. “BriBri, you’re so pretty...” he groaned as he leaned down; his lips attacking Brian’s throat. 

Brian’s fingers made it into Jae’s hair, tugging softly as he moaned; Jae’s hips doing wonders between his legs. 

“Jae…” 

Brian gave up speaking as his body convulsed under Jae, his cum coating Jae’s fingers as he continued to stroke him through his orgasm; his cock twitching in Jae’s fingers. 

“Fuck, BriBri...” Jae groaned against his throat, Brian’s orgasm pulling the human with him into waves of pleasure and electricity.

The hybrid whimpered as Jae filled him up, he reached for Jae; holding Jae’s clean hand firmly against his pounding chest. 

Jae closed his eyes and let himself collapse against the bed; his cock popping free of the hybrid’s body. He didn’t care that the sheets were soiled. 

Jae looked over and saw Brian’s eyes barely shown behind his wild and damp hair. With two fingers he gently moved it and allowed free passage to those beautiful chocolate orbs.

“Brian?”

“That… that was…”

“I know.” Jae stretched his neck, and with his hand buried in Brian’s hair he pressed their lips together in a long deep kiss. “Me too.”

Brian smiled softly and curled himself up against Jae’s chest. Jae reached for the sheet and pulled it over the two of them.

“Are you cold?” Brian shook his head against Jae’s chest and wrapped his arm around his waist.

“Good. We can shower later.”

Brian hummed as a response and before both of them slept, Jae hugged Brian in a tight embrace and kissed the top of his head, his ear tickling Jae’s chin.


	13. Chapter 13

Jae groaned as his body began to awaken, he could feel a weight on his chest. Blinking his eyes open and clearing away the sleep; Jae glanced down smiling when he saw Brian’s head resting on his chest. He gently ran his fingers over the hybrid’s head; his ears twitching as he did. 

Jae was suddenly overwhelmed by Brian, everything that they’d done the night before; Brian’s sweet confessions. He felt his heart flutter as he continued petting the fox. 

Brian’s arms tightened around his waist; his tail brushing Jae’s thigh softly making Jae chuckle. 

Suddenly, the hybrid sat up; straddling Jae with a playful grin on his face; Jae did notice him flinch slightly though. 

“Brian.”

“Jae...”

They both chuckled softly before Jae sat up, Brian in his lap. He brought their foreheads together; seeing Brian close his eyes softly. Jae smiled before leaning towards the fox and kissing his lips in a chaste kiss. 

Brian pushed against him to try and deepen it but Jae pulled away; Brian pouted softly but Jae ignored him. “We need to shower.” 

Brian’s eyes lit up slight at that, “together?” 

Jae blinked before he smiled again, he nodded his head softly; watching as the fox moved off his lap and stood; he almost stumbled but managed to catch himself. 

The hybrid grinned at him as he made his way towards the bathroom, uncaring about his nakedness. Jae sighed with a smile, running his hand through his unruly hair before getting up and following after the fox. 

 

-

 

Jae made his way through the crowds of Myeongdong, gritting his teeth as people bashed into him. It was Sunday and Brian was at work so Jae had the day to himself. He’d decided to meet with Wonpil, he hadn’t properly seen him since the company party. 

He entered the restaurant and saw his friend sat in the corner, Wonpil’s pretty face broke out into a smile as he waved Jae over. 

“Hyung! How’re you doing?” Wonpil greeted as Jae sat opposite him. 

Jae smiled at the younger man, “I’m okay, you?”

Wonpil nodded with his smiling eyes, he glanced at Jae curiously before tilting his head. Jae frowned slightly at him. “Has something happened?” Wonpil inquired. 

Jae’s frown deepened, “Huh? What do you mean?”

“You look... different...” Wonpil observed, looking Jae up and down. 

“How so?” Jae questioned, suddenly feeling self conscious as he glanced at his friend. 

Wonpil’s face broke out in a soft smile before he giggled softly, “Ah, is it Brian?”

“Huh?”

“It is..isn’t it?” Wonpil ushered, crossing his arms over his chest with a smug look on his face. “Did something good happen recently?”

Jae distractingly picked up the menu and began to scan it, ignoring Wonpil’s gaze even as the younger man continued to talk. 

“Hyung you’re practically glowing.” Wonpil commented making Jae look up at him. He could feel his cheeks heat slightly making Wonpil’s eyes widen, “Ah, I know!”

“Y-Yah!” Jae growled slightly only hearing Wonpil chuckle fondly. 

The waiter came over and took their orders; the food coming out swiftly. Wonpil smiled as he ate, glancing back at Jae curiously, “but anyway, is he doing okay?”

Jae shrugged softly, “he seems to be.”

Wonpil looked thoughtful as he took a sip of his coffee, “Hmm, he seems to be taking it a bit too well.”

“I think he’s more worried about me,” Jae admitted with a slightly exhausted tone. 

“Why?” Wonpil asked.

Jae sat back slightly, growling as he glanced out the window before back at Wonpil, “well, I see Sungtae because of work, he asked me if I can help study Brian.”

“What?!”

“I told him I would but I’m not going to; he can stay away from Brian.” Jae almost growled at the end. 

Wonpil sighed softly, a worried look on his face. “Just, be careful hyung.”

Jae scoffed with a slight smile, “you sound like Brian...”

They spent the rest of the afternoon shopping, Jae was thankful when Wonpil finally said he had to go home. He knew how much Jae hated shopping, Jae was convinced the younger man did it on purpose. 

Jae waved the younger man off as he made his way towards his car, Jae hadn’t bought anything; he made his way back through the crowds of people and found his way back to his car. Heading home before the rush. 

His eyes narrowed softly as he saw a figure stood leaning against a car outside his apartment complex. Jae parked his car in his allocated spot before walking towards the complex. 

Jae glared darkly as he stepped closer, the man standing before him had his arms crossed and a dark glare in his eye. 

“What are you doing here.”

Sungtae raised a brow at Jae’s informal speech, “I came to see your progress.”

“It’s the weekend.” Jae shot back darkly. 

Sungtae’s eyes narrowed slightly, “I’m not talking about your music.” 

Jae knew exactly what the man was talking about, he narrowed his eyes before glancing at the apartment complex. “Why are you here?”

“Progress?” Sungtae asserted. 

Jae grit his teeth, “I do not work for you.”

“I think you’ll find, you do.” Sungtae dared, Jae’s eyes widened slightly at that. He still didn’t understand the full complexity of the man’s power. 

“Now, if you’re finished, I would like an update on my desk by tomorrow morning.” Sungtae moved to enter his car again. 

Jae shook his head with a frown, “What? I don’t even know where your building is?” 

The man scoffed before facing Jae again, his eyes dark. “I have an office at JYP’s.”

Jae’s eyes widened slightly at that, Sungtae smirked darkly at him seeing Jae’s inner debate. Sungtae crossed his arms over his chest again before leaning back on his car, a challenging look in his handsome face. “If not, I might pay a visit to that restaurant down the street.”

“You bast-“ Jae cut off as he saw the man’s dark eyes. 

“I would do as I say, if I were you.” Sungtae warned, climbing into his car and driving away. 

Jae watched the sleek car pull away before he growled; kicking the wall and yelping at the stupidity of the act. 

He quickly made his way into the complex and towards his apartment; unlocking the door and throwing himself onto the sofa. 

He stared at the ceiling. Jae felt panic and dread settle into his gut, Sungtae knew where they lived; and where Brian worked. “Shit...”

Brian didn’t finish for another hour, Jae found himself sat on the windowsill watching and waiting with his phone in his hand. 

He’d sent a message to Brian telling him to text when he set off home. Jae was anxious and also angry. 

Sungtae was trying to control him, control Brian. Jae’s chest flared with possessiveness again, he wanted Brian to be safe and happy. 

His phone buzzed with a message from Brian;   
On way home now!   
Jae smiled softly, glancing back out the window and watching for the hybrid. 

After ten minutes, Jae could see the hybrid walking towards the apartment complex, he watched until Brian disappeared into the apartment. 

The sound of someone outside the door made Jae move from his place beside the window and towards the door. 

“I’m home!” Brian called, his smiling face greeting Jae as he entered the apartment. Jae smiled softly before pushing the hybrid against the now closed front door; kissing him fiercely. 

Brian’s eyes widened slightly before he began to relax into the kiss, Jae gripped the fox’s chin; tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Brian’s hands came to the front of his shirt; holding on tightly. 

Jae pulled away and began to kiss down the hybrid’s throat, growling softly when he reached the new choker around Brian’s throat. He licked around the soft black material hearing Brian groan softly; tilting his head back against the door to give Jae more space. “Jae...”

“Brian...” Jae growled back, keeping the fox against the door. 

Brian shuffled slightly, pushing at Jae’s chest until they were facing each other; “Jae... I need to shower...”

Jae’s eyes narrowed slightly before he shook his head. “Later...” he gripped Brian’s wrist and pulled him further into the apartment before pushing him down on the bed. 

“Jae? What’s gotten into you?” Brian asked softly as he laid down on the bed, blinking up at Jae curiously. 

Jae clenched his fingers in the bedsheet before growling, “I want you.” 

“Jae...” Brian bit his lip, a soft smile coming to his face. 

Jae quickly pulled his shirt over his head before throwing it on the floor; he moved quickly; taking off Brian’s jumper and throwing it aside as well. 

The hybrid smiled up at him as Jae leaned down and began kissing his throat again, he could hear soft moans coming from Brian as his hands moved down towards the hybrid’s jeans. He reached around and unclasped them, pulling the jeans and Brian’s boxers down his legs. The hybrid blinked up at him prettily, Jae growled before moving to kiss the fox’s lips again. 

Brian kissed back, his tongue running along Jae’s bottom lip teasingly. Jae groaned into the hybrid’s mouth before pulling back, Brian was smiling up at him, his hands at either side of his head. 

Jae bit his lip before reaching into the side table, he smirked at Brian before giving him the tube of lube. 

“Brian, spread your legs.” The hybrid tilted his head curiously; doing as the human asked; Jae settled on his heels between Brian’s splayed thighs. 

Jae grinned down at the hybrid’s curious expression before he leaned down and whispered seductively in his ear, “I want to watch you.”

“Huh?” Brian’s eyes widened slightly, glancing up at Jae. 

“BriBri... prepare yourself for me.” Jae raised his voice, but it still remained a calm whisper.

Brian was about to close his eyes until Jae gripped his chin and lifted it to his eye level. “Keep your eyes on me, BriBri.” A small grin appeared on Jae’s face while his eyes glowed in the dimmed room, he sat back and watched. 

He could see a slight spark of nerves run through Brian, he looked as though he wanted to impress Jae. 

Brian didn’t say a word as his hand reached for the lube; coating his fingers before he wrapped them around his cock. He stroked slowly, teasing himself and letting his body adjust to his touch. He almost closed his eyes but they remained on Jae who watched closely. 

The fox picked up his pace. His fingers sliding along the shaft as his thumb and index finger massage his head. He tried everything he could to keep his eyes open as the moans came out of his lips.

Jae licked his lips, Brian looked beautiful. 

Jae cleared his throat. Brian’s intense eyes were focused on him, keeping his hands on his cock. He moaned; thrusting his hard cock in his hand while his other hand gripped Jae’s wrist suddenly. Jae could see Brian’s body tensing, the hybrid slowed down his pace cautiously. 

“You like it?” Brian asked with a challenging glint in his eyes. 

Jae smirked. His own eyes had a playful gleam in them. “I want you to finger yourself. Picture your fingers as my cock inside you.”

Brian shivered.

The hybrid moved his hand from Jae’s arm and to his lips as he continued to pleasure his cock. He licked them slowly, making sure Jae saw it. The lube forgotten beside him. 

Jae’s eyes twitched and his erection twitched in his jeans. He growled as he watched the fox, unconsciously Jae unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock. 

Brian smiled, sucking on his finger as if it were Jae’s cock. He removed his fingers from his lips and let them trail from his neck to his chest. His fingers traced his hard nipples before pinching them. He licked his lips, tempting Jae to just take him. 

Brian lifted his ass slightly from the bed, letting Jae have a full view of him. His fingers circled his entrance before slowly entering it. He hissed. He took his time, letting his muscles pull his finger inside him. 

Jae groaned as he watched, his eyes never leaning the beautiful creature trembling on his bed. Brian rocked his hips. Jae moved on his heels uncomfortably.

Brian grinned.

“Are you enjoying the view?” Brian teased, his voice breathy as he gazed longingly up at Jae. He entered another finger inside his hole. 

Jae palmed his cock as he glared at Brian. “Don’t tempt me,” Jae’s voice came out less irritated and more frustrated.

Brian bit his lip with a moan, “but I know…you want to fuck me. You wish it was your cock inside me.“

Jae growled darkly, “BriBri, so naughty.” 

“Come on, Jae,” He added a third finger inside himself, “I’m ready for you.” His tail moved swiftly, brushing the head of Jae’s cock. 

Jae growled, in great speed, Jae removed Brian’s fingers and replaced it with his cock. He entered him, pushing Brian’s legs up until they met his shoulders; the fox practically bent in half. He thrust quickly inside him, wanting Brian to know exactly who he belonged to.

Brian tried to touch himself but Jae smacked his hand away. Instead he moved his own hand carefully over the hybrid’s cock, Brian’s head flew back as a high moan escaped his lips. 

The hybrid rocked his hips, meeting Jae’s pace. Jae smirked before pulling Brian’s legs apart, the hybrid’s tail was swishing happily beneath him. 

Jae smirked. He leaned down, he kissed and sucked on Brian’s inner left thigh before sinking his teeth in it. Brian hissed, almost yelled. 

Brian arched his back, his body clamping around Jae at the ministrations. Jae felt the hybrid’s cock tremble in his fingers before Brian’s cum spurted over himself. 

Jae had to pull back and look over the beautiful face as Brian’s body trembled through his orgasm. Jae’s senses began to blur and so did his vision. All he could see was white as he finally came. 

He allowed the orgasm to ride, feeling Brian collapse beneath him. Jae held himself up; carefully not to crush the fox, his fingers continued stroking Brian’s cock. 

Brian whimpered softly, trying to close his legs but Jae was in the way. “Jae...no more...” 

Jae smirked softly down at the hybrid, “fuck...BriBri, you’re so pretty...” he was mesmerising, Jae couldn’t stop touching him. 

Brian arched his back as he whimpered, Jae growled softly at the sight; Brian’s eyes were closed and his breathing deep as he clenched his fists into the sheets. 

Jae’s cock hardened inside him, he couldn’t help it; Brian looked beautiful. 

He kept stroking the hybrid’s sensitive cock, the lube and Brian’s cum made the slide easier. 

His fingers teased Brian’s perineum, making the fox’s toes curl. “Jae... please...stop.” 

“I can’t. You look so pretty,” Jae taunted, his hips thrusting into Brian gently causing the hybrid to cry out again. “Are you sensitive, BriBri?” 

Jae felt Brian’s thighs tremble, his head thrown back and his eyes glazed over. “J-Jae...”

“Almost there, BriBri...” Jae growled; his pace still slow, he wanted the hybrid to feel everything. He watched with amazement as Brian’s cock spurted again, his back arching as his cum coated his chest again. “Fuck...” Jae groaned as he released for the second time inside the hybrid. 

He felt Brian pushing weakly at his shoulders, Jae chuckled softly before rolling away and laying beside Brian. 

The hybrid’s chest was rising and falling, his breathing heavy as he came down from his orgasm. 

Jae felt Brian’s tail against his hip before the hybrid turned to him. “I need a shower.” 

Jae chuckled softly at that, “me too.” 

 

-

 

Jae frowned as he walked towards the unfamiliar part of the company building, he didn’t recognise any of the staff on this floor and they didn’t seem to recognise him either. Most kept their heads down and didn’t look up even as Jae walked past them. He couldn’t help but blanch when he realised most of the workers were hybrid’s. 

He growled when he found himself stood in front of the man’s door. He knocked before entering, Jae was thankful to see that the man wasn’t there. 

He placed the paper down on the desk before turning away and heading back towards the elevator, something about the whole floor gave him a bad feeling. 

It wasn’t until a few hours later did he hear a knock on his studio door, he smiled as he turned only for his face to drop when he saw the man before him. 

Sungtae’s eyes were dark as he glared at Jae, “‘Leave us alone, I will not be part of your games.’ Is this a joke?” He held up the piece of paper Jae had left on his desk. 

Jae narrowed his eyes before turning back to his laptop, “I’m not interested.” 

“You will be.” Sungtae growled, moving further into the room. 

Jae’s head snapped back to the man, a dark glint in his eyes as he looked at the man. “Are you threatening me?” 

Sungtae smirked darkly before crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe. “Legally, Kang Younghyun belongs to me.” Jae’s eyes widened slightly at that, “I’m allowing you access to what is mine.”

“You bastard!” Jae stood abruptly, standing before Sungtae with a glare. 

“Ah, I can easily take him back.” Sungtae spoke smugly. 

Jae clenched his fists by his sides before looking away from the man, “what do you want.” 

“I want to see him.”

“No.” Jae fired back. 

Sungtae narrowed his eyes before sighing, “It can be a place of your choice, you may join us if you’d like.”

Jae shook his head. “No, you can’t see him.” He replied fiercely. 

“I can easily go see him at that restaurant.” Sungtae threatened with a dark smirk. 

“You...” Jae growled before stopping himself, he could see the real threat in Sungtae’s face. “Fine.” Jae resigned. 

Sungtae gave him a smug look again before turning around, “I’ll be in touch, Jaehyung-ah.” He said over his shoulder. 

 

-

 

They were silent as they ate, Brian tilted his head gently at Jae; seeing the human picking at the food before him. They were both at home; their work hours finally finished. Recently they hadn’t spent very much time together, their work getting in the way. 

“Jae? You okay?” Brian asked softly. Jae slammed his chopsticks on the table before placing his head in his hands; Brian flinched slightly; giving Jae a worried look. “Jae?”

He lifted his head, gazing at the beautiful creature in front of him, Brian’s eyes were full of worry as he looked over Jae. 

“Brian, he wants to meet you.”

“What? Who?” Brian frowned slightly. 

Jae grit his teeth before reaching a hand across the table, taking Brian’s in his own. “Sungtae.”

“No.” Brian pulled his hand away, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away. His tail swished in agitation behind him, Jae could see in his body language that he was afraid. 

“Brian...” he urged. 

“No, I can’t.” The hybrid growled back, his eyes flashing to Jae. Jae could see the panic in them. 

Jae bit his lip, “he’ll threaten us.” 

The fox shook his head profusely, standing up and moving towards the bed, Jae followed after him quickly; sitting beside him and seeing the hybrid tremble softly. 

“I don’t care! I can’t, I just can’t.” Brian muttered, gripping his jeans tightly as he tried to distract himself. 

Jae gripped the hybrid’s chin softly, making Brian look at him; “Brian, I’ll be there with you; I won’t let him hurt you.” He could see Brian’s eyes shimmering softly, Jae smiled as reassuringly as he could. 

Brian shook his hand off and looked away, “you don’t know the power he has.”

“Brian, trust me.” Jae gripped Brian’s hand, making the hybrid look up at him. Jae could see the wariness creeping back into Brian’s expression. 

Brian grit his teeth, before looking away from Jae’s eyes, “when?”

“I don’t know yet, but we can choose where.” Jae encouraged, Brian’s shoulders were tense as they sat beside each other. 

The hybrid sighed softly, Jae felt him move beside him until his head rested on Jae’s shoulder; his ears tickling Jae’s cheek. 

“What does he want...” Brian whispered softly. 

Jae reached across and squeezed Brian’s thigh reassuringly. “I don’t know. But whatever it is he ain’t getting it.”

 

-

 

Jae didn’t think it could get any worse, he blinked stupidly as he saw the cat hybrid sat in his studio. 

“CoCo-shii?”

“Ah, Oppa...” she looked at him sheepishly as she stood, her eyes on the floor like she were afraid to meet Jae’s own. They hadn’t spoken since the company party. 

Jae cleared his throat before approaching the hybrid, “w-what can I do for you?” He could see her trembling slightly, it made him worry, “CoCo-shii?”

“I’m so sorry!” She suddenly bowed a ninety degree bow, Jae blinked before shaking his head at her. 

“What? N-no!” He didn’t know what to say, he carefully placed his hand on her shoulder; making her stand properly. 

CoCo gave him a soft look before a sad smile crossed her pretty features, “I didn’t realise how involved you were with that fox...” he voice was small before she bit her lip, cheeks tinted pink, “I honestly thought I had a chance...” 

“CoCo...” Jae spoke softly, an awkward expression on his face. 

She waved her hands with a soft chuckle,   
“I-it’s okay though, I mean, I still get to work with you...”

Jae smiled softly at her, he nodded before biting his lip, “CoCo, I’m sorry about what happened,” she glanced up at him, tilting her head as he continued, “I didn’t realise Brian would react like that. Again.”

She waved him off again, “it’s okay, he is very protective of you, I understand.” Jae felt his cheeks heat up slightly at her words. 

“Y-yeah,” he replied awkwardly. 

“He’s lucky.” She said quietly, an almost wistful expression on her face. 

“CoCo...”

Her cheeks flushed and she ducked her head softly, “A-ah! Sorry! I just wanted to make sure where we stood.” 

Jae sighed before shaking his head at her. “I’m sorry CoCo.” 

She gave him a sad smile before cupping his face softly. “Oppa, you’re too nice.” 

He raised a brow as she dropped her hand again, “thanks? I guess...”

“Don’t change.” She added, biting her lip before leaning towards him, kissing his cheek softly. Jae blinked watching as she smiled and moved towards the door, “I look forward to working with you again, Oppa!”

Jae was rooted to the spot, he sighed softly before running a hand through his hair, a soft chuckle leaving him as he shook his head. 

He was thankful that CoCo understood, hopefully the cat hybrid could move on now. 

 

-

 

Brian was fidgeting beside him as they drove, Jae bit his lip. 

Sungtae had requested to see them, Jae had chosen to meet at a large restaurant that he and his coworkers frequented. A familiar setting meant that Jae had the upper hand. Or so he hoped. 

He could practically feel Brian’s nerves as he sat beside him, the hybrid’s ears were sat back on his head and his eyes were narrowed as he looked out the window. 

“Brian? Hey, it’s gonna be okay,” Jae tried to reassure the fox, Brian didn’t speak; he kept his gaze out the window. 

Jae parked the car and they made their way into Gangnam; it was Friday night and there were quite a lot of people around. 

Brian had unconsciously moved closer to Jae as they walked; his tail brushing Jae’s wrist. Jae wanted to reach out and take the hybrid’s hand but he held himself back; if Brian wanted to he would do it himself. 

The familiar restaurant appeared and Jae led the way towards it, Brian’s ears were stood up on his head as he looked around the restaurant warily; Jae could see his nose twitching. 

Jae’d noticed that Brian had worn one of Jae’s jumpers tonight, his scent clearly calming to the hybrid. 

“Brian, let’s sit down,” Jae suggested; seeing that the fox was still looking around the restaurant. 

He tugged on Brian’s sleeve making the fox turn to him, Jae gestured to their table. The hybrid nodded and followed closely behind him. 

Their table was in a corner, Brian sat beside Jae, his tail wrapped around Jae’s waist softly. Jae smiled at the fox reassuringly; “everything is gonna be okay, I’m here.” 

“Jae...”

He smiled gently at the fox before Brian suddenly tensed beside him. Jae looked up only to see Sungtae heading towards them. 

The man had a smug look on his handsome face as he walked over and sat down opposite them. His eyes were dark as he glanced at Brian. 

“Here we are, what do you want?” Jae demanded, the man glanced at him briefly before his attention moved back to Brian. The hybrid’s head was down, Jae could feel Brian’s eyes on him. 

“I want to know how Younghyun is doing.” 

Sungtae’s voice made Brian’s head snap back up, a dark glint in his eyes as his ears sat back on his head. “Do not call me that.” He growled. 

“But it’s your name.” Sungtae smirked playfully. 

Brian growled threateningly at the man, Jae could see his eyes narrowed darkly. Brian looked as though he were going to attack. 

“Look at those eyes, they haven’t lost their fight.” Sungtae’s eyes were dark as he spoke, almost like he were talking about something familiar. 

“You-“ Brian raged. 

Jae placed a hand on Brian’s thigh, squeezing it carefully, “Brian.” The hybrid sat back slightly, his gaze moving to the side. 

Sungtae raised a brow slightly at the fox’s comply to Jae’s silent command. 

“What do you want?” Jae asked the man, glaring at him over the table. 

“I just want to know that you are looking after him.” Sungtae spoke casually. 

His tone made Brian see red again. “Looking after me? After what, you?” He scoffed with a threatening growl. “You disgust me.”

Sungtae chuckled softly, an impressed look on his face. “Wow, the fight hasn’t left him.”

“Brian is strong.” Jae shot back, his own eyes narrowed. 

“Really?” Sungtae jeered. He leaned forwards and placed his elbows on the table, his gaze strong as he looked at Brian. “Do you still have my tattoo?”

Jae felt Brian tense beside him, his demeanour slipping back into one of panic. The fox looked frightened as Sungtae continued. “Pretty accessories won’t cover it up,” he taunted. 

“That’s enough!” Jae growled, he felt Brian move his hand over Jae’s one on his thigh. “Brian...”

“Eyes wild and afraid, beautiful.” 

Jae felt his stomach drop at the man’s disgusting words, he felt Brian flinch beside him; the hybrid suddenly curling into himself. 

Sungtae’s eyes turned to Jae, a challenging glint in them, “if you can’t tame him, you can’t control him.”

“What...” Jae replied back, voice full of anger. He frowned when Sungtae suddenly stood, he gave them both a dark look before walking away. 

Jae growled softly seeing that the man was stood at the bar, Brian was still staring at the floor; his shoulders tense. 

Jae bit his lip, he patted Brian’s head gently before standing and making his way over to the man, “stay away from us,” he warned. 

Sungtae raised a brow before reaching into his pocket, Jae frowned as he pulled out a small vial filled with clear liquid. “This can show you his full potential.” He gripped Jae’s arm, pulling him closer so he could growl in his ear. “Have some fun with him.” 

“Fuck you!” Jae spat back, pushing the man away from him. 

Sungtae raised a brow slightly before shrugging, he placed the vial on the bar before smirking darkly at Jae. He took one last look back at Brian before turning and walking out of the restaurant. 

Jae looked down at the vial, he growled softly. He suddenly felt a tug on his shirt, glancing back he saw Brian stood staring up at him with large eyes. “I want to go home.”

“Y-yeah, Let’s go,” Jae smiled softly at the hybrid, he grit his teeth slightly before reaching for the vial; pocketing it before grabbing Brian’s hand and pulling him away.


	14. Chapter 14

Jae pulled his coat more firmly around himself, it seemed to be getting colder. He’d finished work for the week and was heading towards Dowoon’s family restaurant, Brian was due to finish and they’d arranged to meet Wonpil and Sungjin there for a catch up. 

He bit his lip slightly, he’d been super busy at work; JYP had announced that CoCo would be having a comeback straight away to keep her fresh in the public’s attention; that meant Jae needed to write more music. 

Thankfully, he hadn’t seen or heard from Sungtae since their meeting. He growled just thinking about the horrible man.

He did however still have the vial. 

For some reason Jae couldn’t let it go, a part of him knew it was a trick set by Sungtae; the other part of him was curious. 

“This can show you his full potential...Have some fun with him.” 

Sungtae’s words were still rattling in his head, he had the vial in his pocket; he kept it with him at all times just in case Brian found it at home. He gripped it tightly, the restaurant coming into view. 

He smiled and bowed his head as he was greeted by Dowoon’s umma, the woman pulled him into a friendly hug before gesturing to the side. 

Jae could see Brian sat at a table with Wonpil and Sungjin; and surprisingly Dowoon; the youngest noticed him first. “Hyung!” He called, waving Jae over. 

Jae smiled back before making his way through the restaurant, he could see Brian’s eyes on him; his expression was soft as he gazed at Jae. 

“Hey.” 

“Hyung! Where’ve you been! We’re starving!” Wonpil pouted with a soft smile. Jae could see Sungjin roll his eyes slightly beside his owner. 

Jae scoffed before sitting beside Brian, smiling at the fox before raising a brow at Wonpil, “well, excuse me that some of us have to work.” He shot back playfully.  
Wonpil chuckled softly before they all burst into conversation. 

“Hyung’s, you wouldn’t believe how hard Brian-hyung works.” Dowoon smiled, his whole face beaming as he spoke. 

Brian chuckled awkwardly, “ah, Dowoon-ah...” Jae smiled at the hybrid, seeing his ears twitch softly as his cheeks flushed. 

“No no, he is so polite! The customers love him!” Dowoon continued, his deep voice speaking louder than usual. 

“Why wouldn’t they? Look how pretty he is!” Wonpil added, Jae could see Brian smile back at them awkwardly, his embarrassment showing on his face. 

“Wonpil-ah.” Sungjin grumbled softly, sat with his arms crossed and giving Wonpil a pointed look. 

Wonpil tilted his head innocently at the hybrid, “What? Sungjinnie-hyung, don’t be jealous.” 

The bear hybrid raised a brow slightly before rolling his eyes again, Jae smiled; he could swear he saw Sungjin’s cheeks flush slightly. 

Their food came and they all enjoyed, Jae just couldn’t get enough of Dowoon’s umma’s cooking. He was glad that Brian seemed happy again, he’d been slightly anxious and on edge; understandably since their meeting with Sungtae. 

“Shall we head off?” Sungjin suggested as they paid the bill, Wonpil had tried to pay the whole thing but Jae had insisted he paid for his and Brian. 

“Thanks for coming Hyung’s!” Dowoon called as he moved towards the kitchen to help tidy up for the day. “See you on Monday Brian-hyung!” The fox smiled and waved to the younger man as he disappeared into the kitchen. 

“Anytime, Dowoonie!” Wonpil called back. 

Jae smiled before he gripped Brian’s hand softy, “I’m just gonna use the restroom,” the hybrid nodded and gestured to the exit. 

“We’ll wait outside for you.” 

Jae nodded before he made his way to the restrooms in the corner. He took care of his business before sighing in front of the mirror, he quickly washed and dried his hands before shoving his hands in his coat pocket and walking out the bathroom. 

He felt the familiar vial, taking it out he sighed before frowning at it, “maybe I should’ve asked them?” He pondered, Wonpil might know more about it. 

Jae bit his lip before carefully unscrewing the top; he frowned slightly before moving it towards his nose. He gave it a wary sniff, surprised at the sweet scent it gave off; almost like a perfume. 

“What..?” He frowned slightly only to yelp when he felt a strong bump on his shoulder. He panicked when the liquid from the vial fell over him, he quickly moved it the right way up; it still had almost half the vial left. “Shit...”

“Ah! I’m sorry!” A woman looked horrified as she glanced at him, her cheeks bright red as she bowed her head continuously. 

Jae shook his hands before smiling weakly, “no. It’s okay,” he answered the woman politely, a fake smile on his face as he bowed his head and moved past her. 

Jae growled at how cliche the situation was. He pocketed the vial and headed towards the exit, using his coat sleeve to try and pat down the wet patch at the front of his shirt. He could smell the sweet scent, he shook his head slightly before smiling at his friends as he saw them. 

“Ready?” Jae smiled. Wonpil nodded softly. 

Jae frowned when he realised that the hybrid’s weren’t following them as they headed towards where Wonpil’s car was parked. He turned around first, seeing that the hybrid’s were both stood still, eyes wide. 

“Hey, you two coming?” He called to them with a frown. Wonpil stopped and turned beside him; tilting his head slightly. 

Jae’s eyes widened as he saw Brian suddenly fall to the floor, “Brian!” He ran towards the fox, hearing his breathing deepen and his tail swishing in agitation. “Brian! What’s wrong!”

“What happened?” Wonpil quickly made his way over, looking at Sungjin worriedly, the bear hybrid was just stood silently observing; although he too looked uncomfortable. 

Jae held Brian’s shoulders but the hybrid kept his head down, “I don’t know! Help me!” 

Wonpil nodded, moving beside Jae and helping him get Brian to his feet. The fox was slumped over slightly, his legs trembling. 

“Brian!” Jae called, worry thick in his voice. 

The hybrid suddenly looked up, his eyes flashing as a dark growl rumbled from his lips. Jae had never seen the expression before, Brian looked almost angry at him. 

“Brian?”

“Jae... Jae...” Brian’s voice was breathy as he moved closer to Jae, gripping the front of his shirt tightly. 

Jae felt his eyes widen as he realised Brian was slowly grinding on him. In the middle of the street! “Brian!” He pushed the fox away slightly only to see his mouth tilt up in a challenging smirk. 

Jae frowned and turned to Wonpil, Sungjin was stood staring at the younger human intensely. 

“Wonpil-ah, what’s going on!” Jae asked weakly, he could feel Brian’s hot gaze on him as well as feel his tail wrapping around his thigh. 

“Hyung! I think he’s in an induced heat!” Wonpil exclaimed, his eyes wide and confused. 

“What?!” Jae bellowed back seeing Brian’s hot gaze on him as he moved closer to Jae again, wrapping his arms around his waist and breathing in his scent deeply. 

Jae heard Wonpil’s soft intake of breath beside him, he glanced over only to see Sungjin gripping Wonpil’s arm tightly. His other hand clenched in a fist at his side. 

“S-Sungjin-hyung?” Wonpil blinked softly. 

“Wonpil, we have to go home. Now.” Sungjin spoke, his voice rough. 

Jae’s eyes widened at that, panic glittering on his face, “What? What about me!”

“Wonpil...” Sungjin urged, his eyes narrowed slightly. 

“A-ah, hyung, we should go, you need to get Brian-hyung home.” Wonpil spoke softly, glancing over at Jae and then at Brian. 

The fox was still holding Jae close to him, his fingers digging into Jae’s back. Jae growled softly as he saw Sungjin tug Wonpil away and towards the car park. 

He looked back down at Brian only to see him trembling against his chest, Jae bit his lip before growling softly. 

The vial. It must’ve been some kind of pheromone. 

“Shit...” Jae grumbled. 

Brian’s head snapped up at that, his eyes wide as he looked at Jae. The fox looked as though he were sweating slightly; his cheeks were flushed and his tail was swishing behind him. “Brian, we have to get home.” 

The hybrid nodded softly, Jae gripped his wrist; surprised when he heard the fox moan softly as he pulled him along. Jae had a bad feeling about this...

As soon as they got into the apartment, Jae found himself on the sofa with a lap full of Brian. 

The fox nuzzled his head into Jae’s neck. "Jae, I’m so hot."

Jae furrowed his brows in confusion, he didn’t know anything about hybrid heats. He stroked one hand through Brian’s hair, scratching between his ears, and placed the other at the small of his back. 

Brian responded zealously, arching his back for Jae and flicking his tail against Jae’s arm. "Brian? You okay?"

To his surprise, Brian purred and started licking his tongue at Jae’s neck. "Fine. You smell so good."

Jae was silent, his own body reacting to Brian. He let both hands run down Brian’s work shirt to his tight black jeans. 

Jae bit his lip before tracing his fingers right at the base of Brian’s tail. The fox moaned loudly and rocked against Jae. 

Jae’s eyes went wide as his hand crept down past Brian’s tail and pressed into the damp fabric over Brian’s hole.

Brian growled again and pawed his small fingers needily at Jae’s arms and shoulders. "That feels so good," Brian breathed against Jae’s neck.

Jae moved his hands to Brian’s waist and pulled him back to look at him. His eyes were no longer the intense but sharp eyes Jae knew, but wide and dark like when he was angry, taking up any color that resided. 

Brian’s pink tongue kept coming out to lick at the air and his lips. "You're in heat, Brian."

Brian looked slightly afraid before he suddenly arched his back, baring his neck to Jae. "Feels weird."

Jae nodded even though Brian’s eyes were now squeezed shut. "That's okay. Let's, um-" Jae grabbed Brian under his thighs and carefully picked him up as he stood from the sofa. "Let's go to the bed, yeah?"

Brian wrapped his arms around Jae’s shoulders and rocked against his stomach. Jae could feel the bulge in Brian’s pants pressed against his own. He swallowed before depositing the hybrid on the bed and kneeling over him. 

"Jae, take my clothes off. It's so hot."

Jae’s eyes widened at the almost command. He nodded watching as Brian arched into the sweeping touches as Jae stripped off the sweat-damp shirt. 

Brian’s body was glistening with his heat and all of his lean muscles were contracting, tightening in anticipation. Jae reached for the choker only for Brian’s hand to grip him, the fox shook his head, “leave the choker,” Brian fumbled with his waistband. "But take off these too."

Jae moved Brian’s hands away and kissed the soft skin of his lower stomach before tucking his thumbs under the elastic and pulling them down. 

Brian keened when his erection was freed and soon encased in Jae’s long fingers. Jae gave Brian a few sure tugs before pushing his legs apart. 

Brian complied easily and bent his legs up, gripping the backs of his thighs in his hands; spreading himself open for Jae. 

Jae blinked at the hybrid’s automatic submissive action, he was feeling it now. Jae quickly stripped himself of his own clothes, making them both naked on the bed. The fact that Brian only had his choker on made him look even more beautiful. 

Jae let go of Brian’s cock and trailed two fingers down the line of him, through the middle of his tight balls, and over the skin of his tight hole. 

Jae’s eyes widened as he realised that Brian was slightly wet and he opened easily for the two digits. Jae dipped his head lower, kissing Brian’s left thigh. 

Brian dropped his hands to the sheets and lifted his hips off the bed, tail caressing the back of Jae’s neck playfully as Jae leaned down and pursed his lips against the sensitive spot under Brian’s cock. 

“J-Jae...yes...Jae...”. Brian growled slightly. 

Jae raised a brow, his tongue automatically flicked out and licked a strip from Brian’s loosening rim up to his perineum, humming at the flavor. "Fuck, BriBri...” 

The fox growled again, his eyes gazing at Jae, “Jae, touch me more...” Brian purred, throat vibrating with need. "Please! Harder, Jae."

Jae groaned, he pumped his fingers deeper into Brian’s body, increasing his pace until Brian was making high-pitched noises in his throat. Soft growls escaping him as well as he gripped the bedsheet tightly. His legs still wide and spread for Jae, his tail teasing Jae’s neck playfully. 

“BriBri, do you feel good?” Jae grit softly, he was completely immersed in the beautiful creature beneath him. 

Brian moaned deeply; a gentle smile on his face, eyes hazy as he gazed at Jae, “fuck me, Jae.”

Brian clawed at Jae’s shoulders until his fingers slipped from his greedy hole and he moved up his body to kiss the fox. 

Brian’s tail wiggled between their bodies and brushed playfully against Jae’s cock, Jae groaned and moved his fingers across the velvet fur making Brian purr gently. Jae shivered at the feeling of the soft fur against his heated skin. 

He smirked down at the fox, one hand pressed Brian’s shoulder into the bed as the other tilted the hybrid’s hips up for a better angle. He thrust inside the fox quickly. 

Brian threw his head back and mewled as Jae’s cock stretched him out. His hands pressed against the bed, lifting his chest up to meet Jae as the human bottomed out inside his fox. 

“Yes Jae... fuck me... yes...harder...” Brian begged airily before catching his lip between his teeth and biting down hard.

Jae growled, surprised by his own animalistic need as he thrust into Brian’s clenching heat. 

Each time Jae’s hips slapped against Brian’s ass, the fox released a choked off sound. Then Jae pulled his hips up higher and Brian’s deep purrs resonated through the apartment.

Jae gazed down at the fox, Brian’s head was thrown back against the pillows, his hands almost white as he clenched the bed. His body was arched beautifully, sweat making his whole body glisten as he continued moaning and crying out; uncaring about how loud he was. 

Brian dug his toes into Jae’s back and curled his tail around one of Jae’s thighs, holding tight like his hands were in the sheets. Jae lowered down and slid a hand under Brian’s back, the other cupping the back of his head as he held him close. 

Brian’s arms wrapped around Jae’s back and grabbed at the shifting muscles. “Jae," Brian growled into his ear. "Give it to me. Give me your seed." 

Jae felt like the air was punched out of him and he thrust faster, feeling the twitches of Brian’s cock between them. Jae groaned when Brian clenched down on him and stilled as his cum filled his fox. 

Brian howled and his shaft gave one more hard twitch before releasing onto his stomach and Jae’s. He felt the fox bite down hard on his shoulder, his sharp teeth made Jae growl softly. 

Massaging Brian’s sweet spot with the head of his cock, Jae rocked in slow circles. Brian was wiggling under Jae, feeling too much but not wanting to stop. 

When Jae finally pulled out, Brian was limp and hazy. His limbs fell from Jae lazily as the human moved to get a wet flannel and when he came back; Brian was gazing at the ceiling; soft growls coming from him. 

“BriBri? You okay?” Jae asked softly, climbed back on the bed, wiping Brian’s face and then stomach gently before tossing it aside. 

The fox’s eyes moved back to him, his ears twitching curiously as he reached for Jae. 

Jae tilted his head as he felt the strong grip on his wrist, his eyes widened when Brian moved his hand to his cock. “More...” the fox whimpered softly. 

“What?” Jae asked giving Brian a worried look. 

The fox groaned softly, using his own hand to move Jae’s hand up and down his cock. “J-Jae... I need more...”

Jae bit his lip, he growled slightly before nodding. Carefully he manoeuvred them so that he was sat behind the fox; Brian sat between his legs; the hybrid’s tail wrapped softly around Jae’s waist. 

“Okay,” Jae whispered softly, he reached to the side table, pulling out a tube of lube. 

The fox tilted his head slightly, looking over his shoulder at Jae with dark eyes, “Jae... I’m already wet.” 

Jae’s eyes widened slightly at the hybrid’s dirty mouth, “f-fuck.” 

“Yes please,” Brian growled back. 

Jae shook his head playfully before pulling his hand away from Brian’s cock, hearing the hybrid growl darkly. Jae raised a brow slightly but squeezed some lube onto his fingers; rubbing them to warm it up before clamping his long fingers around Brian’s cock again. 

The hybrid growled darkly as Jae began to stroke him, his back arching against Jae’s body behind him. 

Jae watched Brian closely, his fingers were clenched in the bedsheets again as Jae stroked his cock, the skin hot in his long fingers. 

“Jae...” Brian moaned, his head falling back onto Jae’s shoulder; ears tickling Jae’s cheek softly. 

Jae smirked, picking up the pace of his long fingers; stroking Brian’s cock in long fluid strokes; from root to tip. He lingered longer at the tip, dipping his fingers into Brian’s slit and making the hybrid cry out. 

Brian was loud. Jae didn’t care. 

His other hand came and wrapped carefully around Brian’s throat; his fingers tracing the black material of the choker before tilting Brian’s head to the side so their lips could meet. Jae felt Brian’s tongue dart into his mouth, licking at his lips to pry Jae’s mouth open. 

Jae growled into the kiss, opening his mouth and allowing the hybrid full access. Brian’s tongue licked his mouth, tasting his palette before he nibbled playfully on Jae’s bottom lip. 

He trailed his hand down from Brian’s throat and down his sweaty body. Brian’s back arched and his body trembled softly as Jae squeezed his cock teasingly; his other hand moving towards his ass. 

Jae growled as he felt his cum trickling out of Brian’s used hole, his thighs and ass wet from their previous sex. “BriBri, you’re so wet.” 

“Jae, yes, oh fuck...” Brian panted against Jae’s throat, his teeth and tongue leaving marks making Jae groan. 

Jae pushed two fingers into Brian’s loose hole watching as the fox’s body arched beautifully against him again. 

He smirked, scissoring his fingers and stroking Brian’s cock in a soft rhythm. Brian’s hips were moving against him, trying to fuck himself on Jae’s fingers and into his fist. 

Jae’s own cock was hard and waiting, nestled between their bodies, the tip of Brian’s tail unconsciously stroking it. 

“Jae...almost...please...” Brian growled against Jae’s throat. 

Jae licked his lips, Brian was completely at his mercy. He gripped the base of Brian’s cock tightly, watching with fascination as Brian’s body trembled; his hands moving from the bedsheet to tangle in Jae’s hair behind him. 

His head flew back against Jae’s shoulder again, mouth open in a silent scream as Jae kept him on the edge, his fingers rubbing teasingly over that sweet spot inside him. 

“Look at you BriBri. Fuck, you’re so pretty,” Jae whispered against the fox’s throat, watching as Brian preened at the praise; his eyes glazed over as he gazed at Jae. 

“Jae, all for you. J-Jae, please...” 

Jae smirked, he stroked his fingers slowly over Brian’s aching cock, his eyes taking in everything as Brian’s toes curled, arched his back; this thighs and body trembling as he climaxed. His cum spurting over his chest. 

Jae pulled his fingers from Brian’s body, the hybrid laying limp against him. He continued casually stroking Brian’s softened cock, the lube and cum coating his fingers making it easier. 

Brian’s thighs were trembling as Jae continued his ministrations, he purred softly as his hips began to rock back against Jae’s own cock. 

Jae’s eyes widened slightly, he groaned as he felt his cock slip between Brian’s thighs. He growled however when Brian suddenly pulled away, his hand falling from Brian’s slowly hardening cock. 

He blinked when he saw the hybrid fall onto the bed on his hands and knees; tail wrapped around his thigh. He gazed back at Jae over his shoulder; a sultry expression on his pretty face. “Jae, fuck my thighs.” 

Jae’s body moved of its own accord, there was something unbelievably sexy about the hybrid. He’d been looking at Brian’s thighs since the first day he’d arrived. He growled as he pulled Brian’s legs apart slightly, enough to slide his still slick cock between Brian’s thighs. 

The hybrid’s shoulders fell to the bed, his ass in the air as Jae gripped his hips; thrusting his cock between Brian’s slick thighs. 

Their cocks slid against each other causing them both to moan, Brian held onto the bedsheet as Jae continued to fuck his thighs, the whole act made Jae feel excited. 

He wouldn’t last much longer, he leaned over Brian’s body; running his hand through the soft but sweaty hair and scratching the soft ears. 

Brian whimpered softly, “Jae, I’m gonna cum...”

“Me too,” Jae grit, his other hand gently stroking down Brian’s tail; from base to tip making the hybrid cry out as his third climax of the night hit him. Brian’s thighs trembled against Jae’s cock; he groaned loudly as he released over the fox. 

Jae smiled softly at the hybrid, collapsing on top of him; carefully as to not squash the hybrid. Brian purred softly beneath him, Jae was playing with his hair gently; the feeling lulling Brian to sleep. 

“Brian, you’re mine.” Jae whispered against his ear, running his tongue over the soft fur. 

Brian shivered beneath him, he turned his head so his gaze was on Jae’s face. His eyes lidded as he kissed Jae’s lips softly. “Always, Jae.”

 

-

 

Jae awoke with a smile on his face, his body was still thrumming with excitement, he stretched and felt his muscles shift. His expression changed however when he saw Brian. 

The hybrid was sat at the end of the bed, legs pulled against his chest as he had his back to Jae. His hair was slightly damp as was his tail, a towel sat beside him; he must’ve already showered. 

“Brian?”

“Jae, I’m so sorry,” Brian’s voice was small as he spoke, his shoulders shaking slightly.

“Huh?” Jae frowned, raising a brow at the hybrid’s back. 

“I don’t know what came over me, I’m so sorry,” Brian sounded ashamed, he looked over his shoulder at Jae, his eyes soft. 

Jae shook his head, seeing Brian’s tail shifting nervously on the bed. He ran his fingers through the slightly damp soft fur. “No, Brian, it’s okay,”

The fox suddenly turned around, on his hands and knees as he looked at Jae. Jae was just thankful he had boxers on. 

“I just don’t understand, I only go into heat once a year, and it’s around spring time,” Brian mumbled, his eyes wild with confusion and worry, he sat back on his heels as he looked over at Jae. “How could this have happened?”

“Umm...” Jae felt guilt rise in his chest. 

“Maybe I’m sick,” Brian’s eyes were large and afraid. 

Jae shook his head, an awkward expression on his face, “n-no, I don’t think that’s it.” 

He could see Brian watching him closely before the hybrid’s eyes narrowed, “Jae.” He tried to avoid looking at Brian but the fox was too observant. “What did you do.”

The words came out of Jae like vomit. “He gave me a vial! I accidentally bashed into someone and it spilled on me!”

Brian’s eyes were wide as he listened, a frown on his face as he realised who Jae was talking about. “Jae...”

“I’m sorry!” Jae bowed his head in shame, he glanced through his hair at the fox only to see Brian’s eyes narrowed and his ears laid flat. He looked angry. 

“Why did you take something from him?!”

Jae was slightly taken back by Brian’s sudden aggressive tone, “Brian...I-“

“It doesn’t matter,” Brian cut him off, standing and quickly dressing himself. Jae frowned as he glanced at the clock; 10:30.  
“I’m going to work.” Brian announced. 

Jae’s frown deepened. “But, you’re on day off...”

Brian turned to face him again, his eyes narrowed and his expression angry. “I don’t care, I just...” he cut himself off with a growl. “I’ll see you later.”

“Brian... stay.” Jae spoke softly, he didn’t want the hybrid to go; they had to talk this out not just run away. 

To his surprise the fox stayed stood, his fists clenched at his side; he looked as though he were fighting an internal battle. 

“Brian?”

“Jae, let me go.” 

Jae gave the hybrid a wounded look, Brian was looking away his shoulders tense with frustration. Jae sighed before nodding his head softly, the hybrid lifted his head before making his way towards the door. “Bye.” 

Jae watched as Brian left the apartment, it suddenly felt cold. Jae brought his legs to his chest, wrapping his arms around himself before hitting his head against his knee. “Jae...you fool...”

 

-

 

Jae didn’t want to stay alone in the apartment all day, that’s how he ended up at Wonpil’s front door. The younger man gave him a raised brow as he let him in, Jae noticed he looked slightly dishevelled. 

“Did you just wake up?” Jae asked as they walked through the home, Wonpil gave him a slight glare. 

“What about you? Why are you here? Where’s Brian?” Wonpil sounded slightly exasperated. 

“We- Umm...”

Wonpil held his hand up for Jae to stop as they sat down on the large sofa in Wonpil’s living room. “Alright, lets start from the beginning, what the hell happened last night!”

Jae sighed before nodding, he told Wonpil the whole story; about the meeting with Sungtae and about the vial. 

“You took something from that man?” Wonpil gave him a raise brow. 

Jae bit his lip. “If I didn’t, someone else might’ve took it!”

Wonpil shook his head before rubbing his eyes softly, “Brian knows now, he probably feels like you’ve betrayed his trust.” 

“Wonpil...” Jae groaned, running a hand through his hair. 

Wonpil scoffed, “What? I’m only speaking the truth.” He kept Jae’s gaze as he shook his head with a serious expression. “You fucked up hyung. Big time.” 

“What do I do?” Jae defended, worn out and confused. 

“Wait for him to calm down first, him going to work on his day off obviously means that he doesn’t want to see you right now.” 

Jae felt his heart clench at Wonpil’s words. He never wanted Brian to feel like he didn’t want to see Jae. “Then what?”

“Apologise.” 

“I already have!” Jae shot back, frustration in his voice as he gave Wonpil an exasperated look. 

Wonpil crossed his arms over his chest with a huff. “Well, keep doing it until he accepts!”

Jae sighed, he took a deep breath, “you’re right, I’m sorry.” Wonpil nodded back at him. Jae glanced around the room before glancing back at Wonpil. “How’s Sungjin doing?”

Wonpil blushed darkly before clearing his throat awkwardly, “okay.” Jae had noticed that Wonpil’s neck was also marked with love-bites. 

“Where is the vial now?” Wonpil diverted, giving Jae a raised brow. 

“I poured it down the toilet this morning.” Jae informed seeing Wonpil nod his head with a small smile. 

“Good, things like that shouldn’t be available,” he gave Jae large eyes as he added, “it could’ve really hurt them hyung.”

Jae sighed, “I know! I already feel terrible...” he held his head in his hands as his arms rested on his knees. 

“Good.” Wonpil chirped. 

“Yah!” Jae’s head snapped up giving the younger man a frown, Wonpil just shrugged his shoulders knowing that he was right. 

Jae sighed before another thought came into his head, “Brian struggled to leave, after I’d told him to stay.” Wonpil tilted his head slightly as Jae continued. “He looked as though he were having a battle with himself internally.”

“You’ve tamed him.” Another voice spoke. 

Jae turned to see the bear hybrid walking towards them, he too looked slightly dishevelled, “Sungjin-ah?”

The hybrid sat down beside Wonpil, raising a brow at Jae before he spoke again. “He follows your orders, we’ve seen it.” He gestured to Wonpil, Sungjin looked back to Jae with a slight frown. “Somehow, you’ve managed to tame him,”

Jae raised a brow of his own. “Is that rare?”

Sungjin looked thoughtful before he nodded his head. “For a species like Brian’s it is.” 

Jae tilted his head slightly at that, he’d noticed that the fox seemed to listen to what he said but he just presumed that it was just how Brian was. Sungtae had also mentioned something about taming. 

“Hyung, he’s mad for you.” Wonpil added making Jae’s cheeks flush softly. 

He heard Wonpil’s soft giggle before he shook his head and stood from the sofa “I gotta go, thanks again and I’m sorry.”

Wonpil stood up too followed closely by Sungjin, “Hyung, it’s okay.” Wonpil’s smile was sweet as he pulled Jae into a soft hug. 

Jae smiled as he pulled away seeing Sungjin stood with a soft smile of his own.  
“Go to him.”

Jae nodded, waving at his friends as he made his way towards the apartment door. 

 

-

 

As soon as he got in his car; Jae pulled out his phone and quickly dialled Dowoon’s number, he wanted to speak with Brian face to face; not through a phone. 

After a few beeps the younger man picked up, his deep voice sounded happy as he answered. “Hey hyung! What’s up?”

“Dowoon-ah, is Brian still there?” Jae asked. 

The line went quiet for a second before Dowoon’s voice returned; he sounded slightly confused. “Brian-hyung? It’s his day off.”

Jae felt his stomach drop, “he’s not there?”

“No hyung.” Jae went silent on the other side of the line, it made Dowoon anxious, “hyung? Is everything okay?”

“I-I’ll call you later okay?” Jae replied shakily, his hands shaking as his thoughts ran towards the worst case scenario. He hung up and sat silently for a second trying to calm himself down. 

He quickly found Brian’s number in his contacts, the phone beeped a few times before it stopped. “Brian?! Where are you?”

“Jae...” the fox sounded afraid. 

“Brian... what’s going on? Where are you?” Jae asked hearing the fox whimper before he growled slightly. 

“I knew you couldn’t resist it.” 

That voice. 

“No...” Jae whispered. Sungtae. “You bastard! Where are you!” He bellowed, gripping the phone tightly in his hand. 

The man chuckled darkly on the other side, “Ah, ah, ah... you should’ve stayed on my good side Jaehyung-ah.”

Jae felt his anger towards the man encase him. “If you touch him I’ll kill you!”

Sungtae scoffed on the other side, “I don’t think you’re in a position to threaten me.” 

Jae growled slightly, his eyes narrowing as he kept his gaze on the cars dashboard to keep him grounded. “What do you want..?”

The man’s voice was filled with anticipation, “I have what I want, thank you Jaehyung-ah.” He taunted. 

Jae’s eyes widened at that. “No!” The line cut, the phone fell from Jae’s hand. He slammed his fist on the steering wheel. “Brian.”


	15. Chapter 15

“What do you mean he has Brian?” Sungjin worried. Jae had stormed straight back into the apartment, panicked as he cried out to them what had just happened. “How?” The bear hybrid added. 

Dowoon had called Wonpil after his conversation with Jae and made his way over, him also worried about Brian’s well-being. 

“I don’t know!” Jae growled, pacing the length of the living room. 

“Should we call the police?” Dowoon suggested as he watched his hyung. 

“Do you have any idea the power that man has?” Jae shot back, eyes wide with panic. “We could all end up going to jail!”

Sungjin shook his head slightly before massaging his temples. “We need to think about this, where would he take Brian?”

“To his company maybe?” Wonpil contributed. 

The hybrid shook his head. “No, too risky.” 

“Well, where did Brian escape from?” Dowoon asked, the three of them glancing at Jae. 

Jae ran a hand through his hair in exasperation, “I-I don’t know, he wouldn’t speak of it.”

“Shit.” Sungjin grit his teeth, growling softly. 

Jae’s eyes widened suddenly, a thought crossed his mind; he turned to his friends seeing them all looking at him expectantly.   
“Mark did it too!”

Dowoon looked slightly confused. “What?”

“Maybe he can help us!” Jae added. 

Wonpil sprung from the sofa, “I’ll call Jinyoung!” He sprinted out of the living room and down towards where his bedroom was. 

Jae wrapped his arms around himself as he gazed out the window. He didn’t know what Brian could be going through, just the thought made Jae hate himself. None of this would’ve happened if it wasn’t for him. 

He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, glancing at the side he could see Sungjin giving him a soft look. “Jae, he’s a fighter, he’ll be okay.” His ears were stood up high, a reassuringly smile on his handsome face. 

“I should’ve made him stay.” Jae mumbled softly, his heart clenching every time he thought of Brian leaving that morning. 

“It’s not your fault hyung.” Dowoon tried, also standing and approaching. 

Jae sighed, “I feel like it is.” Sungjin and Dowoon glanced to each other before back at Jae. “Sungtae planned this, I took his bait.” He put his hand over his face in anguish, “I’m such an idiot!” He growled trying to hold back his tears that he felt were threatening to fall. “I should’ve left my job when I found out who he was.”

Dowoon shook his head, a worried look on his face. “No hyung! Music is your life!” 

“Brian wouldn’t have let you.” Sungjin added, narrowing his eyes slightly. 

Jae raised a brow, his own eyes narrowed, “how do you know?”

The bear hybrid sighed before a soft smile crossed his face. “He loves you, he wouldn’t make you give up something that you enjoy; not when you’ve finally been given a chance.” 

Jae felt his resolve crumbling, he fell to his knees; the tears falling. He felt Sungjin and Dowoon at his sides but the only thing he could think of was Brian. 

“Brian...”

 

-

 

Jinyoung and Mark came almost immediately, the wolf hybrid looked tense as everyone’s eyes were on him. Jinyoung gave his thigh a soft squeeze in reassurance. 

“I’ll tell you where it is, but I’m not going.” Mark growled softly, giving Jae a stern look. 

Jinyoung bit his lip, “Mark...”

“No. I can’t go back there,” Mark shot back, his arms wrapping around himself, he looked up at Jae with worry in his strong gaze, “knowing that he’s been out there and living in such a high position scares me.”

“Mark, it’s okay.” Wonpil tried softly. 

The wolf hybrid shook his head again, a soft growl escaping him. “We don’t know the extent of his power.”

Jae grit his teeth, frustration taking over him, “I don’t care, we have to get Brian!”

They all looked at him seeing how anxious he was, Mark sighed before nodding; he reached for his phone; typing something before holding it out for Jae. “This is the address, it’s an old warehouse; be careful.”

Jae saw that the address was out of town, it made him wonder just how long Brian was running before he found him. His heart clenched again, he had to find him; bring him home. 

Wonpil quickly took Mark’s phone, transferring the information to his own phone before smiling softly at the wolf. “Thank you.”

Mark nodded, “I hope Brian is okay, good luck, I’m sorry.”

Sungjin shook his head softly, “It’s okay, you’ve helped us.” The wolf glanced at the bear before nodding. 

Jinyoung placed a friendly hand on Jae’s shoulder, “stay strong, hyung. Brian needs you.” Jae nodded back as he watched Wonpil walk the couple out. 

“What now?” Dowoon asked, crossing his arms over his chest and glancing at his Hyung’s. 

“We go.” 

They took Wonpil’s car, the drive made them all anxious, Jae was staring out the window all of them remaining silent until Dowoon cleared his throat. 

“How are we going to get Brian-hyung out?” 

Jae ran a hand through his hair, “I don’t know.” 

“So, we have no plan.” Sungjin growled slightly, Jae gave him a glare as he sat behind him. 

Wonpil sighed, “let’s just get there first, okay?”

As they got further out of the city, the road became more challenging. Jae could see the warehouse in the distance, “we should stop here, continue on foot.”

The others all agreed, Jae couldn’t help but think it all seemed outrageous; they had no plan and no support; but no matter what he wouldn’t let Sungtae win. 

They approached the warehouse stealthily, Sungjin led the way; using his heightened senses to assist them. 

Mark had given them a detailed account of the warehouse and where the back entrances were. They moved in the right direction. 

Jae frowned when he found the back door open, the others giving him wary looks as he pushed the door open and headed inside. 

The warehouse was dark and looked deserted. “It’s so quiet.” Wonpil commented as they walked through the eerie lit corridors of the warehouse. 

“Too quiet.” Sungjin added, raising his brows and twitching his nose as they walked through the corridors. 

There were no lights on and no signs of anything there, “it looks like everything’s been gutted out,” Wonpil observed, his eyes wide as he saw different cables sticking out of the wall. 

Jae growled before he kicked a stack of empty boxes, the others turning to him. “Fuck! He’s not here!”

“Jae...” Wonpil gave his hyung a soft look seeing the frustration rolling off of Jae in waves. 

“No! What now?!” Jae grumbled, suddenly falling to his knees, Dowoon was beside him quickly; a comforting hand on his Hyung’s shoulder. 

“Maybe we should call the police?” Dowoon suggested again. 

Wonpil bit his lip before sighing, “yeah, Dowoon’s right, at least then we have some support.”

Jae shook his head profusely. “No, Sungtae said that Brian is still owned by him,” he looked up at his friends seeing the confusion written on Wonpil’s face. 

“What? But I registered him to you?”

Jae growled softly, “under the name Brian not his birth name, Younghyun.”

Wonpil’s eyes widened again, he rubbed his temples in annoyance. “Shit...”

Sungjin crossed his arms, pacing slightly as he thought. He stopped in front of Jae making the elder look up to him. “What about your work? Surely they have accounts of his properties?”

Jae’s eyes widened at that, he quickly stood up taking Dowoon off guard. “Of course! JYP must know what buildings he owns, after all he is an associate of the company.” 

“Let’s go!” Wonpil cheered, he mostly just wanted to get out of the eerie warehouse. They quickly made their way back to the car, the sky had turned darker now; none of them realising just how late it was. 

Jae slammed his fist into the front of his company’s building, of course it was locked. “Damnit!” 

“Jae, calm down, we have tomorrow.” Wonpil tried, patting Jae’s shoulder gently. The elder pushed him away softly, Sungjin raised his brow as he held Wonpil’s waist. 

“Yeah! And what is he going to do to Brian until tomorrow?!” Jae bellowed back, anger and frustration continued to race through him. 

Dowoon bit his lip, “Hyung, he’s strong.”

“He won’t give up that easily.” Sungjin added, he moved from Wonpil’s side to Jae. “C’mon, you could do with some sleep.” 

“Everyone can stay at ours, we’ll start up again in the morning,” Wonpil offered with a weak smile. Dowoon nodded before they all looked to Jae, the eldest sighed before nodding knowing that his friends were right. 

 

Jae couldn’t sleep at all, he was in Wonpil’s spare room; Dowoon had offered to sleep on the sofa. Jae growled as he shuffled, he wanted to just go now; he didn’t even want to think about what Brian was going through. 

How had Sungtae taken the fox anyway?  
Weren’t there people around? 

Jae groaned as he stared at the ceiling, he only hoped that Sungtae hadn’t taken Brian far. 

 

-

 

Although it was Sunday, Jae was thankful that he had a key to get into the company building. It was all locked up which surprised Jae, usually there were staff and idols at the company. 

“Something’s not right here,” Sungjin frowned as they made there way into JYP. Jae led the way, walking towards the floor which Sungtae had his office. 

“Where is everyone?” Dowoon inquired as they made their way through the empty corridors. 

Jae growled as they reached the office, it was locked. “Damnit!”

“Maybe I can try?” Wonpil suggested, the other three giving him confused looks as he moved towards the door. 

Jae’s eyes widened slightly as Wonpil began to pick the lock with a paperclip he’d found on the floor. Jae looked over at Sungjin and Dowoon but they both looked equally impressed and confused. 

“Almost... got it!” Wonpil smiled as he turned to face them all. The three of them were frowning at him. “What?” He crossed his arms over his chest, “I’m not just a pretty face you know.” He winked playfully. 

Jae smiled and rolled his eyes as Wonpil pushed the office door open. The room was neat, almost too neat. 

“What are we looking for?” Wonpil asked as he moved towards the cupboards. 

Jae headed to the desk, pulling out drawers and shuffling the papers. “Anything that tells us about locations and property.” 

They all began searching, pulling out drawers and sifting through the cabinets. 

“Hyungs, look at this,” Dowoon called to them. Jae moved next to the youngest seeing a file in his hand titled; ‘Project Carnivore.’

“What the hell is that?” Wonpil glanced at the file as Jae opened it. 

“It’s their research,” Jae answered, his brows furrowed as he flicked through the folder of text. 

“About hybrid’s?” Dowoon added. 

Jae nodded, “yeah, something about enhancement and instincts...” he could see diagrams of different hybrid’s and their characteristics. Some more passive and others aggressive. 

“Why is he doing this?” Wonpil spoke softly. 

Sungjin growled softly beside them, his eyes narrowed. “He wants us to become like the animals we are...” 

“Sungjin...” Wonpil gave the bear a soft look, patting his head softly making Sungjin look away. 

Jae grit his teeth before closing the file. “No, we’re going to stop him.” 

They kept looking through all of Sungtae’s office, moving to the other rooms on the floor. 

“There’s nothing!” Wonpil grumbled, it was getting late and they’d only had some food from the vending machines fitted around the company. 

They were tired but none of them wanted to give up. “What now?” Sungjin asked as he stood beside Jae. 

Jae ran a hand through his hair as he growled slightly, he could see that his friends were all exhausted but they were still willing to help. 

He smiled weakly, “Maybe we should-“ he cut himself off when they suddenly heard noises from the lower levels.

They all frowned at each other, it was almost 6pm. Jae knew for a fact that at this time on a Sunday people were definitely not around. 

“Let’s go,” Jae called softly, gesturing to the others to follow him. He led them towards the staircase, all of them quietly making their way down towards the lobby of the company. 

Jae opened the door carefully, he could see a figure stood in the entrance; the darkness made it difficult to make out who it was but Jae felt a sense of familiarity. 

He moved closer seeing that the figure was moving from foot to foot nervously. His footsteps must’ve caught the figures attention as they turned around. 

Jae frowned as he saw the familiar face, although her head was down he recognised the hair, the posture, the ears. “CoCo-shii? What are you doing here at this time?”

The cat hybrid looked up, her eyes wide with worry, “Oppa, I didn’t know where else to go...”

“What is it?” Jae urged, moving closer and seeing CoCo’s expression change to one of panic. 

“I saw him.”

“What?” Jae asked, frowning slightly as he looked at her scared expression. He could feel his friends move beside him. 

“Who?” Wonpil added. 

CoCo bit her lip, looking up at Jae with large eyes, “Lee Sungtae...” she could see the anger and confusion on Jae’s face. She looked to the floor before adding quietly, “he had your fox.”

Jae’s eyes widened, “Brian!? Where did you see him?” The cat hybrid looked up to him before she shook her head and glanced back to the floor, she was afraid.   
“CoCo please, he’s in danger.” Jae tried, his tone soft but filled with worry. 

Her eyes were glistening slightly as she gripped the front of Jae’s shirt with worried eyes. “Oppa, I don’t want you to get hurt, he’s not a nice man.”

“How do you know?” Sungjin challenged, giving the cat a raised brow. 

She moved away from Jae and looked between them all before back to Jae, “JYP took me from there.” 

“What?!” Jae croaked, everything coming to light.

CoCo nodded before her expression changed back to afraid, “JYP is just as scared of him as we are, Sungtae is dangerous.” She looked over at Sungjin before back at Jae, her eyes clouded with worry. “He’s trying to change us, change hybrid’s.” 

“How so?” Sungjin demanded not fully trusting the cat, they had an idea from the files they’d seen but he wanted to know how much the girl knew. 

CoCo glanced at the bear, eyes watching him closely as she answered. “Make us more feral, aggressive, bring out our true selves...”

Jae felt his chest clench, he couldn’t understand why the man would want to do such a thing. “We have to find them!” He gave CoCo a desperate look, “CoCo, where are they? Where is he hiding them?”

She bit her lip again, she looked unsure but Jae gave her a pleading look. She sighed before nodding. “His company.”

“What?” Wonpil frowned slightly, tilting his head. 

Jae raised a brow. “Are you sure?” It seemed an irrational outcome. 

CoCo nodded. “Yes,” she moved closer to Jae again before resting her head on his chest. Jae’s eyes widened as he held her shoulders and pushed her away softly. “Oppa; I’m so sorry, I didn’t know.” 

He frowned slightly as she suddenly pulled something out of her pocket, reaching towards Jae and placing it in his hand. 

Jae’s eyes widened as he felt the soft material, Brian’s engraved choker. “That bastard...” he growled darkly. 

CoCo bit her lip, “he dropped it on the floor, your fox.” She informed. Jae felt his heart clench, Brian was trying to send him a message; he was afraid and wanted Jae to save him. 

Jae just shook his head, he didn’t have any words to say to CoCo; instead he gave her a weak smile before turning to his friends. “Let’s go.” 

 

They quickly got back into Wonpil’s car, the younger man driving to Jae’s directions. Thankfully he knew where Sungtae’s company was after researching about the man. 

“So, What’s the plan?” Wonpil asked from his position in the drivers seat. “Do we just go running in? We need a plan.” He urged. 

Jae had his head in his hands, Dowoon gave him a soft look. “I don’t know.” Jae admitted. 

“Will he have security? Or just people that work for him?” Dowoon asked. 

“Probably security guarding.” Sungjin answered glancing at the backseat, “although with it being late there may be less people.” 

Wonpil stopped the car away from the building, Jae stopped them short suddenly; “it’s okay, I can go alone.”

Dowoon turned in his seat, a frown on his face as he looked at his hyung. “What?”

Wonpil shook his head with a scoff. “Hyung, you are an idiot,”

“We all want Brian back, safe,” Sungjin added, giving Jae a smile of reassurance. 

“Thank you.” Jae gave them all a meek smile, he was internally thankful that they all still wanted to help him. 

“Don’t thank us yet,” Wonpil replied gently. 

Jae nodded, all of them climbing out of the car and turning to the large building. “Let’s go.”

Just as Sungjin said; there were security guards stood outside the large building. The bear hybrid suddenly frowned before his nose twitched, “Sungjin-hyung?”

“I can smell hybrid’s,” he growled softly before following after the scent. Jae frowned; seeing as though the bear was leading them to the back of the building. They could see a large metal door, a keypad on the side. “This way,” Sungjin urged. 

They all automatically turned to Wonpil as they came closer to the keypad. The said man gave them a raised brow, “What?”

“You can pick locks but not keypads?” Dowoon challenged. 

Wonpil narrowed his eyes with a pout before pushing past them all, “out of the way!” 

They looked on as Wonpil stared at the buttons on the keypad before he smiled and pulled back, pushing the buttons.

Jae jumped slightly when the large heavy metal door suddenly began to open. They again all stared at Wonpil with disbelief. Wonpil grinned and winked at them, “Some of the keys are darker, rubbed away from use.” He explained before waving to them, “Let’s go!”

The corridors were narrow and gloomy, the whole place giving off an eerie feeling. Sungjin was leading the way, his ears stood up on his head as his gaze darted around. 

“Where are the guards?” Dowoon whispered curiously. 

Jae frowned, the whole thing seemed too easy. They stopped before another large metal door, it looked like an elevator. 

Sungjin tilted his head before pressing the button on the side, there was an intense shaking, all of them looking around warily. There was a screech as the metal door began to open, Jae and the others had to block their ears it was so loud. 

The elevator opened for them, Jae took a deep breath before looking to the others, they were all watching with wide eyes. Jae nodded before making his way inside. 

There was only one other floor, Jae pressed the button; the elevator jolted abruptly making them yelp. It was taking them down, underground. The doors reopened again, Jae growled as there was a sudden bright light. The corridor was white and lighten up, a door at the end of the corridor.

“What the hell is this place?” Wonpil muttered as he moved closer to Sungjin, gripping his arm as they moved out of the elevator. 

“I don’t like this...” Sungjin commented, his ears laying back slightly as they moved towards the door. 

Again there was a keypad, Wonpil nodded to them before making his way towards it. Jae could see that Wonpil’s hands were trembling slightly as he typed on the pad. It flashed red a few times making Wonpil growl before the door suddenly clicked; indicating that it was now open. 

Wonpil moved back and glanced at Jae warily, Jae bit his lip before nodding. Jae pushed the door open; all of their eyes widened in horror at the sight before them. 

Sungjin growled softly, lining the walls were row after row of cages. Inside were hybrid’s; all of them were chained up in the cages. 

“This is disgusting...” Wonpil whimpered softly, gripping Sungjin’s arm tighter. 

Jae felt his legs trembling slightly, the sight before him too much to handle. The hybrid’s were trapped, most of them with their heads down. Jae could see that most of them had just black cloaks on; like Brian had when they first met. 

They walked further down the corridor, Jae noticed that none of the hybrid’s lifted their heads but some of their ears twitched as they walked past. Almost like they could sense their presence but were too weak to lift their heads to look. 

Jae felt himself freeze as he saw a figure on the floor, eyes widening as he recognised the fox ears and tail. “Brian!” Jae bellowed suddenly; seeing the fox lying on the floor at the end of the room. He made his way over hearing the others close behind him. 

The fox was trembling as he laid on the floor, his jeans and Jae’s white dress shirt that he’d taken as his own was ripped. 

Jae felt his heart clench at the sight of Brian looking so vulnerable, he knelt down beside Brian only to hear the fox growl darkly at him. “Brian...”

Brian looked up slightly, his eyes narrowed as he gazed at Jae. “Jae...go...please,” Brian’s voice was small, he was growling darkly like he was fighting himself, “he gave me something...”

“Jae...” Sungjin’s voice warned behind him but Jae only had eyes for Brian. 

“Brian... I can’t leave you here,” Jae tried moving closer to the fox only to hear him growl threateningly. “Brian...”

Suddenly Brian stood up, Jae could see that his eyes were glowing gold; they were narrowed. He growled throatily, his teeth looking sharper than usual as well as his nails. He looked like he had fangs and claws. 

“Brian...” he reached for the fox. Suddenly he was struck by the fox, his claws slashing Jae’s arm making it bleed. Jae cried out in pain, holding his arm to his chest as the blood dripped down. 

The fox’s eyes widened at what he’d just done, he growled again. “Go!” Brian grit. Sungjin pulled on Jae’s uninjured arm, moving him away from the fox. 

“Brian...”

The fox moved towards them threateningly, his growls rumbling in his chest. Sungjin was still pulling Jae back carefully, all of them walking backwards slowly as to not spook the hybrid. 

They were walking past other cages where hybrid’s were now looking out of, their eyes wide. Thankfully none of them looked like they were under the same influence as Brian. 

“We have to help them...” Wonpil whispered as he looked around the room with horror struck eyes. 

“I’ll take care of Brian,” Jae spoke softly pulling away from Sungjin and standing straight in front of Brian, “get the others out of here,” he instructed before he suddenly moved. 

Running out of the room, he could hear Brian behind him as well as his friends calling his name. He glanced back over his shoulder seeing Brian running after him. 

The fox was growling darkly, Jae yelped as he was suddenly grabbed by the hybrid. Surprised at Brian’s strength as the fox forced him to the ground with him looming over. 

The fox’s eyes were still shining gold, Jae couldn’t help but think they still looked beautiful. “Brian...”

Brian leaned down suddenly, Jae’s eyes widened slightly when he felt Brian’s breath on his collarbone. “You can’t resist my fox temptation.” Brian smirked almost teasingly, his claws digging into Jae’s bleeding arm; making him groan at the pain, he didn’t sound like Brian. 

Jae yelped as the fox kept him on the ground, “Brian... snap out of it!” He bellowed meeting the hybrid’s intense gaze straight on. Jae tried to shift the fox but he wasn’t moving. 

Brian’s eyes were narrowed as he growled down at Jae. He suddenly flung Jae across the room making Jae yelp. He fell to the floor again, he refused to fight back against the fox. Brian wasn’t himself. 

The fox was hissing as he moved closer to Jae again, he smirked darkly as he sat on Jae’s lap; his claws digging into Jae’s shoulders to keep him down. 

Jae howled in pain but still refused to fight back; it seemed to make the fox angrier. Brian gripped his chin with one clawed hand making Jae look directly at him. 

“Coward.” Brian growled, Jae just laid pliant beneath the fox; his eyes soft as he gazed into Brian’s intense golden eyes. The fox growled darkly again before clamping his teeth on Jae’s shoulder; the fang like teeth pierced through the skin making Jae groan in pain. He tried to hold back the tears as Brian pulled away, blood around his mouth as his dark eyes watched Jae closely. 

Jae smiled weakly up at him, making Brian’s frown deepen. “Fight back Brian, I know you can hear me,” Jae said softly, reaching a hand towards the fox and placing it cautiously on Brian’s hip. The fox flinched slightly, Jae could swear he saw Brian’s eyes flash back to brown for a second. 

“Don’t even bother. He’s mine now.” Sungtae’s voice came from behind them. Brian lifted his head up slightly, glaring at the man as he approached. “Younghyun.” 

Jae watched as Sungtae raised his hand in a threatening gesture, Brian’s ears tipped back and he moved away from Jae. He was still hissing as Sungtae moved closer to him. 

“Leave him alone!” Jae bellowed as he stood up on his shaky legs; his shoulder and arm still bleeding. Sungtae turned his dark eyes on Jae. 

“Don’t make me laugh, look at you.” He gave Jae a pitiful look before glancing back at Brian. The fox was glaring darkly at them both, his eyes darting between them as he growled. 

“Brian... please.” Jae smiled gently at the fox again, seeing him tilt his head slightly; his ears twitching. 

Sungtae chuckled darkly at Jae’s attempt, “Younghyun, you will do as I say.” He moved aside, his dark eyes on Jae as he ordered, “attack him! Now!” 

The fox’s stance looked threatening as he narrowed his eyes at Jae once more. 

“Brian! No!” Jae called back using as much authority in his voice as he could muster. 

To his surprise the fox stayed still, Brian’s eyes were wide as he glanced at Jae. He again looked like he were having an internal battle with himself. He had his hands on his head as he crouched down. “Brian...” Jae whispered softly hoping that his voice would help the fox. 

Sungtae git his teeth, he growled before moving towards Jae, “I should’ve gotten rid of you earlier.” Jae yelped as he was struck hard in the face. He fell to the ground; feeling that his lip had split and his cheek bruised. “Pathetic.” Sungtae moved towards Jae, kicking him in the stomach; Jae was winded. 

Jae could hear Brian’s dark growl as the hybrid suddenly moved. His movements were fast, inhumanly fast. Sungtae cried out as Brian’s claw slashed his shoulder deeply before he moved towards Jae. 

“Brian..?” Jae’s eyes widened as he felt the fox above him, only this time he was in a protective stance. The hybrid was on his hands and knees over Jae; his tail swishing in agitation. 

Brian was growling threateningly at Sungtae as he looked at them with a surprised angry expression. “Younghyun? You dare attack your master!” He bellowed, eyes raging. 

Brian hissed as he watched the man move closer, instinctively he crouched down over Jae protecting him with his own body. “Jae is my master.” He announced making Jae go rigid beneath him, Brian’s voice was growly and if they weren’t in this situation, sexy. 

“You!” Sungtae snapped.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” 

Sungtae stopped in his movements at Wonpil’s voice. He looked behind himself to see them stood there with some of the hybrid’s, all of them now freed. Jae could see police officers in the back, they all moved out of the way for the police to get through. 

“Lee Sungtae, you are under arrest for the captivity and experimentation of hybrid’s.” The officer announced, a disgusted look on his face as he ordered the other police officers to arrest him. 

Sungtae struggled against the officers, he gave Jae and the others a dark growl. “They’re monsters! You wait!” He bellowed as the officers struggled to get him out. 

“Jae? You okay?” Wonpil asked softly, Jae could see that there was some paramedics coming in behind them. 

“Umm, I think so?” Jae answered, he glanced up at the hybrid on top of him. “Brian?” The fox was trembling above him, his head ducked gently. Jae reached out his hand carefully; petting Brian’s head softly only for the fox to flinch and move away. 

He stood and wrapped his arms around himself, Dowoon helped Jae to his feet. Jae looked at the fox with soft eyes but Brian kept his head down, his tail swishing nervously and his ears sat back.

“Brian...Brian...” Jae felt his body weaken, exhaustion and anxiety taking over. He could feel Dowoon and Sungjin trying their best to keep him stood but he let the exhaustion take him. He could swear he heard Brian call his name before everything went black.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our Youth Tour DVD came today!!!
> 
> It’s so beautiful! My boys try so hard and they deserve the world 😭😭❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Please MyDays vote, stream, buy! 
> 
> We need to get DAY6 their first WIN
> 
>  
> 
> THEY DESERVE IT

The sound of muffled voices is what awoke Jae, he groaned slightly as his eyes opened. A smell of disinfectant in the air as he was met with a white room. 

“Hyung...” a soft voice spoke. 

Jae squinted as his eyes adjusted to the light room, he glanced to the side and smiled softly at his friend. “Wonpil-ah? Where am I?”

The younger man smiled gently back at him. “The hospital.”

“What?” Jae sat up only to groan softly as he felt a twinge in his stomach. He could see Dowoon and Sungjin both stood too; the bear was watching Jae carefully. 

“You fainted so the paramedics brought you here,” Sungjin informed, raising a brow slightly. 

Jae ran a hand through his hair before sighing, “how long have I been out?”

“Four days.” Sungjin answered. 

Jae’s eyes widened slightly at the hybrid’s words. “What?!”

“It’s okay hyung, the whole world knows about what happened.” Wonpil smiled weakly, giving Jae a soft pat on the shoulder. 

“Pretty sure Sungtae will go away for a long time.” Dowoon added, crossing him arms with a satisfied smile. 

“A lot of hybrid activists are on our side,” Sungjin spoke seriously, his eyes hard as he thought about the man. “He hasn’t got a chance.”

Jae nodded solemnly, he sighed heavily before glancing around. He could tell by his friends faces that they knew his next question. “Where is Brian?”

Wonpil smiled softly. “He’s with Mark.”

Jae bit his lip before glancing between his friends worryingly. “Is he okay?”

“He hasn’t left your side for three days,” Wonpil responded, “Mark came by last night and took him.”

Jae sighed heavily, a wave of relief washing over him at Wonpil’s words. “Thank god he’s okay.” 

“I’m surprised he had any tears left-“ Dowoon added offhandedly. 

Wonpil jabbed the younger man in the gut with his elbow, “Dowoon-ah!” He scolded. 

Dowoon glanced at Wonpil with a frown before looking at Jae’s worried face; he scratched the back of his hair awkwardly.   
“Ah, Sorry.”

“Brian was crying?” Jae restated.

Wonpil nodded gently before he sighed, “Hyung, he feels responsible for what happened.” 

Jae could feel the stitches on his arm from where the fox had slashed him; he didn’t realise it was so deep. “Brian...”

He reached to the side table, grabbing the glass of water sat on it. He took a large gulp, Wonpil was fluttering around him like a mother hen. 

Jae shook his head with a soft smile, his eyes were suddenly drawn to the thin black material sat beside the glass. He reached for it; Brian’s choker. “Brian...” 

Sungjin and Wonpil glanced to each other with sad expressions. 

There was a sudden knock on the door, Dowoon moved towards it before opening it; he bowed his head at the person. Jae’s eyes widened slightly when he saw JYP enter; a soft look on his face as he looked over Jae. 

“Jaehyung-shii.” 

“Boss...” JYP raised a brow at Jae’s almost impassive tone. He sighed before making his way closer. 

Sungjin glanced between JYP and Jae before patting Wonpil’s arm softly; the younger tilted his head before Sungjin spoke, “Jae, we’ll see you later.” Jae gave his friends a soft nod as they made their way out. 

JYP took a seat beside Jae’s hospital bed, Jae kept his gaze firm as he waited for JYP to speak. 

“Jaehyung-shii, I’m sorry for what’s happened.”

“Did you know?” Jae shot back harshly. 

JYP raised a brow slightly, “about what Sungtae was doing?” He shook his head. “No. I didn’t.”

Jae nodded back to him before looking away, out the window. “What happens now?”

JYP sighed watching Jae closely. “We make sure you recover.”

Jae narrowed his eyes slightly before turning back to his boss with a slight frown. “Then what?”

“Jaehyung...”

“I’m sorry, it’s just he was doing all those terrible things right under our noses!” Jae clenched his fists in the bedsheet in anger. 

JYP sighed again. “I know...”

“Will he find a way out of it?” Jae asked seriously, a worried look in his eyes as he glanced at his boss. 

JYP shook his head, “I don’t think he can, there are a lot of witnesses, most of the hybrid’s have said that they will give evidence at his trial.” Jae just nodded solemnly again. JYP sighed before he moved his chair closer slightly, Jae tilted his head as he waited for the man to speak. “Jaehyung-shii, I’m sorry that your hybrid was involved with this. Take as much time away from work as you need.”

“Thank you,” Jae smile sadly. 

JYP smiled back at him, almost fatherly; “you are a great asset to our company, I wouldn’t want to lose you.” 

Jae just nodded softly as JYP smiled gently at him; patting his shoulder friendly before standing up. “I really am sorry for what’s happened Jaehyung-shii.”

 

-

 

Jae stayed another two days in the hospital much to his distaste, Wonpil came to pick him up a soft smile on his pretty face. 

“Ready to go hyung?”

Jae nodded with a smile of his own, they made their way towards Wonpil’s car; the younger man gazed at him as they drove. Jae was just staring out the window, he wanted to see Brian. 

“He’s at home, waiting for you hyung,” Wonpil spoke softly, making Jae glance to him with wide eyes. Wonpil winked playfully making Jae chuckle softly. 

They pulled up to the apartment complex, Wonpil gave Jae a soft look. “Do you want me to go with you?”

Jae chuckled before he shook his head,  
“I’m not a damsel in distress, I’ll be okay.” 

The younger man rolled his eyes before smiling again. “Okay hyung, call me later.”

“I will, thanks Wonpil-ah.” Jae answered as he got out the car, he waved Wonpil off as the car disappeared down the road. 

His legs were shaky as he made his way through his apartment complex. The elevator pinged on his floor making Jae release a breath he didn’t even realise he was holding. 

He pulled his key from his bag only to realise that the door was unlocked. He pushed it open and closed and locked it again straight after. 

Turning around he felt his heart leap at the sight before him. Brian was stood with wide eyes, Jae’s oversized shirt hanging off his shoulder as he kept his gaze on Jae. “Brian...”

“Jae!” Jae suddenly had an arm full of fox as Brian jumped at him; burying his face in Jae’s chest. 

Jae smiled softly before wrapping the hybrid tighter in his arms, cupping the back of Brian’s head to keep him in place. He stroked the back of the fox’s ears softly; feeling Brian tremble against him. 

“Jae...” Brian’s voice was small, he sounded full of regret. 

Jae bit his lip before pulling away slightly, the fox kept his head down; his ears dropped. Jae cupped his chin softly before lifting his face to meet Brian’s eyes. 

“Don’t hide your beautiful eyes from me BriBri.” 

The fox rubbed his cheek gently against Jae’s hand, “Jae... I’m so sorry,” his eyes were gleaming up at Jae with unshed tears; the anguish and guilt strong in his gaze. 

Jae was mesmerised by the hybrid, he’d missed him; all the emotions he’d felt over the past few days were hitting him like stones. “BriBri...” Jae’s other hand came to cup Brian’s other cheek, he brought the fox closer before latching their lips together in a soft kiss. 

Brian whimpered softly, his hands gripping Jae’s shirt tightly as he felt Jae’s tongue trace his lips. Jae pulled one hand away to reach discreetly reach into his back pocket. He pulled the black material out before carefully pulling away from the fox. 

Brian gazed up at him with soft eyes before they widened at the choker in Jae’s hand. “Jae...” 

Jae smiled at the fox, he gave his nose a soft kiss before carefully clipping the choker around Brian’s neck. The fox smiled sadly at Jae, Jae bit his lip resting their foreheads together gently.

“BriBri...” The fox’s ears twitched softly against Jae’s hair, “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.”

Brian pulled away abruptly, frowning as he gazed up at Jae. “No Jae, it was my fault. I went with him.” 

Jae frowned slightly. “Brian?”

The fox’s eyes were soft as he kept his gaze on Jae. “He threatened to hurt you,” Brian spoke softly before he suddenly growled and moved away. Wrapping his arms around himself as he turned away from Jae. “But in the end it was me that hurt you.” His ears were laying limp sadly as he whispered, “Jae, I’m so sorry.”

“No.” Jae said sternly, back hugging the fox; wary of his tail as it suddenly wrapped around Jae’s thigh. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“Jae, I-“ Brian began only for Jae to press a finger to his mouth softly. 

“Stop.” Jae whispered in his ear, watching as it twitched. He rested his chin on Brian’s shoulder as he spoke softly. “Do not blame yourself for what that man did to us.” He kissed the hybrid’s bare shoulder gently. “You’re safe now.”

“Jae...” Brian whispered softly, turning his head to meet Jae’s gaze. 

Jae smiled back at the beautiful creature before him, turning Brian around in his arms before kissing his lips again. “Brian, I love you, so much.”

“Jae.” The fox leaned forwards again, their lips meeting in a heated kiss. Jae groaned slightly as he felt Brian carefully move them backwards. He felt the hybrid’s fingers carefully unbuttoning his shirt. 

Jae pulled away from the fox’s lips with a raised brow, “Brian? Are you sure?”

The hybrid nodded enthusiastically, “so sure...” he quickly kissed Jae again; stopping the other man from anything else he wanted to say. 

Jae felt his shirt fall from his shoulders before the fox’s fingers traced the waistband of his jeans, “Jae...” he whispered against Jae’s lips softly. 

Jae groaned slightly as Brian bit playfully into his bottom lip before pushing him back on the bed. Jae quickly shimmied out of his jeans and his boxers before giving Brian his full attention. His hand automatically fell to his cock, stroking it leisurely as he watched the fox with hooded eyes. 

Brian smirked playfully at him as he pulled the oversized shirt up slowly, revealing his toned abdomen and taut nipples. He yanked the shirt off over his head and tossed it at Jae, hitting the human in the face with it.

Jae snatched the shirt away from his face so as not to miss any more of the fox’s skin being revealed. However, he couldn’t help himself as he brought it to his nose to inhale Brian’s unique scent. Jae’s cock throbbed in response, aching to be buried in Brian’s hot, writhing body.

Brian took his time undoing the jeans, his hands at the back, popping the button with excruciating care. He wiggled his hips and pushed the denims down his thighs, leaving himself clad only in a pair of black briefs. 

“BriBri, so pretty.” 

Brian smirked at him and hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his briefs. He peeled them off in increments, gasping in pleasure as his cock sprang free of confinement. He kicked free of his briefs and approached the bed in an almost predatory stalk. He straddled Jae’s legs and sidled up his lover's body. 

Jae felt the fox’s tail brush against his leg lightly. Brian leaned down, his eyes gazing over Jae’s body. Jae suddenly felt vulnerable, he was still slightly weak from everything. 

The hybrid’s eyes were tracing over Jae’s lean chest before they looked towards his shoulder. Jae could see Brian flinch slightly before he moved; his tongue tracing the bite mark he’d left on Jae’s shoulder. 

Jae gripped the bedsheet below him tighter, feeling Brian’s ears brush against his chin ticklishly. The fox’s tongue was licking softly at the small wound before Jae felt Brian’s lips over it; giving it a small kiss. The whole gesture felt extremely intimate. 

Jae kept still as he felt Brian move along his body before reaching his bandaged arm. The fox pulled away slightly only to bite his lip, Jae raised a brow but kept silent; seeing the fox tilt his head slightly as he kept his gaze on Jae’s bandage. 

His soft lips were back, tracing the wound on Jae’s arm, Brian’s lips were soft and careful before he pulled back with a guilty expression. 

“Don’t look at me with those eyes,” Jae frowned softly, cupping the fox’s face in his hands. “It’s okay.” 

“Jae. I-“

Jae shook his head as he pulled the fox back down, kissing his lips gently and feeling the fox whimper against him. 

Their kiss was deep, full of all the emotions they felt for each other; Brian pulled away and sat up before smiling down at Jae. 

He stayed silent as he reached across Jae and grabbed something from the bedside table; Jae smiled back at him as he saw the lube in Brian’s hand. 

The fox kept his gaze on Jae as he coated his fingers in the gel; before biting his lip as he reached behind himself. Jae’s eyes watched as Brian stretched himself, the hybrid’s tail was trembling against Jae’s thigh. “BriBri...”

The hybrid grinned playfully at Jae as his fingers continued, his other hand was gripping Jae’s uninjured shoulder as he suddenly threw his head back with a soft groan. 

“Feel good BriBri?” Jae asked casually as he reached for the lube and coated his cock; stroking it as he gazed at the trembling man above him. 

Brian nodded shakily before growling softly, he pulled his hand away and met Jae’s gaze again. Jae smirked as the fox leaned down to melt their lips together again. 

Jae moaned into the fox’s mouth before grasping Brian’s ass and pulling him up his body and into place. He pulled away and stared at the beautiful creature before him, “you ready?”

Brian nodded softly, his hand grasped Jae’s cock and positioned it, and Jae groaned as he was encased in slick heat. 

The fox began moving, hips rising and falling as he worked himself up and down the length of Jae’s throbbing cock. Jae stroked his hands up Brian’s thighs and clutched at his hips as he tried to control the rhythm of the thrusts. 

Brian was having none of it, however, and Jae settled for hanging on as he pushed up to meet each enthusiastic stroke. 

Something soft suddenly brushed against his hands. “Touch my tail," whispered the fox above him. 

Jae’s eyes widened at the fox’s sudden request, he smirked as he ran his fingers through the silky soft fur of Brian’s tail, drawing a cry of delight from Brian. He stroked from the base to tip, Brian’s back arched beautifully as he threw his head back with a loud cry. 

The pace of their coupling grew more frantic, and Jae felt a fierce sense of satisfaction when Brian’s release spattered onto his chest and stomach. Brian continued grinding atop Jae until it was Jae’s turn to cry out at the dizzying rush of pleasure he experienced. 

The hybrid collapsed atop of him, Brian didn’t seem to care about the mess between them. Jae stroked his clean hand through Brian’s hair; hearing the fox purring softly. 

“Jae, thank you.” 

Jae chuckled softly as he kissed the fox’s hair, unable to resist running his tongue over the soft fur of Brian’s ear too. “Brian, it’s okay.” 

“I love you, Jae,” Brian looked up at him with a soft blush on his face, Jae cupped his cheek and brought the fox’s lips back to his own; kissing Brian sweetly. 

“I love you too.”

They stayed wrapped in each other’s arms for a while before Brian began to wriggle; he tilted his head at Jae softly. “Maybe we should shower?”

Jae raised a brow before whispering, “together?” The fox grinned at him before nodding, standing shakily from the bed and strutting over towards the bathroom; uncaring about his nakedness as he winked at Jae. 

Jae chuckled before following after the fox, giving his ass a playful smack as they entered the bathroom. 

 

-

 

Jae had made the decision to take two weeks away from work with Brian, thankfully Dowoon had agreed and said that Brian could have as much time as he needed.

He smiled to himself as he looked at his laptop screen, the bathroom door opened followed by Brian’s smiling face as he ruffled his hair with a towel, he was dressed in his black jeans and one of Jae’s black jumpers, the engraved choker around his neck. 

Jae had noticed that recently the hybrid always wore his jumpers or shirts, Wonpil had said it was probably Brian’s way of feeling safe; having Jae’s scent around him. 

The fox tilted his head softly as he saw Jae’s large grin. “What are you smiling at?”

Jae smiled at him, gesturing to the fox. “C’mere.” 

Brian made his way over, tucking himself close to Jae, snuggling into him and making Jae chuckle. Jae tilted the laptop screen, watching as Brian’s eyes widened slightly before he turned to Jae with a frown. “Jae... What?”

“We’re going to Busan.” Jae stated; a shit eating grin on his face. 

Brian blinked softly. “What?”

Jae placed the laptop on the coffee table before turning to face the fox. “Brian, we need to get away for a while. I want to take you away.” Jae kissed the hybrid’s nose softly watching as it twitched cutely. “I’d take you anywhere, but for now I can only take you around Korea; until we get you a passport.” 

“Jae...” Brian smiled softly, moving closer and hugging Jae’s waist, kissing his collarbone gently. 

Jae chuckled softly, he stroked the fox’s hair; his finger tracing Brian’s ear gently making Brian purr softly. 

“Pack a bag, we leave tonight.”

 

-

 

They made their way into Seoul train station, both of them had backpacks filled with their clothes. It was unusually busy, Jae raised a brow as they made their way through the crowds. 

He could see a few people turn to look at Brian as the fox followed closely behind him, Jae didn’t understand why some of them were giving Brian judging looks. Jae reached for the fox’s hand unconsciously, he could see that Brian was slightly uncomfortable at the amount of people staring at them. Brian’s eyes widened slightly before a soft blush bloomed on his cheeks. He ducked his head with a smile as Jae held his hand. 

Jae looked up at the screen seeing their trains platform and departure time, “Hey, we better get going; let’s go.” Jae said softly, tugging on Brian’s hand as he led the way to the right platform. 

The train wasn’t as crowded thankfully, Jae led the way through the small carriages until he found their seats. “Brian, here.” The fox nodded behind him; making his way past Jae carefully and sitting at the window seat. 

“You okay?” The journey wouldn’t take too long but Jae wanted the fox to be comfortable. Brian nodded softly as he glanced out the window, watching as people ran for their trains and waved to loved ones. 

The train jolted as it began to move, it still wasn’t completely full which Jae was thankful for. 

It was about an hour in when Jae felt the fox rest his head carefully on his shoulder; Jae smiled as he saw that Brian had begun to drift into sleep. Seriously, the fox could sleep anywhere. 

He could hear murmured voices making him frown slightly, Jae glanced slightly in front of him seeing a family sat at a table seat. 

The little boy’s eyes were wide as he looked over at Jae and Brian, his gaze mostly focused on the fox. He tugged on his umma’s shirt. “Umma, look! Look at his ears!”

The woman frowned at the boy before following his gaze, blinking slightly when she saw Jae and Brian. The boy was still tugging on her and pointing. “Quiet sweetie.”

“But umma!” 

Jae smiled awkwardly at the woman, bowing his head at her as she raised a brow slightly; glancing at Brian before back at Jae. 

The boy was still pointing at them, it made Jae feel slightly uncomfortable. Jae could see the woman lean over the table and whisper something to the man sat opposite her, Jae instinctively put his arm around Brian’s shoulders; pulling him closer as he glared at the couple. 

He couldn’t understand the ignorance of some people. 

Jae carefully shook Brian’s shoulders watching as those beautiful eyes opened and gazed at him softly. “Brian, we’re almost there.” The fox nodded softly; smiling at Jae before glancing out the window. 

Jae watched him closely, the fox’s ears twitched softly as he watched things go past the window. 

After a while the train finally pulled into Busan station, Jae tapped Brian’s thigh gently before gesturing for the fox to follow him. Jae made sure to glare at the family one last time before they left the train. 

Brian’s eyes were wide as he looked over the scenery; pristine white sandy beaches, clear skies and soft crashing waves. 

Jae chuckled softly as he saw the fox’s tail wagging happily, Brian frowned softly at him before turning back to the landscape. 

“Brian, let’s go, our hotel isn’t far from here,” the fox looked back at him, his whole face smiling as he nodded and moved towards Jae. 

Jae blinked, slightly taken back by just how beautiful the fox was. “Jae? We going?” 

“Ah, yeah,” Jae cleared his throat awkwardly before leading the way, he noticed Brian’s soft smirk as they made their way. 

The hotel was on the beachfront, a pool at the front and back of the large building. Jae had gone all out but he knew that their room was only small, he just hoped that the hotel itself would impress Brian. 

The fox was looking up at the building with large eyes, he glanced at Jae with a soft smile. Jae held the door for Brian as they entered the lobby. 

There were a few other people in the lobby, Jae did notice that they stared longer at Brian. 

Thankfully there was no queue to check in, Jae nodded to the woman behind the desk, “hi, I have a booking under the name Park Jaehyung.”

The woman glanced up at them with a friendly smile, her gaze lingered on Brian’s ears but her smile didn’t shift. She nodded before typing away on her keyboard, she smiled up at Jae. “Yes, here is your booking, a week in the penthouse suite.”

Jae’s eyes widened at her words, confusion written all over his face. “Ah, I think there’s been some kind of mistake?”

She tilted her head with a slight frown before shaking her head. “No sir, you have the penthouse suite; you’ve been upgraded.”

“B-but, How?” Jae asked worriedly. “I can’t afford that...” Jae could feel his cheeks heat in embarrassment as Brian tilted his head curiously beside him. 

“Someone by the name of JYP requested it for you sir.” The woman replied softly. 

Jae blinked stupidly at her. “JYP...”

She nodded before tapping on her keyboard again and producing a card. “Here is your key, your room is on the top floor.” She held it out for Jae. 

Jae bowed his head as he took it. “Thank you.” 

He gestured to the fox to follow him as they made their way through the lobby and towards the elevator. Jae pressed the button for the top floor, Brian glanced at him curiously. 

“Jae? You okay?”

Jae turned his gaze to the fox giving him a nod of his head with a soft smile. Brian raised a brow slightly but stayed quiet. Jae grit his teeth, he wanted this trip to be his gift to Brian and yet JYP had paid for their room. 

He didn’t even realise they’d made it to the top floor, Brian’s voice was curious as he spoke. “Jae, let’s go.” 

Jae chuckled awkwardly before nodding. They headed towards their room, Jae swiped the card and pushed the door open; holding it for Brian to enter. 

They both stood with wide eyes as they looked over the room. It had a massive four poster bed in the centre, large panel windows that showcased the view of the beach. There was a balcony with a jacuzzi, the bathroom was massive and there was a walk in wardrobe. A small bar was at the opposite side of the bed, Jae was left agape by the sheer magnificence of the whole room. 

“Wow...” Brian said softly as he wandered around the room, he opened the balcony door and stepped out, Jae followed after him; mouth still wide open from the shock. 

Brian was smiling widely, which is what Jae loved to see, he turned back to Jae with an excited expression. “Jae, let’s go to the beach!”

Jae nodded softly, reaching for his backpack and getting out their swim shorts, thankfully Wonpil had bought Brian some after Jae had told him about the trip. “You can’t expect him to wear your swim shorts...” Wonpil had said with his nose wrinkled. 

Brian caught the garmet and frowned softly, “put them on and let’s go.”  
Jae instructed seeing Brian smile with a nod. Jae found himself turning away when the fox blatantly took off his clothes in front of him. 

“Let’s go!” The fox said excitedly. Jae nodded as he quickly changed, trying to ignore the fox’s intense gaze as he did. 

The beach wasn’t busy thankfully, they set their things down under an umbrella with two sun beds. Brian was looking around excitedly; his ears twitching and his tail swishing happily behind him. His gaze was fixated on the ocean. 

Brian quickly pulled his t-shirt over his head before making his way across the sand and towards the sea. Jae stayed underneath the umbrella, laying back on the sun-bed as he watched the fox splash around happily. 

The hybrid tilted his head slightly at Jae before making his way back over; Jae’s gaze immediately went to the fox’s bare toned chest. 

“Jae, c’mon,” Brian gripped his arm; pulling him gently. Jae shook his head with a soft smile. 

“I’m okay.” He said back lamely. 

Brian raised a brow slightly, “Jae? Are you going all shy?” He asked playfully, his fingers tugging on the bottom of Jae’s shirt. 

Jae’s eyes widened, he could feel his cheeks flush before he shook his head and pushed the fox away softly. “N-no.”

“Well, come in the sea with me.” Brian suggested, hands on his hips as he glanced down at Jae. 

Jae nodded, “I’ll come later, okay?” He noticed Brian’s little pout before the fox nodded and headed back alone. 

Jae watched him as he curiously made his way into the ocean, Jae couldn’t help but think Brian looked super cute as his tail fluffed and his ears sat back as a strong wave suddenly took him. Jae couldn’t help but laugh at the fox’s expense, Brian now looked like a drowned fox. He frowned at Jae before turning his head away with a huff. 

Jae could see other people around looking curiously over at Brian, since they’d arrived Jae hadn’t seen many other hybrid’s. He reckoned that maybe it was just in Seoul where they were common. 

“Jae!” The fox’s call made Jae glance back at him, he could see Brian waving as his head poked from underneath the water. Jae smiled and waved back, seeing the fox swim casually. When had he learnt that..?

Jae had never been confident in his looks and his body image, but now Jae felt even more self conscious. There were many people around, quite a lot of them young and well built. Jae pulled his shirt further around himself. 

“Jae?” Jae glanced up at Brian’s voice, the fox had his head tilted slightly as he looked over at Jae. He hadn’t even noticed Brian return, the fox was sat on the sun-bed beside Jae; a confused expression on his face. “You okay?”

Jae nodded with a weak smile, his gaze immediately followed a bead of water as it made its way over Brian’s collarbone and down his chest to his lean abs. 

“Woah...” Jae unconsciously whispered out. Brian chuckled softly at him before shaking his tail at Jae, the excess water flying off and hitting him. “H-hey!” 

Brian shook his head with a soft smile. “Stop staring at me.”

Jae raised a brow slightly before moving closer to the fox, a playful look in his eyes. “But you’re beautiful.” 

“Aish...” Brian complained, pushing Jae away softly; although Jae could see his cheeks stained pink. “Jae, come to the ocean with me, please?”

Jae sighed, Brian was giving him such a soft look he didn’t have the heart to say no. “Fine.” 

Brian looked overly happy at Jae’s agreement as he tugged on Jae’s shirt. Jae pushed the fox away slightly before looking around, no one was looking at them but Jae still felt self conscious. 

The fox tilted his head slightly, before he sighed and cupped Jae’s face in his hands; bringing their lips together in a gentle kiss. Jae’s eyes widened slightly but he smiled into the kiss, his hands automatically gripping Brian’s hips. 

The fox pulled back with a soft look in his eyes, he stroked his fingers down Jae’s strong jawline. “Jae, don’t think about what other people think,” Brian’s voice was silky, “It’s just me and you.” Jae’s eyes widened at the fox’s powerful words, he kissed Jae’s nose gently. “I love you.”

Jae smiled, bringing their lips together again in a deep kiss. “BriBri...” he rested their foreheads together before adding, “when did we get so cheesy?”

Brian chuckled heartily. “You started it!”

Jae laughed with him before gripping his shirt and pulling it off his shoulders. Brian’s gaze was on him immediately; his eyes full of devotion and love.

“Let’s go.” Jae gripped the fox’s hand and pulled him towards the ocean; ignoring the eyes he could feel on them as they did. 

Brian teasingly splashed him, Jae growled softly back before swimming towards the fox; wrapping his arms around his waist and allowing the waves to move them. Brian’s face was lit up, his eyes sparkling as he giggled. “Jae, thank you.” He kissed Jae’s lips softly before playfully splashing him again. 

Jae chuckled before swimming after the fox, playfully grabbing his tail and hearing Brian squeak slightly. Jae laughed, the fox’s face almost comical as he turned around to face him with a pout. 

“Get back here!” Brian grumbled as Jae fled, swimming away from the fox with a large grin on his face. He hadn’t had this much fun in years! 

It felt like hours but Jae finally managed to convince Brian to get out the ocean and head back to their room. The fox was still buzzing with excitement as Jae wrapped a towel around him; the sun was setting low in the clouds and Brian was smiling sweetly at him. “C’mon, let’s head back.” Jae suggested getting a soft nod from the fox. 

They both showered quickly before dressing up for dinner. Jae couldn’t help but gaze at Brian hotly; the fox had a baby blue dress shirt with black jeans and his choker. Simple but he looked beautiful. Jae had black jeans and a white dress shirt, his hair sticking up slightly since it was still damp. 

“Jae, you look so handsome,” Brian commented as he moved towards him, wrapping his arms around Jae’s waist; his tail swishing happily behind him. 

“You look beautiful Brian,” Jae answered back seeing Brian smile softly, his ears twitching slightly as Jae wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck. 

Jae led the way towards the hotels restaurant, both of their eyes were wide as they glanced around the magnificent room. There were windows all around, giving an open view of the ocean and the setting sun. 

Jae couldn’t help but think it seemed extremely romantic, he bit his lip as he laced his fingers with Brian’s. The fox gave him a shy smile as they followed after the hostess; she sat them beside the window so they could look out at the view. 

“Jae...” Jae glanced up from the menu to look at the fox, Brian was giving him a gentle smile, “thank you.” 

“Brian-“

“Jae, honestly, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me.” Jae felt his cheeks light up at the hybrid’s intense gaze. Brian was still smiling as he spoke. “Thank you for taking me in, for caring for me, for loving me.”

Jae was thankful that Brian’s cheeks were also tinged pink as he smiled. “Brian... you made it too easy.” 

The fox chuckled playfully at his words before the waiter came over to take their orders. 

Jae found himself just staring at the fox as they ate, Brian was talking about Dowoon and the restaurant; his whole face lighting up as he laughed. 

Jae could see his collarbones, he wanted to trace his tongue over the soft curves of Brian’s body. The choker wrapped around his neck made Jae feel a sense of pride, Brian was proud to wear it; knowing that he belonged to Jae and nobody else. His hair was falling in his eyes softly, giving his whole face a softer look; but his intense gaze still pierced through. 

Jae loved it. 

The hybrid was just so beautiful, Jae wanted him. Now. 

“Jae? Jae! Are you listening?”

Jae shook his head profusely with a guilty smile; Brian rolled his eyes with a chuckle. “Is your food okay?” Jae asked distractingly. 

Brian chuckled again, “it’s all gone.”

“Ah, yeah, so it is.” Jae ran a hand through his hair awkwardly. 

Brian tilted his head softly with a raised brow, “Jae, what’s up?”

Jae couldn’t stop the words leaving his mouth. “BriBri, I want you.” 

Brian blinked softly before biting his lip playfully, he gave Jae a smirk before taking a sip of his fruity drink. 

“You better hurry and finish your food then,” Brian challenged, Jae glanced down at his plate seeing that he still had a few more mouthfuls left. He nodded before picking up his chopsticks and going to business; ignoring Brian’s playful chuckle. 

 

-

 

Jae admired the lights of Busan beyond the windowed balcony before he focused on Brian’s reflection in the glass. Brian’s expression was one of blissful abandon as Jae thrust into him from behind. 

They were enjoying the jacuzzi by not relaxing, Jae had been wanting to do this all day. 

The body lotion that they’d found in one of the bathroom cupboards had created a perfect lube for them; allowing Jae to glide smoothly in and out of Brian’s body. He’d taken his time stretching the fox, Brian’s thighs trembled slightly at each thrust of Jae’s hips. 

Their movements created gentle waves on the surface of the tub, but so far none had splashed over the edge. Jae intended to change that. Tightening his grip on Brian’s hips, he increased the speed and force of his thrusts and smiled in grim satisfaction as water sloshed onto the floor. 

Brian’s breath was coming in ragged puffs as he pushed back to meet each of Jae’s strokes. His lubed palm was sliding up and down his cock beneath the surface of the water; his tail wrapped around Jae’s waist and his head tilted back on Jae’s shoulder. 

Jae could see Brian’s hand stroking his cock faster, he could feel the fox’s legs trembling and his back arching. A small moan escaped those pretty lips before Brian climaxed with a throaty cry. 

A moment later, Jae pulsed inside of Brian. He caught his breath and kissed Brian’s shoulder and neck before easing out of his twitching body. Jae settled back into the water with a happy sigh. “Brian, that was so good. Thank you.” 

Brian sidled close so their bodies were touching from shoulder to thigh. He giggled softly against Jae’s shoulder, “pabo...”

Jae ran his fingers through Brian’s hair, scratching behind his ears and feeling the fox move closer. “Jae, thank you for his trip.” 

“Hey, we both needed it.” Jae answered. 

Brian nodded before he pulled away and kissed Jae’s nose softly, “I love you.” 

“I love you too baby.” 

 

-

 

It was their last day, they were currently sat in a gazebo, small sofas around; looking over the ocean as the sun set. They had a few blankets beneath them as well as some on top of them to keep them warm as the soft night air cooled. There was a soft fire flickering in front of them, thankfully they were alone. 

Brian shivered a little in the chill night air, and Jae drew him closer, pulling one of the blankets over their laps. “Would you rather be closer to the fire?" he asked.

"Why don't you warm me up instead?" suggested Brian playfully, snuggling closer to Jae and brushing his tail over Jae’s arm. 

In answer, Jae cupped Brian’s chin and turned his head to capture the fox’s lips in a warm, searching kiss. Brian responded immediately, shifting until he was all but straddling Jae’s lap, then pressing closer and opening his mouth beneath Jae’s questing tongue. Brian leaned into him; sighing in satisfaction as Jae allowed himself to be pushed back to the soft blanket beneath them. 

When Jae felt Brian’s erection nudging against his own, he rolled them over so that Brian was lying on his back beneath him. Jae tore himself free of his fox’s delicious lips long enough to tug the second blanket up over them, then resumed kissing Brian. 

Brian pushed his hips up insistently, then moaned when he felt Jae’s hand slip beneath the waistband of his jeans. He was wearing nothing underneath, and when Jae’s fingers closed over the heated length of his cock, Brian gave a small cry of breathless pleasure. 

Jae smirked softly, he knew that Brian had planned for this. He stroked the fox’s cock as his lips made their way down Brian’s throat to nip and nuzzle at the open neck of his shirt. He moved to the side, which allowed him to tug Brian’s trousers down. The hybrid aided him by lifting his ass, enabling Jae to draw the jeans down Brian’s legs and off completely. 

Once he'd been stripped from the waist down, Brian parted his legs invitingly, sighing happily when Jae settled between his splayed thighs, covering his body and his mouth once more. 

Brian raised his knees and his hips, frotting his naked cock against the rough texture of Jae’s denims. He wrenched his lips free of Jae’s. "Jae, please..." he entreated. 

Jae straightened one arm, partially lifting himself off the hybrid, and he used his other hand to unbutton his jeans and tug the zip down. He pulled his swollen cock free, then reached in his back pocket for the little tube of lubricant he'd stashed there. It was an awkward maneuver, but Jae managed to squeeze some of the gel onto his fingers and slick his cock, all while Brian clutched the edge of the top blanket to preserve their modesty. 

Jae settled once more between Brian’s legs, sliding a hand beneath the fox’s ass to tip him into position, then he nudged the head of his prick between Brian’s cheeks, locating the opening he sought and pressing carefully inside. 

Brian cried out at the initial discomfort of being penetrated without having been stretched first, uncaring that anyone nearby could hear him. Jae remained still above him, allowing Brian a moment to adjust to the sudden intrusion into his body. Jae could feel Brian’s tail banging against the back of the sofa as he tried to relax. 

Brian had a sudden urge to lift his hips and take more of Jae’s solid length, and he did just that, earning a guttural groan from Jae.

Relieved when Brian rose beneath him, Jae surged forward, driving deeper, only to pull back and repeat the process until he was fully seated in the snug haven of Brian’s body. He dropped to his forearms, pressing his chest to Brian’s, and claimed his lover's lips in a heated powerful kiss. 

At the same time, Jae’s hips began pumping steadily between Brian’s legs, as their bodies moved just as fervently. 

Brian’s grip on the blanket slipped, revealing a glimpse of a naked thigh and swishing tail. They were far enough from the hotel so that their undulating bodies were mere shadowy forms; no one was around at this time anyway. 

Heedless of the rush of cooler air on his damp cock, Jae continued thrusting leisurely into Brian, brushing his fox’s sweet spot on nearly every stroke. Brian voiced his pleasure in breathy gasps and needy whimpers. His voice broke on a high, keening cry when his climax crashed through him, and in his mindless thrashing, he kicked the top blanket away completely, exposing their coupling for any who cared to look. 

The sensation of Brian contracting around him and writhing beneath him caused Jae to pick up the pace, and he was soon thrusting into his now quivering and pliant hybrid with long, hard strokes, faster and faster, until his own shout of completion was torn from him as he emptied himself inside Brian. 

Jae collapsed over Brian, spent and panting, until the sound of voices heading their way made Jae freeze. 

With an embarrassed laugh, Jae reached down and tugged the blanket up to cover them once more. Only then did he withdraw from Brian, and they chuckled as they fumbled beneath the blanket to put their clothing right. “That was fun,” Brian giggled softly. 

Once they were presentable again, Jae and Brian stood and shook the sand from their blankets before strolling hand-in-hand back to the hotel, Jae tried to ignore the slight limp in Brian’s step.


	17. Chapter 17

Jae groaned as he glanced at the clock, 3:45pm... JYP had called him to the office as soon as he’d come back; apology’s and everything else. Jae had just thanked the man and left. 

He just wanted to get back to a sense of normality. Of course he knew that wouldn’t happen. Matthew had been by to see how he was doing, Jae was thankful to see his friend and he enjoyed talking with him as they had lunch together. 

What Jae really wanted to do was go home. Back to Brian. The fox had returned to work as well as soon as they got back from Busan, Jae couldn’t help but wonder if Brian wanted the same. Everything to go back to the way it was before. 

The news portals had kept Jae up to date with everything going on with Lee Sungtae. Thankfully it seemed the man would be going away for a while. 

Hybrid activist groups had called him out; his so called research has been confiscated and locked away. His company was losing stocks day by day, many employees leaving the company after finding out what their boss had been doing. 

Jae was just glad that Brian was safe from the man. 

A knock on his studio door made him break free of his thoughts, he glanced up with a small smile seeing CoCo stood there. He bowed his head to her softly. 

“Oppa, you’re back.” She looked happy to see him, her eyes shining. 

“Hmm.” Jae replied, unsure of what to say to her. 

CoCo seemed to notice his slight awkwardness, her smile never wavered. “Did you enjoy your time off?” She inquired. 

Jae nodded, a smile of his own appearing.   
“Yes, thank you.” 

CoCo nodded back, watching Jae’s expression closely. “How is your fox doing?”

Jae raised a brow slightly at her question but smiled anyway. “Brian is doing fine, he’s back at work now.”

“Ah, good.”

She stayed stood in the doorway awkwardly, shifting from door to foot with her tail swishing slightly. Jae sighed, “CoCo-shii, can I help you with anything?” 

A slight frown fluttered on her pretty face, “Oppa, did JYP-nim not mention about the comeback schedule?”

Jae raised a brow. “Comeback..? Shit!” He suddenly stood from his seat, the meeting he’d had with JYP this morning all coming back to him. He had a new schedule and it was tight. “I’m so sorry! I totally forgot!” He muttered as he bowed his head to the cat hybrid. 

CoCo shook her hands gently. “No! It’s okay, Oppa; take your time.” She had a soft smile on her face as Jae took a deep breath and sat back down. 

“Aish, I’m so sorry CoCo-shii,” he repeated before biting his lip. He suddenly sat up with a smile. “How about I message you when I have some content?” He suggested. 

The hybrid giggled softly before nodding. “That’ll be fine Oppa, thank you.” He watched as she bowed her head and turned to leave, she stopped however before glancing over her shoulder with a soft smile. “And Oppa, I’m glad you’re back.” 

 

-

 

JYP arranged for a comeback special in Myeongdong, a small fan meeting and concert for CoCo. 

Jae was surprised when Wonpil and Sungjin suddenly appeared, both of them smiling at Jae as they made their way over to him. 

“Hey, What are you guys doing here?” Jae asked as he gave Wonpil a soft hug. 

The younger boy smiled softly, “we’re here to support!” 

“So are we!” Jae turned as he heard Dowoon’s familiar voice, his eyes widened when he saw Brian behind him. 

“Brian...” the fox smiled gently at him before moving beside him, linking their fingers together before he felt the fox kiss his cheek softly. 

“Jae.” 

The crowd cheered as CoCo came out, her voice strong and steady as she sang. Jae was impressed by how much she had improved, he was glad that she was enjoying herself. 

He felt Brian squeeze his fingers slightly, making him turn to glance at the fox. Brian’s eyes were only on him, Jae felt his neck flush at the fox’s gaze. His tail was wrapped around Jae’s thigh almost possessively. 

“Woah, he’s really possessive of you.” Jae frowned at the voice, Mark and Jinyoung were stood beside Dowoon; the wolf hybrid was giving Jae raised eyebrows. “Brian.”

The fox blinked profusely before looking away from Jae and towards Mark, smiling softly before bowing his head at them. “Hey!” 

Mark smiled at the other hybrid, looking him up and down before tilting his head. “How are you?”

Brian bowed his head softly a small smile on his face. “Better, thank you hyung.” 

“I’m glad,” Mark looked genuinely worried for Brian. Jae was thankful that the fox had someone that he could share experiences with. “Now you can relax without worrying about that man.” Mark added. 

“I know,” Brian’s voice was soft as he spoke before his eyes were back on Jae. Jae was looking up at the stage, Wonpil at his other side cheering encouragement. He could feel the fox’s gaze on him but he stayed strong and kept his eyes on the performance. 

Wonpil elbowed him making Jae frown and glare at him. The younger man was smiling widely as he glanced past Jae and at Brian. “Aww, hyung, Brian keeps giving you heart eyes,” he whispered so only Jae could hear. Jae blinked nervously at that, “It’s so cute!” Wonpil added. 

Jae glanced at Brian seeing him doing just that, his gaze was sweet; looking at Jae like he was the only person in the world. Jae could feel his cheeks heat up before he felt Wonpil elbow him again teasingly. “Y-Yah!”

“Hyung, don’t be embarrassed.” Sungjin added to the teasing. 

Jae growled softly, “I’m not!”

“Jae.” Brian’s voice took all of Jae’s attention as he glanced to the fox. Brian was just gazing at him curiously. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” Jae frowned at the fox’s answer, Brian still didn’t look away so Jae broke their eye contact. 

The crowd broke out in cheers as CoCo finished her set, her fans lining up for the fan signing. Wonpil suggested that they all get hotpot, as they weren’t bothered about the signing. Jinyoung politely declined as he and Mark bid them farewell and went a different way. 

The five of them made their way towards the restaurant, Jae watched Brian closely as they ate; the fox looked like he had something on his mind. Jae was determined to get to the bottom of it. 

Dowoon and Wonpil were their lively selves as they ate; Jae was laughing along with them. Sungjin was also relaxed as he chuckled along too. Brian thankfully began to pitch in too, his expression brightening as they all chatted. 

It wasn’t until they’d dropped the others off did the car suddenly turn silent. Jae sighed as he gripped the wheel tightly, seeing the apartment complex in the distance. 

“Brian, you okay?” He asked softly as they pulled into the car park. The fox smiled softly at him with a nod before climbing out the car and moving towards the building. 

Jae followed after, keeping his gaze on Brian and seeing a thoughtful expression cross his pretty face. He unlocked the apartment and let the fox in first before sighing, “Brian, What’s going on?”

“She’s very talented.” Brian replied. 

Jae frowned, “Huh?”

“That cat.” Brian’s tone had a slight bite to it as he mentioned CoCo. 

Jae’s frown deepened slightly, he ran a hand through his hair. “She did go through all the training, so yeah, she’s talented.”

Brian nodded before sighing, Jae could see him move closer to him before he wrapped his arms around Jae’s waist. His head resting on Jae’s chest; his ears tickling Jae’s chin familiarly. 

“Your songs are beautifully made Jae.”

Jae smiled softly, stroking a hand down Brian’s back. The hybrid’s feedback was the best he’d received. “Brian...”

“Could you write one for me one day?” The fox requested as he pulled away to gaze in Jae’s eyes. 

Jae kissed his nose softly. “Of course.” 

Brian bit his lip thoughtfully before glancing away, his fingers still gripping Jae’s waist. “Jae... I’m sorry,”

“What for?” Jae urged with a frown. 

“I’m jealous of her,” Brian admitted with a growl; his eyes gazing at Jae sadly. “She gets to sing your creations. I want to be that person.”

Jae sighed softly before shaking his head. He cupped Brian’s cheek, “Brian, you have something more special than her.”

“What?”

“The lyrics,” Jae confessed, “they belong to you.” He brought their foreheads together, gazing longingly at his fox. “Everything I write about, they are my experiences, all of which I’ve shared with you; Brian.”

The fox smiled almost shyly, a pink flush on his cheeks as he chuckled. “Jae...”

Jae kissed his nose again before pulling away. “Anyway, I wouldn’t let you get on the stage, let the world see you,” the fox frowned slightly at that before Jae leaned down and brought their lips together in a deep searing kiss. “You’re mine, Brian.” 

Brian chuckled pushing the human backwards until he fell onto the bed. He prowled over Jae, a smile on his face as he kissed Jae’s lips again. “Jae, yours. Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who stayed with this story. I’m so thankful to all your feedback and kudos ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Please watch out for more DAY6 fics!!
> 
> And don’t forget MyDay, STREAM AND VOTE. 
> 
> WE NEED TO GET OUR BOYS A FIRST WIN ❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
>  
> 
> 🐻❤️🐥❤️🦊❤️🐰❤️🐶

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos!


End file.
